A Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts
by shirayuki no scarlet
Summary: Yuu Kanda berharap dia tidak membuat pilihan yang salah. Menjadi guru untuk seseorang sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam kepalanya, apalagi untuk ratusan! Di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts pula! Tunggu, memangnya sihir itu ada? Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling & ay Man by Katsura Hoshino
1. Chapter 1

**A Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts**

 **Fanfic D. Gray ManXHarry Potter and the Order of Phoenix**

 **Sinopsis: Yuu Kanda berharap dia tidak membuat pilihan yang salah. Menjadi guru untuk seseorang sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam kepalanya, apalagi untuk ratusan! Di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts pula! Tunggu, memangnya sihir itu ada?!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling & Man by Katsura Hoshino**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, typo beterbangan, AU, canon, no flames...**

 _ **Yosh! A new story!**_

 **OMAIGAT! Maaf,** _ **dear readers**_ **, author sadar betul kalau harusnya author selesaikan dulu fic yang 'itu' dan bukannya ngeluyur ke fandom lain! Tapi** _ **writer block**_ **yang mendadak menyerang ruangan inspirasi** _ **Hogwarts: Battle of Two Worlds**_ **di otak author! Demi menyalurkan rasa frustrasi, akhirnya author membuat plot baru dari fandom yang berbeda – masih HarPot sih, gak tau juga kenapa susah** _ **move on**_ **ma yang satu ini – di-** _ **crossover**_ **ma DGM! Lagian, author lihat fandom ini lumayan sepi, apalagi yang bahasa Indonesia!** _ **So, it's worth trying for and, voila!**_

 **Nah, sebelumnya,** _ **recomended**_ **banget buat baca atau nonton DGM sebelum terjun ke** _ **fic**_ **amburadul ini. Jadi** _ **readers**_ **sekalian ga bingung amat,** _ **'coz**_ **latar waktunya diambil beberapa tahun dari plot aslinya. Dan disini bukan Inggris abad ke-19 seperti DGM, tapi lebih modern!**

 **Daaan, author memilih – lagi-lagi – buku ke-5 HarPot sebagai lawannya! *grin. Kenapa? Bisa dibilang 'Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix' ini salah satu seri favorit setelah buku ke-6. Suram dan misterius. Dan tahu apa bagian terbaiknya? Ada Umbridge buat di-** _ **bully**_ **! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA –** _ **cough!**_

 **Jadi, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan** _ **review**_ **di kotak yang di bawah situ lho~**

 **Chapter 1**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dikenal karena kontribusi besarnya bagi dunia sihir. Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama; Penyihir Agung, Hakim Ketua Warlock Wizengamot; Ketua Tertinggi Mugwump, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional. Penyihir terbesar abad ini yang menaklukan Penyihir Hitam Gellert Grindelwald, penemu lengkap Dua Belas Kegunaan Darah Naga, dan sejumlah deretan pencapaian lainnya. Kecemerlangannya tak perlu diragukan, meski hari-hari ini pamornya diyakini sedang turun.

Apa pasal? Bukan perkara besar sebetulnya. Penyihir yang telah uzur itu hanya mendukung pernyataan Harry Potter bahwa penyihir hitam yang menamai dirinya Lord Voldemort telah kembali dan siap melancarkan teror pada komunitas sihir dan juga – kemungkinan besar – masyarakat non-sihir. Yang menjadikannya rumit adalah Kementerian Sihir yang tak mempercayai itu. Mereka menganggap Albus Dumbledore orang tua bodoh yang berniat mengacaukan stabilitas perdamaian dan keamanan yang telah dibangun selama empat belas tahun terakhir. Akibatnya, jabatan prestisius yang berderet apik di belakang namanya tergerus nyaris habis. Posisi resminya yang belum tergeser adalah jabatannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, penghargaannya di Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama (yang menurut rumor terancam dicopot juga), dan – menurut Albus Dumbledore adalah prestasi paling puncaknya – penghuni kartu Cokelat Kodok.

Yah, dia memang penyihir luar biasa yang terang-terangan memerangi Pihak Hitam. Namun juga luar biasa eksentrik.

Dan keeksentrikannya kali ini yang sedang dibahas di pertemuan 'rahasia' gerakan anti-Lord Voldemort, Orde Phoenix. Di tengah polemiknya dengan Kementerian Sihir, dengan berani Albus Dumbledore memilih calon guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru yang jelas akan membuat Kementerian tak setuju.

"Apa kau serius, Albus?" tanya Minerva McGonagall untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, menatapnya tajam penuh keraguan di balik kacamata perseginya.

"Tentu saja, Minerva," sahut Dumbledore kalem.

"Izinkan aku mengingatkan anda, Kepala Sekolah," ujar Severus Snape datar, namun alisnya nyaris bertaut, "anda mengambil calon guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dari sebuah organisasi rahasia-pemunah-iblis yang bahkan Kementerian tidak tahu banyak soal itu."

"Memang iya," balas Dumbledore, masih sama tenangnya.

"Kau akan menempatkan dirimu dalam masalah baru, Dumbledore!" gerutu Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, kedua matanya – baik yang gaib maupun yang normal – berputar jengkel.

"Aku tahu itu," angguk Dumbledore. "Aku sebenarnya sudah memberitahukan ini dan menyerahkan berkas calon guru itu pada Kementerian."

Semua peserta rapat di dapur ruang bawah tanah rumah keluarga Black itu menatapnya antara tak percaya, kaget, dan putus asa.

"Dan sebenarnya, Kementerian sudah menyetujuinya."

"Mereka... menyetujuinya?" tanya Remus Lupin, mengerjap heran. Ia, yang penyihir tulen saja harus melakukan berbagai macam tes untuk jabatan yang sama dua tahun lalu. Tes yang merepotkan, jika ia mau mengakui, hanya karena ia manusia serigala. Dan si calon guru baru ini disetujui Kementerian? Dengan keraguan besar mereka pada Albus Dumbledore?

Dumbledore mengangguk, matanya berkelip riang. "Tapi mereka akan menempatkan Asisten Senior Menteri Sihir di Hogwarts sebagai Pengawas Pendidikan untuk tahun ini."

Tak perlu jadi jenius untuk mengetahui apa artinya itu. Pengawas Pendidikan? Lebih kedengaran seperti posisi yang akan mengatakan 'halo, Menteri Sihir, aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak kompeten, silakan tendang dia keluar dari kastil'.

"Jangan cemas tentang Pengawas Pendidikannya. Aku mendapat jaminan bahwa Black Order mengirimkan salah satu anggota terbaik mereka. Yah, karena nama itulah Kementerian tidak mau berlarut-larut memutuskan posisi guru baru itu."

"Apa itu nama organisasi mereka?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Black – _hitam_? Yang benar saja... Kayak tidak ada pilihan lain saja," komentar Sirius. Nama keluarganya memang kebetulan sama dengan nama organisasi yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, Molly." Dumbledore memberikan setumpuk berkas pada Mrs Weasley, yang langsung membaca lembar teratasnya bersama suaminya. "Ini. Kukira kalian akan mau tahu siapa. Aku memang sudah memberitahu mereka kalau orang yang mereka pilih harus sudah tiba di Hogwarts paling tidak dua minggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Yah, mengingat dia tak pernah berada di sekolah sihir sebelumnya, perlu mengenal koleganya, dan juga perlu mengenal kastil. Tapi mereka bilang itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Sepertinya organisasi mereka sangat sibuk dan membutuhkan semua orang mereka untuk bergerak, aku izinkan dia datang tepat di hari tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"Dan, Sirius, namanya memang begitu," Dumbledore tersenyum. "Organisasi ini di bawah kendali Vatikan, pengaruh religiusnya cukup kuat di sana. Kurasa ini merujuk pada tugas para exorcist yang turun ke pertempuran, membuat mereka tak sama dengan para pendeta biasa; julukan mereka adalah Para Paderi Hitam."

"Apa kau serius, Albus?"

Dumbledore menatap Mrs Weasley, mendapatinya tengah menatap lembar berkas di tangannya, lalu ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya?"

" _Dia_ yang akan menjadi guru baru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"

Dumbledore meminta kembali lembar profil sang guru baru. Yah, siapa tahu dia meletakkan lembaran yang salah. Tapi foto dan identitas di sana sama dengan yang terakhir diingatnya. "Ya. Memang dia."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sirius, meminta lembar profil itu. Bersama Lupin, Tonks, dan Mata Gaib Moody, ia meneliti isinya. Foto yang ada di sana jelas foto Muggle, menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan khas Asia Timur. Membaca kolom identitas, mereka mendapati nama calon staf baru pengajar Hogwarts itu: Yuu Kanda.

"Dia masih sangat muda! Dia bahkan lebih muda dari Bill!" seru Mrs Weasley tak setuju.

"Dan lebih cakep. Jangan tersinggung, Bill," kikik Tonks, sementara Sirius dan Lupin menggelengkan kepalanya geli, Bill terkekeh, dan Moody melempar tatapan mencela. "Cewek-cewek Hogwarts bakal senang sekali tahun ini."

Mata Albus Dumbledore bercahaya di balik kacamata bulan separonya, "Aku yakinkan kau, Molly, dan kalian semua juga, Yuu Kanda bisa melakukan tugas ini. Black Order sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia termasuk yang terbaik. Yah, mereka memang memberitahuku kalau dia punya satu kekurangan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sirius tertarik.

"Temperamennya sangat buruk," senyum Dumbledore, membuat pewaris keluarga Black itu tertawa sementara McGonagall dan Mrs Weasley mengernyit tak senang. "Supervisor mereka, Komui Lee, yang mengatakan kalau Yuu Kanda tidak terlalu baik dengan bekerja sama. Tapi, selama kita tidak mengganggu privasinya, dia akan cukup toleran..."

"Kedengaran seperti Sev, menurutku," kekeh Sirius, membuat Snape menatapnya garang.

"Tapi," Snape menatap Dumbledore, berkata di antara giginya saking geramnya, "Pengawas Pendidikan dari Kementerian Sihir tentunya akan mengorek informasi darinya, yang dengan kata lain, _mengusik privasinya_?"

"Ah," Albus Dumbledore berkata dengan nada seakan baru teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat menarik, meski kedengarannya ia sudah menduga pertanyaan itu, "aku sendiri akan sangat menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Exorcist Muda Yuu Kanda itu."

Tidak hanya Albus Dumbledore yang menunggu itu, sepertinya.

Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts akan terasa sangat berbeda tahun ini, sepertinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter merasa tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts akan menjadi tahun yang sama sekali tidak membahagiakan.

Ayolah, dia bahkan bisa 'membaca pertandanya'. Sebulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ia dan Dudley diserang dua dementor. Kejadian itu berbuntut dengan terancamnya ia akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts karena ia melepaskan Mantra Patronus untuk pertahanan diri. Dan ia harus menghadiri sidang tak menyenangkan hanya karena ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya demi keselamatannya dan sepupunya – meski ia tahu Dudley tak akan seberterima kasih itu padanya. Ia masih menghitung dirinya beruntung bebas dari vonis. Meskipun demikian, firasatnya tentang tahun yang sama sekali tidak membahagiakan masih menggantung di pikirannya.

Belum lagi tatapan tak ramah dari setengah lebih siswa yang terarah padanya. Sepertinya label 'pembohong, gila, tukang cari perhatian' yang disebarkan dalam artikel di _Daily Prophet_ telah berpindah di atas kepalanya. Ya, pasti begitu. Makanya ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik bagai dengung lebah marah tertuju padanya ketika ia lewat.

Menggelengkan kepalanya setengah jengkel, ia menyapu pandang ke arah meja guru dari tempatnya duduk di meja Gryffindor, di antara Ron dan Hermione. Didapatinya keganjilan di sana. Sosok raksasa Hagrid absen di sana.

"Dia tidak di sini," ujarnya pelan.

"Huh? Siapa?" Ron ikut menatap meja guru. Tampaknya ia juga menyadari ketidakhadiran Hagrid. "Dia tidak mungkin berhenti, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Harry cepat.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia... terluka... atau sesuatu, kan?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Harry tegas.

"Lalu di mana dia?"

"Mungkin," Harry merendahkan suaranya, sehingga Neville, Parvati, dan Lavender yang berada di dekat mereka tak bisa mendengarnya, "dia masih dalam misi yang diberikan Dumbledore bulan Juni lalu..."

"Yeah... Pasti begitu." Ron tampaknya menerima penjelasan itu, meski Hermione masih tampak tak yakin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap meja guru lagi, mengernyit.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya, mengedik pada sosok baru yang sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Harry dan Ron mengikuti arah pandangan Hermione. Seorang penyihir wanita dengan dandanan ter... eh, terunik, yang pernah Harry lihat duduk di antara para guru. Wajahnya yang seperti kodok dengan mata berkantung itu sama sekali tidak asing. Rambutnya yang keriting sewarna bulu tikus dengan bando pink yang senada dengan kardigan bulu berwarna merah jambu cerah itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Itu si Umbridge!" seru Harry pelan, sementara pintu Aula Depan terbuka ketika Profesor McGonagall membawa masuk anak-anak kelas satu bertampang pucat ketakutan untuk diseleksi.

"Siapa?" tanya Ron.

"Dia ada di sidangku dan dia bekerja untuk Fudge!"

"Kardigannya bagus," seringai Ron. Sama sekali di luar topik.

"Dia bekerja untuk Fudge? Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Hermione heran. "Apa dia jadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru?"

"Mana kutahu..."

"Tapi kursi untuk itu kosong, tuh," ujar Ron, menunjuk kursi tak berpenghuni tepat di antara Dumbledore dan Umbridge.

Hermione sekarang tampak curiga. Jelas ia sedang berpikir serius, sampai mengabaikan seleksi yang dibuka dengan nyanyian si Topi.

Seleksi berlangsung lambat, paling tidak bagi Harry. Meskipun demikian, ia ikut bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya jika ada penghuni baru yang bergabung dengan asrama mereka. Dan akhirnya, setelah nama terakhir 'Zeller, Rose' dipanggil dan diputuskan masuk Hufflepuff, seleksi berakhir. Profesor McGonagall membawa keluar si Topi Seleksi dan kursi berkaki-tiganya sebelum duduk di kursinya, dan Profesor Dumbledore berdiri.

Sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, pintu Aula Depan menjeblak terbuka, membuat semua mata teralih dari Kepala Sekolah. Sesosok jangkung dengan mantel perjalanan hitam bertudung memasuki Aula, langsung menuju meja guru melewati ruang antara meja Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Langkah si sosok asing tegap dan ringan. Meskipun demikian suara sepatu _combat boot_ -nya yang berkilat menghantam lantai pualam seakan membius. Hanya Albus Dumbledore yang tampak tenang. Ia berdiri dan menyambut si sosok asing dengan wajah riang. Harry melihat Dumbledore menjabat tangan si sosok asing dan mempersilakannya duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sosok itu masih belum menurunkan tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Untuk para pendatang baru, selamat datang!" sapa Dumbledore ramah, matanya berkilau dan tangannya terentang seakan merangkul mereka semua, "dan untuk murid lama, selamat datang kembali. Ada waktu untuk pidato, tapi itu untuk nanti. Sekarang, ayo mulai pestanya!"

Piring-piring emas di keempat meja dan juga di meja guru terisi secara ajaib dengan berbagai macam sajian. Anak-anak langsung dengan gembira mulai memenuhi piring makan mereka. Tapi Harry mendapati Hermione mengambil ayam panggang sambil menatap meja guru. Tak salah lagi pada si pendatang baru yang sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah.

"Siapa ya, dia?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kiva an tafu afa dafuna," jawab Ron dengan mulut penuh.

Ini sukses membuat Hermione melempar pandangan jijik namun cukup anggun ketika bertanya, "Maaf?"

Harry menyeringai melihat awal kuliah kilat soal etika makan dan minum Hermione dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan iga bakar.

Yah, nanti juga Kepala Sekolah akan memperkenalkan guru baru itu pada mereka

* * *

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Yuu Kanda sedang berada dalam kondisi emosional sangat tidak baik. Memang, hampir setiap waktu _mood_ -nya buruk, tapi kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Sebabnya adalah misi baru yang diberikan Komui Lee padanya. Ya. Misi menjadi guru untuk kenalannya di sebuah sekolah sihir.

Guru? Dia?

"Jangan bercanda, Komui," katanya dengan nada dingin mengancam, mendapat kepuasan samar melihat Komui berjengit ngeri.

"Aku tidak bercanda, serius!" ujar Komui buru-buru. Ya ampun, apa dia harus melakukan ini? Memilih Kanda untuk misi yang satu ini, yang ia tahu betul akan ditolaknya mentah-mentah?!

"Tidak mau."

Tuh, kan!

Tapi sebagai Supervisor, demi harga diri – ia menelan ludah ketika dilihatnya mata lawan bicaranya itu menyipit berbahaya - dia harus melakukan ini!

"Ayolah, Kanda," bujuk Komui.

Ya, tugas menjadi guru sekaligus penjaga di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, diminta langsung oleh sang Kepala Sekolah, Albus Dumbledore. Beliau telah menjelaskan sebelumnya pada Komui tentang krisis yang akan datang di Dunia Sihir, tentang kebangkitan Sihir Hitam yang diabaikan oleh birokrasi di Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Melihat masalah itu, Komui bisa mengerti kenapa Albus Dumbledore datang ke Black Order dan meminta bantuannya untuk menempatkan salah satu exorcist di sekolah itu. Jika Kementerian Sihir menolak menerima ancaman dan tidak yakin bisa melindungi Hogwarts sendirian, pilihan apa yang dimiliki Dumbledore selain meminta bantuan pihak ketiga?

Lagipula, Komui juga bisa melihat ancaman yang akan dibawa oleh krisis penyihir. Perang yang lain, tragedi yang lain, dan tentu saja, terciptanya banyak akuma yang akan menjadi pekerjaan tambahan untuk para exorcist. Black Order sudah merasakan dampak perang penyihir beberapa dekade lalu, membuat mereka bergerak dalam bayangan untuk memunahkan para akuma. Jika ia bisa menempatkan salah satu exorcist di titik penting di Dunia Sihir, ia bisa membaca alur konflik dan bekerja lebih cepat untuk mencegah ledakan jumlah akuma.

Rencana brilian, bukan?

Sayang, ia tak punya banyak pilihan untuk menempatkan exorcist Black Order di sana.

"Suruh yang lain," kata Kanda setengah menggeram.

Komui menghela napas, "Sungguh, Kanda, kalau aku punya pilihan aku tidak akan menunjukmu untuk tugas ini."

Kanda mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku kenal betul watakmu. Menjadikanmu guru?" Komui menggeleng ngeri; sungguh, ia tak mau membayangkan pemuda didepannya mengurusi anak-anak dan mengajari mereka menjadi Kanda-Kanda yang lain. Atau yang lebih parah, menempatkan anak-anak itu dalam trauma. Aw, mengerikan. Ia menelan ludah lagi. "Tapi saat ini hanya kau exorcist yang bisa melakukan tugas ini. Aku tak bisa mengirim salah satu dari para Jenderal, mereka diperlukan penuh di sini. Dan kau bukan Jenderal, yah, belum. Jadi..."

"Kirim si Vampir atau Lena."

"Krory sedang dalam misi-panjang ke Rusia dan aku tidak akan kirim Lenalee ke tempat hormon remaja sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya. Aku juga tidak bisa kirim Allen. Dia terlalu muda. Marie? Orang tua para murid akan menanyakan kredibilitasnya karena kekurangannya itu."

Kanda menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Mugen. "Baka Usagi?"

Komui menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih perlu tiga minggu agar retak kakinya sembuh dan Kepala Perawat tak mengizinkannya keluar misi sama sekali. Meskipunn dia bisa mengingat banyak hal dengan fotografik memorinya, itu tidak akan cukup."

Si keparat yang beruntung. Kanda mendengus, menyarankan satu nama lagi dengan setengah hati, "Lotto?"

Komui menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Kau serius menyarankan Miranda?"

Kanda menggeratakkan giginya. Benar juga. Perempuan itu akan pingsan saking gugupnya begitu menghadapi murid-murid.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Er... kau mungkin mau memberikan jawaban lain?"

" _Fu*king, no_."

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri belakang punggung Komui. Dalam hati ia menangisi takdir mengerikannya untuk menghadapi mata Kanda yang sudah mencapai level kegarangan tinggi. Menguatkan mental dan batin, ia bicara lagi, kali ini dengan segenap kewibawaan yang bisa dikumpulkannya.

"Aku saat ini hanya punya kau untuk misi ini, Kanda –"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi," potong Kanda jengkel.

"Aku punya pekerjaan di sini." Kanda mendengus. "Y-yah, Central tidak akan senang kalau aku meninggalkan kastil ini, kau tahu itu!" Komui berdeham. "Yang jelas, aku serius mengatakan hanya kau yang bisa pergi. Jangan sarankan para Finder," ujar Komui segera, melihat Kanda mau memprotes lagi. "Hanya mereka yang bisa sihir yang bisa masuk Hogwarts."

"Sihir itu omong kosong," gerutunya. "Memangnya aku bisa sihir?"

"Tapi kau punya Innocence. Secara teknis, Innocence memiliki frekuensi energi yang mirip dengan sihir, tapi lebih murni. Para exorcist menggunakan energi spiritual ini dengan cara yang berbeda. Kau tahu, energi ini membuat kalian bergerak lebih gesit, kekuatan lebih baik, dan segala macam. Karena energi itu sudah memilih bentuk pelepasannya, kalian tidak akan menggunakan tongkat sihir. Kau akan masuk ke sekolah sihir ini sebagai penyihir-tanpa-tongkat. Kau tidak perlu menunjukkan bagaimana kau melakukan 'sihir'. Tinggal katakan saja kalau 'sihirmu' hanya bisa digunakan untuk pertempuran. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kamuflase untuk itu. Selain Kepala Sekolah dan beberapa staf yang bergabung dengan gerakan anti-Sihir Hitam, tidak ada yang tahu tentang Black Order, soalnya."

Komui menyodorkan setumpuk berkas ke arahnya dengan takut-takut. Kanda mengernyit menatap berkas yang teronggok di atas meja sang Supervisor yang berantakan itu.

"Ini hal-hal yang akan kau perlukan untuk berada di Hogwarts sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku juga sudah menyusun rencana pembelajaran untukmu, sesuai dengan silabus Hogwarts, karena aku tahu kau bakal kesulitan untuk membuatnya. Kau hanya tinggal mempelajarinya dan melakukannya sesuai dengan yang sudah disusun."

 _Geez_. Komui bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya celah untuk menolak.

"Baik. Akan kulakukan."

Wajah Komui langsung terangkat padanya dengan ekspresi seakan bebas dari perangkap api. Ia setengah menyesal melihat senyum menggelikan si Supervisor berikut mata berkilauan bak anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah Natal.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa menjijikkan.

"Tapi," tambahnya dengan ancaman yang kentara, ditambah ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang di- _setting_ dalam 'mode iblis' ke Komui yang mencicit, "jika sampai ada yang tidak beres, aku akan menggantungmu terbalik di menara kastil ini selama sembilan puluh jam. Mengerti?"

Komui mengangguk segera.

"Bagus."

Mengambil berkas yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan keluar dari kantor Supervisor. Ia masih merasakan kepuasan liar melihat Komui Lee berubah pucat kehijauan sampai nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya.

Berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, Kanda mengernyit tak suka pada tumpukan berkas di tangan kanannya.

Betapa ia ingin menebas semuanya dengan Mugen di tangan kirinya.

Setelahnya, dimulailah hari-hari persiapan yang menjengkelkan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-read, me-review, mem-follow, mem-favorite, dan meninggalkan jejak di chart... Semoga di chapter ketiga ini menambah jumlah review-nya, karena itu akan sangat membantu author untuk sumringah dalam menulis *grin**

 **Aye! A new chapter, so happy reading! don't forget to leave a review, but NO FLAME, pleaseee~**

Chapter 3

Misi pemusnahan akuma masih diterima Kanda meski ia sudah mengunci dirinya dengan sebuah misi-panjang-tak-berprospek-menyenangkan yang baru akan dimulai dalam dua minggu. Yah, misi pemusnahan kecil, memang. Ia tak sampai pergi ke luar Eropa dan akuma terberat yang dilawannya hanyalah level 2. Tapi, karena waktu luangnya adalah membaca dan mempelajari tentang sihir hitam dan bagaimana mengatasinya, ditambah mengingat rencana pembelajaran dan menyesuaikan tambahan materi latihan fisik di sana, segalanya jadi terasa melelahkan. Mengejutkan, ia merasa suntuk. Lebih mengejutkan lagi karena ia melihat lingkaran hitam samar ketika ia menatap cermin – meski kemudian menghilang setelah dua jam.

Ditambah lagi tatapan tak percaya si Moyashi yang jelas sangat kaget melihatnya berkutat dengan buku-buku. Jelas ia tak pernah membayangkan untuk menyaksikan sendiri rivalnya itu mengakrabkan diri dengan benda-benda yang diketahuinya adalah barang-barang bertuah bagi Lavi Bookman Jr.

Dua minggu berjalan cepat. Hari keberangkatannya pun tiba. Dia sudah mencapai pintu utama kastil Black Order, dengan Mugen yang tersamarkan dalam wadah kainnya, dibawa di tangan kirinya, dan koper yang dibawa di tangan kanannya. Ia tak mengenakan seragam exorcist-nya kali ini. Hanya kemeja putih biasa dan celana panjang hitamnya, plus mantel bepergian hitamnya. Ia hanya tak menanggalkan _combat boot_ favoritnya. Toh, ia datang bukan sebagai exorcist, tapi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Ia mendengus pelan. Penyihir menggelikan. Dunia Sihir menyebalkan. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Misi menjengkelkan, _aku_ yang jauh lebih menjengkelkan darimu datang.

Ia baru mengambil beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu utama ketika suara sangat familiar memanggilnya. Berbalik dengan setengah jengkel, ia melihat Lenalee berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum terkembang. Allen berjalan di belakang gadis itu bersama Miranda, Marie, dan Lavi, yang berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki teman-temannya secepat yang ia bisa dengan bantuan kruk-nya. Timothy juga bersama mereka, meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya mengimbangi langkah cepat yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pergi sekarang?" tuntut Lenalee. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kakak tidak beritahu aku."

"Kanda akan jadi guru. Tak bisa dipercaya," Allen tersenyum, tapi Kanda tahu betul itu tak lebih dari seringai ejekan. "Anak-anak itu akan sangat menderita."

"Aku masih punya waktu untuk membuatmu menderita lebih dulu, Moyashi."

Allen merengut, "Namaku Allen, BaKanda!"

"Sudahlah," tegur Lenalee, membuat umpatan yang siap diluncurkan exorcist berambut panjang itu harus ditelannya lagi. "Kau bakal pergi lama sekali, paling tidak bilang selamat tinggal dulu, dong."

Kanda menggerutu, "Ini cuma misi biasa."

"Sepuluh bulan, Yuu. Itu lama, lho," seringai Lavi.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku begitu?" geram Kanda.

"Hmmm..." Lavi membuat ekspresi berpikir keras sambil bertumpu pada kruknya, lalu nyengir. "Tidak akan."

Lavi terkekeh bersama Timothy melihat ekspresi jengkel Kanda.

"Kak Kanda, Kak Kanda," seru Timothy bersemangat, "kalau sudah sampai sana aku boleh titip sesuatu, ya? Sesuatu yang ajaib!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" gerutu Kanda.

"Ide bagus!" Lenalee menepuk tangannya, matanya berbinar. "Kau kan pergi ke tempat penuh sihir!"

"Sudah, ah. Aku pergi."

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Lenalee menyambar tangan Kanda sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

"Apa lagi?" gerutu Kanda,

"Jangan terlalu galak dengan anak-anak itu. Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih sopan dengan para guru. Dan tentu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan Lenalee.

"Tch. Terserahlah."

Lenalee tersenyum puas. Ia telah mengenal Kanda sejak kecil. Jawaban seperti itu sama seperti persetujuan.

Ketika dilihatnya ke arah Marie, pria bertubuh besar itu hanya tersenyum, "Hati-hati." Kanda mengangguk sekali; meski Marie tak bisa melihatnya, ia tahu dia sudah mengerti.

"Hampir setahun tanpa Kanda... menakjubkan!" cengir Allen. "Tapi apa dia bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Aku bisa tahan denganmu _selama_ ini, kenapa tidak dengan anak-anak sialan itu?"

Senyum Allen langsung merosot.

Kanda mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedetik sebelum mengangkat kopernya, "Sampai ketemu tahun depan. Semoga tidak terlalu cepat melihat muka kalian lagi."

Ia menuruni undakan depan, masih mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal Lenalee yang melambaikan tangan bersama Timothy, juga ucapan selamat jalan Miranda yang lemah. Ia juga masih mendengar kata ' _Bye, Yuu_ ' dari Lavi dan teriakan marah Allen.

Fuh. Sepuluh bulan tanpa Black Order yang harus dibayar dengan mengajari anak-anak penyihir bagaimana cara memukul orang dengan benar.

Fantastis.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sama sekali membosankan.

Setelah ia menyeberangi danau – kastil Black Order berada di pulau kecil di tengah danau – dengan feri, ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju London dengan kereta. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang jelas menatap heran dan barangkali curiga pada bungkusan kain panjang dan pipih yang dibawanya. Kalau saja si Moyashi bisa mengatur keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts dengan Bahtera Nuh, ia tak perlu repot-repot mendudukkan diri di perjalanan panjang membosankan ini. Tapi karena si Moyashi belum pernah ke Hogwarts – dan ia sedang dendam padanya yang memenangkan duel terakhir -, dan yang perlu datang ke sana hanya ia sendiri, maka ia harus melakukan perjalanan biasa seperti orang biasa.

Berada di Hogwarts Express pun sama membosankannya. Ia hampir ketinggalan kereta itu karena mencari peron 9 ¾ yang disamarkan menjadi dinding pembatas di Kings Cross. Jika bukan karena ia telah diberitahu dalam salah satu berkas yang disiapkan Komui, ia bersumpah akan mengutuk si Supervisor eksentrik itu.

Sesuatu yang menarik baru ditemukannya ketika ia tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade.

Ia masih tinggal di dalam gerbong, mengawasi anak-anak Hogwarts yang turun lebih dulu ketika ia merasakan hawa jahat yang sangat tidak asing. Maka, menyelinap dengan cepat tanpa terihat siapapun, Kanda meninggalkan stasiun dan mendekati sumber masalah.

Ada akuma yang bisa diburunya sebelum menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry menyelesaikan potongan terakhir puding karamelnya dengan senang. Makan malam di Hogwarts masih sama menyenangkan dan mengenyangkan seperti yang diingatnya. Tak hanya ia saja yang telah usai, semua siswa tampaknya juga telah puas dengan sajian, melihat piring-piring emas langsung melenyapkan sisa makanan di atas meja. Dumbledore kembali berdiri, siap menyampaikan pidato yang tadi dijanjikannya. Dengung percakapan anak-anak mulai mereda.

"Nah, sekarang, sambil kita mencerna sedikit sajian luar biasa pesta, aku rasa aku perlu memberikan beberapa pengumuman penting tentang tahun ajaran baru ini," kata Dumbledore. "Pertama, aku perlu menekankan pada murid-murid tahun pertama bahwa Hutan Terlarang di seberang lapangan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Dan murid-murid yang lebih tua harusnya juga sudah tahu soal ini."

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertukar seringai.

"Mr Filch, penjaga sekolah, memintaku untuk mengingatkan kalian untuk yang ke empat ratus enam puluh dua kalinya kalau sihir dilarang digunakan di koridor, begitu juga beberapa hal yang lain, yang jika kalian mau mengecek, silakan lihat di daftar yang sudah ditempelkan di pintu kantor Mr Filch."

Nah, siapapun tahu tak ada yang mau repot-repot melihatnya. Mendekati kantornya saja tak ada yang niat.

"Aku juga menyampaikan kabar gembira, kalau kita punya beberapa perubahan staf tahun ini. Aku dengan gembira menyambut kembali Profesor Grubbly-Plank yang akan menggantikan Profesor Hagrid untuk sementara di pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib."

Profesor Grubbly-Plank berdiri dan memberikan bungkukan singkat pada seluruh Aula, yang memberi tepukan bersemangat.

"Dan, dengan senang hati, mari kita sambut guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru untuk tahun ini, Profesor Kanda."

Si sosok bertudung itu berdiri. Ketika diturunkan tudung mantelnya, Harry yakin tak hanya dia yang terbengong dibuatnya melihat guru baru mereka.

Berdiri di sana adalah seorang pria muda yang ketampanannya membuat Gilderoy Lockhart terlihat _sangat biasa_. Wajah Asia-nya tanpa ekspresi, cenderung dingin malah, tanpa cela. Mata biru gelapnya setajam mata elang, menyapu seluruh Aula, terkesan angkuh sekaligus berkharisma. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus disatukan dalam _ponytail_ tinggi. Ia hanya memberikan satu anggukan singkat sebelum kembali duduk.

Harry mengerjap. Guru baru itu barangkali guru termuda yang pernah mereka miliki. Lebih muda dari Profesor Lupin. Usianya mungkin dua puluhan. Dan ia sukses membuat sejumlah besar gadis Hogwarts menatapnya dengan penuh damba, ditambah dengan kikikan yang terdengar di beberapa titik.

Tepuk tangan yang bergema sembilan puluh persen dihasilkan oleh kaum hawa.

Dumbledore berdeham, matanya berkilat jenaka, "Dan aku juga perlu memperkenalkan tamu kita dari Kementerian Sihir, Dolores Umbridge, yang akan berada di Hogwarts sebagai Pengawas Pendidikan. Aku harap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Terdengar tepuk tangan kurang antusias sebelum Profesor Dumbledore kembali angkat bicara.

"Uji coba pemain Quidditch akan dilaksanakan..."

Kata-katanya terhenti mendadak. Sejenak, Harry tidak mengerti kenapa Dumbledore tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi, ia melihat bibir McGonagall menjadi tipis, alis Profesor Sprout menghilang ke anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan, dan si profesor baru mengernyit; ada kilat berbahaya di matanya. Harry baru mengerti kenapa. Arah pandangan para guru terarah pada si Pengawas Pendidikan yang berdeham pelan dan berdiri. Profesor Dumbledore dengan gesit berhasil menguasai diri, kembali duduk di kursinya dan menampilkan ekspresi penuh perhatian seakan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih diinginkannya selain mendengarkan pidato dari Dolores Umbridge.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah," kata Umbridge dengan suara manis yang tinggi dan kekanak-kanakan, "untuk sambutan yang menyenangkan."

Harry melihat Profesor McGonagall bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Profesor Sprout, Profesor Snape yang mengernyit, dan Profesor Kanda yang tampak jengkel.

Ah. Dolores Umbridge sudah punya _haters_ ternyata.

Kanda merasa ia sudah cukup banyak memiliki deretan hal yang tak disukainya sepanjang hidupnya. Dan ternyata, daftarnya baru saja ditambahkan. Seorang wanita yang diperkenalkan Kepala Sekolah pada seluruh penghuni Aula Besar sebagai Pengawas Pendidikan dari Kementerian Sihir. Baru melihatnya saja exorcist berambut panjang itu sudah tak suka. Dari wajah kodoknya, kardigan bulu merah jambunya yang menggelikan, juga suara semanis madu dan kekanakan yang memuakkan.

Ah, ditambah isi pidatonya yang tak perlu jadi jenius untuk tahu bahwa Umbridge menjadi tangan Kementerian untuk menguasai sekolah sihir itu.

Yuu Kanda menahan keinginan menghantamkan dahinya ke meja di depannya.

Benar, kan, misi ini benar-benar merepotkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru untuk _A Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts_! Thanks a lot untuk kesediaanya membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fic ini. Mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review tapi Author benar-benar menghargai itu semua. Semoga review-nya tambah banyak dan author mendapat masukan yang membangun biar tetap semangat nulis!**

 **Oke, new chapter, here we go!**

 **Don't forget to review~**

Chapter 4

Pagi berikutnya menggambarkan _mood_ Harry kali itu; awan kelabu dengan hujan suram yang diproyeksikan langit-langit sihiran di Aula Besar. Masih terbayang adu argumennya semalam dengan Seamus Finnigan yang membuat perasaannya masih gulana. Dan melihat daftar pelajaran hari pertama mereka membuatnya sedikit cemas. Bahkan Ron berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Lihat jadwal kita hari ini!" seru Ron merana. "Sejarah Sihir, dua jam Ramuan, Ramalan, dan Pertahanan terhdap Ilmu Hitam! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, dan si Kanda dalam satu hari! Mengerikan sekali!"

"Yeah, Bung!" dengus Harry setuju. "Guru baru itu semoga oke, atau aku akan mengutuk hari Senin untuk selamanya."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya geli, mulai mengolesi selai di rotinya.

"Aw, apa sedang membicarakan profesor baru kita?" Parvati yang mendengar percakapan keluhan Harry dan Ron menoleh dengan ekspresi tertarik. Begitu juga dengan Lavender, yang seketika menatap ke arah meja guru. Sayangnya, profesor muda yang sedang dibicarakan tidak ada di sana. Setengah kecewa, Lavender menatap teman-temannya lagi. "Dia sudah pergi. Tapi tetap saja, dia sempurna."

"Maaf?" Ron membelalak.

"Er, bukan hal yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya," gumam Harry.

"Tak peduli soal itu, jangan tersinggung," kikik Lavender. "Tapi yang jelas, dia benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu keturunan Jepang bisa setampan itu. Wajahnya... rambutnya..."

"Benar-benar mahakarya. Cantik sekali," desah Parvati, matanya berbinar.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Cantik? Yang benar saja! Dia laki-laki! Harusnya dia tidak punya rambut sepanjang itu! Dan _harusnya_ juga dia tidak cantik!"

"Maksudku luar biasa tampan, Ron!" decak Lavender tak sabar.

"Aku ingin tahu apa dia _single_..." kikik Parvati.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Ron. "Kalian sudah mulai berpikir naksir si Kanda itu?"

"Oh, diamlah, Ron!" kata Parvati dan Lavender bersamaan.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli.

Namun, seperti yang diperkirakannya, hari pertamanya di Hogwarts benar-benar menyebalkan. Binns seperti biasa mengoceh dengan suara datar yang sukses membuat semua siswa kecuali Hermione menderita kantuk parah selama dua jam. Pelajaran Ramuan bagi Harry hanya menegaskan betapa payahnya ia di bidang itu, yang dicemoohkan Snape dengan begitu jelas selama pelajaran. Dia bahkan kelihatan satu tingkat lebih menjengkelkan. Ini membuat Ron yang curiga menyuarakannya ketika sudah di luar kelas, bahwa Snape yang sudah lama menginginkan jabatan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam harus mengalah pada seseorang asing yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Dan Ramalan, yah, Harry tak heran mendapatkan 'rencana' kematian yang diutarakan Profesor Trelawney yang berurai air mata. Sungguh, jika Trelawney terus menerus memprediksikan kematian prematurnya, ia bisa serius untuk memikirkan rencana kematian guru antik itu.

Masih jengkel dan uring-uringan, apalagi beban PR di hari pertama menyita perhatian, Harry dan teman-temannya menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka. Pintu kelas masih belum terbuka dan anak-anak menunggu di koridor sambil mengobrol. Belum genap satu menit, pintu kayu ek itu terbuka. Wajah tanpa ekspresi guru baru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu menatap mereka, yang langsung diam mendapat tatapannya yang sedingin es.

"Masuk." Bahkan suaranya sama dinginnya.

Dengan patuh, mereka memasuki ruang kelas. Entah kenapa, Harry mendapat perasaan Profesor Kanda satu tipe dengan Profesor McGonagal; kaku dan disiplin.

Harry yakin tidak hanya dia yang tercengang oleh ruang kelas mereka itu. Ruangan bertembok batu digantikan dinding berlapis kanvas dan jendela bundar dengan teralis kayu berornamen. Meja dan kursi tinggi digantikan meja-meja rendah dan bantal-bantal berwarna ungu tua. Pilar-pilar batu pun digantikan oleh pilar sewarna kayu berpelitur dengan ukiran klasik Cina. Lantai batu di bawah mereka berubah menjadi lantai kayu. Rasanya seperti memasuki ruang klasik oriental. Aneh juga. Profesor Kanda jelas-jelas memiliki nama Jepang, bukan Cina.

Obrolan teman-temannya langsung padam begitu mereka menempati duduk masing-masing. Profesor muda itu menutup pintu kelas setelah memastikan tak ada siswa yang tertinggal, sebelum berjalan ke bagian depan kelas. Langkahnya nyaris tanpa suara, bahkan desir jubah hitamnya samar. Ketika ia menghadapi seluruh kelas, ekspresinya masih impasif.

"Ada tiga peraturan di kelasku," katanya tanpa pembukaan, dengan suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya; dingin, datar, dan dalam. "Pertama, aku akan jadi guru kalian. Panggil hanya dengan 'Profesor Kanda' dan tidak dengan yang lainnya."

Kelas hening. Beberapa anak bertukar pandang.

"Kedua, jangan sampai terlambat. Aku tidak akan habiskan waktu untuk menunggu sampah macam itu."

Hermione duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Yang terakhir, aku menoleransi kesalahan, bukan ketololan."

Harry menelan ludah. Sepertinya Profesor Kanda jauh lebih kaku dan disiplin dari Profesor McGonagall. Dan aura yang lebih gelap dari Profesor Snape.

* * *

Kanda memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri. Dan menurutnya dunia layak memberinya _standing ovation_ untuk ini.

Untuk apa? Yah, dengan prestasinya sebagai exorcist tergarang, teranti-sosial, dan terkasar – meski tampangnya lumayan tampan – dia tak melepaskan satu umpatanpun di malam pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tidak sama sekali, meskipun ia mendapat provokasi yang begitu jelas.

Setelah makan malam di Aula Besar berakhir – termasuk pidato Dolores Umbride yang disebut Kepala Sekolah 'sangat mencerahkan' – dan anak-anak bergerak ke asrama mereka masing-masing, para guru berkumpul di ruang staf. Profesor Dumbledore memang mengatakan hanya _briefing_ singkat sebelum kegiatan pembelajaran dimulai besok pagi. Tapi Kanda juga tidak sebodoh itu, untuk tahu bahwa ini waktunya ia memperkenalkan diri pada para kolega barunya.

Sialan.

Sisi baiknya, Dolores Umbridge tidak ikut pertemuan itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan akhirnya staf terisi penuh," ujar Dumbledore dengan mata berkilau. Sikapnya yang riang meski dengan tubuh tua itu membuat Kanda langsung terpikirkan akan campuran Tiedoll dan Santa Klaus minus perut gendut. Sama sekali bukan favoritnya. "Aku yakin aku sudah memberitahu seluruh sekolah, tapi sekali lagi tidak masalah bukan? Semuanya, ini Yuu Kanda, kolega baru kita."

Kanda memberi bungkukan kaku.

"Dan Profesor Kanda, ini semua mitra barumu."

Albus Dumbledore memberitahukan nama setiap guru. Mereka memberinya senyum ramah; hanya Severus Snape yang menatapnya tak senang. Tak masalah. Ia bisa membuat tatapan yang lebih parah dari itu.

"Sedikit lebih muda dari yang kuperkirakan," kata Profesor Sprout, tersenyum ceria. "Kuharap kau beruntung menangani anak-anak itu. Makin degil saja, apalagi jika melihat usiamu tak jauh dari mereka."

"Kalau mereka tidak bersikap layak, aku selalu siap untuk lawan duel. Dan duel denganku tak akan berakhir baik untuk mereka."

Beberapa guru bertukar pandang. Profesor McGonagall mengernyit tak setuju, meski guru Herbologi itu mengerjap, sebelum terkekeh.

"Sangat percaya diri! Ah, harusnya aku juga mengancam mereka dengan Tentakula Berbisa..."

Kanda berhasil membuat wajahnya tetap datar, meski benaknya bertanya, Tentakula Berbisa? Makhluk apa itu?

Dia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan keingintahuannya. Saat ini, ia perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kepala Sekolah tentang instruksinya pada para guru.

Namun mendengarkan instruksi itu membuatnya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menerima banyak tugas dari Black Order. Mencari Innocence di tempat asing dan berbahaya? Tuntas! Menyelidiki makelar yang bekerja sama dengan Noah? Dia bisa menjadi tiga peran: detektifnya, hakimnya, sekaligus eksekutornya! Menjadi pembantai monster dengan aksi berdarah nan brutal tapi masih terlihat keren? Ha, kecil!

Tapi menjalani profesi sebagai guru? Nah, di sini kecakapannya benar-benar diuji.

Ia menatap wajah-wajah kolega barunya. Semuanya orang-orang yang menenggelamkan diri di lingkungan akademis, membuat bagaimana otak anak-anak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Dan ia, seorang Yuu Kanda? Dia diciptakan untuk memegang pedang, bertempur, dan melempar dirinya di hujan darah dan padang pembantaian.

Hogwarts terlalu... aman untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja. Kanda tak akan membiarkan Moyashi dan Baka Usagi menertawakan dan meragukannya. Dan ia juga punya janjinya pada Lenalee untuk bersikap baik, bukan? Sejauh ini dia bahkan tidak terpancing untuk memenggal Dolores Umbridge, padahal sepanjang makan malam perempuan itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Profesor Kanda?"

Exorcist berwajah Asia itu menghentikan langkahnya keluar ruang staf setelah pertemuan itu berakhir. Ia membiarkan guru-guru lain keluar lebih dulu, mendapati Kepala Sekolah masih tinggal di tempat, begitu juga dengan guru Transfigurasi dan guru Ramuan.

"Jika tidak keberatan untuk tutup pintunya? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan," ujar Dumbledore ramah.

Kanda melakukan apa yang diminta penyihir itu, sebelum kembali mendekati ketiga guru itu. Diihatnya Profesor McGonagall mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan meluncurkan mantra tanpa suara.

"Tak ingin ada yang menguping, ya kan?" senyum Profesor Dumbledore. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar tentang hal khusus... Tapi yang pertama, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau terlambat. Apa ada masalah dengan perjalanannya?"

Kanda mengerjap, cepat. "Ah, tidak. Di Hogsmeade ada akuma. Aku urus itu dulu."

"Akuma? Bukankah itu yang menjadi target utama Black Order?" tanya Dumbledore.

Kanda mengangguk sekali.

"Apa mereka akan menjadi ancaman untuk Hogwarts?" tanya McGonagall agak cemas.

"Mereka selalu menjadi ancaman," sahut Kanda suram. "Untuk siapa saja, kapan saja, di mana saja. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku bisa tangani itu."

"Hogwarts dan Hogsmeade? Hanya kau sendirian?" Snape mengangkat alisnya.

Kanda menatapnya lurus. "Black Order hanya punya tiga belas Exorcist untuk seluruh dunia. Kastil ini dan desa kecil di sana bukan perbandingan yang tepat."

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Dumbledore ringan, jelas ia mendeteksi tanda-tanda adu argumen panas. "Aku akan anggap masalah perlindungan Hogwarts dari akuma sudah diputuskan. Dan ini tentang Pengawas Pendidikan yang ditunjuk Kementerian Sihir."

"Aku benci dia," gerutu Kanda.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mengintervensi apa yang berlangsung di Hogwarts. Dan terutama, dia akan memonitor dirimu."

Kanda mengangkat alisnya.

"Kuharap kau tak tersinggung, tapi Kementerian Sihir agak, ah, waspada dengan orang asing, apalagi karena mereka tahu kau dari organisasi rahasia. Mereka akan mencoba mengorek informasi darimu."

"Mereka bisa mencobanya," kata Kanda datar.

"Mereka mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkanmu..." lanjut Dumbledore, matanya berkilat jenaka.

"Berharap saja dia tidak akan menyulitkanku sampai harus membuat Mugen kutempatkan di lehernya."

"Kau tidak diizinkan membawa senjata, apapun si Mugen ini," kata McGonagall kaku. Kanda menatapnya, ekspresinya tak senang.

"Tch. Terserahlah."

"Selain anggota Orde Phoenix, tidak ada yang tahu persis profesimu sebenarnya sebagai exorcist," ujar Dumbledore serius. "Aku yakin atasanmu telah menyiapkan kamuflase untuk latar belakang."

Kanda mengangguk sekali. "Aku akan mencekoki Umbridge dengan cerita itu semeyakinkan mungkin." Dumbledore tampak puas.

"Kurasa untuk saat ini baru ini yang perlu kukatakan. Semoga sukses dengan harimu besok, Profesor Kanda."

Ketiga kolega seniornya meninggalkan ruang staf lebih dulu. Kanda menghela napas, menatap Mugen yang terselubung rapi di tangannya. Dia tak bisa menggunakannya untuk meneror yang tak diinginkan. Tak masalah. Tatapan garangnya bahkan bisa membuat prajurit paling pemberani sekalipun terkencing-kencing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo... Jumpa lagi dengan saya di _A Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts_! *grin.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di fic ini *bow. _It means a lot for me!_**

 **Dan, ini dia chapter barunya, _hope you all like it! And don't forget to leave review below~_**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

Chapter 5

Harry menilai kelas pertama Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun kelimanya ini tidak terlalu buruk. Profesor Kanda menilai kelas pertahanan mereka empat tahun sebelumnya dengan kuis berisi pertanyaan tentang pencapaian mereka – Harry tak mendapati pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan tahun kedua mereka, tapi. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ketidakpuasan. Harry tak heran; hanya Hermione yang masih ingat semua pelajaran dari kelas satu. Tapi, Harry yakin semua temannya mengingat komentar pedas si guru muda tentang ketertinggalan mereka dalam latihan fisik.

"Aku akan memastikan seberapa payah kalian bergerak dengan tubuh seperti itu." Harry bisa merasakan cemooh dan janji menakutkan di balik kata-kata penutup pelajaran hari itu. "Minggu depan, waktu sama, tempat sama. Tanpa tongkat, tanpa jubah. Anak perempuan tidak disarankan pakai rok. Kalian boleh pergi."

Obrolan kembali terdengar begitu mereka semua keluar dari kelas Profesor Kanda. Harry tak heran beberapa anak perempuan mengikik. Yang ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka sepertinya mengalami naksir massal terhadap guru muda itu, sedangkan jelas-jelas di hadapannya mereka semua membisu. Harry sendiri merasa kalau kehadiran Profesor Kanda sangat mengintimidasi.

"... kau lihat matanya? Rasanya seperti langsung menembus jiwaku!"

"Sifatnya yang dingin itu benar-benar keren!"

"Dan suaranya itu..." Para gadis terkikik.

Harry dan yang lain tiba di Aula Besar untuk makan malam dan menemukan bahwa topik baru yang berkembang di kalangan para anak perempuan adalah tentang si guru baru.

Ron mengabaikan obrolan di sekitarnya dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan banyak makanan. Sebelum ia menggigit sepotong besar paha ayam, dia melempar tatapan jengkel pada kumpulan gadis-gadis kelas tujuh Gryffinfor dan menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran Harry, "Aku tak mengerti gadis-gadis."

Sementara itu, di meja guru, profesor muda yang menjadi obyek gosip tampak abai pada sekitarnya. Kanda menyayangkan tak ada soba yang bisa dimakannya, maka opsi yang dipilihnya adalah daging domba panggang. Memang bukan yang paling disukainya, tapi paling tidak rasanya bisa diapresiasinya.

"Kau membuatku iri, Profesor Kanda," Kanda mengerling sekilas pada Profesor Sprout yang baru saja meletakkan piala jus labunya. "Hari pertamamu dan kau sudah mencuri perhatian."

"Yang sebagian besar adalah para gadis," tambah Profesor Sinistra. "Pasti karena sesuatu di wajahnya."

"Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?" Kanda mengernyit.

Guru Herbologi dan Guru Astronomi itu bertukar pandang, sebelum tertawa. Siapa yang tahu guru muda itu bisa sangat polos?!

Jelas gadis-gadis itu menganggapmu sangat menarik, Profesor Kanda," ujar Profesor Dumbledore dengan mata berkilat jenaka.

"Dan aku menganggap mereka sangat mengganggu," sahut Kanda datar, membuat Profesor Sprout dan Profesor Sinistra terkekeh kecil. "Lagipula minggu ini aku belum memulai apa-apa."

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

Siapapun yang melihat ke arah si exorcist berambut panjang itu akan bisa melihat kilat ganjil di mata biru gelapnya. "Ini hanya cuaca tenang sebelum badai."

Beberapa guru bertukar pandang penuh arti.

* * *

 _KEMENTERIAN SIHIR MENCARI PERUBAHAN SISTEM PENDIDIKAN. DOLORES UMBRIDGE DITUNJUK SEBAGAI INKUISITOR AGUNG PERTAMA UNTUK HOGWARTS_

Judul berita utama di Daily Prophet satu minggu kemudian sukses membuat pagi di Aula Besar dipenuhi dengung percakapan, menjadikannya topik baru. Tak terkecuali Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Tak bisa dipercaya," desis Hermione jengkel, matanya masih membaca Daily Prophet. Sereal sarapannya terlupakan. "Dia akan menginspeksi guru-guru untuk memeriksa mereka yang layak. Tak diragukan lagi, dia akan membuat siapapun yang tak mendukung Kementerian akan terlihat buruk dan disingkirkan dari Hogwarts!"

Harry menatap koran sihir itu dengan jengkel sebelum melempar pandangan yang sama ke meja guru. Dilihatnya wajah kodok tersenyum lebar ke seluruh Aula. Jelas ia mengabaikan para guru yang tak salah lagi mendiskusikan artikel heboh itu dengan suara rendah. Profesor McGonagall tampak beberapa kali melempar tatapan tajam padanya, yang tak disadari Umbridge. Hanya ada satu guru yang sepertinya tak terpengaruh. Profesor Kanda tampak menyesap kopinya dengan ekspresi suramnya yang biasa.

Dan ketika ia menatap kembali ke teman-temannya, ia masih melihat kegusaran Hermione dan anehnya, seringai Ron.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan diterima Umbridge jika dia datang ke kelas McGonagall. Dia tak akan tahu apa yang menghantamnya!"

Ketika bel pelajaran di mulai dan Harry bersama teman-teman sekelasnya mengikuti pelajaran pertama mereka, ia tak mendapati Umbridge di kelas Binns. Sejarah Sihir masih menjadi uraian pengantar tidur terbaik di Hogwarts. Ramuan pun bebas Umbridge, meski deraan Snape masih sama seperti biasa. Mereka harus membuat Ramuan Penguat-nya sebaik mungkin meski Essai Batu Bulan-nya mendapat 'D' untuk _Dreadful_ – Mengerikan.

Tapi ketika Ramalan, mereka mendapati Umbridge ada di sana dan menginspeksi Trelawney sepanjang pelajaran. Jika perlu memberi komentar, Harry berpendapat penilaian Inkuisitor Agung itu sangat obyektif. Ia menolak penjelasan Trelawney dan jelas-jelas menginginkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan seleranya, bahkan membuat jawaban itu dengan asumsinya sendiri.

Tak heran Trelawney seakan mendapat tekanan batin dan mental setelah inspeksi itu.

Sialnya, ia harus melihat Umbridge lagi di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia masuk setelah anak-anak, mengambil tempat di bagian belakang kelas. Ia tampak menulis sesuatu ketika Profesor Kanda masuk, yang hanya melempar tatapan sekilas sebelum berdiri di depan kelas, menghadapi murid-muridnya yang berkumpul di tengah kelas yang kehilangan semua meja dan kursinya.

Harry menyadari, tak hanya kelas yang berbeda, penampilan profesor muda itu pun tak seperti sebelumnya. Ia menanggalkan jubahnya, memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai ke siku. Sekilas, Harry melihat sesuatu seperti bekas luka berbentuk salib di kedua bagian dalam sikunya. Tak seperti guru yang lain, Profesor Kanda mengenakan _combat boot_ di atas celana hitamnya.

Ia menatap seluruh kelas dengan tatapan setajam elang, "Aku sudah katakan kali ini kalian tak perlu tongkat sihir dan jubah kalian."

Mendengar itu semua anak buru-buru melepas jubah mereka dan menjejalkannya bersama tongkat sihir mereka ke dalam tas.

"Singkirkan barang-barang kalian ke pinggir. Hari ini kita akan latihan fisik."

Segera mereka meletakkan tas mereka di rak yang disiapkan di dekat pintu sebelum kembali ke tengah ruangan. Profesor Kanda memberi tatapan menilai, alisnya terangkat.

"Hem, hem." Terdengar suara batuk manis yang sangat pelan. Harry langsung melempar pandang pada profesor berambut panjang mereka, yang sepertinya tak menyadarinya. Atau lebih mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Seberapa jauh kalian melatih tubuh kalian?" tanya Profesor Kanda.

"Apa itu penting?" cetus Draco Malfoy, membuat guru muda itu mengarahkan mata sipitnya ke arahnya. "Bukannya ini kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam? Harusnya kita belajar tentang mantra pemunah kutukan atau apa, kan?"

"Ada banyak metode pertahanan, Mr Malfoy," nada suara Profesor Kanda netral, tapi matanya tampak tak senang. "Menyiapkan tubuhmu lebih dulu dari tongkatmu adalah salah satunya. Lagipula, jika ditengah pertarungan kalian kehilangan tongkat kalian, bagaimana kalian menyelamatkan diri?"

Poin bagus, menurut Harry. Tapi Malfoy masih tampak tak puas, "Kita akan berlatih bagaimana bertarung seperti Darah Lumpur, begitu? Dengan tangan dan kaki mereka?"

Bisik-bisik langsung menyebar. Harry sendiri merasa tangannya gatal ingin menampar si pirang Slytherin itu, Ron yang di sampingnya menggeratakkan giginya murka. Namun, Profesor Kanda menatapnya tak peduli, "Yeah, kalian akan mempelajari bagaimana menggunakan kaki dan tangan kalian untuk menyelamatkan hidup kalian yang menyedihkan tanpa tongkat kayu payah itu."

Ada suara batuk kecil terdengar di jeda ucapan Profesor Kanda, yang diabaikannya lagi.

"Buat barisan. Jarak kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang di antara kalian satu meter."

Anak-anak mulai bergerak; penghuni Slytherin tampak ogah-ogahan.

" _Hem, hem._ " Sekali lagi, Umbridge berdeham, kali ini lebih keras. Jelas Profesor Kanda tak bisa mengabaikannya, menoleh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss Umbridge?" Harry bisa mendeteksi nada cemooh di dua kata terakhir, tapi Umbridge tampaknya tidak.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya dalam hati apakah kau sudah tahu kalau hari ini aku menginspeksimu..."

"Tentu saja," sahut Kanda pendek. Profesor muda itu kembali menghadapi kelasnya. "Aku mau kalian memulai peregangan."

Profesor Kanda mulai berjalan di sekitar anak-anak untuk mengawasi. Sesekali ia berhenti dan dengan gaya bicaranya yang mencemooh memberitahu melakukan peregangan yang benar. Umbridge sudah meninggalkan kursinya di pojok kelas dan menghampiri guru muda itu. Tangannya telah siap dengan pena bulu dan _clipboard_ -nya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, Profesor, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," katanya semanis madu.

"Aku akan lebih tidak keberatan jika kau mau menunggu setelah ke–"

"Sempurna!" potong Umbridge cerah. Ia tampaknya tak sadar dengan tatapan tak senang Kanda di depannya. "Jadi, Profesor, kita mulai dengan yang ringan. Kau terlihat sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Berapa usiamu?"

Ada jeda menyusul pertanyaan Umbridge. Dengan ekspresi dongkol dan suara enggan, ia menjawab setengah menggerutu, "Dua puluh dua."

"Apa kau memiliki kualifikasi dan pengalaman mengajar sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Ekspresi Kanda tak tertebak. "Tapi aku sangat _berpengalaman_ dalam menghajar orang yang menjengkelkanku."

Harry dan Ron bertukar seringai. Meskipun demikian, lagi-lagi Umbridge mengabaikannya.

"Dari berkas yang diterima Kementerian, sebelum bekerja di Hogwarts, kau memiliki pekerjaan lain, bergabung dengan instansi rahasia. Instansi apa itu?"

Harry menangkap ekspresi kaget di wajah Hermione.

"Itu rahasia."

Umbridge jelas tak senang dengan jawaban itu. Ia menunduk ke _clipboard_ -nya, mengajukan pertanyaan lain, "Kau juga tidak memiliki latar belakang pendidikan sihir. Bagaimana kau bisa melamar pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku sarankan kau tanyakan pada Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore. Dan aku tidak melamar, tapi ditunjuk."

Umbridge tampak agak tertarik, "Ditunjuk? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena atasanku berharap aku mati di tugas ini," jawabnya datar; matanya terarah pada Neville yang kesulitan membungkukkan badannya, melepaskan dengusan pelan.

"Aku akan tanyakan kepada Kepala Sekolah, tentang itu," kata Umbridge manis. "Tapi kurasa pertanyaan yang ini bisa dijawab olehmu. Jika tidak menempuh pendidikan sihir, jenis pendidikan apa yang kau terima? Aku mendapat data kalau kau bukan pengguna tongkat sihir."

Harry yakin tak hanya ia Ron, dan Hermione yang mencoba menguping di antara gerakan _sit up_ mereka.

"Spesialis petarung," gerutu Kanda pelan. Harry menangkap ekspresi kaget beberapa temannya.

"Jadi organisasi rahasiamu ini bergerak di bidang militer?" Suara Umbridge kehilangan nada semanis madunya.

Harry, sedikit terengah, mengerling Profesor Kanda. Ia yakin melihat seringai samar berbahaya di wajah rupawan itu.

"Itu rahasia."

Umbridge menghadapi ekspresi keras tak terbantah yang jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa Kanda tak menerima pertanyaan lagi. Berbalik memunggungi penyihir perempuan itu, Kanda kembali memberi instruksinya pada para muridnya.

"Si Kanda itu benar-benar sadis!"

Tak hanya Ron yang berpendapat begitu. Harry yakin semua teman-temannya berpikiran sama. Profesor muda itu sama sekali tak segan-segan memberi mereka gerakan sulit, padahal baru peregangan saja. Mereka semua harus melakukan lima puluh kali _sit up_ dan mencemooh lima puluh kali _push up_ yang gagal dilakukan sebagian besar dari mereka.

Profesor Kanda boleh saja menyebut _semua_ gerakan itu sebagai peregangan ringan. Tapi Harry merasa semua otot dan sendinya ngilu bukan kepalang.

"Tapi dia benar, kau tahu," kata Hermione, memegangi rusuknya sementara anak-anak Gryffindor kelas lima bersama-sama menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi. "Ada banyak cara pertahanan, dan mengandalkan fisik adalah salah satunya. Dari dulu aku berpendapat itu memang penting, tapi olah fisik sayangnya bukan favoritku."

"Tapi tadi kau dengar, kan?" ujar Ron setengah terengah. "Si Kanda itu dari organisasi rahasia! Spesialis tempur, lagi! Dan dia bukan pengguna tongkat sihir!"

"Ya, ya, semuanya pastilah mendengarnya, Ron." Hermione sedikit meringis saat menarik napas. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa dia bertarung jika benar dia dari Spesialis Tempur. Dan juga, organisasi macam apa itu? Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Yeah, dia terus bilang 'itu rahasia, itu rahasia'," gerutu Ron, ketika mereka telah tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Neville yang berdiri paling depan segera mengucapkan kata kuncinya, dan mereka mulai masuk. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Dumbledore tahu tentang 'rahasia' itu dan memintanya datang mengajar kita. Dia kejam sekali."

"Dumbledore pasti punya alasan, kan?" Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Sudah, ya. Aku naik dulu. Cepat mandi dan kita turun ke Aula sama-sama!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello readers, a new chapter is coming_ ~**

 ** _Thanks_ buat semua yang meninggalkan jejak di fic ini, semoga selalu _stay tuned_ dan mengikuti sampai kahir, juga memberi semangat buat author untuk menulis! *bow**

 **Author Anywaytahu harusnya melanjutkan fic fandom sebelah, tapi, karena ada sedikit masalah dengan pengolahan cerita, sepertinya fic yang itu harus menunda dulu sampai adonannya merata sebelum dipanggang dan disajikan *emang kue?!***

 ** _Anyway_ , langsung aja ke cerita, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelahnya ya~**

Chapter 6

Kehidupan Kanda di Hogwarts bukanlah salah satu babak favoritnya. Berbeda dengan Black Order yang menuntutnya dengan pekerjaan risiko tinggi, siap tugas kapan saja ke mana saja, dan _anehnya_ bisa diterimanya. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts memberinya rutinitas yang terlalu aman, membosankan malah. Satu-satunya risiko yang diterimanya hanyalah kontrol emosinya yang diuji dari hari ke hari karena menghadapi payahnya anak-anak penyihir itu dan Umbridge yang terus-terusan datang ke kelasnya.

Jika diberi pilihan tinggal di kastil Black Order atau Hogwarts, dia akan memilih yang pertama. Mengejutkan, bukan? Ia yang membenci organisasi pemusnah akuma dan Noah sepenuh hatinya itu malah memilih ada di sana. Jangan salahkan kepribadiannya yang kasar dan masokis, dia hidup dengan ekspektasi sebagai senjata terbaik Black Order.

Lagipula, di Black Order, dia masih bisa menebas akuma tanpa ampun atau memutilasinya berkeping-keping dan menghajar Moyashi jadi bubur atau menginjak Baka Usagi sepuasnya sebagai cara pelepas frustrasinya. Di Hogwarts? Paling hebat dia hanya bisa menggumamkan kutukan berapi-api pada Komui sambil mengoreksi esai murid-muridnya.

Ya, ia tak bisa sembarangan memaki-maki, menyumpah-nyumpah, dan melempar kutukan seenaknya. Anak-anak Hogwarts ini tak ada yang memiliki jiwa sehitam dirinya. Masa lalu mereka tak ada yang sekelam dirinya. Juga, masa depan mereka bebas, tak terantai takdir semengerikan dirinya. Ia tak bisa menurunkan sisi buruknya itu begitu saja pada jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah ini - keparat. Dia kedengaran seperti pastor sekarang.

Kanda menghela napas, menatap barisan pegunungan yang mengelilingi Hogwarts. Siang ini ia tidak ada kelas, yang berarti dia terjebak dengan kebosanan yang lain. Latihan pedang tanpa partner biasanya adalah pilihannya di jam senggang. Tapi itu aktivitasnya pagi tadi. Meditasi? Ia sudah melakukannya satu jam lalu.

Ia menyusuri koridor lantai tiga yang sepi. Karena masih jam pelajaran, jelas tak ada anak-anak yang berkeliaran. Tujuannya adalah halaman sekolah. Kali ini ia sedang ingin berjalan di halaman. Dan kelihatannya hutan di sana layak dikunjungi.

Karena seminggu sebelumnya Kanda disibukkan dengan adaptasinya dengan profesi barunya, ia belum menjelajah seluruh bagian Hogwarts. Baru kastil saja, itu juga belum semuanya, dengan jalan-jalan tengah malamnya. Tapi bagian luar kastil masih belum dilihatnya. Lapangan Quidditch tak membuatnya tertarik. Rumah-rumah kaca jelas layak dikunjungi, tapi ia akan simpan itu untuk kunjungan nanti. Tujuannya adalah tempat berbahaya bagi para siswa bernama Hutan Terlarang.

Hutan itu ternyata tak semengerikan namanya. Bagian luarnya dijejeri pohon-pohon berusia sedang, sedangkan semakin masuk ke dalam pepohonannya lebih tua dan rapat. Lumut tebal memenuhi permukaan tanah atau batu. Bau tanah, daun kering, dan juga aroma khas hutan ini jauh dari kesan mengancam. Ditambah lagi cahaya matahari menerobos dari antara puncak menjulang pepohonan, mengirimkan cahaya kuning kehijauan ke lantai hutan. Tempat terlarang ini justru membuat ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Mengikuti jalan setapak, Kanda melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke hutan itu. Pepohonan semakin rapat dan macam semaknya pun semakin beragam.

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini."

Langkah Kanda terhenti oleh suara asing itu. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, tempat suara itu berasal. Ia memang merasakan hawa kehadiran sesuatu sejak ia menapaki jalan setapak tadi. Tapi, karena tak mendeteksi aura jahat ataupun nafsu membunuh, ia mengabaikannya. Ia mengernyit, menatap tajam ke rerimbunan semak mulberi dan pohon-pohon di sana.

Dan kemudian, melangkah dari bayangan, makhluk yang tak ia duga muncul. Salah satu Centaurus yang sempat dikatakan Kepala Sekolah berjalan anggun dengan empat kaki kudanya yang berbulu keperakan. Tubuh manusianya menunjukkan figur pria muda dengan rambut pirang keperakan dan mata biru cerah. Ekspresi Centaurus itu tak tertebak, tapi matanya menunjukkan keingintahuan sekaligus kewaspadaan. Ia membawa panah lengkap dengan busurnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kanda.

"Namaku Firenze. Dan kau?"

"Kanda."

Firenze tersenyum samar, "Jadi itu namamu, bintang asing."

Kanda mengerjap cepat, "Apa?"

Si centaurus itu bergerak mendekati Kanda. Kehati-hatiannya masih terlihat, tapi tak ada keraguan lagi di sana. "Kami, para centaurus, adalah pembaca-langit. Takdir setiap makhluk, termasuk manusia, telah tertulis di atas sana. Begitu juga dengan dirimu."

Kanda mengerjap lagi. Seumur hidupnya, ia menganggap dirinya sendiri bukan manusia. Yah, ia memang seperti manusia, tapi manusia _apa_ yang dilahirkan dari dalam tangki?

"Tapi bintangmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya," ujar Firenze lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang tenang. "Sebuah anomali. Bintang yang terlahir di kegelapan tapi bersinar paling terang. Tapi juga, sangat sulit membacanya; kadang sinarnya memudar begitu saja."

"Aku sepertinya tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan..."

"Kadang manusia memang sulit memahami apa yang kami lihat," kata Firenze lagi. "Daripada itu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau seharusnya tidak di sini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ada banyak makhluk yang menghuni hutan ini, Kanda. Dan tak semuanya menolerir manusia. Kawananku, contohnya, tidak suka jika manusia dewasa memasuki hutan terlalu jauh. Teritori kami sangat berharga bagi kami."

Dasar kawanan hibrid posesif, komentar Kanda dalam hati.

"Tapi jika kau tetap di jalan setapak yang dibuat Rubeus Hagrid, kau bisa datang kemari dengan aman. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Che. Aku hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat. Kukira tempat ini bisa kugunakan untuk latihan. Riskan jika berlatih di kastil dengan anak-anak bebal di sana."

Firenze tersenyum samar lagi. "Kau bisa gunakan tempat ini. Hanya ingatlah yang sudah kukatakan."

Firenze berbalik, jelas ia bermaksud kembali ke kawanannya.

"Oi."

Centaurus itu terhenti langkahnya, menoleh ke Kanda yang menatapnya serius.

"Kau bisa gunakan pedang? Aku sedang cari lawan duel."

Firenze memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan tahu jika kau datang untuk itu, Exorcist, jika kau kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Aku akan siapkan pedangku."

Dan si centaurus pirang itu meninggalkan tempat itu, menghilang di antara pepohonan. Kanda menyunggingkan seringai puas. Sepertinya ia tak akan menumpulkan kemampuannya dengan berlatih tanpa lawan duel. Centaurus, ya... Makhluk aneh. Pembaca-langit? Dan bagaimana dia tahu kalau dia adalah seorang exorcist? Ia sedang tidak memakai seragamnya. Bahkan jika ia memakainya, apa para centaurus tahu lambang _Rose Cross_?

Mengangkat bahu, Kanda menyusuri kembali jalan setapak, kembali ke kastil.

Kanda baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di hutan. Matahari mulai condong ke barat, soalnya.

Ah, sekarang dia punya waktu untuk meditasi sore sebelum makan malam.

* * *

Kanda sangat tahu bahwa kedamaian yang selama ini menjadi pencariannya sangat sulit, bahkan mungkin mustahil dicapainya. Tak peduli di manapun ia berada, termasuk di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Yah, sejak ia menerima misi sial itu dia juga tahu mana mungkin misi itu berjalan lancar.

Batu penghalangnya, yang mengherankan, bukanlah serangan akuma atau Noah. Melainkan manusia biasa, seorang penyihir perempuan bernama Dolores Umbridge.

Inkusitor Agung Hogwarts itu tak hanya datang ke kelasnya hampir tiap waktu. Ia juga mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sarannya yang disampaikan dengan 'baik hati'' untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tertentu pada Kepala Sekolah tampaknya diabaikan atau Umbridge tak puas dengan jawaban Profesor Dumbledore.

Seperti Senin ketiga-nya. Lagi-lagi Umbridge muncul di kelas tingkat limanya, sudah mengambil tempatnya yang biasa di bagian belakang kelas. Pena bulu dan clipboard-nya siap di tangan. Ia masih mengenakan kardigan bulu merah jambu yang membuat sakit mata itu.

 _Geez_. Bahkan Moyashi tak menjengkelkannya hanya karena berdiri di depannya.

"Kita akan memulai pelajaran latihan fisik dengan peregangan lagi," katanya memulai, mengabaikan keluh pelan sejumlah suara dan ekspresi merana sebagian besar dari murid tingkat lima Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu. "Setelah itu, kalian akan –"

" _Hem, hem._ "

Kami-sama, berikan ia kekuatan.

"Ya, Miss Umbridge?" tanya Kanda dengan suara di antara giginya.

Umbridge memberinya senyum manis yang bagi Kanda sama ganjilnya dengan seringai Level 4. "Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat mendesak dan perlu untuk kau jawab."

"Dan kau akan terima nanti setelah pelaja-"

"Oh, tidak, tidak," sela Umbridge dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya. "Ini mendesak, Profesor. Terutama jika ini menyangkut anak-anak ini."

Kanda mengerjap cepat. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah menanyakan kepada Kepala Sekolah tentang kualifikasi yang membuatmu memenuhi syarat sebagai seroang guru. sayangnya jawaban yang kutemukan sedikit... bias. Kau tahu, anak-anak berhak mendapat yang terbaik."

Kanda menyipitkan matanya.

"Bahkan di 'organisasi rahasia'mu ini, apa bahkan ada standar kecakapan? Bagaimana pencapaianmu? Bagaimana pelatihan itu dilaksanakan?"

Kelas sunyi senyap. Kanda bisa merasakan kegugupan sekaligus keingintahuan muridnya berikut ketidaknyamanan mereka. Sepertinya ia melepaskan beberapa persen aura membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan ingin tahu bagaimana aku dilatih," jawab Kanda datar.

Umbridge tersenyum manis, seakan menantangnya, "Oh, ya?"

Kanda menatap lurus ke wajah kodok itu. "Aku memulai pelatihan sejak aku delapan tahun. Mereka tak hanya melatihku memegang senjata, tapi menjadikanku sebagai senjatanya. Standar kecakapan? Kami tak butuh itu asalkan misi selesai, musuh mati, dan kami masih hidup."

"Musuh?" Kanda merasakan ketakutan samar di suara Umbridge yang kehilangan nada semanis madunya. "Musuh macam apa-?"

"Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan," sahut Kanda datar. "Mereka mengirimku ke tengah makhluk-makhluk itu sejak aku sepuluh tahun."

"Pemburu... Makhluk Gaib Buas?" suara Umbridge terdengar ganjil, antara takjub dan jijik, sementara lebih dari setengah kelas menatap guru muda mereka dengan tercengang.

Kanda hanya mengedikkan kepalanya singkat. "Pemburu? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Paling tidak perempuan ini tak terpikir tentang Exorcist. "Dan aku masih bisa berdiri di depanmu saat ini, tidakkah menunjukkan aku layak untuk mengajari anak-anak itu cara bertahan hidup, dengan atau tanpa tongkat sihir?"

Umbridge tampak berusaha menguasai diri. Ia menunduk ke _clipboard_ -nya, suaranya terdengar resmi.

"Aku sudah melihat rencana pembelajaran yang kau susun, Profesor Kanda. Sayangnya, itu tidak sesuai dengan kurikulum yang disusun Kementerian."

Kanda mendengus pelan, "Rencana pembelajaranmu yang tidak sesuai dengan kurikulum dunia nyata, menurutku."

Umbridge mengabaikannya, "Aku mengapresiasi tujuan yang kau susun. Hanya saja, Kementerian memiliki standar tersendiri untuk pendidikan anak-anak. Dan standar itu," Umbridge mencabut tongkat sihirnya yang super pendek, lalu mengacungkanya ke papan tulis yang kosong. Sebaris kata muncul di sana, _Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kembali ke Prinsip Dasar_.

Kanda mengernyit, sementara Inkuisitor Agung itu berjalan ke depan kelas dengan langkah arogan. Sekilas, Kanda menyapu cepat pandangannya ke murid-muridnya; semuanya menatap Umbridge tak percaya.

"Kementerian Sihir sangat menyayangkan Hogwarts, yang selama beberapa tahun mengalami pergantian guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Banyak di antara mereka yang tidak mengikuti kurikulum yang disetujui Kementerian, yang sayangnya berdampak pada standar yang kami harapkan untuk OWL kalian. Kalian akan senang mendengar bahwa Kementerian Sihir telah memberi perhatian lebih pada kasus ini dan menyusun rencana pembelajaran yang telah disusun dengan rapi, berbasis teori, dan yang paling penting, disetujui Kementerian."

Tulisan di papan tulis muncul kembali. _Tujuan pembelajaran:_

 _Memahami prinsip-prinsp yang mendasari sihir pertahanan_

 _Belajar memahami situasi di mana mantra pertahanan dapat digunakan secara sah._

 _Menempatkan penggunaan mantra pertahanan dalam konteks penggunaan praktis._

Kanda mengerjap. _What. The. Hell._

* * *

Harry berpendapat Umbridge sangat tidak peka dan tak berperasaan.

Begitu ia maju ke depan kelas dan memberitahu mereka semua tentang Prinsip Dasar Pertahanan Sihirnya, Harry tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa secuek itu sedangkan mereka semua bisa merasakan kejengkelan Profesor Kanda. Bahkan wajah profesor muda itu tampak siap meledak marah.

Harry sendiri bakal lari terbirit-birit menerima tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf, Miss Umbridge," ujar Hermione berani, mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi anda tidak menyebutkan menggunakan mantra pertahanan."

Ah. Sudah diduga. Si gadis Granger itu punya otak, dengus Kanda dalam hati.

"Menggunakan mantra pertahanan?" ulang Umbridge manis. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan situasi seperti apa yang akan terjadi di kelas yang membuat kalian perlu mengangkat tongkat sihir untuk menggunakan mantra pertahanan, Miss Granger. Kau tentunya tidak mengharap akan diserang selama pelajaran, bukan?"

"Tunggu. Kami tidak akan belajar mantra pertahanan?" celetuk Ron keras.

"Bukannya tujuan kelas ini untuk mempelajarinya?" Hermione menatap Kanda, yang mengangkat bahu sebelum melempar tatapan tajamnya ke Umbridge. Gadis itu pintar, dia tahu apa maksudnya, _mungkin iya denganku tapi jelas tidak dengannya_.

"Apakah kau ahli pendidikan Kementerian, Miss Granger?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Jadi kurasa kau tidak berhak untuk mengkritisi apa poin penting dari pembelajaran di kelas ini. Kementerian telah menunjuk orang-orang yang lebih cerdas dan lebih tua darimu untuk memastikan kalian mendapatkan yang terbaik. Pelajaran yang aman, bebas resiko..."

"Apa gunanya itu jika kita diserang?" teriak Harry berang.

Kanda menahan diri untuk menghantam kepalanya ke dinding. Dia harus mendengarkan lemparan adu ardumen yang bahkan terdengar lebih konyol darinya dan si Moyashi! Umbridge itu terus menerus menekankan kurikulum sampahnya tentang kelas tanpa praktek mantra. Ia juga memberikan kopian buku Teori Pertahanan Sihir pada seluruh kelas, bahkan padanya.

Sampai mereka menyinggung tentang 'kematian tragis Cedric Diggory', persetan siapapun itu, ia tak bisa diam saja. Ditambah lagi, si bocah Potter itu berhasil membuat dirinya mendapat detensi dari si Umbridge.

"Cukup."

Suara dingin penuh otoritas itu menghentikan Harry yang siap meluncurkan argumen balasan. Profesor Kanda masih tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Harry nyaris melupakan kalau gurunya itu masih di sana. Dan sekarang, rasanya ia bisa merasakan amarah guru muda itu memenuhi ruangan, membuatnya menelan ludah; ia yakin melihat api abstrak menguar darinya, dengan anak-anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya menciptakan efek menyeramkan.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor untuk adu argumen menggelikan ini, kalian Gryffindor. Dan Miss Umbridge, aku akan sangat mengapresiasi jika kau berhenti menginterupsi kelasku."

Umbridge tampak sedikit terhina, sebelum senyum manis kembali muncul di wajah kodoknya. "Tentu. Tapi Potter akan perlu mendiskusikan detensinya..."

"Jika itu penting, urus setelah jamku selesai," desis Kanda berbahaya.

"Baiklah." Umbridge menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya kembali ke saku dalam kardigannya. "Dan aku mengharapkan perubahan di mata pelajaran ini, Profesor Kanda. Kau bisa membaca Teori Pertahanan Sihir dari Wilbert Slinkhard. Selamat sore, Profesor."

Kanda tak menjawab salam itu. Ia hanya menatap Umbridge yang meninggalkan kelas, sebelum mendengus pelan. Ditatapnya buku yang tadi diberikan Umbridge, sebelum dilemparnya dan langsung masuk ke tempat sampah di samping pintu.

Teori Pertahanan Sihir? Siapa yang perlu teori jika kau bisa langsung mencincang musuhmu atau menendang bokongnya sepuasmu untuk pertahanan diri? _Dia_ orang yang sadis, lagipula.

Mengabaikan tatapan kaget sebagian besar muridnya, ia menatap mereka dengan setengah jengkel. "Peregangan. Sekarang."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers~**

 **Senang akhirnya bisa kembali menyapa dan meng-update chap baru untuk cerita abal yang satu ini. Ck, minggu ini minggu yang agak... aneh untuk author. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat suasana hati gak enak, dan sebagai pelepas rasa frustrasi, author pun menekan _post new chapter_! *kok malah curhat '-_-**

 ** _Anyway_ , author sungguh berterima kasih pada yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chart dan kotak review. _It means a lot for me!_**

 **Jadi, tanpa banyak kata lagi, selamat membaca! dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~**

Chapter 7

Deraan bulan pertama di Hogwarts masih berlangsung dengan suramnya bagi Harry. Ia menjalani detensinya dengan si Umbridge itu hampir tiap hari, membuatnya kalang kabut membagi waktu dengan latihan Quidditch dan mengerjakan semua PR-nya. Dan pelajarannya tak ada yang membantu. Menapaki tahun Kelima berarti menjalani hari-hari sulit menuju OWL.

Ya, mata pelajarannya sulit dan menguras tenaga. Apalagi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Profesor Kanda membuat mereka harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch sebanyak tiga kali dalam waktu dua puluh menit untuk laki-laki dan dua puluh lima menit untuk perempuan. Harry tak heran tak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan lari itu tepat waktu, membuat mereka menerima tatapan mencemoohnya yang biasa, berikut komentar pedasnya.

"Kalian sebut itu lari? Apa kalian sedang menyamai kura-kura?"

Atau, "Apa mengangkat tongkat sihir untuk hal remeh sudah membuat kalian kehilangan kemampuan mengangkat kaki dan bokong payah kalian?!"

Luar biasa tajamnya lidah guru muda itu.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Hermione, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini lebih ke arah aktivitas fisik yang luar biasa menguras tenaga. Dan sejauh ini, mereka sama sekali belum menggunakan mantra apapun, membuat Malfoy, di beberapa kesempatan – di luar jangkauan pendengaran Profesor Kanda, tentu – bahwa guru mereka itu sama sekali tak bisa sihir. Fakta bahwa tak sekalipun ia menunjukkan tongkat sihirnya menguatkan pendapat ini.

"Aku tak akan mengakuinya, tapi Malfoy ada benarnya," kata Hermione setelah di ruang rekreasi. "Bukannya pelajaran itu tak berguna, tapi daripada teori konyol Slinkhart itu, tetap saja kita tak belajar apapun soal mantra pertahanan."

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Ron tak mengerti. "Si Kanda itu dapat pekerjaannya, jelas suka-suka dia mau ngapain, kan? Tapi, serius, deh, makin lama aku merasa yakin dia senang melihat kita menderita dengan semua latihan itu..."

"Bukan itu, Ron!" sanggah Hermione.

"Lagipula kalau pun dia mau mengajari kita soal mantra pertahanan, menurutmu Umbridge akan diam saja? Dia bakal mencari-cari alasan untuk menendang Kanda keluar dari sekolah," imbuh Harry.

"Yeah, justru itu," Hermione menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan gugup, terutama pada Harry. "Aku memikirkannya beberapa hari ini... menurutku sudah waktunya kita mengurus ini sendiri..."

"Mengurus apa?" Harry mengerjap heran.

"Yah, belajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang. Harry tahu betul apa yang akan disampaikan temannya itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, apalagi untuknya.

Benar saja. rencana Hermione itu membuat dia direkomendasikan olehnya sebagai guru untuk mengajari mantra pertahanan. Hermione menilai bahwa pengalaman lalu Harry sehubungan dengan Lord Voldemort memberinya beberapa kecakapan yang menjanjikan. Ini, tentu saja membuat Harry seketika menolak mentah-mentah. Ia sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali bukan kecakapan. Ia hanya bergantung pada pengetahuan kecil dan naluri bertahan hidup semata.

Diskusi malam itu berakhir dengan suasana tak mengenakkan. Harry setengah menyesal marah-marah karena Ron dan Hermione mendesaknya untuk setuju. Ia bisa memahami setelahnya, bahwa mereka berdua hanya ingin mempelajari bagaimana mempertahankan diri. Ia hanya menatap Hermione mengucapkan selamat malam dengan gugup dan naik ke kamar anak perempuan. Ron juga naik ke kamarnya beberapa detik kemudian, agak canggung. Harry yang masih tinggal selama beberapa menit menatap api perapian yang mulai padam dengan gelisah.

Apa yang harus diputuskannya?

Jawaban Harry adalah setuju, diucapkannya seminggu kemudian. Meskipun ia agak ragu dengan keputusan itu, sebetulnya.

"Hanya kau dan Ron, kan?" tanya Harry memastikan.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione memberinya senyum canggung. "Jangan marah, ya. Tapi menurutku, kau sebaiknya mengajari mereka juga yang ingin belajar. Maksudku, kita belajar bagaimana mempertahankan diri dari V-Voldemort – oh, jangan konyol, Ron – Tidak adil jika kita tidak memberi orang lain kesempatan.

Harry mengernyit, berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak bisa pikirkan ada anak lain yang mau diajari olehku kecuali kalian berdua. Aku ini sinting, ingat?"

"Yah, kau bakal kaget berapa anak yang akan tertarik mendengarmu mau mengajari mereka." Hermione berkata serius dengan nada pelan seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Di libur akhir pekan di Hogsmeade nanti, bagaimana kalau kita jadikan itu pertemuan pertamanya? Kita bisa gunakan waktu itu untuk tahu seberapa banyak yang tertarik dengan rencana ini."

"Kenapa kita lakukan di luar sekolah?" tanya Ron.

"Karena," kata Hermione kembali menarik esai tentang Kubis Pengunyah Cina yang sedang dikerjakannya, "aku rasa Umbridge tidak akan senang jika dia tahu apa yang kita rencanakan di belakangnya, walau aku yakin Profesor Kanda tidak akan peduli."

* * *

Harry cukup heran betapa benarnya kata-kata Hermione, bahwa ia akan kaget akan jumlah anak yang tertarik dengan ide itu. Total ada dua puluh delapan anak yang datang di _Hog's Head_ , tempat pertemuan awal mereka itu.

Pertemuannya bisa dibilang lancar. Mereka semua setuju untuk ikut dalam latihan mantra Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Waktu dan tempatnya memang belum ditentukan, dan Harry menjanjikan, begitu ia menemukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat, ia akan segera mengabari mereka. Setelah menandatangani perkamen perjanjian, satu per satu, mereka pun meninggalkan _Hog's Head_.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mendiskusikan pertemuan yang baru saja mereka adakan sambil berjalan menuju _Three Broomsticks_. Angin yang mulai menusuk tulang tak mengenyahkan perasaan hangat dan antusias yang dirasakan Harry. Pada gerakan rahasia mereka, dan juga pada Cho Chang yang tak bisa disingkirkan dari ingatannya.

 _Three Broomsticks_ masih ramai dan hangat seperti biasanya. Ketiganya segera mencari meja kosong, menemukannya di dekat jendela. Segelas besar Butterbeer akan sangat menyenangkan untuk menemani kelanjutan obrolan mereka. Mereka memang tadi membelinya di _Hog's Head_. Namun, minuman itu terasa ganjil dan agak apak, membuat mereka agak mual dan memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru dengan rasa dan kehigienisan yang lebih terpercaya di situ.

Ron mengajukan diri untuk memesan Butterbeer ke meja layan, sementara Harry dan Hermione menunggunya. Menatap punggung Ron yang sedang mengantri, Harry mengenali rambut hitam panjang yang dibuntut kuda tak jauh dari meja _counter_. Tampak Profesor Kanda duduk di sana, menghadapi sebuah piala dengan cairan merah yang sedikit berasap bersama beberapa guru. Harry tak heran Madam Rosmerta berkali-kali memberi tatapan memuja dengan pipi merona pada guru muda itu. Tak salah lagi, ketampanannya mendapat satu penggemar lagi.

"Gila si Kanda itu," kata Ron, meletakkan tiga gelas Butterbeer ke atas meja dengan raut muka jengkel. "Dia membuat Madam Rosmerta melongo sampai menumpahkan isi botolnya! Tiga kali! _Tiga kali_!"

Hermione tertawa kecil sementara Harry menyeringai geli.

"Yah, risiko orang cakep, Ron," cengir Harry, menyesap Butterbeer-nya.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka dia mau datang ke tempat ramai begini. Di Aula saja dia tidak pernah lama-lama," komentar Hermione.

Memang benar. Sejauh yang Harry ingat, Profesor Kanda hampir tidak pernah tinggal di Aula Besar untuk waktu yang lama. Interaksinya dengan para guru yang lain pun singkat dan seperlunya. Jelas ia bukan tipe orang sosial yang betah berlama-lama dengan orang lain.

Harry mengamati Profesor Kanda sementara Ron dan Hermione mengobrol tentang Ginny dan Michael Corner. Seperti yang diduganya, guru muda itu lebih banyak diam. Sesekali, Profesor McGonagall atau Profesor Flitwick bertanya padanya. hanya Profesor Sprout yang tampaknya paling banyak berbicara padanya, sementara ia lebih banyak mendengarkan.

Dan kemudian, dilihatnya seorang pria asing berjalan terhuyung ke meja _counter_ , meletakkan gelas besarnya di sana dengan suara keras tepat di depan Madam Rosmerta yang seketika terlonjak kaget. Penyihir pria bertampang kusut itu jelas mabuk, dengan dandanan acak-acakan, mata juling, dan suara tak jelas namun menggelegar meminta tambahan bir.

Beberapa murid Hogwarts yang berdiri dekat dengan meja _counter_ buru-buru menjauh. Para guru pun menatap si pria mabuk dengan waspada.

"... kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, Jim!" seru Madam Rosmerta kesal. "Tidak lagi!"

"Ayolah, Rossie," dengus pria itu tak sabar. "Satu gelas lagi dan kubayar tinggi. Hey," matanya yang nanar menangkap sosok berambut panjang yang duduk di dekat meja _counter_ , "kau punya tamu cantik baru sekarang?"

Tak hanya Ron yang ternganga mendengar hal itu. Si pria itu, mungkin saking mabuknya, sampai salah mengenali orang. Dia melihat Profesor Kanda mereka yang garang sebagai perempuan!

Sayang Harry tak melihat ekspresi terhina Kanda mendengar si pemabuk itu. Hanya saja, para guru dan juga Madam Rosmerta dan seorang pelayan di belakang meja _counter_ bisa melihat mata biru gelapnya yang seketika berkilat berbahaya.

"Hai, Nona, mau minum denganku?" si pria itu mendekati Kanda dengan langkah terhuyung, suaranya yang besar terdengar agak tak jelas karena mabuknya; Ron mengeluarkan suara kikik tertahan di balik tangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu," geram Kanda, mendapati si pria mencoba merangkulnya.

Si pria justru terkekeh, sebelum bersendawa keras. Para guru melihat Kanda sepertinya siap mencekik pria itu sampai mati. Dan kemudian, tangan si pria menarik ujung rambut panjang Kanda. "Aku belum pernah melihat rambut sepanjang ini..."

"Jangan. Sentuh. Rambutku." Suara Kanda terdengar mengancam dari gigi-giginya. Si pria justru tertawa keras.

"Profesor Kanda," ujar Profesor McGonagall agak cemas. Dia sudah mendengar dari Kepala Sekolah kalau kolega muda mereka ini punya pengendalian diri yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Jim, sebaiknya kau keluar," tegur Rosmerta.

Secara tak terduga pria itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya, tampak marah dengan mata merahnya yang juling, "Aku hanya mau birku dan Nona ini, Rossie!"

"Kau terlalu mabuk dan ini masih siang!"

Si pria, jelas di bawah pengaruh alkoholnya, justru meluncurkan mantra, yang meledakkan deretan piala di belakang Madam Rosmerta yang langsung menjerit kaget.

Dan kemudian, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, membuat Harry nyaris tak melihatnya. Profesor Kanda berdiri begitu cepat dan memiting tangan si pria, yang seketika menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya. Tak selesai sampai di situ, terdengar bunyi keratak keras disusul dengkingan keras si pria.

"Profesor Kanda!" cicit Profesor Flitwick kaget. "Kau mematahkan tangannya!"

"Kau!" jerit si pria, menatap guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu dengan marah.

"Rasa sakit membuat dia sadar, ternyata," kata Kanda kalem. Ia menatap tangan si pria yang posisinya sangat janggal. "Ah, biar kuperbaiki tanganmu ini."

Kanda menarik tangan si pria, membuat 'korbannya' menjerit keras ketika tulang-tulangnya berkeratak kembali ke tempatnya, sebelum ia melepaskannya. Pria itu memegangi tangannya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Si penyihir yang marah itu mencoba menerjang Kanda. Yah, garis bawahi kata mencoba. Kanda meninju tepat di tengah wajah si pria, seketika membuatnya pingsan. Dengan tulang hidung yang patah.

Seluruh rumah minum itu menatap Kanda, tercengang.

"Apa itu perlu, Profesor Kanda?" tegur Profesor McGonagall dengan gaya seakan menangkap basah pelanggar peraturan dan siap memberi detensi.

"Aku sudah peringatkan dia dua kali," sahut Kanda kalem sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh rambutku. Anda juga tahu kalau aku bertemperamen buruk, kan?"

Membayar minumannya, Kanda lalu meninggalkan _Three Broomsticks_.

"Maaf sekali, Rosmerta," ujar Profesor McGonagall segera.

"T-tidak a-apa-apa," gagap pemilik _Three Broomsticks_ itu, jelas masih kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru terjadi. "L-lagipula yang salah Jim... dia yang buat kekacauan di sini."

Banyak anak-anak yang berdiri dan melihat ke arah meja _counter_. Harry melihat si Jim masih tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung berdarah dan masih pingsan.

"Anak itu memukulnya keras sekali," komentar Profesor Sprout, memeriksa si pemabuk. "Apa menurutmu orang ini bakal ingat siapa yang menghajarnya?"

"Entahlah," ujar Profesor Flitwick mencicit. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dia bisa meremukkan tangan orang. Jadi benar kalau temper-nya buruk sekali, eh?"

Daripada itu, Harry memikirkan hal lain. Dari gerakan Profesor Kanda, ia mengerti sekarang bahwa guru muda itu tidak membutuhkan tongkat sihir. Kecepatan dan kekuatannya jelas menguntungkannya. Ia bergidik membayangkan si rambut panjang itu berada di duel sungguhan.

* * *

Insiden di _Three Broomsticks_ menyebar cepat dalam hitungan jam di Hogwarts. Semua orang di kastil, baik hidup atau mati, sudah mendapat detail lengkap cerita pemabuk yang dihajar guru termuda mereka di sana.

"Selamat, Profesor Kanda," ujar Profesor Snape di makan malam, suaranya yang dingin setengah mencemooh terdengar bagi para pengajar di meja guru, "kau baru saja menaikkan popularitasmu ke level terbaru."

Kanda hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin ini tentang penyeranganmu di _Three Broomsticks_ , benar, kan?" Umbridge berkata dengan nada manis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Kanda datar, sikapnya tak peduli.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, Profesor Kanda, kami menyelesaikan masalah tidak dengan memukul seseorang di wajahnya."

"Bagiku, itu solusi paling gampang yang aku punya," kata Kanda kalem; ditangkapnya kilat jenaka di mata biru Albus Dumbledore. "Hanya saja, aku gunakan cara itu ketika orang itu menjengkelkanku."

"Dan menurutku ini menunjukkan betapa tidak dewasanya kau dalam bertindak, _Profesor_." Seketika, meja guru seakan membeku. Semua mata para guru terarah pada kolega termuda mereka yang terhenti dari gerakannya mengangkat cangkir tehnya, lalu ke arah sang Inkuisitor Agung yang menyunggingkan senyum ganjil penuh kemenangannya.

"Kau tahu betul kalau kau ada di tempat umum, dengan banyak anak-anak Hogwarts berada di sana. Menunjukkan tindakan, ah, brutal dan kekanak-kanakan itu, kau cukup ceroboh untuk tidak menjaga sikapmu."

Kanda meletakkan cangkirnya dengan bunyi denting pelan. Ekspresinya impasif, meski mata biru gelapnya berkilat jengkel. Ia mengeluarkan desahan sangat pelan, lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Karena betapa tidak dewasanya aku," kata Kanda dingin, "kurasa aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi pada anda, Miss Umbridge."

Dan ia berjalan pergi.

Umbridge mengeluarkan dengusan angkuh. "Lihat tingkahnya. Sombong dan tak tahu adat."

"Aku tahu tindakannya di _Three Broomsticks_ tidak bisa dibenarkan sepenuhnya," kata McGonagall tajam. "Tapi aku ada di sana, aku bisa yakinkan kau bahwa itu adalah tindakan defensifnya. Lagipula dia tidak menyerang sampai Jim Robbinson memecahkan piala-piala Rosmerta dengan tongkat sihirnya..."

"Omong kosong," potong Umbridge manis. "Itu tak menjadi alasan untuk bertindak sesuka hatinya. Dia guru, maka dia harus bersikap yang layak di depan murid-muridnya."

"Tapi Profesor Kanda masih muda," Kepala Sekolah angkat bicara, suaranya tenang. "Mengajar adalah pengalaman barunya. Wajar jika ada kesalahan atau ketidaksesuaian yang dilakukannya terhadap sistem yang ada."

Umbridge menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan tak senang. Sebelum ia angkat bicara, Dumbledore bicara lebih dulu.

"Selain itu, Profesor Kanda terbiasa dengan situasi yang berbeda dengan Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir kita empat belas tahun terakhir. Latar belakang yang berbeda dari kita itu, aku yakin, yang membuat dia memiliki sifat dan tindakannya yang sekarang."

"Situasi macam apa-"

"Dia seorang pejuang, Dolores," ujar Dumbledore tegas. "Seseorang yang terbiasa di kerasnya pertempuran. Kuharap kau memaklumi sikapnya yang seperti itu."

"Jadi Black Order ini memang benar organisasi tempur, menyiapkan anggotanya untuk berperang?" nada suara Dolores terdengar penuh kemenenangan.

Dumbledore menghela napas, "Kukira Pak Menteri sudah menjelaskan padamu soal ini..."

"Ya, memang. _Pemburu Makhluk Kegelapan_. Apa menurutmu itu terdengar masuk akal, membiarkan orang seperti itu masuk Hogwarts? Tahun lalu kau membuat kesalahan dengan memasukkan mantan Auror paranoid itu ke Hogwarts, dan ternyata dia hanyalah orang gila yang menyamar?! Tahun ini? Anak muda temperamental yang brutal? Tak bisa dibiarkan."

Umbridge berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan wajah angkuh, ia bergegas meninggalkan Aula Besar. Di kursinya, Profesor Dumbledore menghela napas lelah.

"Profesor Kanda akan dapat masalah," komentar Pomona Sprout. "Atau, dia sudah mendapatkannya. Miss Umbridge sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya."

"... kau harus sadar di mana tempatmu."

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang bermaksud kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi terhenti oleh kerumunan di Aula Depan. Mereka melihat Profesor Kanda berdiri di tengah tangga, menatap Umbridge yang beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya dengan pandangan dingin. Sang Inkuisitor Agung sendiri memberinya pandangan meremehkan yang angkuh, tak mengindahkan kalau gesur dan aura pria muda di depannya jauh lebih mengintimidasi.

"'Sadar di mana tempatku'? ulang Kanda datar.

"Ya. Ketahuilah kau sekarang berada di mana dan sikap macam apa yang harusnya kau lakukan. Termasuk di mana kesetiaanmu kau berikan. Pada Hogwarts? Pada Kementerian?"

"Kenapa aku harus berpihak pada dunia?" Kanda mendengus pelan.

"Karena di sinilah kau sekarang! Mengemis kehidupan pada dunia sihir! Itu dirimu, kan?!"

Di sampingnya, Hermione mengeluarkan suara terkesiap kaget. Beberapa guru Hogwarts yang mendengar keributan itu pun menatap Umbridge tak percaya. Bagi Harry, itu terdengar seakan pegawai Kementerian itu menghina para guru juga!

Dan Harry bergidik melihat kilat kemarahan di mata biru gelap itu.

Namun, sebelum guru muda itu mengatakan satu kata pun, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam melesat cepat dan menabrak sisi kepalanya dengan bunyi _duk_ keras. Ekspresi jengkel Kanda langsung terarah pada obyek tak dikenal itu.

Semua mata menatap heran pada benda yang mirip Snitch, tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti, benda itu lebih seperti bola mata bersayap kelelawar. Apalagi ketika benda itu terbang rendah di depan si profesor muda, yang mengernyit. Mereka semua bertambah kaget ketika suara asing terdengar berasal dari benda itu.

" _Kanda!_ Akhirnya! _Dasar brengsek! Kemana saja kau?! Kami menghabiskan satu jam mencoba mengontakmu! Kenapa kau tidak aktifkan golem-mu, hah?! Untung kami buat yang satu ini berbeda dari sebelumnya!"_

Harry tak heran melihat kekagetan setengah kerumunan di depan Aula Besar itu. Mereka belum pernah mendengar ada satu orangpun yang berani mengutuk Profesor Kanda tepat di mukanya.

Selain itu, _benda apa itu?_

Ada kedutan jengkel di bawah mata Kanda, yang mendengus. "Apa, Reever?"

" _Kami perlu bantuanmu! Bisa tinggalkan posmu sebentar dan urus ini? Sekarang hanya kau yang punya kemungkinan kosong kecil!"_

"Itu kata Komui sebelum aku datang kemari-"

" _Ya, ya! Kau bisa hajar dia nanti kalau kau pulang! Tapi ini darurat! Level 4 yang lain muncul!"_

Ekspresi guru berambut panjang itu langsung mengeras. Mengabaikan sekitarnya yang bingung dan Umbridge yang berdeham lagi, ia menatap golemnya, "Situasinya?"

" _Dia menyerang Unit Jenderal Nyne! Kami tidak bisa mengontak yang lainnya, mereka semua punya misi! Mereka sedang berusaha menahan serangannya tapi kurasa mereka tak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama!"_

"Siapa yang ada di sana?" tanya Kanda segera.

" _Selain Jenderal Nyne? Timothy dan Miranda. Empat Finder sudah tewas. Izin Gerbang Bahtera untukmu sudah diverifikasi. Akan terbuka lima menit lagi di Hogsmeade. Tujuannya, Giza, Mesir."_

"Aku segera ke sana," sahut Kanda cepat, mengabaikan ekspresi kaget mereka yang menatapnya. Apalagi beberapa wajah ketakutan saat mendengar kata 'tewas'.

" _Ada badai pasir di Giza dan kau tahu banyak jebakan di dalam piramida. Aku akan menyambungkanmu langsung dengan Unit Jenderal Nyne segera."_ Suara pria itu terhenti sejenak, seakan ragu, _"Kau yakin dengan Level 4 ini? Kondisimu..."_

"Membunuh akuma sudah menjadi tugasku," potong Kanda dingin.

Terdengar dengusan pelan, _"Tentu saja kau akan bilang begitu. Yang jelas, berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai menggunakan Teknik Keempat-mu jika bisa kau hindari. Kau tahu –"_

"Oi," Kanda berkata tak sabar. "Kau tidak perlu menggerecokiku, Cerewet. Aku pergi sekarang."

Dan koneksi terputus. Kanda menatap para penyihir yang masih tercengang padanya. Ia, tapi, terfokus pada satu-satunya penyihir yang memahami situasi dan posisinya.

"Aku yakin dalam kontrakku aku bisa meminta hari izin, Kepala Sekolah?"

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum samar dan matanya berkilat, "Kau mau mengambil satu hari itu sekarang?"

Kanda mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya, Profesor. Dan sepertinya tugas yang ini lebih penting."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini?" Umbridge menatap Kepala Sekolah dan Profesor Kanda dengan tatapan marah, tapi berhasil membuat suaranya masih semanis madu. "Kau bermaksud meninggalkan Hogwarts?!"

Kanda menatapnya dari sudut matanya sembari berkata dingin, "Hanya menyadari tempatku di dunia ini sebagai apa."

Umbridge menatapnya marah, "Kau dalam masa percobaan!"

"Persetan dengan itu," gerutu Kanda sambil melepas jubahnya.

"Kau!" Wajah Umbridge berkeriut aneh sekarang.

Kanda menatapnya datar, "Kau mengatakan padaku untuk menempatkan kesetiaanku pada pihak yang tepat? Aku yakinkan anda, _Miss Umbridge_ , kesetiaanku tidak berada di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Umbridge tampak sangat terhina.

"Dobby!"

Terdengar bunyi seperti lecutan cemeti begitu Kanda memanggil nama yang sangat tidak asing bagi Harry. Peri rumah yang sangat dikenal Harry itu muncul di depan Kanda, memberi bungkukan sopan.

"Tuan memanggil?"

Kanda mengulurkan jubahnya, yang diterima Dobby dengan mata berbinar, "Bawa ini ke ruanganku dan bawakan mantel dengan lambang _Rose Cross_ setelahnya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Dobby mengangguk cepat sampai telinganya yang lebar mengelepak.

"Ah. Dan pedangku. Mugen akan sedikit lebih berat jika bukan aku yang memegangnya..."

"Dobby akan segera membawanya pada Tuan," kata Dobby ceria. Membungkuk sekali lagi, peri rumah itu ber-Apparate pergi.

Kanda mengabaikan Umbridge yang melempar tatapan benci padanya, berjalan melewatinya untuk memberi anggukan cepat ke arah Profesor Dumbledore. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, Harry melihat itu semacam _earpiece_ , yang langsung dijepitkan di cuping telinganya. Sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam, masih sempat didengar suaranya yang dingin, "Ini Kanda, Jenderal Nyne, bisa kau mendengarku? Ya... dalam lima menit... Aku tidak akan lama... Suruh Lotto untuk menahannya sedikit lagi..."

Hening menyusul setelah kepergian profesor muda itu.

"Albus Dumbledore," ujar Umbridge dengan suara resmi, membuat mereka semua menatapnya. "Aku yakin kau membuat keputusan yang salah dengan menunjuknya sebagai guru."

"Aku tidak sependapat dengan itu, Dolores," sahut Dumbledore ringan. "Dia hanya memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi pada tugasnya."

"Dia _memiliki_ tanggung jawab di Hogwarts."

"Tapi kau suah mendengarnya sendiri, bukan? Kesetiaannya bukan pada Hogwarts ataupun Kementerian Sihir. Dia sudah memiliki tempat lain, dan dia ada di sini hanya karena permintaanku 'meminjam' kemampuannya."

"Kesetiaan," Umbridge berkata dengan nada semanis madu, "pada organisasi rahasianya itu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuberitahukan kepadamu lebih jauh. Aku tak bisa mengintervensi kewajibannya, tapi, pada tugasnya di sana. Bahkan Kementerian Sihir tak akan bisa menyentuhnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia bagian dari organisasi rahasia dengan cabang di seluruh dunia, Dolores. Dia di bawah perlindungan hukum Vatikan. Dia ada di sini dengan persetujuan dari mereka. Kurasa Kementerian Sihir tidak akan mau terlibat dengan hukum dari Seksi Kerja Sama Sihir Internasional?" Dumbledore tersenyum ramah. Ia menatap anak-anak yang masih bengong di Aula Depan, berkata riang, "Aku yakin sudah cukup untuk malam ini, anak-anak. Kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing? Dan selamat malam, Dolores."

* * *

"Kau dengar tadi yang dikatakan Dumbledore tentang si Kanda? Kementerian tidak bisa menggangggunya!" seru Ron dengan nada separo takjub separo takut.

Anak-anak Gryffindor, begitu masuk ke ruang rekreasi, langsung riuh rendah membicarakan hal yang baru mereka dengar tentang guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

"Meski organisasi rahasia, pastilah itu organisasi besar, bisa membuat Kementerian bisa mengesampingkannya," komentar Fred.

"Benar. Dan sangat berpengaruh," tambah George.

"Tapi bukannya waktu di kelas dia bilang kalau Kanda itu Pemburu Makhluk Gaib?" ujar Dean heran.

"Aku tidak tahu profesi itu ada. Kalau iya, Charlie pasti ingin menjadi salah satunya," komentar Fred. Tentu saja. Harry tahu kalau anak kedua keluarga Weasley itu tertarik pada makhluk-makhluk gaib.

"Atau yang diburunya bukan makhluk gaib biasa, tapi makhluk-makhluk kegelapan, dia juga bilang begitu, kan?" kata Parvati. "Makhluk kegelapan seperti Dementor, mungkin?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, 'Mione?" tanya Harry.

Harry tak heran melihat ekspresi serius di wajah gadis itu. "Entahlah Harry. Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu tentang organisasi rahasia besar sihir di perpustakaan. Tapi aku tak temukan apapun. Dan Dumbledore menyebut Vatikan. Organisasi itu berpusat di Vatikan. Kemungkinan sih, ada hubungannya dengan gereja. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca apapun soal itu."

"Mereka pasti sangat rahasia, eh?" ujar Neville dengan suara mencicit.

"Yeah... dan apa itu Level 4? Juga bagaimana dia bisa ke Mesir dalam lima menit?" Ron menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Tadi siapapun yang mengontaknya bilang soal Gerbang Bahtera..." ujar Ginny pelan.

Harry mengernyit, ikut berpikir tentang siapa guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu. Para guru sepertinya lebih paham tentang siapa dia sebenarnya, dan tak repot-repot memberitahu para murid. Dan siapapun dia, Umbridge jelas tidak tahu betul, membuatnya gusar dan mencoba mencari tahu sekaligus menyingkirkannya. Mungkinkah Profesor Kanda berasal dari organisasi rahasia yang ditakuti Kementerian? Seperti FBI atau CIA yang pernah dilihatnya di berita Muggle namun ini versi sihirnya? Tunggu. Memangnya organisasi seperti itu ada?

Pertanyaan Harry tak terjawab sama sekali.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~**

 **New chapter is coming~**

 **Terima kasih atas kehadiran jejaknya yang tertinggal di chart, fav, follow, dan terutama di review! It's really meant a lot for me! *grin.**

 **Yah, tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, selamat membaca daaaaaannn... jangan lupa review! Itu seperti tonik untuk author! Gehehehe!**

Chapter 8

Mesir.

Tanah eksotis nan legendaris. Salah satu bukti kejayaan peradaban umat manusia di masa lampau. Padang pasir yang khas, oasis yang menyejukkan, piramida-piramida yang agung, artefak bernilai jutaan, atau mungkin milyaran, dalam mata uang apapun. Dan tentu saja, situs sejarah yang berpadu apik dengan modernisasi yang memagarinya. Bukti bahwa jejak masa lalu bisa berdampingan dengan pembaruan masa kini yang -

DUARR!

BOOM!

KRAKK!

BRUAK!

Ah, sepertinya malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat unuk mendeskripsikan Kota Giza, Mesir. Selain badai pasir yang sedang bergejolak, menggulung udara dengan berton-ton pasir, ada beberapa akuma berbagai level sedang menggila di salah satu sudut Kota Giza. Tepatnya, hanya beberapa ratus meter dari kompleks bersejarah piramida.

Tak terhalang oleh angin kencang berikut pasir yang berputar liar, lima akuma Level 1 menembakkan peluru beracunnya pada sosok gelap yang bergerak gesit bak kilat hitam yang menebas dengan katana merah darah pada akuma paling kuat, Level 4. Tembakan itu, sayangnya sama sekali luput.

Dan tak hanya si sosok super cepat, para Level 1 juga mencoba menghabisi sosok kera raksasa yang dengan buasnya membantai dua Level 2 sekaligus. Si kera itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap para Level 1 yang melayang mengancam dan mulai menyerangnya.

Di sisi lain, tampak salah satu akuma Level 3 berwujud ganjil yang menyerang jenisnya sendiri. Akuma itu dengan cepat menundukkan satu Level 2 dan dua Level 1 yang bermaksud menembaki selubung yang melindungi dua wanita dan tubuh kecil yang _sepertinya_ tertidur. Badai dan hujan peluru akuma tak berhasil mengoyak pertahanan yang diciptakan dari _disc_ hitam 'Time Record' milik Miranda Lotto.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengawasi pertempuran di depannya dengan cemas. Diabaikannya kelelahan yang sedari tadi sudah terasa mengganggunya. Ia harus bertahan, melindungi tubuh Timothy – yang jiwanya sedang mengendalikan si Level 3 – dan Jenderal Nyne yang memberi komando pada Lau Shimin untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Sekarang, pertempuran yang tersisa hanyalah duel Yuu Kanda dengan Level 4.

Miranda sangat khawatir dengan bala bantuan yang dikirimkan Black Order untuk tim mereka itu. Bukan ia tak senang. Ia lega, justru sangat lega, mengingat Kanda memiliki pengalaman bertarung menghadapi Level 4 di beberapa kesempatan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Kanda bertarung sendirian sedari tadi. Akuma yang lain seakan mencegah mereka membantu pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Timothy, kau hampir sampai batasmu," kata Jenderal Nyne memperingatkan. "Lepaskan pengaruh Tsukikami dan kembali ke tubuhmu."

"Tapi Kak Kanda..." protes exorcist termuda itu.

"Aku yang akan membantunya. Cepat kembali," perintah jenderal wanita itu tegas.

Tak berani membantah, bocah Hearst itu segera meninggalkan tubuh akuma yang dikendalikannya dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Tak dihiraukannya sosok monster sang akuma yang langsung melebur mejadi debu. Ia langsung menatap satu-satunya pertarungan yang belum usai, kaget bukan kepalang ketika si Level 4 melemparkan tombak-tombak baja dari sisa rekonstruksi yang berserakan di dekat area itu ke Kanda!

"Kak Kanda!" seru Timothy ngeri.

Miranda menjerit kecil ketika salah satu tombak itu menembus abdomen sang Exorcist Kedua.

"Lau Shimin!"

Mengerti perintah tuannya, kera raksasa itu menerjang si Level 4, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kanda yang jatuh.

"Sialan." Kanda melenguh pelan, mencabut paksa tombak besi itu dari abdomennya, mengabaikan cipratan darah yang langsung memancar dari lukanya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas dan menyengat yang familiar, disusul pola bintang hitam yang menyebar dari sana.

"Si jelek itu menambahkan racun ternyata... Brengsek."

Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terasa semakin sesak karena racun yang semakin menyebar, ia menutup matanya sejenak. Dirasakannya hentakan sengatan samar dari simbol di dada kirinya, tanda bahwa Segel Exorcist Kedua-nya mulai bekerja menetralkan racun itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, pola bintang hitam itu memudar, lalu menghilang dari kulitnya. Luka di perutnya masih belum tertutup sempurna. Tapi, ia tak punya waktu untuk bersantai sekarang. Dilihatnya Lau Shimin bergulat dengan si Level 4.

Berdecih jengkel, ia mengambil Mugen yang terjatuh. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. " _Shouka. Sangenshiki_."

Pupil di matanya berubah menjadi tiga titik yang berputar di irisnya, bersamaan dengan urat yang tampak jelas di sekitar matanya. Diangkatnya Mugen, siap melakukan serangan terakhir.

* * *

" _Pwaaaahhh~_ "

Kanda berjengit ketika Timothy berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Air mata yang bercucuran dan ingus yang menggantung di ujung hidungnya lengkap dengan ekspresi menggelikan itu seketika membuat Kanda jijik.

"Lepas, Bocah!"

"Pwaaahh... Pwaaahh!"

Bocah ini tambah besar tapi tangisannya masih saja seperti bayi!

"Diam!" bentak Kanda. Tapi, Timothy malah memegangi mantelnya erat-erat, masih merengek.

"Kak Kandaaaaa... _pwaaaahhh..._ terima kasih sudah dataaang... akuma yang itu menyeramkaaan... _pwaaaaahhh~!_ "

"Kau ini-" Timothy menggerung, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sayangnya, membuat luka tusuk dari Level 4 yang tidak langsung sembuh itu tertekan. "Ugh!"

"Eh? Kak Kanda?"

Barulah Timothy melepasnya, memberi tatapan heran. Ia belum pernah melihat exorcist seniornya itu kesakitan. Dan kemudian, ia menyadari darah pekat di tangannya. Ia tidak terluka... artinya...

"Kak Kanda! Kakak-"

"Bukan apa-apa," potong Kanda segera. "Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Tapi itu kelihatannya parah, Kanda."

Miranda mendekatinya dengan takut-takut, tapi matanya jelas menunjukkan kecemasan. "Lagipula, kau terima luka paling banyak daripada kami, padahal kau datang belakangan. Sepertinya kau perlu perawatan..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," gerutu Kanda.

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak buru-buru."

Jenderal Nyne berjalan ke arah mereka sambil mengantongi Innocence yang berhasil ditemukannya untuk misi itu. Ia menatap Kanda dengan teliti, sementara Lau Shimin yang sudah mengecil mengoceh di bahunya. Ia berkata lagi, nadanya kaku, "Aku sudah melapor ke Markas kalau misi berhasil. Kita bisa istirahat sebelum kembali ke Markas. Termasuk kau, Kanda."

Kanda yang benar-benar angkat kaki dari tempat itu terhenti oleh suara tajam jendral perempuan itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya penyembuhan super cepat. Tapi sampai itu selesai, kau tinggal."

"Che." Kanda berdecak jengkel. Perempuan ini selalu saja tak mau dibantah. "Terserah."

Kanda mengabaikan Miranda yang menghela napas lega dan Timothy yang nyengir lebar sambil menyeka ingusnya.

Pertempuran di Kota Giza di tengah badai pasir malam itu dimenangi para exorcist Black Order, ketika pagi menjelang. Level 4 itu berhasil dikalahkannya, hasil kerja sama dengan Lau Shimin yang sekarang mengoceh riang sambil mengunyah kacang kenari yang diberikan Jenderal Nyne. Pertarungan itu luput dari pengamatan manusia biasa, berkat badai pasir ganas yang menyamarkan suara dentum, lengkingan, dan yang paling penting, umpatan para akuma.

Kanda sebelumnya berhasil memasuki piramida dengan elemen kejutan. Dibantainya para akuma yang bergentayangan di dalam piramida dengan gerakan cepat, membuat semuanya tak menyadari datangnya serangan sampai mereka menghilang dalam ketiadaan. Meski berhasil membawa Unit Jenderal Nyne keluar dari piramid bersama dengan Innocence yang mereka temukan di salah satu makam di sana, rombongan akuma yang dipimpin Level 4 menunggu mereka di luar padang berbadai.

Kanda menghela napas. Cukup melegakan rasanya berhasil menyalurkan rasa frustrasi yang terakumulasi selama ia di Hogwarts. Harga yang dibayarnya lumayan mahal, memang, tapi dinilainya sepadan.

Kanda baru bisa meninggalkan gereja kecil di sudut kota Giza ketika hari menjelang malam. Waktunya seharian itu memang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan diri. Tapi sayangnya, luka tusukan dari si Level 4 masih belum pulih total. Racun akuma-nya memang sudah dinetralkan, tapi progres penutupan lukanya berjalan lambat. Ia juga sudah mulai pusing karena tubuhnya tidak secepat dulu memproduksi sel darah merah untuk menggantikan sekian liter yang hilang karena pendarahannya.

 _Che_. Pastilah segel _Second Exorcist Program_ -nya semakin melemah.

Sisi baiknya – ia tak yakin ini termasuk sisi baik, tapi – ia tidak terlalu merasakan sakitnya karena Timothy sibuk mengoceh tentang hari-harinya di Black Order. Anak itu masih punya tenaga lebih untuk bercerita penuh semangat, padahal dia baru beberapa jam berhenti total dari tangis bayinya gara-gara horor Level 4. Ocehannya yang menjengkelkan itu mengalihkan sebagian besar perhatiannya, memfokuskan bagaimana Moyashi dan Baka Usagi berhasil menularkan sifat pengganggu mereka ke bocah Hearst itu.

"Kak Kanda, aku tunggu oleh-oleh sihirnya, lho!" seru Timothy ceria ketika mereka berpisah jalan di dalam Bahtera.

"Semoga sukses dengan misimu, Kanda," senyum Miranda, sementara Jenderal Nyne hanya memberinya anggukan.

Kanda hanya mendengus sebelum bergegas keluar dari Bahtera, membuka pintu nomor dua puluh sembilan yang menuntunnya ke Hogsmeade. Ia tak memperhatikan gerbang yang perlahan memudar di belakangnya. Ia menatap matahari terbenam di pucuk-pucuk pohon di pinggir hutan desa penyihir itu. Tak ada yang melihatnya masuk ataupun keluar dari gerbang ganjil sebelumnya. Divisi Sains jelas sengaja menempatkan Gerbang di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian untuk mencegah keributan.

Sekarang, ia harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi, ia setengah menyesali kata 'segera'.

Ia lupa kalau hari sebelum gelap dimanfaatkan penghuni kastil untuk berkeliaran sebelum jam malam diberlakukan. Karena itu, dia harus memaklumi banyak mata yang terarah padanya ketika berjalan di koridor, memberinya tatapan seperempat heran, seperempat takjub, seperempat ngeri, dan seperempat penasaran. Siapa yang tidak jika melihat sesorang dengan penampilan seakan baru dari medan tempur – walau memang seperti itu kenyataannya – seperti dirinya?

Kanda hanya memastikan wajahnya tidak meninggalkan jejak darah yang begitu jelas, tapi lebam-lebam di sana belum hilang. Lukanya sebagian besar memang belum sembuh; luka tusuk di perutnya masih berdenyut menyakitkan dan ada memar di pelipisnya karena Level 4 menghantamnya cukup keras. Punggungnya pun masih terasa nyeri gara-gara dilempar sejauh tiga meter.

Pakaiannya yang sebelumnya sudah tak berbentuk, membuatnya harus menggantinya dengan yang baru; kemeja hitam tanpa lengan berkerah tinggi. Meski demikian, debu dan darah masih mengotori beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tak heran membuat sebagian besar yang melihatnya langsung horor, apalagi dengan katana di tangannya dan langkahnya yang menguarkan aura intimidasi.

Dia sudah tahu kalau dia adalah representasi iblis pembantai.

"Ah, Profesor Kanda, kau sudah kembali."

Exorcist berambut panjang itu mengerjap cepat. Dilihatnya Kepala Sekolah yang sepertinya akan turun ke Aula Besar, berdiri di depannya. Penyihir uzur itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat dan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Tapi Profesor McGonagall yang bersamanya menatapnya dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya segera, suaranya penuh kecemasan.

"Level 4 itu lawan tangguh," kata Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Mustahil kembali tanpa luka di sini dan di sana..."

"Aku sarankan kau pergi ke Rumah Sakit, kalau begitu," kata McGonagall. "Astaga. Apa sebenarnya yang kau lawan? Kawanan badak?" Mata tajam guru Transfigurasi itu tertuju pada pola ganjil yang seakan menyebar di bahu dan lengan atasnya. "Apa itu di bahumu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," gerutu Kanda pelan. Ia menatap guru transfigurasi itu. "Tapi kurasa aku akan langsung ke ruanganku saja. Selamat malam, Profesor."

Dan Kanda meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekilas, ia melihat Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Hermione Granger yang menatapnya ngeri ketika melewatinya di ujung koridor.

Masa bodoh.

Tak diketahui atau diabaikan oleh Kanda, ia meninggalkan jejak tetesan darah di lantai pualam.

"Ah, Minerva? Bisa tolong beritahu Madam Pomfrey kalau dia memiliki pasien untuk ditanganinya segera?"

* * *

"Buset. Kenapa dia tadi itu?"

Golden Trio yang sudah duduk di bangku Gryffindor mulai mengambil makanan ke piring masing-masing. Tentu saja, sambil mendiskusikan yang tadi baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Misi macam apa yang dikerjakannya sampai babak belur begitu?" sambung Ron sambil mengigit ayamnya. " _Well_ , tapi aku jadi tahu orang itu bisa dihajar ternyata..."

"Ron!" tegur Hermione.

"Habisnya..."

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja," ujar Parvati, nimbrung. "Aku tak percaya ada yang melukai wajah cakep itu."

Ron tersedak potongan ayamnya.

"Ternyata badannya bagus, ya?" kikik Lavender dengan wajah merona, membuat beberapa gadis ikut terkikik juga. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya geli. _Dasar cewek_. Tapi memang, melihat tubuh atletis guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sebelumnya membuat banyak anak laki-laki bakal iri dan anak perempuan terpesona. Belum lagi, guru mereka itu punya wajah rupawan. Tak peduli sifatnya yang buruk, tetap saja dia mendapat prestasi tersendiri.

Si brengsek yang beruntung.

* * *

Begitu menutup pintu ruangannya, Kanda menghembuskan napas lega. Bebas ia dari tatapan kaget anak-anak Hogwarts itu. Ia terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, memang, tapi ia tak pernah menyukainya. Kelihatannya saja ia cuek, padahal ia ingin sekali membentak mereka untuk tak memandangnya seperti badut.

Ia lalu meletakkan Mugen di atas penyangga kayu mahoni yang telah disiapkan di atas meja. Disambarnya kotak obat di atas nakas dan mulai mengurusi beberapa lukanya. Gara-gara adik Komui, ia diwajibkan memiliki kotak obat yang harus digunakannya jika ia tak mau ke rumah sakit setelah dari misi untuk memeriksakan diri. Tentu Lenalee tahu kalau ia memiliki kecepatan regenerasi di atas manusia normal, tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk berhenti mencemaskan Kanda.

" _Aku tahu kau sama sekali tak butuh obat-obatan atau apapun untuk menyembuhkan diri. Tapi paling tidak, lakukan sesuatu untuk luka-lukamu, seperti membersihkannya, misalnya."_

Dan demi tak digerecoki gadis itu, ia menjadikan permintaan itu sebagai kebiasaan. Keuntungannya, ia tak perlu melihat wajah memelas Lenalee yang selalu membuatnya tak enak hati dan Kepala Perawat berhenti mengomelinya.

Dilemparnya kapas terakhir yang digunakannya untuk mengolesi alkohol di atas luka sayat di lengan kanannya. Diabaikannya perih dari desinfektan itu. Ia menatap gumpalan-gumpalan kapas bernoda darah yang terserak di dalam mangkuk kaca, sebelum diangkatnya sebatang lilin yang menyala dan menyulutnya.

Kemudian, tanpa melepas boot-nya, ia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya. Ditariknya tali rambutnya, melemparnya asal ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia mendesah pelan, merasakannya kelelahan yang seakan menjerit dari seluruh otot dan tulang-tulangnya.

Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini setelah pertarungan dalam misi. Kelelahan akut yang membuatnya seakan tak sanggup bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ini.

Sialan.

Sepertinya tubuhnya memang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

Luka di abdomen-nya masih berdenyut menyakitkan, meski ia tahu sekarang luka itu sedang menutup perlahan. Hampir semua luka di tubuhnya pun sudah memulih, hanya meninggalkan bekas yang besok pagi tak akan terlihat sama sekali. Semalaman ini ia akan menderita sensasi panas terbakar dari seluruh tubuhnya akibat Segel-nya yang sedang bekerja.

Untungnya ia telah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia mengalami hal semacam ini selama dua belas tahun hidupnya di dunia gelapnya ini.

Dan mungkin, kali ini ia tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Otaknya sepertinya sudah memerintahkan matanya untuk menutup dan menyerah pada ketidaksadaran. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kabut hitam yang mulai membayangi pandangannya, didengarnya sayup-sayup suara ketukan pintu.

Masa bodoh.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter!**

 **Whoaa... trims buat semua review, semua fav, semua follow, dan juga semua bukti kehadiran di charts... Itu semua sangat berarti untuk author! Jangan kapok untuk mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ya~ Komentar dan masukan yang membangun akan sangat diapresiasi! Maaf karena belum bisa jawab review yang ada, kuota internet sedang sekarat! Ini hanya memanfaatkan sisa bonus yang belum dieksekusi sebelum ... yah, you know-lah...**

 **Oke deh, tanpa banyak kata lagi, selamat membaca~**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**

Chapter 9

Harry dan yang lainnya melihat Profesor Kanda keesokan harinya ketika sarapan di Aula Besar. Penampilan berdarahnya sudah menghilang, digantikan gaya rapi tapi suramnya yang biasa. Yang mengherankan hanyalah ia tampak bebas luka, paling tidak yang tampak mata; lebam dan lecet di wajahnya menghilang. Jika ada yang berbeda hanya dua hal. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya dan rambut panjangnya kali ini tidak dalam _ponytail_ tinggi, dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya.

Ia tampak tak peduli pada sekitarnya, _seperti biasa_. Tapi, kemudian, tampaknya beberapa guru mengajaknya mengobrol

"Senang kau bergabung dengan kami untuk sarapan, Profesor," senyum Profesor Dumbledore ramah. "Tapi sepertinya Madam Pomfrey tidak begitu senang karena kau tidak ke rumah sakit. Dia bilang ketika dia ke ruanganmu, kau tidak menjawab."

Gerakan Kanda mengangkat cangkir tehnya terhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Mungkin aku sudah tidur."

"Kau harusnya mengurus luka-lukamu," tegur Profesor McGonagall.

"Sudah kulakukan."

McGonagall menatap kolega mudanya itu ragu. "Jelas, memang. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyingkirkan luka-luka itu dengan cepat?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri," kata Kanda pendek. Ia mendorong piring sarapannya yang sudah kosong. "Tapi, apa Madam Pomfrey punya sesuatu, semacam obat, untuk tambahan darah? Bukan transfusi, tapi. Aku tidak suka darah orang lain masuk ke pembuluh darahku."

Beberapa guru menatapnya.

"Ramuan Penambah Darah, aku yakin dia punya," ujar Profesor Dumbledore. "Ah, kurasa itu sebabnya kau pucat begitu. Tapi itu berarti kau dapatkan luka parah."

Semua guru menatap Kanda. Tapi Profesor muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada baiknya meninggalkan percakapan ini. Ada kodok yang sedang mencari mangsa."

Yang dimaksudkan Kanda adalah Umbridge yang baru saja tiba di meja guru. Kedatangannya membuat Kanda merasa lebih baik ia segera angkat kaki untuk mendapatkan Ramuan Penambah Darah-nya atau ia akan drop di tempat ini. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sangat memalukan.

"Ah, Profesor Kanda?"

Ia yang beranjak dari kursinya dan sudah mengambil langkah terhenti dari geraknya. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kementerian tentang tindakan tak bertanggung jawabmu terhitung dari semalam." Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kami sudah berhasil mengontak atasanmu untuk itu. Dia setuju untuk mendiskusikan posisimu dan kewajibanmu. Aku rasa, dalam waktu dekat dia akan datang ke Hogwarts."

"Oh, ya?" Tak ada nada peduli di sana.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, atasanmu yang bernama Komui Lee itu akan datang sore ini. Hanya sekedar memberitahumu."

"Tidak sabar menunggu," kata Kanda datar, meninggalkan Aula dengan langkah cepat setelah memberi anggukan cepat ke para guru.

Kata-kata Umbridge bahwa atasan dari Profesor Kanda di organisasi rahasianya itu benar adanya. Sekitar pukul empat sore, orang yang dimaksud tiba di Hogwarts. Dan kedatangannya tak luput dari perhatian para siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar kastil. Yah, hari Minggu selalu menjadi hari di mana anak-anak bebas tanpa harus berada di dalam kelas atau asrama.

Tak terkecuali Golden Trio yang agak terkejut melihat kedatangan tak terduga dari orang-orang asing itu. Mereka baru saja selesai dari berjalan-jalan di halaman dan kembali ke kastil ketika melihatnya. Gosip kalau atasan profesor muda mereka akan datang ke Hogwarts sudah menjadi rahasia publik, tapi kedatangannya tetap saja mengejutkan.

"Apakah menurutmu salah satu dari mereka bertiga atasan si Kanda?" tanya Ron, mengamati 'tamu' yang datang itu.

Harry dan Hermione yang juga menatap penuh tanya itu meneliti tiga sosok asing yang memasuki kastil. Sosok pertama adalah pria muda, mungkin usianya tiga puluhan tahun, berwajah oriental. Dia mengenakan topi baret di atas rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang leher yang ujungnya sedikit melengkung. Mata gelapnya tampak berkilat ingin tahu sekaligus bersemangat di balik kacamata segi limanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih; mantel berkerah tinggi dengan lencana berantai dari emas.

Berjalan agak di belakangnya adalah pria muda, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Profesor Kanda, berwajah khas Kaukasian. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikepang dan jatuh di punggungnya. Pria itu mengenakan mantel perjalanan berwarna krem di atas setelan resminya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, meski matanya menyapu sekitarnya penuh perhitungan.

Di samping si rambut pirang adalah pria muda jangkung yang paling mungkin sebaya dengan Profesor Kanda. Rambutnya merah dan mengenakan bandana yang hampir menyembunyikan _eyepatch_ hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya. Mata kirinya yang terlihat beriris hijau, menatap sekitarnya dengan tertarik. Pria muda itu mengenakan sesuatu yang mirip seragam militer; jaket hitam berkerah tinggi dengan tepian merah. Ada lambang sesuatu seperti salib di _badge_ di bagian dada kirinya, berikut cetak nama _Rose Cross_. Sebuah bros batu rubi berkilat di samping _badge_ -nya, terhubung dengan rantai emas ke _appalette_ di bahunya, tak tersembunyi oleh syal jingga yang melingkar di lehernya. Pria muda itu tak mengancingkan jaketnya, menampakkan _t-shirt_ hitam di baliknya. Ia mengenakan celana putih dan _combat boot_ yang hampir mencapai lututnya. Ada _holster_ yang terpasang di paha kanannya, tapi mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Hermione. "Kurasa yang pakai kacamata itu."

"Agak tak seperti dugaanku," komentar Ron, ketika mereka menaiki Aula Depan. "Kukira atasan si Kanda itu orang tua kaku, galak, dan sangar."

Ketiganya melihat si jubah putih berhenti di dekat pintu masuk Aula, mengamati baju zirah yang berkelotakan dengan tertarik. Si rambut pirang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar.

"... mungkin kita harus punya yang seperti ini di Markas, Link! Mereka bisa bergerak, kurasa. Mungkin bisa beberapa hal juga. Dan bayangkan jika aku tambahkan beberapa elemen... Bakalan jadi seperti Komurin Junior..."

"Yang benar saja, Supervisor. Kita tidak datang untuk ini," si rambut pirang menghela napas sementara si rambut merah terkekeh sebelum menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi gembira, melambaikan tangannya ceria.

" _Yuu-chan!_ Akhirnya!"

Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka tampak berjalan di koridor. Sosoknya yang menjulang tampak mencolok di antara anak-anak. Komui langsung menegakkan diri dan tersenyum lebar melihat profesor muda itu.

"Kanda! Senang melihatmu lagi!" sapanya ceria.

"Whoa, kau masih hidup! Sudah kuduga! Kau jauh lebih mengerikan dari Level 4!" cengir si rambut merah.

Kanda, yang Harry lihat menanggalkan jubahnya yang dibawanya di tangannya bersama sebuah buku tebal, mengernyit jengkel sebagai sambutannya.

Ia menatap galak si rambut merah. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu panggil nama depanku, _Baka Usagi_?"

Si rambut merah tertawa, "Dia masih saja galak, eh? Lagian kita kan teman! Teman itu panggil nama depan, _Yuu-chan~_ "

"Kusarankan kau berhenti kekanak-kanakan, Lavi Bookman Junior. Dan _Yuu Kanda_ , jangan terpancing meski aku yakin kau merencanakan untuk mencincangnya jadi serpihan."

Si rambut merah – Lavi – menyeringai lebih lebar sementara guru muda itu berdecih jengkel. Ia menatap Komui dengan kernyitan dalam, "Kau benar-benar datang, eh?"

"Tentu saja! Ini bagian dari pekerjaan! Lagipula aku tidak akan tolak kesempatan keluar dari Markas!" seru si Supervisor bersemangat. "Kau tahu pekerjaanku membuatku terkurung seperti narapidana di penjara bawah tanah!" Pria itu merentangkan tangannya menghadap ke halaman Hogwarts yang terbentang dengan gaya dramatis. "Aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya udara luar, bau rumput, langit biru..."

"Jadi kau sekarang jadi anjing penjaga untuk orang ini?" Kanda mengabaikan Supervisornya yang melempar tatapan tercengang, menatap si rambut pirang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Seseorang harus memastikan dia berjalan pada jalurnya."

"Jangan kau juga, Link!" seru pria bermantel putih itu setengah merengek. "Kita sudah punya si Raja Tega Kanda! Dan asistenku yang tak membiarkanku keluar dari kantor seinci pun!"

"Maka kusarankan agar anda bersikap dengan layak," sahut pria yang dipanggil Link itu datar.

"Aku Supervisor. Aku lakukan yang ingin kulakukan." Pria berkacamata itu menatap Kanda tajam. "Apa yang sudah kau _lakukan_ di Mesir?"

"Membantai akuma, apalagi? Kan kau yang kirim aku ke sana," kata profesor muda itu dengan nada tak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang jangan rusak apapun di sana!" jerit Komui. "Bagaimana aku harus jelaskan hancurnya makam Firaun ke dunia?!"

Tak hanya Harry yang tercengang. Sebagian besar siswa yang mendengar itu pun terbelalak kaget. Profesor Kanda merusak salah satu monumen penting peradaban dunia?

Meski demikian, si rambut merah yang berdiri di samping guru mereka itu terkekeh kecil, sementara si rambut pirang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gampang. Bilang saja dijarah perampok."

"Tidak ada emas atau permata yang hilang, Idiot!" Ia menggelegkan kepalanya jengkel. "Firaun mana yang kau acak-acak makamnya? Kena kutukannya baru tahu rasa kau!"

Kanda hanya menatapnya.

"Memangnya ada kutukan yang mempan dengan dia?" Lavi bertanya pada Link sambil menunjuk Kanda yang mengangkat sebelah alis, sementara Komui mengangkat tangannya frustrasi. Si rambut pirang itu hanya menghela napas bosan.

Lavi tertawa riang, sebelum menatap rekannya itu, "Tapi kau baru pergi sebulan dan Markas terasa sepi! Aku lupa kalau kau pegang peran penting untuk membuatnya ramai! Kau tahu maksudku, kau cekcok dengan Allen seperti anjing dan kucing!"

"Dan kau akan jadi kelinci idiot yang kukuliti hidup-hidup!" ancam Kanda, melepaskan diri dari tangan Lavi.

"Kanda! Makam Firaun-nya!" protes Komui. "Aksi vandalisme ini tak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Bukan aku yang merusaknya!" seru Kanda jengkel. "Level 4 itu yang menembak seenak jidat ke mana-mana! Dan – demi Tuhan – kau lebih peduli soal makam itu daripada aku?! Dia menembakku lebih banyak daripada ke makam itu! Kubuat makhluk sial itu membayarnya! Aku sudah selesaikan bagianku, dan sekarang membereskan sisanya adalah _bagianmu_!"

Ekspresi _shock_ Komui tampak seperti baru saja disiram Stinksap.

"Ehem, ehem."

Lavi menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi jengkel Kanda begitu mendengar suara dehaman manis palsu itu. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang penyihir perempuan pendek yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah ganjil mirip kodok. Ia mengerjap cepat; warna pink cerah yang dikenakan si penyihir cukup mengejutkan mata tunggalnya.

"Supervisor, ini Inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge."

Lavi mengangkat alis, mendeteksi ketidaksukaan ditiap kata yang diucapkan rekannya itu. Dan ia juga baru kali ini mendengar Kanda menyebut Komui dengan 'Supervisor'. Biasanya hanya Komui, atau _siscom_ alias _sister complex_ , atau idiot, atau si aneh.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita mulai saja?" ujar Komui ceria. "Oh, Kanda? Setelah urusan ini selesai, aku perlu bicara padamu."

"Apa?" gerutu si rambut panjang.

Komui tersenyum sadis, "Urusanmu dengan makam Firaun itu masih belum selesai. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Yuu~" Lavi melambaikan tangannya riang dan bergegas menyusul Komui dan Link, mengabaikan Kanda yang menggerutu sesuatu seperti, 'jangan panggil nama depanku!'.

Menghela napas jengkel, Kanda berjalan cepat dan menghilang ke ujung koridor.

"Itu tadi menarik," komentar Harry pelan.

"Yeah," kata Ron, tampak terkesima, "aku baru tahu nama depan guru kita itu 'Yuu'."

Tak hanya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu berinteraksi tanpa terlihat menahan diri.

Lavi tahu betul, bahwa kedatangannya ke Hogwarts bersama Komui dan Link bukanlah sebagai _bodyguard_ untuk sang Supervisor. Link memang bukan exorcist, tapi dia punya kemampuan bertarung yang tak perlu diragukan, dan itu cukup untuk menjadikannya penjaga. Dia, tentu saja, datang sebagai Bookman. Merekam pertemuan Komui dan pegawai Kementerian itu dan mengeksplorasi sudut 'kecil' dunia sihir ini.

Selain itu, bagaimana ia menolak kesempatan bertemu 'teman terbaiknya', Yuu-chan?

"Kuharap," kata Komui cerah, setelah beberapa guru, tepatnya empat kepala asrama dan Kepala Sekolah serta si Inkuisitor Agung telah berkumpul di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, "Kanda tidak menyebabkan banyak masalah di bulan pertamanya di Hogwarts."

"Nah, aku tidak menganggapnya menyulitkan," kata Dumbledore ramah. "Memang anak-anak menganggapnya galak, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya guru yang ditakuti mereka."

Lavi mendengus pelan.

"Dan sepertinya dia membuat dirinya menjadi favorit anak-anak perempuan," tambah Profesor Sprout jenaka.

Lavi tak bisa menahan kikikannya.

"Lavi!" tegur Komui, meski ia juga tersenyum

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kekeh Lavi, matanya berkilat usil, "Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Yuu lolos dengan ini!"

"Mungkin nanti kami akan menemukan mayatmu di suatu tempat di Markas, dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu ini, Bookman Junior," komentar Link.

Lavi nyengir, "Layak ambil resiko. Lagian Yuu tidak akan membunuhku! Aku kan sobat baiknya!"

Link membuat dengusan anggun meragukan, yang diabaikan si rambut merah.

"Hem, hem," sela Umbridge manis. "Meskipun demikian, aku berpendapat sikap dan tindakannya di Hogwarts sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir."

Para guru di ruangan itu bertukar pandang.

"Yah, Kanda tidak dikenal karena sopan santunnya," senyum Komui. "Dia selalu jadi yang paling kasar; aku agak cemas mengirimnya kemari, sebetulnya. Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Umbridge dengan suara manis berbahaya. "Dia menunjukkan ketidak bertanggung jawaban atas tugasnya sebagai guru Hogwarts! Dia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan sekolah!"

"Tapi," Lavi mengagumi ketenangan Komui menghadapi Umbridge, "kurasa sudah dijelaskan di kontrak Kanda tentang hal ini? Link? Kau bawa kopiannya kan?"

Link menyerahkan sebuah amplop dari balik mantelnya. Komui langsung membukanya dan menarik salah satu lembar berkasnya. "Di kontrak ini tertulis bahwa, 'jika tugas Yuu Kanda sebagai anggota dari Black Order mamanggilnya, dia akan diizinkan untuk melaksanakan tugas itu sebagai prioritas utama dan dapat kembali ke Hogwarts jika kondisi memungkinkan.' Kanda hanya melaksanakan profesi utamanya sebagai bagian dari kami, dan itu sudah disetujui. Maaf, kurasa aku tidak menangkap di mana ketidak bertanggung jawabannya."

"Tak bisa diterima," bantah Umbridge, masih sama manisnya. "Hal itu sama sekali tak menjadi alasan untuk itu. Dia ada di Hogwarts maka di sinilah tanggung jawabnya!"

"Sayangnya tidak." Nada suara Komui berubah resmi, bahkan Severus Snape yang suram itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kanda sama sekali tak terikat dengan alasan seperti itu, Miss Umbridge. Dia terikat dengan kontraknya di Black Order, dan Vatikan melindungi kontrak itu. Dia hanya memiliki satu tanggung jawab, melayani Black Order sampai akhir."

Umbridge menampilkan eksprei terhina.

"Dan aku mengenal Kanda sejak dia masih kecil. Aku tahu betul seperti apa dia. Konsekuensi dari mereka yang terpilih membuat dia akan wajib menjalankan tugasnya itu meski dia membencinya. Dia terikat dengan sumpah dan pengabdian pada Black Order. Selain itu, kau tahu, mereka yang memegang pedang tidak akan menyalahi sumpahnya."

Komui 1 – 0 Umbridge. Menang dengan TKO.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, dear readers~**_

 _ **A new chapter is coming~ And it's the first Ramadhan!**_ **Untuk saudara-saudari Muslim pembaca, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya... :)**

 **Dan, terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih bertahan mengikuti fic ini * _bow_. Termasuk yang sudah hadir dalam chart, mem-fav, mem-follow, dan yang paling utama yang sudah me-review. _It's really meant a lot for me!_ Beberapa review sudah author balas via PM, tapi jika ada yang belum author mohon maaf, ya**

 ** _Anyway_ , tanpa banyak cakap lagi, selamat membaca. Sekali lagi, jangan lupa review ya~ Itu bisa menjadi penyemangat dan penginspirasi, lho~**

Chapter 10

Profesor Kanda membuat Harry mendapat kesan bahwa organisasi rahasia tempatnya bergabung adalah organisasi beraura gelap, sangat rahasia, dan suram. Maksudnya, lihat saja si rambut panjang itu. Sifatnya begitu dingin! Wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi! Gaya bicaranya selalu tajam, setajam matanya yang kadang Harry yakin ada tambahan di belakang kepalanya karena ia selalu tahu siapa yang berisik di dalam kelas sementara ia berbalik dari mereka!

Tapi, tampaknya hanya Kanda yang begitu. Terbukti atasannya yang berpakaian serba putih itu tampak ramah. Si rambut pirang memang agak kaku, tapi jelas terlihat kalau ia tipe resmi. Adapun si rambut merah, sikapnya yang ceria benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Kanda. Ia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang dengan santainya berani mengobrol dengannya sementara makhluk lain, hidup atau mati, akan memilih menjauhi guru mereka itu.

Meski kedengarannya Profesor Kanda banyak memberikan ancaman mengerikan yang sepertinya dianggap angin lalu oleh si rambut merah.

Dan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sendiri keramahan si rambut merah ketika bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, yang niat mereka awalnya mencari bahan esai transfigurasi mereka.

Lavi, begitu namanya, datang ke sana bersama Profesor Kanda yang bertampang jengkel. Ekspresi si rambut merah itu tampak seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah Natal ekstra begitu memasuki perpustakaan. Matanya berbinar riang sekaligus lapar – kombinasi yang aneh - dan ia melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ini tak mungkin, ini tak mungkin," katanya bersemangat. "Aku pasti sudah mati dan akhirnya aku masuk ke surga pilihanku! Buku di mana-mana~"

"Ini perpustakaan, bukan surga! Tapi kalau kau mau mati, kau tinggal bilang saja, Baka Usagi!"

"Ini hebat! _Ini hebat!_ " Lavi mengabaikannya dan sibuk menatap rak-rak buku menjulang di depannya dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

Jelas sekali Profesor Kanda sangat jengkel dengan tingkah si rambut merah. Tak sabar, ia menyeret Lavi yang tampaknya masih terbius dengan banyaknya buku, ke arah Madam Pince. Kanda tampak berbincang sebentar dengan penjaga perpustakaan kaku itu, sesekali mengedik ke Lavi. Harry hanya mendengar beberapa potong kalimat, seperti, _"... dia akan diam jika buku-buku sudah di bawah hidungnya..."_ dan _"...dia tidak akan mengacau, kalau iya, lakukan semaumu."_

Dan setelahnya, Profesor Kanda pergi, meninggalkan rekannya yang menatap Madam Pince yang mengernyit dengan penuh semangat. Jelas aura galak seperti burung manyar pemarah entah sama sekali tidak disadari atau diabaikan si rambut merah.

Dan baru Harry sadari setelahnya, pria muda yang bernama Lavi itu maniak buku.

Dengan bantuan Madam Pince, ia mengumpulkan sejumlah besar buku setebal bata – beberapa malah lebih tebal – dan menempatkannya di satu meja baca yang segera menjadi teritorinya. Ia langsung tenggelam dalam bacaannya itu dan tak mempedulikan sekitarnya dalam waktu lima detik.

"Dia membaca semua buku sejarah," kata Hermione, mengamati si rambut merah yang sosoknya tertutupi gunungan buku.

"Siapa yang mau membaca buku sejarah?" komentar Ron sangat heran. "Dia aneh, kalau kau tanya pendapatku."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali menunduk ke esai Ramuannya. Ia sedang memiliki sebuah misi khusus; tak membiarkan esai kali ini mendapat D dari Snape.

Saking seriusnya menyelesaikan esainya, Harry dan Ron tidak menyadari Lavi yang bergerak ke meja mereka, bertanya sesuatu pada Hermione yang mengawasi keduanya mengerjakan tugas sambil meneliti laporan Prefek-nya. Ketika Hermione memberitahu sederetan kata rumit tentang judul buku, Harry mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen esainya, mendapati Lavi yang menatap serius ke buku bersampul kulit dengan ornamen unik sambil mendengarkan penjelasan sahabat mereka.

"... ini bisa kau temukan di buku Transfigurasi untuk Aplikasi Praktis. Di sana tertulis bagaimana penggunaan dan alasan hukum substitusi elemental."

Lavi mengangguk-angguk. "Sesuatu yang layak dicari! Sihir ternyata bisa jadi sangat mengagumkan, eh?"

Si rambut merah itu menguap sambil menggeliat.

"Kurasa aku bisa pinjam beberapa buku pakai nama Yuu, eh? Atau aku minta dia belikan saja? Lebih enak kalau jadi milik sendiri, kan?" gumamnya dengan seringai usil.

"Er, Mr Bookman?"

Lavi menoleh kaget sampai hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jangan panggil begitu! Lavi saja!" seru si rambut merah segera. Harry melihat Madam Pince berdesis mengancam, membuat mereka serentak merendahkan suara. "Penjaga perpustakaan kalian seram sekali..."

Hermione tersenyum gugup, "B-baiklah. Hanya ingin tahu, kau sepertinya sudah mengenal Profesor Kanda sejak lama. Maksudku, aku tahu Profesor Kanda itu orang Jepang, jadi setahuku biasanya mereka tak panggil nama depan kecuali sudah kenal sangat lama dan akrab..."

"Oh! Jadi Yuu tidak pernah beritahu nama depannya?" tanya Lavi, menyeringai. "Yah, dia memang tidak suka kalau kami panggil begitu. Bahkan tidak dengan Master-nya sendiri. Dan, yah, bisa dibilang lama tidak, ya? Aku kenal dia sejak kami seusia kalian. Lima belas, sekitar itulah. Dan dia hampir memenggalku gara-gara memanggil nama depannya untuk pertama kalinya."

Sungguh aneh mendengar Lavi menceritakan hal sehoror itu dengan gaya ringan.

"Tapi menyenangkan bisa melihatnya marah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Habis, wajah dinginnya itu kadang bikin jengkel!" Lavi mendengus. "Dan kuharap dia tidak mengancam siapapun di sini?"

"Yah, dia tidak pernah membawa pedangnya..."

"Ah, benar," kata Lavi, tampak sangat terkesan. "Kurasa Yuu menurunkan standar emosinya ke level di mana aku tak tahu kalau tingkatan itu sebenarnya ada."

"Eh?" Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengerjap heran.

Lavi menyeringai melihat keingintahuan terpancar di wajah tiga murid sahabatnya itu. Heh, sedikit cerita tidak masalah, kan? "Yah, Yuu itu bisa dibilang anggota kami yang paling berbahaya! Dia punya temperamen yang buruk, kepribadian kasar, dan tidak segan pada siapapun yang menghalani jalannya! Bahkan Supervisor kami saja tidak berani dalam skala tertentu padanya!" Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Di Markas, dia punya beberapa julukan mengerikan: Si Iblis Pemenggal, Reinkarnasi Dewa Neraka, dan Setan Black Order!"

Harry tercengang. Profesor muda mereka ternyata punya prestasi yang sangat mengagumkan dalam memiliki nama yang membuat kecil nyali. Di sampingnya, Ron menelan ludah ngeri.

"Dia bisa membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut dan memujanya, sampai mereka tahu mulutnya sekasar bajak laut. Yah, tapi jika tahu masa lalunya, kurasa wajar dia jadi orang brengsek tak berperasaan begitu..."

Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar seakan Lavi bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tampaknya tak sadar masih berbicara pada mereka, mengatakan lagi dengan nada suram dan tatapan nyalang, "Dia kehilangan segalanya karena Black Order, tapi dia tak bisa bebas... Heh, masalahku terdengar konyol daripada masalah dia..."

"Eh, Lavi..." Hermione tampak ragu.

Lavi mengerjap, sebelum tersenyum, "Ah! Hampir makan malam!" Lavi menatap jam di dekat pintu. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang! Kalau tidak, nanti Yuu bakal menyeretku keluar dari sini!"

Lavi meninggalkan meja mereka untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi, mereka bertemu dengannya lagi di depan Aula Besar, mengamati deretan Dekrit Pendidikan yang digantung di sepanjang dinding di kanan dan kiri pintu ek ganda itu. Ekspresinya serius, seakan berpikir keras, sementara Kanda yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak tak sabar dan Link juga mengamati deretan plakat itu, tapi tidak seantusias Lavi.

"...banyak sekali untuk jadi Dekrit," komentarnya.

"Yeah, biasakan dirimu," gerutu Kanda.

"Hm! Aku jadi punya ide dengan ini," kata Lavi ceria, menyampirkan tangannya dengan akrab ke bahu guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka yang jelas amat sangat tidak suka dengan kontak fisik seperti itu. "Menempelkan plakat seperti ini di Aula atau di depan kafetaria! Tapi, semuanya pajang wajahku! Yah, aku tahu aku ini cakep, keren, seksi! Ha!"

Tawa Lavi terpotong seketika karena Kanda, saking jengkelnya, menendang si rambut merah sampai terguling dan menabrak dinding. "Idiot narsis!"

"Aw, Yuu~" keluh Lavi, sambil mengusap dahinya yang mencium tembok batu, "Kau ini kasar sekali, sih?"

Anak-anak yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru masuk ke Aula Besar. Ini tak luput dari pengamatan Lavi.

"Jangan galak-galak! Nanti muridmu mimpi buruk, lho~"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" sambar Kanda.

"Ah, ayolah~ Aku tahu, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau itu orang baik hati dan sangat perhatian..."

"Aku ragu," komentar Link.

"Kalau begitu, kutunjukkan padaku seberapa baiknya aku! Sial, kutinggalkan Mugen di kamarku –!"

"Eh?! Kok pakai bawa-bawa Mugen?!" seru Lavi horor.

"Kurasa aku mau makan daging kelinci malam ini."

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Lavi lari tunggang langgang menjauhi Kanda yang memancarkan aura mengancam, langsung masuk ke Aula, tak peduli banyaknya anak-anak yang menoleh sangat kaget. Tapi begitu si rambut merah menghilang, aura itu lenyap, menyisakan Kanda yang menghela napas bosan.

"Itu tadi," kata Ron dengan suara bergetar, masih merasakan efek horor yang dipancarkan profesor muda mereka yang memasuki Aula diikuti oleh Link, "lumayan menyeramkan, eh?"

Di belakangnya, Neville Longbottom mengeluarkan suara seperti cicit tikus terjepit.

* * *

"Mr Komui," ujar Profesor Dumbledore, bercakap-cakap dengan Supervisor Black Order itu ketika makan malam dimulai. Aula Besar masih belum terlalu ramai. Bahkan Umbridge belum ada di sana.

Komui tersenyum. Ia tahu, percakapan ini akan sangat menarik perhatian para guru Hogwarts. "Ah, ya. Dia bergabung dengan Black Order di usia yang sangat muda." Komui mendesah pelan, "Waktu itu, sepertinya dialah anggota termuda kami."

"Kalian merekrut anak di bawah umur?" tanya McGonagall, mengernyit tak setuju.

Komui mengangkat bahu. "Order yang dulu sangat... ah, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Keras, begitulah. Mereka akan mencari siapapun yang bisa berada garis depan dan mempersiapkannya menjadi petarung tangguh. Semakin dini, semakin baik, begitu menurut mereka. Kanda menerima pelatihannya sejak dia delapan tahun, masih di China, sebelum pindah ke Inggris setahun kemudian."

Para guru yang mendengar itu hampir semuanya dibuat tercengang. Tentu saja, hanya Kepala Sekolah dan Severus Snape yang tak menampilkan ekspresi yang kentara.

"Aku bergabung dengan Order beberapa tahun setelah Kanda, itu juga karena adikku ada di sana, jadi aku waktu itu belum tahu rahasia-rahasia organisasi. Yah, mengesampingkan semua itu, aku senang Kanda ada di sana sebelum aku bergabung." Ada senyum suram di wajah Supervisor itu, teringat akan masa lalunya. "Dia menjaga Lenalee selama tiga tahun awal yang mengerikan di Order. Sesuatu yang gagal kulakukan. Dia barangkali salah satu dari sedikit laki-laki yang kuizinkan dan bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga adikku. Dia toh tidak setipe dengan Cross –"

Tepat saat itu Lavi memasuki Aula Besar seperti angin ribut, berteriak keras dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang kursi Komui. Tentu saja, ini membuat para guru sangat heran dan para murid sangat kaget.

Supervisor Black Order itu anehnya tampak kalem, menyesap tehnya, "Apa kau baru saja membuat Kanda mengamuk lagi, Lavi?"

Lavi menjulurkan kepalanya, menatap pintu Aula dengan gugup sambil menyeringai, "Aku lupa kalau dia tidak suka bercanda!"

Para guru dibuat tercengang dengan jawaban santai Komui kalau kolega muda mereka lebih suka menghajar orang, dan menyarankan Lavi untuk _sparring_ dengannya saja.

"Tidak, ah! Kakiku baru sembuh! Aku tidak mau dapat patah tulang yang lain! Dan bukannya aku mau pergi ke Argentina delapan jam lagi? Aku mau tetap cakep, kudengar cewek-cewek sana cantiknya super!"

"Tidak heran Kanda ingin menendang bokongmu," seringai Komui. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu jauh sampai menyentuh rambutnya lagi, Lavi." Si rambut merah terkekeh, sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Komui.

"Jadi Kanda memang tidak suka jika ada yang memegang rambutnya?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

Komui mengangguk. "Itu sama berbahayanya dengan menusuk mata harimau tidur. Lavi ini pernah usil mengepang rambutnya waktu Kanda ketiduran di kafetaria."

"Dia menghajarku tanpa ampun, baru berhenti ketika Master-nya datang dan mencegahnya membabat habis rambutku!" cengir Lavi, tak sadar tatapan kaget sejumlah guru. "Dulu waktu lagi tempur, ada monster yang memotong rambutnya, paling cuma sepuluh helai. Dia benar-benar murka dan mencincang monster itu dengan buas. Buset, marahnya seram luar biasa. Aku yakin aku melihat penampakan Raja Iblis di belakangnya! Aku _yakin_ dia reinkarnasi-nya!"

"Dan kau tetap saja suka mengganggunya."

"Habis seru, sih!" seringai Lavi. "Tapi dalam waktu dekat aku tidak akan lakukan itu..."

"Lakukan apa, Baka Usagi?"

Geraman rendah yang sangat tidak asing itu nyaris membuat Lavi terlonjak. Dengan gugup Lavi menoleh, mendapati yang sedang mereka bicarakan baru saja mencapai meja guru. Link mengikuti di belakangnya, tapi langsung duduk di samping Komui.

"Hehehe, Yuu... Kau tidak jadi makan kelinci, kan?"

Kanda mengernyit, "Masih kupikirkan."

Senyum Lavi melebar, "Aku tahu! Kau kan teman baikku!"

"Aku bukan temanmu," sambar Kanda segera.

"Eh?" Lavi agak kaget, tapi senyumnya tak memudar "Oke! Kita kan saudara!"

"Pemikiran itu membuatku jijik."

Senyum Lavi akhirnya menghilang, digantikan ekspresi _shock_. Ia langsung menunduk kecewa dengan aura suram menyelubunginya. Ini membuat para guru yang menonton interaksi itu sangat takjub sekaligus heran.

" _Ma, ma,_ " Komui menepuk-nepuk bahu Lavi seakan menghiburnya, "jangan kasar begitu, Kanda. Dan Lavi, dia tidak anggap siapapun di Black Order sebagai saudara kecuali Marie, ingat?"

"Tidak adil! Kami kan juga bertempur bersama!" rengek Lavi dengan airmata yang tak mampu mengecoh Kanda.

"Itu karena dia tahu waktunya menutup mulutnya. Dan tetap berakting seperti itu, _Baka Usagi_ , kau mungkin akan kalahkan Moyashi," gerutu Kanda, duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan porsi kecil ayam-jamur bakar.

"Yang benar?"

Lavi langsung menegakkan diri, membuat beberapa guru terkejut dengan reaksi mendadaknya itu. Apalagi si rambut merah mengapus air mata palsunya dan memasang senyum lebar.

"Kau tahu aku aktor yang lebih baik dari Moyashi kita! Ngomong-ngomong," Lavi merendahkan suaranya dan memangku dagunya dengan santai dan mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat dalam bahasa asing yang langsung diidentifikasi para guru sebagai bahasa Jepang.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka bisa bicara dengan tenang," kata Komui lega.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

Komui menyeringai, "Setiap waktu." Komui menambahkan dengan nada sangat pelan, "Kanda tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi mereka memang sahabat baik."

Namun, ketika ia melihat kedatangan Umbridge dari balik kacamata segi limanya, ia berhenti bicara. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap tertarik Aula Besar dan mulai bertanya bagaimana langit-langit ruangan di sana bisa memiliki pemandangan spektakuler.

Dan, tetap saja, ketika Inkuisitor itu bicara, Komui dengan sopan menatapnya.

"Berada dalam organisasi serahasia itu, memangnya seberapa besar kompensasi yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Umbridge dengan nada semanis madu, meski ada cemoohan di sana.

 _Dan_ tatapan sopan Komui seketika berubah menjadi tatapan tercengang. Tentu saja, dia bukan satu-satunya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dururururundun~**

 **A new chapter!**

 **Terima kasih pada segenap readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak kehadirannya di dalam chart dan juga para reviewer yang nangkring di pojok sana *grin. Whoa, kehadiran kalian di fic ini sungguh membuat hati berbunga-bunga! Balasan review sudah author reply via PM, ya... Kalau ada yang belum mohon maaf..**

 **Oke! Tanpa banyak cakap lebih jauh, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya~**

Chapter 11

Komui mengerjap berkali-kali dengan cepat, Link berdeham pelan, sementara Kanda menoleh, menatap Inkuisitor Agung dengan ekspresi ganjil. Lavi tersedak jus labunya sebelum ia terkekeh tak terkendali sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kompensasi?" Komui mengulang dengan suara penuh tawa, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lavi yang tersedak tawanya. "Bayaran maksudmu? Astaga!"

Kanda mendengus pelan. "Kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya lebih mirip perbudakan daripada pekerjaan."

"Aw, ayolah, Yuu~" Lavi bersandar usil pada rekannya itu dengan mata penuh tawa, pulih dari batuknya meski wajahnya memerah. "Tidak seburuk itu, kan?" Lavi menatap Umbridge yang melemparkan tatapan tak senang. "Kami dapat bayaran yang lebih dari cukup."

"Kita bisa mati kapan saja." Kanda menusuk potongan jamurnya dengan kalem, sementara para guru menatapnya kaget.

"Tapi, pekerjaan tanpa resiko seperti itu di mana asyiknya?" seringai Lavi. "Adrenalin dan tantangan, itu baru namanya hidup!"

"Apa kau jadi masokis sekarang?" komentar Link.

Lavi membuat ekspresi _shock_ , buru-buru menjauh dari Kanda. "Oh, tidak! Aku ketularan dia!"

"Yah, begitulah," kata Komui kalem, mengabaikan dramatisasi Lavi. "Kami bekerja pada Black Order karena pengabdian pada Gereja – Kanda mendengus keras – tanpa bayaran seperti yang kalian duga, tapi. Selama kami tinggal di Markas, kebutuhan kami akan dipenuhi oleh Pihak Atas, apapun itu. Mereka mendapat kamar sendiri, bebas untuk didekor sesuka hati – Lavi, _tolong_ , rapikan kamarmu yang mirip loakan buku bekas itu – dan juga kafetaria pesan-apapun-maumu. Seragam mereka," Komui mengedik pada jaket hitam-merah Lavi yang masih terkekeh, "memang dibuat dengan bahan terbaik, jadi bisa melindungi mereka dari beberapa cedera. Jika senjata yang mereka gunakan dalam pertempuran rusak pun, mereka bisa dapatkan lagi dengan mudah tanpa bayar." Komui menatap Kanda. "Biaya menempa pedangmu selalu mahal, Kanda. Untung almarhum Master Zhu sayang sekali padamu. Dia selalu membuatkan Mugen dengan besi terbaik dan ketelitian tingkat tinggi. Ah, salah satu _masterpiece_ -nya..."

"Yeah! Tapi Yuu tidak perlu membuat katana lagi, kan?" cengir Lavi. "Mugen sekarang sudah tak terkalahkan! Aw~ Aku iri, Yuu~ Kalau Kozuchi Oguchi-ku rusak, aku masih harus menyerahkannya pada orang gila itu."

Para guru bisa melihat bahwa orang gila yang dimaksud adalah Komui, entah apa itu _Kozuchi Oguchi_ , jika dilihat dari tatapan si rambut merah. Namun sang Supervisor mengabaikannya. "Kalau mereka mendapat cedera, mereka akan mendapatkan pengobatan terbaik tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun. Yah, kalau mereka gugur dalam tugas pun, keluarga mereka akan mendapat kompensasi, meski kami tidak akan memberitahukan kabar itu pada mereka."

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan untuk Pemburu Makhluk Kegelapan?" komentar Umbridge sinis.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap itu berlebihan," kata Komui kalem, sementara Lavi menatap Umbridge dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan tatapan tercengang sementara Kanda mendengus bosan. "Mereka mempertaruhkan hidup mereka untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk itu."

Beberapa mata mengarah pada Kanda dan Lavi.

Lavi anehnya masih bisa tersenyum lebar, "Meski begitu, berada di Order membuatku tahu bagaimana menjalani hidup dan bertahan dengan itu sebaik yang aku mampu." Melihat banyak yang masih menatap ke arah dirinya dan sahabatnya, si rambut merah, membuat gerakan setengah merangkul, "Kami tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Dan Yuu ini 'si serigala penyendiri'! Tapi, jangan cemas, Yuu, kalau kau akhirnya mati," Lavi menepuk dadanya dramatis, "kami akan berduka yang dalam untukmu, Sobat, meski kau orang terkejam yang pernah kutemui."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama depanku?" geram Kanda sangat jengkel.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau juga kadang panggil nama depanku! dan kau juga punya nama panggilan untukku – _Baka Usagi_ \- ingat?"

"Itu bukan panggilan, itu hinaan."

"Aw, Yuu-chan~ Aku tahu kau tidak serius dengan itu..."

Para guru yang melihat itu kembali dibuat heran dengan interaksi itu. Umbridge terang-terangan memasang ekspresi tak senang, meski Kepala Sekolah tampak geli. Link, lagi-lagi dibuat menahan keinginan untuk angkat kaki saja daripada menjadi saksi kekonyolan dua exorcist itu. Komui? Dengan tenangnya ia menyesap tehnya lagi, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"... lalu aku harus panggil kau apa?" Lavi masih belum meninggalkan topik itu ternyata, menyeringai. " _Tuan Putri_?"

Profesor Sprout mengeluarkan dengusan geli yang cukup keras, sebelum berusaha keras menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi kolega mudanya. Kanda tampak seperti menerima muntahan naga tepat di bawah hidungnya. Hanya saja, tak ada yang tertawa karena Kanda entah bagaimana membuat cekungan dalam pada piala emas berisi jus labu yang dipegangnya.

"Err... Kalau Meowy? Kau jelas orang tipe kucing... Atau Baka Neko saja?"

 _KRAKK_

Lavi berhenti mengoceh begitu mendengar suara itu. Ya. Piala emas yang digenggam Kanda sukses remuk di sana, jus labu isinya tumpah sampai mengotori taplak linen di bawahnya. Tak ada satupun di meja guru yang seketika melihat kengerian Lavi yang menelan ludahnya horor.

"Lavi," Kanda berkata datar, namun ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengancam dalam suara dinginnya, yang bahkan membuat Komui terang-terangan bergidik dan Link menghela napas lelah. "Kau tahu, selain dengan katana, aku juga lumayan ahli menggunakan pisau."

Si rambut merah beringsut menjauh dari Kanda, matanya tertuju pada pisau makan yang dipegang rekannya itu.

"Jadi," Kanda memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Lavi berjengit tak nyaman di tempatnya, "tutup mulutmu."

"Ya, _Sir_!" Lavi menjawab otomatis dengan patuh.

"Dan Komui." Sang Supervisor langsung duduk tegak di kursinya. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar di bawah meja. "Kalau kau masih mau protes tentang apa yang terjadi di Mesir kemarin, ingat yang kukatakan sebelum kau kirim aku ke sini. Kecuali, kau lebih suka kugantung terbalik di Menara Jam markas?"

Komui mengeluarkan pekik kecil ganjil, sebelum buru-buru berkata, "Ja-jangan khawatir soal itu! Y-ya! Tentu saja akan kubereskan semua! Kau juga sudah bekerja keras kemarin, bukan? Hahaha..."

Kanda mendengus kecil. Dengan angkuh ia meletakkan piala yang telah diremukkannya dan mengambil garpu, melanjutkan makan malamnya yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Dia masih menyeramkan, eh?" bisik Lavi takut-takut, pada Komui yang langsung menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

* * *

Usai makan malam, tiga utusan dari Black Order itu undur diri. Jelas Umbridge masih sangat jengkel karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghukum Kanda. Apalagi, Menteri Sihir yang sudah diberitahunya juga memintanya meloloskan Kanda.

"Orang itu salah satu pion penting di organisasi mereka, salah satu pemburu terbaiknya. Vatikan sendiri sudah memberitahuku agar memberikannya toleransi jika tugas utamanya memanggil. Biarkan saja dia, Dolores. Toh, kau masih bisa mengawasinya."

Ya, begitulah kata Pak Menteri. Jelas Pihak Vatikan telah memberinya tekanan! Sebenarnya seberapa penting si pemuda Jepang itu untuk organisasinya?

Ia hanya bisa melempar tatapan sengit dari jauh ketika profesor muda itu mengantar ketiga rekan organisasinya di Aula Depan. Tampak Kanda memanggil kembali si peri rumah bermata hijau itu, yang menghilang dan kembali lagi membawa kotak kardus besar.

"WUAH! Oleh-oleh? Yuu-chan! Aku tahu kau ini sebenarnya baik hati!" seru Lavi, menerima kotak itu dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Apaan nih?"

"Laporan."

"Haaah?!" Lavi merajuk.

"Setengahnya," sambung Kanda datar. "Untuk si _Sister Complex_ yang di sana itu."

Komui tampak _shock_ lagi. Ia menggumamkan laporan dengan ekspresi merana, sebelum menatap Kanda dengan jengkel, "Kenapa kau terus memberiku laporan seperti ini?! Keluhan tentang aksi destruktifmu makin banyak saja! Kerusakan katedral di Kordoba dan kau tambahkan dengan kasus makam itu! Kau juga, Lavi!" Komui menatap galak Lavi yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Kanda menacuhkannya, "Si Bocah Hearst itu terus-terusan merengek padaku tentang sihir. Dan bukannya kau sama menyebalkannya tentang buku-buku? Tuh. Ada di dalam."

Seringai Lavi kembali. Ia memberi salam salut, "Trims, _Big Boss_! Ayo kita pulang! Kurasa aku bisa baca Sejarah Sihir Rune Kuno sebelum tidur!"

Lavi mendorong Komui sementara Link berjalan di sampingnya sambil merapikan mantelnya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa gunakan banyak bahasa, tapi aku tidak tahu itu termasuk Rune Kuno..." ujar Link.

"Kakek Panda ajari aku waktu aku sepuluh tahun!"

"Laporan... laporan..." isak Komui.

Dan ketiga tamu itu meninggalkan Hogwarts di kegelapan malam.

* * *

Kesibukan Hogwarts mulai menggeliat di keesokan harinya. Senin itu memulai minggu ke sekian seluruh penghuni sekolah sihir dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Bagi Kanda, itu berarti ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk memberi anak-anak menyebalkan itu latihan lebih, tak peduli pada tampang horor berikut protes tak terkatakan mereka.

Meskipun, bukan berarti mata pelajarannya hanya berisi pelatihan fisik mereka yang sangat ketinggalan itu. Ia sudah menjadwalkan untuk memberikan pengetahuan sihir dan mantra pertahanan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir – siapa yang perlu benda konyol itu – ia bisa memberitahukan anak-anak itu cara menggunakannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyuruh mereka apa yang dituliskan di buku _Mantra-Mantra Pertahanan dari Ilmu Hitam Tingkat Menengah_. Tak hanya soal mantra, ia juga menjelaskan pada mereka tentang makhluk-makhluk kegelapan dan cara memunahkan mereka.

Lihat, dia berusaha keras untuk menjadi guru yang baik – yang dalam versinya, paling tidak. Ia toh tak akan membiarkan usahanya membaca semua buku sihir itu sampai mabuk itu sia-sia. Deraan si Inkuisitor Agung itu pun tak akan dibiarkannya.

Ya. Sekarang si Umbridge rutin mendatangi kelasnya, mencatat semua pengamatannya – yang tak salah lagi semuanya bernilai negatif – dan hanya diam di belakang kelas. Setelah kelas usai, ia langsung membeberkan hasil penilaiannya dan mengkritik semua performanya dalam mengajar. Kanda, dengan temperamen yang sangat buruk itu, tentu saja sangat gatal untuk menempelkan Mugen di leher pendek pegawai Kementerian itu. Namun, dengan pengendalian diri yang layak dipuji, ia memilih untuk diam dan mengacuhkannya. Kritik Umbridge tentang pilihannya mengajari mantra-mantra pertahanan itu benar-benar susah payah dianggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu.

"Kementerian akan mendengar akan materi pembelajaranmu ini, Profesor Kanda," ujar Umbrige dengan nada manisnya yang paling berbahaya. "Dan ketika kau mendapat surat peringatan dari Kementerian nanti, kuharap kau bersiap dan menyusun perubahan untuk kelasmu. Selamat sore."

Kanda tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatap punggung berkardigan merah jambu itu menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya, sebelum mendengus pelan. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas esai PR anak-anak kelas lima, lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Aku tahu kalian punya hobi menguping. Jadi, potong sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor," katanya tanpa menoleh, sambil menutup pintu kelasnya.

Didengarnya pekik halus Hermione Granger. Ia berjalan terus menyusuri koridor menuju ruangannya, melewati baju zirah tempat Potter, Weasley, dan Granger setengah tersembunyi dalam bayangan. Ia punya jadwal bernama meditasi sore, lagipula.

Harry setengah terkesima melihat profesor muda itu berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menunjukkan tanda sedikitpun kalau ia baru saja mengurangi nilai asrama mereka. Atau mengetahui kalau ketiganya mencuri dengar.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" tanya Ron, sama tercengangnya. "Kukira dia tak lihat kita!"

"Kurasa Profesor Kanda akan dapat masalah dengan Umbridge. Dia sepertinya ingin kita tetap belajar mantra pertahanan, tapi Kementerian..."

"Dia bisa urus ini, kan?" kata Ron, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya mereka bilang Kementerian tidak akan bisa mendepaknya? Ke Aula, yuk. Lapar nih."

* * *

Berada di salah satu titik penting Dunia Sihir membuat Kanda membiasakan diri terbiasa dengan keganjilan yang bisa muncul dalam bentuk apapun. Tak hanya ganjil, sebetulnya. Kamusnya lebih memilih kata paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sihir yang _ganjil_ , yakni konyol. Termasuk dalam hal olahraga. Ia menganggapnya luar biasa menggelikan, bagaimana empat belas orang menggunakan alat bersih-bersih untuk terbang. Dan penyihir mengkategorikan melesat di udara sambil menghindari hantaman dua bola besi yang disebut Bludger, mencetak skor dengan bola merah alias Quaffle, dan mencari bola kecil mungil Golden Snitch, sebagai olahraga terpopuler dan terfavorit.

Kanda biasanya menggunakan _sapu_ untuk melemparnya tepat di hidung Moyashi atau untuk menghajar Baka Usagi.

Jadi jangan heran jika ia, dengan ekspresi bosan, sesekali menatap antusiasme anak-anak menyambut pertandingan pertama musim ini di Aula Besar.

"Tidak membuatmu tertarik, Profesor?" tanya Dumbledore, matanya tersenyum.

Kanda hanya mengeluarkan suara gumam tak jelas.

"Banyak orang yang pertama kali melihat Quidditch akan penasaran dan mencari tahu apa itu Quidditch," ujar Profesor Sprout. "Dan bukannya pasang tampang sepertimu itu..."

"Anak-anak itu tahu caranya terbang, tapi lari di atas tanah saja mereka kesusahan," komentar Kanda. "Dan ini masuk dalam kategori olahraga paling populer? Yang lainnya apa?"

"Gobstones... catur sihir..." ujar Profesor Sinistra.

Kanda berdecak tak senang.

"Kau tinggal di antara masyarakat non-sihir, bukan? Tentu saja pandanganmu berbeda," ujar Profesor Dumbledore geli. "Aku tak akan heran Quidditch tidak membuatmu tertarik sama sekali."

"Olahraga macam apa yang kau lakukan kalau begitu?" tanya Profesor Flitwick ingin tahu.

Kanda mengerjap. Apakah aksinya selama membantai akuma bisa disebut olahraga? Apakah rutinitasnya mengejar Baka Usagi yang tak pernah bosan mengusilinya atau mencoba menjadikan si Moyashi dadar gulung juga termasuk? Kanda menggeleng dalam pikirannya. "Berlatih pedang. Beladiri."

"Yang mana membuktikan dari mana kau mendapatkan sifat brutalmu itu, Profesor Kanda."

Bahkan Profesor McGonagall memejamkan matanya seakan menahan diri untuk tak mendamprat Dolores Umbridge. Namun, dilihat oleh para guru kalau kolega termuda mereka itu tampak tenang saja.

"Itu semua hanyalah sekedar latihan, Miss Umbridge," kata Kanda datar. "Dan 'brutal' – harus kuakui – itu sebutan yang basi untuk mendeskripsikan sifatku."

Ada salah satu guru yang mengeluarkan dengusan keras yang berubah menjadi batuk tertahan.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Profesor Kanda," kata Kepala Sekolah ringan, "sebutan macam apakah yang mendeskripsikan dirimu?"

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan Baka Us- maksudku Lavi Bookman Jr.?"

"Ah, ya. Dia punya... pribadi yang menarik," komentar Dumbledore.

Kanda mendengus kecil. Menarik? Orang itu punya seribu topeng! Tapi, itu tidak penting. "Pernah dengar bagaimana dia menyebutku?"

"Dia memanggilmu dengan nama depan..." ujar Profesor Sprout, menyeringai. Beberapa guru berusaha keras menahan senyum mereka, termasuk Kepala Sekolah yang mata birunya berkilat jenaka. Masih teringat olehnya ekspresi jengkel Kanda tiap kali Lavi memanggilnya dengan nama kecil dengan gaya ceria. Exorcist berambut panjang itu selalu tampak seakan bernafsu melempar apapun yang digenggamnya tepat ke hidung si rambut merah sekuat tenaga.

Kanda berjengit. "Bukan itu..."

"Dia menyebutmu 'reinkarnasi Raja Neraka'..." Profesor Sprout mengerjap. "Maksudnya ap-Oh!" guru Herbologi itu menyeringai, menyadari kenapa Lavi menyebutnya seperti itu.

Tepat saat itu, para burung hantu pos telah tiba untuk mengantarkan surat. Dengan bunyi gemuruh, mereka terbang turun menuju penerima masing-masing. Tapi, di antara burung hantu itu, ada salah satu yang langsung menarik perhatian. Bukan burung hantu, malah, namun seekor burung elang yang gagah. Sayapnya yang lebar mengepak ringan tanpa suara, meluncur mulus ke arah meja guru dengan angkuhnya, abai pada burung hantu yang memekik di sekitarnya ataupun pada para siswa yang menatapnya takjub.

Kanda, mengenali burung elang itu segera menarik sarung tangan kulit naga-nya dan memakainya. Diulurkannya tangannya ke depan, dan si elang mendarat anggun di sana.

"Shen Li," gumamnya pelan, dan si elang mengeluarkan dengkur halus.

"Burung bagus," komentar Profesor Sprout. "Jenis apa dia? Bukannya kau punya golem itu untuk komunikasi?"

" _Eastern Imperial_ ," jawab Kanda pendek, menepuk halus kepala si elang sebelum menarik gulungan surat dari wadah yang terpasang di punggungnya. "Dan dia bukan milikku. Shen Li ini punya Kepala Black Order Cabang Asia."

"Wow. Kau kenal dengan orang penting ternyata," komentar Profesor Grubbly Plank.

"Aku tinggal di China sejak delapan tahun, Profesor. Dan Kepala Cabang-nya yang menjengkelkan itu bisa dikatakan adalah sponsorku," kata Kanda datar, membuka gulungan itu. Beberapa guru bisa melihat tulisan asing – huruf Mandarin. Kanda membacanya dan sedikit berjengit, sementara si elang turun ke atas meja dan mematuk daging asap dari piring Kanda. Ketika si elang tampan menunduk, sebuah botol kaca terguling dari wadah di punggungnya. Refleks, Kanda menyambar botol itu sebelum jatuh dari meja, tanpa melihat karena matanya masih terfokus pada suratnya.

Mendengus pelan, Kanda menatap botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna ungu muda. Ada label pada sisi botol mungil itu, bertuliskan 'Komu-vitamin D No.65'. Ekspresi jijik langsung tampak jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Apa itu... semacam vitamin?" tanya Profesor Sinistra.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar bunyi dering ganjil pelan. Kanda mengangkat tangannya ke telinganya; sebuah _earpiece_ terpasang di sana. Sayup-sayup, mereka yang dalam radius dua meter bisa mendengar suara si pemanggil, seorang pria, dengan nada antara lega dan penasaraan. _"Kanda! Apa Shen Li sudah sampai?"_

"Ya. Kenapa kau kirim dia? Kau bisa kontak aku lewat golem atau..."

" _Ya, ya, aku tahu. Hanya sedikit eksperimen, kau tahu. Ah, Shen Li memang cepat, tapi metode ini agak kuno, ya... Tak bisa untuk situasi genting..."_

"Dan kenapa ada vitamin sialan itu?" tanya Kanda gusar.

" _Bukan aku!"_ seru si pemanggil segera, agak panik. _"Aku bersumpah aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu! Aku cuma kirim surat, itu saja! Pasti Komui yang masukkan waktu aku tidak lihat... Dia di China sekarang, baru sampai sejam lalu. Sebentar - Oi, Komui! Kau yang kirim kan?_ "

Suara si pemanggil berubah. Nada ceria si Supervisor terdengar seperti biasa, _"Yep! Komu-Vitamin No.65 itu yang paling mutakhir! Kau harus coba dan lihat –"_

"Mending mati daripada mencoba apapun yang kau buat," kata Kanda tajam, beberapa guru menggelengkan kepala atau menatap kolega mereka itu tak percaya; dia sama sekali tak gentar pada atasannya!

" _Ayolah Kanda, satu sendok saja..."_

"Tidak akan."

" _Setetes?"_

"Kau cari mati ya?"

" _Ayolah! Ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya! Lagipula memangnya apa yang akan terjadi –"_

"Ingatanku masih sangat baik, Komui," geram Kanda di antara giginya.

" _Eh..."_ Suara Komui terdengar gugup. _"Yah, itu kan bukan salahku..."_

"Kau membuat si Vampir itu jadi zombie dan membuat seisi markas seperti orang kena ayan, bagaimana itu bisa 'tidak berbahaya'? Gara-gara kau juga aku jadi menendang kepala Marie! Tunggu, bagaimana vampir bisa jadi zombie?"

" _Kanda, Krory bukan vampir..."_

"Apalah! Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyentuh percobaan keparatmu."

" _Yang benar saja! Golem-mu..."_

"Golem itu penemuan Si Cross. Kau cuma otak-atik saja."

Hening sejenak.

" _Kau makin pintar bicara ya?"_ komentar Komui. _"_ Ayolah _, Kanda..."_

Menggeratakkan giginya jengkel, Kanda melepaskan pegangannya pada botol kaca itu, yang langsung pecah di lantai. Tak hanya itu, si guru muda menginjak dengan sepatu _boot_ -nya, membuat serpihan kaca berubah menjadi bubuk di atas cairan keunguan itu. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget beberapa guru Kanda berkata dengan kalem. "Botolnya jatuh."

" _Apa?!"_

"Tanganku tergelincir." Profesor Sprout mendengus geli.

" _Mana mungkin tanganmu tergelincir! Kau sengaja!"_ Komui terdengar sangat kecewa di seberang sana. _"Kau tega sekali... Kau masih dendam gara-gara insiden yang lalu itu, ya kan? Yang benar saja! Itu bukan apa-apa!"_

"Enak saja bilang _bukan apa-apa_! Aku berubah jadi bocah delapan tahun gara-gara obat sialanmu itu! Untung buatmu karena semua pedang di sana terlalu berat untuk kuangkat atau kubuat kau kehilangan tanganmu itu!" geram Kanda sangat jengkel.

" _Tapi Lenalee saja bilang kau menggemaskan..."_

"Aku _tidak_ menggemaskan!" bentak Kanda, sementara Profesor Sprout terkekeh bersama Profesor Sinistra, Profesor Flitwick berusaha keras menahan tawa, dan ujung bibir Profesor McGonagall berkedut nyaris tersenyum.

" _Aku juga heran kenapa Lena-ku bilang begitu, tahu!"_ kata Komui jengkel. _"Mananya darimu yang menggemaskan? Pasti kau waktu kecil lebih menyebalkan dari ini. Oi, Bak, si Setan ini benar menjengkelkan, kan?"_

" _Aku tidak mau mendengar atau melihat 'Sosok Hitamnya'!"_ teriak si Bak Chang, suaranya terdengar menjauh.

" _Kenapa Bak Chang hati-hati sekali padamu?"_ Komui terdengar heran.

"Mungkin, tidak seperti idiot menyebalkan yang senang kabur dari tugasnya dan memilih mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang konyol dan ilegal, dia tidak ingin merasakan ditebas jadi serpihan dengan Mugen," gerutu Kanda.

" _Kau bicara tentang aku, kan?"_

"Pikir saja sendiri. _Katanya_ kau pintar. Sudah dulu. Mendengarmu membuatku pusing saja."

" _Hei, Kan-"_

Namun Kanda sudah memutus koneksinya. Menghela napas jengkel, ia menatap si elang gagah yang sudah menghabiskan daging asap. "Masih mau lagi? Pergilah berburu dan terbang sesukamu."

Shen Li mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring dan membuka sayapnya. Elang itu lepas landas, keluar dari Aula Besar, tak peduli dia baru saja menjatuhkan beberapa piala dan piring ke lantai dengan sayapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berubah jadi anak kecil, Profesor?" kikik Profesor Sprout. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Orang itu ilmuan setengah gila yang terobsesi membuat barang-barang aneh dan mengujinya pada siapapun seenaknya," gerutu Kanda.

"Dan dia mengujinya padamu?" tanya Dumbledore ceria.

Kanda mendengus jengkel. Jelas peristiwa itu sama sekali tidak masuk daftar favoritnya. Ia memasukkan gulungan suratnya dan berdiri.

"Kau sudah mau ke lapangan sekarang?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

Kanda menggeleng. "Aku punya hal lain untuk dilakukan."

Ya. Latihan duel dengan Firenze si Centaurus itu kedengaran bagus dan jauh lebih menarik daripada menonton Quidditch.


	12. Chapter 12

_**New chapter is coming~**_

 ** _Thanks a lot_ buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di fic author yang satu ini. I really-really-really appreciate it! *bow. Bagi yang review, sepertinya sudah dibalaskan via PM, ya...**

 **Nah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, selamat membaca~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya ^_^**

Chapter 12

Para centaurus adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk sihir yang menutup diri dari dunia luar. Mereka dikenal sebagai para penjaga hutan sekaligus pembaca langit. Makhluk yang angkuh sekaligus bijak. Mereka menganggap yang di luar kawanan mereka tak lebih berarti dari diri mereka sendiri.

Dan Firenze, salah satu anggota kawanan Centurus yang mendiami Hutan Terlarang di tepi Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, hidup dengan anggapan itu, bahwa manusia tak lebih baik dari mereka. Keserakahan manusia membutakan banyak hal dari pikiran mereka. Karena itulah ia dan kawanannya yang lain memilih menghindari manusia dan segala konfliknya. Toh kecerobohan para manusia itu sendirilah yang menyebabkan masalah kerap datang pada mereka.

Penghindaran itu membuat Firenze justru penasaran dengan kaum manusia. Tapi ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan manusia sesering yang dipikirkannya. Yah, ia tinggal di area tertutup dan rahasia, ditambah lagi ia adalah Centaurus; bukan makhluk dominan yang hidup di muka bumi. Yang sering ia temui paling hanya Rubeus Hagrid atau Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore. Ia menghormati penyihir uzur yang bijak itu, yang tidak memandang sebelah mata pada makhluk apapun, baik makhluk gaib atau normal, manusia atau bukan. Ia pun menghargai Rubeus Hagrid, si setengah raksasa yang lembut hati.

Dan kemudian, ia bertemu manusia itu, Yuu Kanda namanya. Tentu saja, ia 'melihat' kedatangannya dari langit yang mengungkapkan segalanya. Dan ia menganggap kehadiran pria muda itu cukup menarik. Bintang-bintang menuliskan garis kehidupannya di sana dengan sangat... unik. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, namun tak urung itu membuatnya penasaran dengan manusia yang satu itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kepala Sekolah untuk memberitahukan pada kawanan Centaurus tentang tambahan staf baru - jika ada – agar jika staf itu menjelajahi Hogwarts sampai ke Hutan Terlarang tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dengan penghuninya. Termasuk tentang si guru baru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Ketika ia bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya, ia membenarkan dirinya tentang penilaiannya terhadap Yuu Kanda.

Yuu Kanda membawa dirinya seperti layaknya seorang prajurit yang telah terjun di medan perang untuk waktu yang lama. Kewaspadaan sekaligus keangkuhan terlihat dari caranya melangkah. Wajah khas Asia-nya yang rupawan nyaris mengaburkan kesan yang didapatnya dari pertempuran. Jika bukan rahangnya yang tegas dan kaku, ekspresinya yang dingin, dan mata beriris biru gelapnya yang menyipit tajam dan waspada, Firenze hampir terperdaya.

Ya. Semua yang terbaca dari Yuu Kanda oleh Centaurus yang sepertinya memang ahli 'membaca' banyak hal menunjukkan horor masa lalu di sepasang mata yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh penilaian itu. Mata itu melihat kehilangan. Mata itu memancarkan penderitaan. Mata itu dipenuhi kemarahan. Mata itu juga dipenuhi determinasi dan kepercayaan diri tak terbantahkan.

Menarik bukan?

Dan tentu saja, Yuu Kanda juga menunjukkan bahwa ia ahli dalam bertarung, dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang tak disangka Firenze dimiliki seorang manusia.

Memenuhi janjinya untuk menjadi lawan duelnya, Firenze menjajal kemampuan pria muda itu menggunakan pedangnya. Senjata yang digunakan untuk duel perdana itu baru pertama kali Firenze lihat – Kanda menyebutnya katana – sementara Firenze menggunakan pedangnya yang berbentuk salib. Dan harus diakui Firenze, senjata itu cocok digunakan oleh Kanda. Pedang bermata satu dan dipegang dengan kedua tangan itu begitu dikenali jelas oleh pemiliknya yang mengayunkannya dengan keahlian tingkat tinggi. Bilahnya ramping, ringan, dan tajam sedikit melengkung, yang diayunkan dengan luwes, akurat, dan mematikan sekaligus anggun, cepat, dan tanpa ragu. Ia tahu Kanda menahan diri untuk tak menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Namun, ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah petarung yang sangat hebat, bahkan melebihi Bane, pemimpin kawanan Centaurus itu.

Bisa dinilai oleh Firenze kalau di medan perang yang sesungguhnya Yuu Kanda menjadi petarung yang luar biasa berbahaya. Ditambah lagi, pria muda itu memiliki stamina yang sangat baik; duel dua jam penuh itu tak tampak mempengaruhinya

Maka tak heran duel itu dimenangkan Kanda.

"Kau memiliki cara bertarung yang sangat menarik, Kanda," komentar Firenze. "Aku tak pernah menyangka ada manusia yang bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Kau juga tidak buruk," ujar si rambut panjang sambil bersandar mengistirahatkan diri pada pohon _birch_ tua. "Untuk ukuran petarung yang tak sering memegang pedang."

Firenze mengerjap. Kanda menghela napas pelan.

"Kau pemanah," katanya datar.

Firenze mengulas senyum. Kanda juga pengamat yang baik ternyata.

"Kau sepertinya mengetahui cara bertarung sejak lama; kemampuan itu biasanya datang bersama pengalaman."

"Aku dilatih sejak kecil," jawab Kanda pendek.

Firenze mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa gerangan yang membuat Kanda mendapat latihan tarung sampai seperti itu? Tempat macam apa yang ditinggalinya sampai membuat anak kecil bersiap untuk medan tempur?

Namun, Firenze memilih diam.

Menekuk lututnya, si Centaurus itu duduk di samping Kanda. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti di antara keduanya. Hanya suara gemerisik angin dan hewan-hewan hutan yang terdengar, sementara salju mulai turun perlahan dari langit abu-abu suram.

* * *

Kanda kembali ke kastil ketika hari mulai sore. Cukup menyenangkan berada di hutan yang tenang dengan 'teman' yang tidak mengusik dengan pertanyaan tak perlu. Dan Firenze bisa menjadi partner duel yang lumayan menjanjikan selama ia berada di Hogwarts. Centaurus itu pun menawarkan diri mengajarinya memanah. Kanda tentu saja tahu dasarnya - Tiedoll dulu mengajarinya banyak hal - tapi cukup menantang baginya mendalami cara bertempur selain dengan Mugen.

Menyusuri koridor kastil, ia sedikit heran merasakan kesuraman di sana. Berbeda sekali dengan tadi pagi, di mana anak-anak tampak menggila dengan antusiasme pertandingan. Jawabannya ia temukan ketika makan malam di Aula Besar, dengan Profesor McGonagall yang berwajah masam dan Dolores Umbridge yang tampak luar biasa puas sampai memuakkan untuk memandangnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan pertandingannya?" tanya Kanda dengan suara rendah pada Profesor Sprout agar tidak terdengar oleh si Inkuisitor Agung yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Kau memangnya kemana saja tadi?" tanya Profesor Sprout setengah mencela.

"Latihan," sahut Kanda sambil mengangkat bahu.

Menggelengkan kepala tak sabar, guru Herbologi itu memutuskan mengabaikannya. "Gryffindor menang pertandingannya."

Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengerling ke meja berdekorasi merah itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda euforia kemenangan di sana.

"Tapi Seeker dan Beater mereka diprovokasi oleh Slytherin yang kalah. Mereka berkelahi setelah pertandingan. Tentu saja, harusnya Kepala Asrama masing-masing yang berhak memberi hukuman. Tapi, Inkusitor Agung _kita_ memutuskan bahwa ia lebih berhak melakukannya. Dia membuat Harry dan si kembar Weasley tak bisa main Quidditch lagi sebagai hukumannya."

"Oh, begitu."

Kanda menarik semangkuk sup panas dan mulai memakannya. Jelas ia tak sadar mendapat tatapan sangat tercengang dari Profesor Sprout.

"Hanya itu reaksimu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Lagipula itu masalah mereka, bukan masalahku."

Profesor Sprout menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Profesor Sinistra dan Profesor Flitwick menahan senyum mereka.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk dingin," komentar guru Herbologi itu setengah putus asa setengah geli. Namun Kanda memutuskan untuk menikmati supnya saja, dalam hati ingin sekali menyantap soba dan tempura.

* * *

Hari Minggu digunakan Kanda untuk sedikit bersantai. Tidak salah kan merasakan punya waktu luang – _hell_ , ia menghabiskan seluruh waktu hidupnya untuk siaga dipanggil ke medan tempur! Meskipun, waktu luangnya ini digunakannya untuk memeriksa esai PR anak-anak yang menumpuk seminggu ini.

Maka, hari itu ia memilih mengurung diri seharian di ruangannya yang hangat oleh perapian yang menyala. Ia berdiri menghadap jendela, menatap butiran salju yang jatuh seperti hujan kapas di luar sana. Ia lalu duduk di belakang mejanya, sesekali menyeruput teh hijau hangat yang disiapkan Dobby si peri rumah untuknya, sambil menarik esai salah satu murid kelas tiga Hufflepuff. Mendengus, ia menorehkan A dengan pulpennya. Ya. Pulpen. Ia tidak mau merepotkan diri menggunakan pena bulu.

Tidak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu saja sementara ia menyelesaikan koreksinya untuk anak-anak penyihir itu. Dilihatnya makan siang – kaserol daging dan salad – yang tadi dibawa si peri rumah sudah dingin. Ia meregangkan tulang-tulangnya yang serasa kaku karena duduk selama berjam-jam.

Ini benar-benar gila. Baru kali ini ia merasa hidup seperti orang normal. Dan itu _benar-benar_ terasa aneh, seakan bukan dirinya saja. Ia lebih banyak memegang pulpen daripada pedang, dan ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah penuh warna yang tak lulus sensor. Lalu, jika diingat lagi, jumlah akuma yang dibantainya juga tidak memenuhi standarnya yang biasa selama ini.

Kanda mengusap wajahnya tak percaya. Lalu diliriknya tumpukan esai yang masih sepertiga masih menunggunya, juga laporan untuk Markas yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sialan. Ia benci semua itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya di Aula Besar, ia mendapati sosok baru yang berada di meja guru. Seorang laki-laki berewokan bertubuh besar - lebih besar dari Marie, malah - dan berselubung jubah kulit tikus mondok. Kendati Dolores Umbridge memberinya tatapan waspada, laki-laki itu sedang sibuk menerima salam si kembar Weasley dan Lee Jordan yang dengan gembira menyambutnya. Namun dilihat Kanda kalau tak semua anak sama senangnya, beberapa malah terang-terangan memasang ekspresi kecewa dan cemas.

"Kau pasti guru baru yang diceritakan Profesor Dumbledore," gelegar si pria besar ketika dilihatnya Kanda mendekati meja guru. Perawakannya yang seakan tak terawat dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang awut-awutan dan jenggot tebal tak meluluhkan keramahan di mata hitamnya. Ia pun menyalami Kanda dengan tangannya yang selebar tutup tempat sampah penuh semangat, membuat seluruh bahu Kanda ikut bergetar.

Kanda mengernyit jengkel pada si kembar yang meninggalkan meja guru sambil terkekeh samar di belakangnya.

"Lebih muda dari dugaanku. Baik-baik saja di Hogwarts?"

Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengedik ke arah wajah penuh luka Hagrid; bagaimana orang ini mendapat luka seperti itu? "Lebih daripada kau."

"Yah, jelas, sih." Hagrid terkekeh sambil mengibaskan lengannya. "Namaku Rubeus Hagrid. Aku ajarkan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib."

"Kanda," balas si Exorcist pendek. "Kau tahu lowongan apa yang kosong..."

Hagrid terkekeh, mirip dengusan anjing, "Tapi kau berani sekali ambil pekerjaan ini. Risiko tinggi, kau tahu."

Tentu saja ia sudah mendengar rumor tentang keramatnya jabatan sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Komui sendiri yang mengatakannya, diberitahu Kepala Sekolah. Tujuannya sih agar Kanda lebih berhati-hati. Tapi, karena _Komui_ yang memberitahunya, ia tahu ada maksud lain. Kutukan Firaun saja lebih diributkannya.

"Kau tidak kelihatan dari sini," ujar Hagrid penasaran. Diamatinya pria muda di depannya; mata sipit, kulit terang, dan garis khas Timur, juga nama yang tak biasa tapi familiar baginya. "Jepang? Tapi bahasa Inggris-mu bagus..."

"Dibesarkan di China. Dan aku sudah tinggal di Inggris selama sebelas tahun."

"Ah, begitu." Hagrid manggut-manggut. "Yah, senang ketemu kau. Tapi aku punya beberapa hal yang harus kupersiapkan; ini hari pertamaku, soalnya."

Kanda hanya mengangguk, sementara Hagrid meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Kanda berkesempatan bertemu Hagrid lagi keesokan harinya. Ia baru selesai latihan paginya yang biasa di Hutan Terlarang – di hari Selasa ia selalu memulai mengajar agak siang sehingga punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri – ketika Hagrid membawa anak-anak kelas lima Gryffindor dan Slytherin masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka tentu saja tak melihatnya, yang nyaris tersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Yang ia herankan adalah, pengganti Hagrid yang sebelumnya, Grubbly Plank, tidak pernah membawa anak-anak sampai sejauh ini ke hutan. Dan Hagrid juga memanggul setengah bagian bangkai sapi.

Kanda mengerjap heran. Tidak mungkin mereka mau mengadakan pesta barbeque, kan?

Selain itu, Kanda mengernyit, ia bisa merasakan beberapa hawa kehadiran yang tak biasa. Makhluk hidup, kemungkinan besar termasuk spesies sihir. Ia memang tak mendeteksi hawa jahat, namun aura kematian yang familiar itu mengusiknya.

Ia belum melihat apa-apa, tapi itu cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Melangkah tanpa suara, ia mengikikuti rombongan itu semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Hagrid berhenti di tanah kosong tanpa salju yang dipagari pepohonan tua. Suasana yang temaram tak urung membuat anak-anak itu tampak gugup, memandang berkeliling seakan bisa diserang kapan saja.

"Ayo, ayo, kumpul sini," kata Hagrid dengan suara menggelegar. "Mereka akan datang jika mencium bau daging, tapi aku akan panggil mereka jadi mereka tahu aku yang datang dan – eh? Profesor Kanda?"

Hampir semua kepala menoleh ke arah Hagrid menatap guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka yang bersandar di pohon ek tua. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron; jika Hagrid tidak menyapanya, mereka semua tidak akan tahu kalau pria muda itu ada bersama mereka. Tak heran, sih. Profesor Kanda mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Aura suramnya benar-benar menyatu sempurna dengan Hutan Terlarang.

Kanda hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawabannya. "Lanjutkan saja."

Menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil menyibak rambut tebalnya, Hagrid mengeluarkan suara ganjil, mirip suara burung besar nan buas. Tak ada yang tertawa, semua terlihat terlalu takut untuk bahkan berkomentar. Harry melihat hanya Kanda yang tampak heran, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hagrid mengulangi mengeluarkan suara panggilan ganjil itu, sampai akhirnya Harry melihatnya.

Sepasang mata putih yang kosong muncul di antara kegelapan, membuat Harry nyaris terlonjak kaget. Dan kemudian, kepala reptil menyeruak dari semak-semak, diikuti tubuh kurus seperti kuda kurang nutrisi berbalut kulit berbulu hitam yang tampaknya langsung menempel di kerangkanya. Sayap lebar seperti sayap kelelawar terlipat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Makhluk itu berjalan tanpa suara mendekati bangkai sapi yang dibawa Hagrid, menyapu pandangan dengan mata putihnya ke seluruh anak-anak sebelum menunduk dan mulai memakan sajiannya.

Harry menghela napas lega. Jadi makhluk itu nyata dan Hagrid bahkan tahu tentangnya. Harry, dengan perasaan lebih ringan, menoleh ke Ron, yang justru bertampang bingung.

"Kenapa Hagrid tak memanggil lagi?" tanyanya.

Harry memandang berkeliling. Tak hanya Ron, hampir seluruh kelas tampak kebingungan. Kecuali dirinya, Neville yang menatap si makhluk yang sedang mencabik daging dengan taringnya dengan cemas dan salah satu anak Slytherin yang jangkung yang menatap si makhluk dengan jijik. Harry mengerling Profesor Kanda, dan dilihatnya ia tak lagi bersandar pada batang besar ek tua. Mata biru gelapnya terpaku pada si kuda kurus.

"Ah, ini datang lagi!" seru Hagrid, tak menyembunyikan nada riangnya. Dua makhluk yang sama datang lagi dan langsung mendekati bangkai sapi. Namun, dilihat Harry kuda-kurus ketiga muncul dari belakang Kanda. Kali ini lebih kecil dari yang lain, mungkin masih anak-anak, yang mengendusnya dengan tertarik namun diabaikan si rambut panjang.

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa melihat mereka silakan angkat tangan," kata Hagrid. Tentu saja Harry dengan senang mengangkat tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Neville dan si anak Slytherin jangkung.

"Maaf," kata Malfoy menghina, "tapi apa tepatnya yang harus kami lihat?"

Sebagai jawabannya, Hagrid menunjuk potongan bangkai sapi yang sedang dinikmati para makhluk ganjil itu. Beberapa anak terpekik kaget. Harry yakin, pastilah aneh melihat potongan daging tercabik dari tulangnya dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang memakannya?" tanya Parvati ketakutan, mundur ke pohon terdekat.

"Thestral," jawab Hagrid kalem, sementara Hermione mengeluarkan suara oh! Pelan sambil mengerling Harry. "Hogwarts punya sekawanan di sini dan..."

"Tapi mereka pertanda buruk! Mereka membawa kabar buruk bagi siapapun yang melihatnya! Profesor Trelawney bilang..."

"Tidak, tidak," kekeh Hagrid, sementara ada dengusan mencemooh dari arah guru yang satu lagi. "Itu hanya takhayul. Sebaliknya, mereka sangat pintar dan berguna! Tapi tak banyak yang mereka lakukan di sini selain tarik kereta sekolah. Dan kadang Kepala Sekolah pinjam salah satu dari mereka kalau mau pergi tapi tak ber-Apparate. Nah, sekarang siapa yang bisa beritahu aku kenapa ada yang bisa melihat mereka dan ada yang tidak?"

Tak ada yang heran ketika tangan Hermione teracung.

"Ya?"

"Yang bisa melihat thestral," kata Hermione segera, "adalah mereka yang sudah melihat kematian."

"Tepat sekali. Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor," ujar Hagrid. Ia menoleh ke arah Kanda; si thestral kecil menyundul-nyundul tangannya; Harry menahan senyum melihat ekspresi jengkelnya. Hagrid juga menatap Kanda ingin tahu. "Dia kelihatannya suka kau, Profesor."

" _Che_. Suruh dia menjauh dariku," gerutu Kanda.

"Bawa dia ke makanannya situ," saran Hagrid geli, sementara anak-anak yang tak bisa melihat thestral bertukar pandang bingung. Kanda menatap pria besar di depannya dengan jengkel, tapi ia toh bergerak ke arah bangkai sapi, diikuti si thestral kecil.

"Tidak tahu kau bisa lihat juga," celetuk Hagrid, ketika si bayi thestral memutuskan untuk makan juga bersama kawanannya.

"Lihat mereka beberapa kali, tapi aku tak tahu apa persisnya..."

Beberapa anak mendongak, menatap guru muda mereka dengan ingin tahu. Hagrid juga menatapnya, agak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihatnya?" engah Hagrid.

"Hm." Kanda mengernyit ketika salah satu thestral mendekatinya dan mengendusnya. "Aku pertama kali lihat mereka waktu aku sepuluh tahun, kurasa. Di hutan kecil di pinggiran Wina. Mereka ada di mana-mana, ternyata."

Hagrid tampak senang sekali. Harry memiliki pemikiran lain, tapi. Profesor Kanda sudah bisa _melihat_ thestral ketika dia sepuluh tahun? Kematian siapa gerangan yang dia lihat di usia semuda itu? "Ya! Mereka ada di mana-mana! Mendiami hutan-hutan gelap dan sunyi. Apa menurutmu soal mereka?"

"Bukan penggemar berat mereka, tapi mereka cukup berguna," Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Dulu makhluk itu yang menuntunku keluar gara-gara tersesat di hutan itu."

"Mereka memang penunjuk arah yang hebat," Hagrid mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Mereka makhluk liar, tapi sangat toleran pada manusia. Tapi, jika ada yang bisa melihat mereka pun kebanyakan akan ketakutan. Yah, orang-orang begitu, kan? Sayang sekali, thestral makhluk yang baik, tapi orang-orang menghindarinya hanya karena mereka, yah..."

"Berbeda."

Hagrid mengangguk. Tapi, Harry menatap sang profesor muda. Ketika ia mengatakannya, Harry bisa mendengar pemahaman penuh di sana. Mata biru gelap Kanda tertuju pada thestral kecil yang mengabaikan dagingnya dan mengendusnya dengan tertarik, dan sangat heran karena Kanda kelihatan tak keberatan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kurasa Bob ini suka padamu," kata Hagrid riang. Kanda mendengus pelan. Thestral ini aneh sekali. Makhluk hidup lain akan berlomba-lomba menghindarinya, bukan mendekatinya. "Kenapa, ya?"

Kanda merasa ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang melihat kematian, eh?" Tangan Kanda menyentuh kepala tak berbulu yang sepertinya hanya kulit pembungkus tengkorak si thestral kecil. Ada senyum tipis yang suram di wajahnya. "Apa ini? Kau mencium bau kematian dariku? Kau tahu terlalu _banyak_ yang kulihat?"

Hagrid menatap profesor muda itu dengan tercengang. Tak hanya itu, banyak murid yang mendongak kaget padanya, padahal yang dikatakannya pelan saja.

Harry menelan ludah, menatap Kanda yang tak jijik sama sekali ketika si thestral kecil mengendus jari-jarinya. _Apa memang begitu banyak kematian yang dilihatnya?_

"Hem, hem."

Harry tak heran melihat bahu si profesor muda tampak langsung kaku mendengar batuk manis itu. Kanda lalu menegakkan diri, sementara si thestral kecil menyundul pelan tangan Kanda, yang diabaikannya.

"Ah! Kau di sini, Profesor Kanda? Bukannya –"

"Aku pergi, kalau begitu," kata Kanda dingin, mengerling sekilas ke arah Hagrid yang agak heran, mengacuhkan Umbridge yang mencibir tersinggung padanya.

"A-ah, y-ya. Tentu."

Menyentuh sekilas pada kepala si thestral kecil, Kanda meninggalkan area itu, bahkan tak memandang Umbridge sama sekali. Sosok jangkungnya yang angkuh segera menghilang dari hutan.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello dear readers_ ~**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ ini... Author baru saja mengisi kuota internet!**

 **Terima kasih pada _dear readers_ yang sudah bersabar menungggu, berbaik hati me-review, juga yang sudah menapak jejak di charts... T _hank you so much!_ Review sudah di balas via PM ya... Kalo ada yang belum, yah... soalnya ada reviewer yang gak masuk pake akun, jadi gak bisa di PM.. Maaf ya... *bow**

 **Anyway, jangan kapok untuk review! Karena semuanya sangat author hargai!**

 **Aaaaandd, tanpa banyak kata lagi, _happy reading_ ~**

Chapter 13

Waktu berlalu cepat, hampir seperti mimpi kalau bulan Desember telah mencapai pertengahannya. Saljupun sudah menumpuk di mana-mana. Di jalan. Di pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Di atap. Tak terkecuali di Grimmauld Place. Begitulah yang terlihat bagi Harry yang menonton jatuhnya gumpalan-gumpalan putih bak kapas yang tampaknya belum memutuskan untuk berhenti jatuh dari langit.

Suramnya rumah keluarga Black itu seakan menemani suasana hatinya. Penglihatannya semalam tentang penyerangan Mr Weasley di Kementerian Sihir masih mengganggunya. Memang mereka bilang Mr Weasley sudah ditangani oleh para penyembuh St Mungo dan mereka semua – ia dan keluarga Weasley yang lain – bisa menjenguknya siang nanti. Namun tetap saja hal lain mengganjal benaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat kejadian itu? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa menjadi si ular?

Ia kembali ke tempat tidur di kamar tempatnya berbag tempat dengan Ron di liburan musim panas lalu. Ron masih lelap tertidur, lega karena ayahnya terselamatkan. Harry sedang tak ingin tidur, padaha matanya benar-benar terasa lelah. Ia membuat dirinya tak nyaman, menyandarkan kepala dan bahunya pada tepian besi ranjang yang keras dan dingin.

Dan ketika yang lainnya telah terbangun dan bersiap pergi ke St. Mungo, Harry berpura-pura telah menikmati tidur yang menyegarkan dan mengobrol seru dengan si kembar. Bahkan ia ikut menyambut gembira Moody dan Tonks yang datang untuk mengawal mereka ke rumah sakit sihir.

Penampilan Moody kali ini tidak terlalu eksentrik seperti biasanya. Mata Gaib-nya disamarkan dengan topi bowler yang dipakainya miring. Sedangkan Tonks, tentu saja, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang biasa, yang sepertinya tidak terlalu mencolok dengan gaya anak muda masa kini ketika mereka berada di stasiun.

"Tak jauh lagi," kata Moody ketika mereka melewati kompleks pertokoan Muggle yang diramaikan orang-orang yang berbelanja keperluan Natal. "Tak mudah temukan lokasi bagus untuk bangun rumah sakit. Diagon Alley tidak cukup besar dan kami tak bisa membangunnya di bawah tanah seperti Kementerian – tidak sehat. Jadi mereka membuatnya berada di sekitar sini. Teknisnya, orang-orang yang sakit bisa menyamar di antara orang-orang ini."

Moody menariknya mendekat, agar tak terpisah dari sekelompok orang yang berusaha masuk ke sebuah toko peralatan elektronik.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Profesor Kanda?" celetuk Ron.

Mereka semua pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ron. Memang benar. Di depan sebuah toko yang memajang kue-kue Natal, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu bersandar di dinding bagian depan toko, dengan ekspresi bosan. Ia mengabaikan total beberapa gadis yang menatapnya dengan genit – beberapa malah terkikik. Yah, tidak heran. Tak seperti penyihir yang tampak sangat kaku dan konyol jika harus berdandan seperti Muggle, Kanda justru tampak seperti model. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna biru tua yang keren di atas pakaian kasualnya, dengan boot hitam berkilat. Syal krem melingkar di lehernya. Rambut panjangnya dibuntut kuda seperti biasa, dan ia tampak membawa sesuatu yang pipih terbungkus kain yang disandarkan di sampingnya.

"Oh, jadi itu guru kalian?" tanya Tonks tertarik. "Lebih cakep daripada yang difoto, eh?"

"Kau tahu dia?" tanya Ginny.

"Hanya karena Dumbledore memberitahu kami," gerutu Moody. "Belum ketemu langsung tapi."

"Kenapa kita tidak sapa dia, kalau begitu?" usul Mrs Weasley.

Menuruti saran Mrs Weasley, mereka semua bergerak mendekati guru muda Hogwarts itu. Tampaknya Kanda menyadari kedatangan mereka; mata biru gelapnya yang tajam langsung terarah pada mereka dalam jarak tujuh meter.

"Selamat siang, Profesor," sapa Fred ceria.

"Tidak tahu ketemu anda di sini," sambung George.

Kanda hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan pelan.

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopanan mereka," ujar Mrs Weasley segera, mengirim tatapan memperingatkan pada kedua putra kembarnya. "Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari anak-anakku dan Kepala Sekolah." Mrs Weasley menyalami Kanda, yang menerimanya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. "Molly Weasley. Dan ini teman keluarga kami, Alastor Moody dan Tonks."

Kanda juga menerima salam mereka.

"Liburan akhir tahun ajaran sudah mulai kalau begitu, dan anda juga memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak?" tanya Mrs Weasley ramah.

"Ada pekerjaan lain menunggu," sahut Kanda datar. "Aku tidak punya hari libur."

"Kanda!"

Mereka semua menoleh mendengar suara itu. Seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan mata lebar beriris ungu keluar dari toko kue sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar. Gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengenakan sweater berwarna merah muda pucat di atas mantel krem dan syal berwarna merah. Dengan lincah ia menuruni undakan rendah toko itu; padahal ia mengenakan sepatu merah bertumit setinggi sembilan senti.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kanda datar.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, lalu menatap para penyihir di depannya dengan tertarik. "Eh? Siapa?"

"Anak-anak itu dari kastil," ujar Kanda pendek.

"Oh!" Mata gadis itu melebar antusias. "Kalian dari Hogwarts?! Kereeen! Aku kepingin sekali ke sana, tapi Kakak tidak mengizinkanku pergi dan –"

"Lena," gumam Kanda, ekspresinya setengah jengkel setengah geram.

"Wups! Maaf, aku belum mengenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Lenalee Lee. Aku teman Kanda."

Whoa. Ternyata benar hanya Kanda yang punya sifat intimidatif di 'organisasi rahasia' itu. Gadis berdarah Cina itu jelas-jelas tampak sangat ramah dan baik hati. Ia berbincang dengan ceria pada Tonks, Ginny, dan Mrs Weasley. Bahkan tertawa dengan manisnya pada gurauan Fred dan George.

"Kuharap Kanda tidak bersikap menyebalkan selama di Hogwarts, eh?" ujar Lenalee, mengerling sekilas pada si rambut panjang yang balik memelototinya. "Dia tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan-"

"Berhentilah menggosip tentangku. Mereka sudah tahu seperti apa aku di sekolah," gerutu Kanda. Lenalee melempar tatapan mencela padanya. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Tonks agak kecewa."

"Kami harus pergi ke gereja di barat kota, ada acara kebaktian di sana. Kami mampir sebentar untuk anak-anak asuh di sana," senyum Lenalee, mengangkat sedikit kotak kuenya. Tapi ia kemudian menatap Kanda dengan ekspresi seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Kita masih harus cari hadiah untuk Allen!"

"Hadiah apaan?"

"Ulang tahunnya dong! Kan barengan dengan Natal!"

"Moyashi tidak merayakan ulang tahun. Dia bahkan benci ulang tahunnya."

"Orang macam apa yang tidak suka dengan ulang tahunnya?" Lenalee memasang wajah cemberut. Kanda menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosannya lagi.

"Ayahnya mati di hari itu." Sebelum Lenalee menjawab, Kanda sudah angkat bicara duluan. "Dia akan mengurung diri seharian di Kamar Putih di dalam Bahtera. Dia selalu begitu tiap tahun."

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron yang sama tercengangnya dengan dia.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kali ini kita harus buat Allen tidak menghabiskan ulang tahun dan Natal sendirian. Kita harus buat dia senang dan semangat lagi..."

"Kasih saja dia makanan yang banyak. Si babi rakus itu suka itu, kan-"

Kata-kata Kanda terpotong mendadak ketika ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengaktifkan _earpiece_ -nya. Lenalee menatapnya ingin tahu, tapi si rambut panjang mundur darinya untuk bicara lewat _earpiece_ -nya dengan suara rendah. Mengangkat bahu, Lenalee kembali menanyakan tentang Hogwarts pada Hermione dan Ginny. Ternyata, Kanda tak lama berbicara lewat alat komunikasi itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang," katanya datar.

"Apa Kakak menghubungimu? Ada sesuatu?"

"Pergantian tugas. Aku harus ke Ukraina satu jam lagi. Aku akan antar kau ke gereja."

"Tapi..."

"Moyashi yang akan menemanimu. Si Bocah Hearst itu juga merengek minta ikut."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak begitu? Kau juga baru sehari di Markas dan sudah pergi lagi? Malam Natal kau tidak pulang lagi?" Harry bisa menangkap nada kecewa dalam suara gadis itu.

Kanda menghela napas, "Kau tahu kenapa. Dan Komui memintaku mengurus sesuatu."

"Apa?" desak Lenalee.

"Aku akan beritahu nanti. Ayo. Waktuku sedikit."

"Kau tidak pakai seragam..."

"Tidak penting. Yang penting aku bawa Mugen."

Lenalee memasang tampang suram, tapi ia menyunggingkan senyum pada para penyihir, "Senang sekali ketemu kalian. Tapi sayang sekali kami harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kanda mengambil bungkusan kainnya sementara tangannya yang lain membawa kotak kue yang tadi diserahkan Lenalee padanya. Dengan wajah berhias kernyitan dalam, ia membiarkan Lenalee menggandeng lengannya menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang; Harry melihat beberapa gadis memandang gurunya dan gadis Cina itu dengan tatapan iri.

"Apa gadis itu pacarnya?" tanya Tonks ingin tahu.

Moody menatapnya galak, "Apa kau mengendus urusan orang lain, heh?"

Tonks terkikik. "Yah, kalau iya bukannya mereka manis? Tapi sayang juga, dia terlalu ganteng kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik..."

Ginny tertawa kecil sementara Mrs Weasley memberi Tonks tatapan mencela.

"Singkirkan cowok cantik itu dari pikiranmu. Kita ke Mungo sekarang."

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kanda mengunjungi Ukraina. Waktu masih kecil, Tiedoll pernah mengajaknya lima kali ke negara itu. Komui juga beberapa kali mengirimnya ke sana untuk memunahkan akuma yang muncul. Karena itulah, ia cukup hapal dengan jalanan kotanya dan tempat-tempat yang ada di sana. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya mengetahui kalau Ukraina memiliki gerakan bawah tanah. Terlarang, kira-kira begitulah.

Komui memberitahunya kalau ada penelitian ilegal yang dilakukan di sana dengan menggunakan 'batu kekuatan ajaib'. Batu yang dimaksud itu pastilah Innocence.

" _Kita sudah mendengar tentang kecurigaan ini dari pemerintah setempat. Tapi karena kurangnya bukti, mereka tidak bisa mengklarifikasinya apalagi bergerak. Sampai beberapa waktu lalu mereka menemukan nama salah satu ilmuannya yang masuk daftar hitam mereka. Kau harus cepat bergerak mengambil Innocence-nya sebelum para ilmuan itu menggunakannya lebih jauh atau agen pemerintah_ atau _akuma mendapatkannya."_

Itu bukan misi yang terlalu sulit sebetulnya. Hanya saja, kata laboratorium penelitian bukanlah jenis tempat favoritnya. Dia membenci tempat seperti itu sepenuh hatinya. Betapa tempat seperti itulah yang membuat kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain segera menyelesaikannya dan angkat kaki secepat mungkin dari sana.

Yang membuatnya agak heran ketika sampai di tempat yang dimaksud adalah suasana yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja memasuki gedung yang dari luar terlihat seperti gudang bawah tanah terbengkalai itu adalah lorong bercat putih panjang. Tak hanya itu, beberapa mayat ilmuan juga tergeletak di beberapa titik, dengan luka akibat tembakan di bagian vital.

Ada yang sudah datang lebih dulu untuk melenyapkan tempat ini. Kanda mengernyit. Ia harus cepat.

Maka, segera ia mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin masuk ke dalam semakin bayak mayat yang ditemukannya. Sungguh ganjil betapa ia merasakan kepuasan samar atas kematian mereka, padahal ia tak mengenali satupun dari mereka. Kenapa? Inilah balasan bagi mereka yang mencoba menyamai Tuhan. Mengatasnamakan ilmu pengetahuan atas tindakan mereka menguji teori kehidupan. Lihatlah mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka akhirnya menyebut nama-Nya di akhir kehidupan menyedihkan mereka?

Langkah Kanda terhenti ketika ia tiba di pintu brlabel 'Laboratorium Utama. Selain Kelas S Dilarang Masuk'. Dari kaca pintu seluas sepuluh senti persegi bisa dilihatnya setengah lusin pria berpakaian serba hitam bersenjata.

Agen pemerintah benar-benar selangkah lebih di depannya. Sekarang, bagaimana? Jika ilmuan itu menganggap Innocence adalah 'batu kekuatan ajaib', maka mereka tak akan menempatkannya sembarangan. Tempat terisolir di mana hanya segelintir orang yang bisa masuk, pastilah itu di balik pintu ini.

Dengan pandangan menilai, diamatinya keenam agen yang tampaknya sedang berdiskusi untuk membagi tugas menyisir laboratorium utama yang punya banyak ruang itu. Dilihatnya keenamnya mulai bergerak berpencar dengan senapan siap di tangan. Bagus. Lebih mudah jika menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu.

Dan karena mereka agen pemerintah, Kanda tidak diizinnkan membunuh mereka. _Cukup lumpuhkan saja dan pastikan mereka tak melihat wajahmu_ , demikian pesan Komui.

Sialan. Memang ini waktunya main ninja-ninjaan?

Melilitkan syalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, Kanda mengeratkan pegangannya pada Mugen yang tersembunyi di balik selubung kainnya. Oke. Agen macam mereka bukan perkara sulit.

* * *

Menjadi seorang exorcist membuat Kanda harus berlatih berbagai macam teknik pertahanan diri sekaligus belajar melakukan serangan, entah dengan senjata ataupun tangan kosong. Ia telah berlatih begitu keras, selain karena tuntutan tugasnya harus selalu siap diserang akuma kapan saja, menghajar sesutu juga menjadi cara pelepas rasa frustrasinya. Ia tak pernah menghitung seberapa banyak lawan tanding yang sudah ditundukkannya jadi bubur setiap latihan. Yang ia tahu semua Finder Black Order tidak menyukainya karena salah satu alasan itu.

Jadi, menaklukkan enam agen pemerintah yang katanya mendapat latihan khusus pun bukan masalah untuknya.

Kanda bergegas melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area depan Laboratorium Utama itu. Meninggalkan keenam agen yang telah dilucuti senjatanya dan sekarang sedang tertidur tanpa mimpi dengan banyak memar karena dihajar tanpa ampun olehnya.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan satu demi satu. Belum ada hal yang berarti yang ditemukannya, hanya tangki-tangki kosong. Apakah para ilmuan itu memindahkan spesimen mereka sebelum agen itu merangsek masuk?

Sampai di pintu terakhir, Kanda berdecih jengkel. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Ia menyapu pandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar-benar tidak ada ap- Tunggu. Lift?

Dan lift itu hanya punya tombol ke lantai bawah. Bingo.

Lantai terbawah sesuram yang diperkirakannya. Malah, benar-benar membuatnya teringat masa lalu. Dingin. Putus asa. Memenjarakan.

Suara geraman rendah mengalihkan pikirannya pada kenangan buruk itu. Di sudut ruangan yang temaram, sepasang mata merah seakan bersinar di kegelapan, seketika membuat Kanda waspada. Sosok makhluk itu belum terlihat jelas selain siluetnya yang besar dan aura intimidasinya.

Makhluk itu menggeram lagi, lebih mengancam dari sebelumnya, dan melangkah ke cahaya.

Makhluk itu ternyata seekor anjing, eh, atau serigala – entahlah – yang bertubuh besar. Lebih besar daripada anjing atau serigala normal. Mungkin makhluk itu hampir seukuran beruang. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu dan warna hitam nyaris biru gelap di beberapa bagian. Kedua matanya semerah rubi. Dan di tengah dahinya, sebuah batu sewarna giok tampak berkilat.

Kanda menggeratakkan giginya frustrasi. Para ilmuan sinting itu menanamkan Innocence pada makhluk buas ini?!

Tiba-tiba saja, anjing, bukan, serigala – apalah – itu terjatuh. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara antara menggeram dan melenguh. Kanda mengernyit, tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, mengamati makhluk itu. Ada genangan darah di bawah tubuh si anjing – serigala itu. Dan kaki kanan depan si makhluk tampak ganjil, seakan patah. Di kaki belakang dan lehernya ada logam yang terhubung dengan rantai yang terpasang di dinding.

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara derap langkah dan teriakan dari lantai di atasnya. Si makhluk mengarahkan moncongnya, mengendus sambil menggeram.

Ck. Innocence sudah ditemukan, tapi bagaimana mengeluarkannya dari makhluk ini? Dan waktunya semakin sempit!

Mengaktifkan golemnya yang langsung melayang ringan di depan wajahnya, dihubunginya Komui.

" _Kanda! Bagaimana? Kau dapat Innocence-nya?"_

"Tentu. Tapi aku mau kau atur Gerbang-nya sekarang juga. Kau sudah kunci posisiku di radar. Aku harus ke Kantor Cabang Asia dulu."

" _Lho? Kenapa?"_

"Aku tidak punya waktu! Lakukan saja!" bentak Kanda, mendengar Komui agak merepet di seberang sana. "Aku jelaskan nanti!"

" _Baik! Baik! Akan terbuka beberapa menit lagi!"_ seru Komui segera, mematikan koneksi.

Sekarang, Kanda menatap si anjing-serigala yang menggeram rendah padanya, bagaimana membawa gundukan bulu ini?

Menghela napas, Kanda menatap lurus ke sepasang iris rubi di depannya. Meski jelas si makhluk kesakitan, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi keangkuhan dan sikap defensifnya.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu dalam pikirannya memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan si anjing-serigala dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Aku bukan mereka," kata Kanda pelan, bergerak mendekatinya tanpa menguarkan aura mengancam. Tak perlu membuat makhluk di depannya lebih tak bersahabat dari ini. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu..."

Si anjing-serigala mendengus, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang setajam silet.

"Aku akan keluarkan kau dari sini..." Kanda menjulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak berbahaya. Namun tepat saat itu, pintu Gerbang Bahtera muncul di belakangnya dengan cahaya terang, mengagetkan si anjing-serigala. Refleks, makhluk itu menyambar tangan Kanda yang berada di depannya, menggigitnya keras!

Mengumpat pelan, Kanda mengernyit sambil menatap si makhluk yang masih tak melepaskan tangannya. Sialan! Sakit juga gigitan anjing serigala ini! Diabaikannya darah yang mengalir di sela-sela gigi si makhluk dari lukanya yang terasa nyeri bukan kepalang.

"Begitu. Kau sama sekali bukan anjing baik, eh?" gerutu Kanda. Diletakkannya Mugen di sampingnya untuk mencoba menyentuh kepala si anjing-serigala, yang seketika menggeram tak ramah.

"Lihat, aku tak bersenjata, tapi kau dapat tanganku di moncongmu dan kau masih punya cakar." Sepasang mata rubi itu terpancang padanya yang berhasil meletakkan tangan kirinya ke kepala si anjing-serigala. Dirasakannya rambut-rambut halus si makhluk, mengelusnya pelan. "Aku akan keluarkan kau dari sini. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Si anjing serigala menatap manusia di depannya dengan tatapan ganjil. Kanda memakluminya, tentu saja. Menjadi obyek eksperimen, apalagi bukan sebagai manusia, pastilah merupakan hari-hari yang buruk. Sangat buruk sampai membuat makhluk itu tak mempercayai siapapun. Menganggap siapa saja yang mendekatinya menjanjikan penderitaan yang lain.

Kanda menghela napas; rasa sakit karena gigitan si anjing-serigala mulai memudar. Ia menatap lurus ke sepasang iris rubi itu. "Aku tak bisa memberimu kebebasan, tapi aku bisa memberimu tempat yang lebih baik dari di sini."

Kuharap begitu, kata Kanda dalam hati dengan getir.

Di atasnya, ia bisa mendengar suara derap dan nada-nada memerintah, berikut desis rendah lift.

Moncong si anjing-serigala akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kanda, mengendus lantai atas dengan gelisah. Ditatapnya manusia yang darahnya masih terasa di lidahnya. Dia masih berdiri di depannya, seakan menunggu dirinya. Bau manusia ini terasa ganjil baginya, membuatnya masih meragukannya. Bagaimana jika dia hanya kurir yang mengirimnya ke tempat penyiksaan lain? Tapi...orang ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang-orang berjas putih itu. Mata birunya bisa saja menampilkan dingin dan intimidatif, tapi di sana ia melihat pengertian dan pemahaman.

Mungkin mengikutinya bukan ide yang buruk...

Si anjing-serigala mencoba berdiri tegak, menghampiri Kanda. Namun suara gemerincing rantai terdengar, sebelum menahannya di tempat.

"Akan kubereskan ini." Kanda mengambil Mugen. Diabaikannya si anjing-serigala yang menggeram, segera menebas rantai yang membelenggu kaki-kaki targetnya dan yang menarik lehernya. "Kita pergi."

Dan ketika para agen bantuan tiba di lantai terbawah itu, yang mereka lihat adalah berkas sinar terakhir dari Gerbang Bahtera yang tak mereka ketahui yang menutup. Yang tertinggal di sana hanyalah rantai yang telah terpotong.

* * *

Markas Black Order Cabang Asia memang sama sekali tidak memiliki exorcist. Karena itulah, Markas itu beralih fungsi menjadi tempat transit bagi para Paderi Hitam yang bertugas di daerah Asia, atau sebagai pendukung pusat informasi, atau sebagai pusat riset dan teknologi untuk membantu exorcist maupun finder dalam tugas mereka menumpas akuma. Tak heran Markas terbesar di area timur itu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang mutakhir dan lengkap, termasuk perangkat medisnya.

Yang kali ini berbeda adalah, pasien di barak medisnya bukanlah pasien biasa. Yap. Bukan manusia, tapi seekor anjing – atau serigala? – super besar yang mengalami patah kaki depan, luka besar di bagian perut, dan sebuah Innocence yang tertanam di dahinya. Ditambah lagi, makhluk itu dibawa oleh seorang Yuu Kanda.

Itu artinya, _apapun_ jenis makhluk itu, karena di bawa oleh exorcist paling temperamental, maka penanganan medis harus segera dilakukan.

Sungguh melegakan bahwa perawatan untuk makhluk itu berjalan lancar. Bak Chang selaku penanggung jawab tempat itu merasakan kelegaan paling besar. Ia tak siap jika Markas Black Order Cabang Asia porak poranda oleh amukan Yuu Kanda yang tak puas dengan pelayanan medis di sana.

"Aku dengar dari Komui kalau kau pergi misi ke Ukraina untuk mengambil Innocence yang diduga dijadikan obyek eksperimen," kata Komui memulai, mengamati Kanda yang sedang membalutkan perban di tangan kanannya; katanya gara-gara digigit si anjing-serigala. "Tapi aku baru dengar laporan soal makhluk itu."

"Aku juga baru tahu begitu sampai di sana," gerutu Kanda.

"Baru kali ini kulihat anjing sebesar itu," komentar Bak lagi.

"Itu bukan anjing biasa," kata Kanda datar. "Itu _Fenrir_ *."

Bak Chang mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

"Salah satu makhluk sihir," kata Kanda. "Aku baca deskripsinya di salah satu bukuku. Mirip campuran antara anjing dan serigala, tapi kecerdasan dan kecepatan lari mereka lebih dari itu. Selain itu mereka juga dikenal karena warna merah dari mata mereka dan cakar mereka yang lebih panjang. Mereka hewan penyendiri dan sangat langka. Biasanya ditemukan di daerah Skandinavia – karena itu mereka menyebutnya _Fenrir -_ tapi cirinya mirip dengan _Hellhound_ karena mata mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya orang-orang itu menangkapnya. Biasanya mereka sangat gesit dan pintar menyembunyikan diri."

Bak Chang tanpa sadar ternganga saking takjubnya mendengar penjelasan itu. Tak hanya karena melihat sendiri salah satu makhluk gaib Dunia Sihir tapi juga karena Kanda _bisa_ menjelaskan jenis apa makhluk itu. Kepala Markas Black Order Cabang Asia itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus. "Er... mungkin karena luka di perutnya? Itu jelas luka lama, soalnya cukup dalam..."

"Mungkin karena dia terluka sejak awal, karena itu mereka bisa menangkapnya?" tebak Kanda.

Bak mengangguk. "Hanya saja, lukanya itu sekarang mulai pulih. Apa karena makhluk sihir pemulihannya jadi lebih cepat?"

Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Karena mereka makhluk yang sulit ditemukan, belum ada penjelasan pasti tentang tingkah hidup mereka. Jadi aku..." Gerakan Kanda menempelkan plester ke perbannya terhenti, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Dia menggigitku."

"Apa?" tanya Bak heran. Didapatinya sang exorcist yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Darahku..."

Pemahaman langsung merambati wajah Bak Chang. Tentu saja. Tanpa sengaja, darah dari luka Kanda karena gigitan si Fenrir mungkin tertelan atau terpercik ke tubuh si makhluk gaib, menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Kanda menghela napas. Sepertinya ia telah menggunakan kemampuannya pada makhluk lain lagi.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan exorcist di depannya, Bak Chang segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia akan segera sembuh, kalau begitu. Jika dia sudah cukup sehat, ada baiknya untuk membawanya ke Hevlaska untuk mengecek Innocence-nya."

"Innocence..." gumam Kanda

Ah. Ya. Tentu saja. Senjata pemunah akuma itu tertanam di dahi sang _Fenrir_. Makhluk gaib dengan tambahan kekuatan gaib. Sial sekali nasib anjing-serigala besar itu.

 **P.S: Asli, soal Fenrir itu karangan author! Jadi, kalau kalian punya buku** _ **Fantastic Beast and Where to find Them**_ **, jangan harap bisa menemukan deskripsinya seperti yang author bilang, ya~**

 _ **Fenrir**_ **itu dari mitologi Nordik (daerah Skandinavia), si serigala raksasa yang diramalkan akan membunuh Dewa Odin dalam Ragnarok, tapi si Fenrir nanti mati dibunuh Vidarr. Menurut cerita, agar tidak membuat kerusakan di bumi, Fenrir diikat ke gunung oleh para dewa. Tapi, Dewa Tyr yang berusaha melakukannya kehilangan tangan kanannya. (Hm, kok sama dengan Kanda, ya. Untung gak sampai putus sama dia. ^_^) Sedangkan** _ **hellhound**_ **alias anjing neraka itu dari mitologi Yunani. Warna bulunya hitam dan punya mata merah, plus ukurannya gede banget! Katanya sih bulunya pendek dan punya telinga runcing, juga ekor lurus.**

 **Oh, iya! Ada usul buat kasih nama Fenrir karangan author? Jika ada, tuliskan di kolom review ya~ Kasih nama plus artinya sekeren yang readers punya!** _ **Thank you**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello dear readers~**_

 **Meski 1 Syawal sudah lewat, untuk seluruh umat muslim dan siapa saja, author tetap mengucapkan, _Happy Ied Mubarok 1438 H. Taqaballahu mina waminkum_. Mohon maaf atas segala salah dan khilaf.**

 **Jangan minta THR, ini author kasih chapter baru aja, ya *grin.**

 **Maaf karena belum sempat menjawab review, tapi tetap saja, author amat sangat berterima kasih pada yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-review, me-read, dan mampir di draft. Jangan kapok singgah ya... :)**

 _ **Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to review!**_

Chapter 14

Kanda sudah terbiasa menjadi magnet perhatian, sekalipun ia sama sekali tak pernah memaksudkannya. Jika orang-orang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan langsung tertuju pada parasnya. Kalau yang sudah lama mengenalnya, maka yang akan menjadi 'daya tarik' adalah aura sangarnya. Dan kali ini, Markas Black Order Cabang Eropa mendapat 'daya tarik' baru darinya. Dan bukan hal kecil kasat mata seperti kesan intimidatifnya, bukan. Melainkan obyek konkret yang berjalan bersamanya, seekor anjing – atau serigala? – seukuran beruang _grizzly_. Yang benar saja. Kayak Yuu Kanda kurang menyeramkan saja.

Bisik-bisik penasaran tentu saja menyebar di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya. Kanda yang sudah terbiasa tidak menganggapnya masalah besar. Sayangnya, si Fenrir tidak menyukainya. Langkah-langkahnya melambat dalam keraguan. Dengusan gugup pun terdengar darinya. Kanda menghela napas, juga melambatkan jalannya untuk bisa tepat beriringan dengan makhluk besar itu.

"Jangan cemas. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu," kata Kanda pelan.

Si Fenrir melenguh pelan, mendekatkan kepalanya ke exorcist di sampingnya.

"Yuu-chan!"

Entah karena kaget, si Fenrir langsung menggeram rendah, posturnya waspada ketika Lavi berlari ceria menyambut Kanda.

"Kau pulang! Sayang sekali kau lewatkan pesta Natalnya... Eh? Apa itu?"

Lavi menatap anjing-serigala yang bersama rekannya itu dengan penasaran. Diamatinya makhluk besar itu dengan teliti, dari kepala sampai ekornya yang panjang dan tebal. "Wuah! dapat di mana anjing sebesar ini?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tolol. Kau tahu misiku ke Ukraina," gerutu Kanda. "Jangan panggil nama depanku! Dan berhenti menatapnya seperti badut sirkus! Dia tidak suka itu!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak suka?" celetuk Lavi.

Kanda menggeram jengkel. Ditunjuknya kaki depan si Fenrir yang mengais lantai dengan gelisah, membuat goresan dalam di sana.

"Oke, oke, baiklah," Lavi tersenyum cerah. "Mau ke Hevlaska? Komui sudah di sana. Untung sekali LeVerier tidak di sini dan Markas sedang sepi sekarang. Exorcist yang ada di sini cuma aku dan kau."

Lavi merendengi langkah Kanda dan si anjing-serigala dengan semangat. Si exorcist berambut panjang hanya mendengus bosan. Si kelinci bodoh ini jelas mengikutinya, bermaksud merekam kemungkinan adanya akomodator baru dalam otaknya. Sedangkan Fenrir berbulu abu-abu dan hitam di sampingnya masih terlihat tak tenang. Ia berdiri lebih dekat ke Kanda ketika mereka akan turun ke tempat Hevlaska dengan lift.

"Kita hanya akan cek kemampuanmu, berhentilah panik begitu," gerutu Kanda pelan.

Betapa herannya Lavi melihat si anjing-serigala yang mengeluarkan dengusan pelan, posturnya tak sekaku sebelumnya. "Kok bisa dia mengerti kata-katamu?"

"Itu karena dia bisa menggunakan otaknya lebih baik darimu," balas Kanda dingin.

Lavi menatap rekannya itu, tercengang, sementara lift mulai bergerak turun. Masih saja tajam lidahnya itu!

Ketika mereka tiba di aula tempat Hevlaska berdiam, Kanda melihat Komui dan Reever memang sudah ada di sana. Keduanya menoleh begitu mendengar kedatangan mereka. Komui tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya! Halo, anggota baru~"

Si anjing-serigala justru beringsut mundur. Otomatis, Lavi berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi terluka Komui yang dramatis. Ditambah lagi, Kanda justru berkata, "Kalau dia macam-macam, kau boleh gigit dia."

Singkatnya, setelah membuat si anjing-serigala mau didekati Hevlaska untuk mengecek sinkronisasinya dengan Innocece-nya, mereka pun menunggu. Komui mengamati si makhluk berbulu itu dengan tertarik.

"Jadi dia memang makhluk Dunia Sihir, eh?" ujar Komui kagum. "Aku kira Fenrir hanya legenda Norsk..."

"Mereka hanya mengambil namanya," kata Kanda datar.

"Makhluk langka?" tanya Komui lagi.

"Aku sudah beritahukan semuanya padamu," balas Kanda bosan. "Dia hewan cerdas. Meski tak bisa bicara – jelas - jenisnya bisa memahami bahasa manusia. Tak banyak catatan tentang mereka, jadi tingkah hidupnya tak banyak diketahui."

"Hmm... mungkin akan sulit mengurusnya, kalau begitu."

"Mungkin akan kutanyakan ke Kepala Sekolah atau Pengawas Binatang Liar Hogwarts. Barangkali mereka tahu soal Fenrir."

"Benar juga..." Komui tampak berpikir serius. "Kalau begitu kau bawa dia juga ke Hogwarts."

Kanda langsung menatap Komui galak. "Apa?"

"Kau yang temukan dia, kau yang inisiatif rawat dia di China, maka dia milikmu."

Sebelum Kanda memprotes, tepat saat itu Hevlaska menurunkan si Fenrir dari tangan-tangan bak tentakelnya; si anjing besar tampak senang menjejak lantai, segera berdiri di samping Kanda.

"Sinkronisasi... 89%..." kata Hevlaska. "Tipe... Hewan...Parasitik... Tapi makhluk ini... bisa mengaktifkan... Innocence-nya... sendiri...jika ada... akuma..."

"Lihat, dia tidak akan banyak merepotkanmu. Bukankah alaminya mereka makhluk soliter? Wuah! Kalian cocok sekali!"

Mata Kanda menyipit garang. Komui harus segera mencari alasan agar exorcist temperamental itu mau menerima si makhluk mistis itu. Bukan ia tak mau membiarkan si Fenrir ada di Markas. Hanya saja, si anjing-serigala besar itu jelas tak nyaman berada di tempat asing; barangkali efek dari berada di laboratorium sebagai kelinci percobaan. Sejauh yang diamatinya, si Fenrir hanya sudi berdekatan dengan Kanda bahkan mendengarkannya; mungkin karena dia yang mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Aku...setuju...dengan Supervisor..." kata Hevlaska perlahan. "Dia...memerlukan pendamping... Dan kurasa...kau bisa...melakukannya..."

"Lagipula," kata Komui serius, membuat Kanda mengernyit jengkel; ia sudah tahu kalau si _sister complex_ itu memakai nada resminya ia tak mau ditolak, "saat ini hanya kau yang punya pengetahuan tentang _Fenrir_ , dan kau juga yang berhubungan langsung dengan Dunia Sihir. Akan lebih mudah untuk kita mengenali kemampuannya jika dia bersamamu. Selain itu, dia bisa membantumu menjaga Hogwarts." Komui memberi tatapan menilai pada si anjing-serigala yang mengibaskan ekornya anggun. "Bagaimanapun juga dia kan jenis anjing. Dalam beberapa hal, inderanya lebih baik dari manusia."

"Aku benci kau," geram Kanda.

Komui mengangguk kalem, "Aku tahu itu."

* * *

Datangnya semester baru di Hogwarts hanya menambah kegalauan di benak Harry. Betapa tidak. Belum lagi mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah sihir itu, Kepala Sekolah telah menunjuk Snape untuk mengajarinya bagaimana memblokir pikiran dari pengaruh luar. Nama sihirnya Occlumency, kalau tidak salah. Namanya saja sudah sulit, bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Sial. Ini pasti gara-gara penglihatannya soal ular itu.

Benar saja. Ketika semester baru dimulai, begitu juga dengan pelajaran tambahan 'istimewa'nya, Occlumency sulit bukan kepalang. Sama sekali tak mudah mencegah Snape memasuki pikirannya, membaca semua kenangannya, dan tentu saja, dirinya juga susah menahan semua emosi menyakitkan gara-gara datangnya ingatan itu bertubi-tubi dalam kepalanya.

Menambah kesuraman awal tahun itu, Dunia Sihir dikejutkan dengan berita kaburnya sepuluh penyihir hitam dari Penjara Sihir Azkaban. Kasak-kusuk menyusul setelah semua penghuni Hogwarts membaca artikel di halaman depan _Daily Prophet_ itu. Harry pun melihat para guru berwajah serius, tak salah lagi membicarakan hal itu.

Tak hanya sampai di situ. Sejarah mengingat kesepuluh kriminal itu telah melakukan hal keji pada sejumlah korban. Keluarga para korban yang selamat, yang kebetulan juga menjadi siswa Hogwarts tak urung menjadi obyek bisik-bisik selain Harry sendiri.

Karena begitu hebat topik pelarian itu, Umbridge sampai mengeluarkan Dekrit Pendidikan Nomor Dua Puluh Enam, yang isinya 'para guru dilarang menyampaikan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dalam subyek yang mana mereka dibayar untuk itu'.

Namun, satu-satunya guru yang tak terpengaruh dengan keributan dari berita itu adalah si manusia dingin Kanda. Guru muda itu masih mendera mereka dengan aktivitas fisik; hari itu mereka lari mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch yang untungnya hanya satu kali sebelum mencoba menggunakan _mok yan jong_.

Ya. _Mok yan jong_. 'Boneka' kayu yang pernah dilihat hari dari film kungfu yang ditonton Dudley dulu sebagai alat latihan beladiri. Lima _mok yan jung_ telah disiapkan di sudut lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul, dan Profesor Kanda berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku.

"Untuk apa kita belajar memukul itu?" tanya Malfoy mencemooh. Wajah runcingnya yang berkeringat menyisakan lelah karena larinya, seperti mereka semua. "Kalau mau memukul orang tinggal pukul, kalau mau tendang tinggal tendang saja, kan?"

Kanda mendengus. "Kau kira memukul itu hanya dengan tinjumu dan menendang hanya tinggal angkat kakimu, begitu? Gorila dan kangguru juga bisa melakukannya, malah lebih bagus dari kau."

Terdengar beberapa dengusan tawa tertahan sementara wajah Malfoy memerah gusar.

"Jadi," kata Kanda dingin, menghentikan semua suara, "kita akan lakukan seperti yang seharusnya. Tidak ada yang namanya asal pukul kecuali kau benar-benar putus asa dalam bela diri. Ada seni tersendiri dalam melakukan semua gerakan pertahanan diri itu."

"Maaf, Profesor," sela Hermione sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kanda mengedikkan kepalanya sekali, tanda ia menerima pertanyaannya, "ada begitu banyak beladiri yang ada di dunia, bagaimana anda menentukan yang mana yang kita pelajari? Dan setahu saya, _mok yan jong_ digunakan sebagai alat bantu dalam bela diri Wing Chun..."

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya," kata Kanda datar, namun membuat wajah Hermione merona. Guru muda itu berdiri di samping boneka kayu. "Aku sudah mempelajari beberapa macam aliran bela diri. Yah, bela diri Muggle, kalian menyebutnya begitu. Ada banyak perbedaan, tapi mereka punya akar yang sama. Jadi, aku akan memberikan kalian teknik dasarnya saja. Menguasai semua teknik dalam satu aliran saja memerlukan waktu beberapa tahun. Dan percayalah, aku tidak mau mengajari kalian selama itu. Metode latihan penuh denganku sama sekali bukan untuk mereka yang lemah."

Tak hanya dua atau tiga anak yang bergidik sambil menelan ludah ngeri.

"Baik. Kita akan lakukan gerakan pertama. Sebelumnya, akan kutunjukkan target gerakan dasarnya."

Profesor Kanda berdiri di depan salah satu _mok yan jong_ yang disiapkan di lapangan. Memasang kuda-kuda sempurna, guru mereka itu melakukan pukulan teratur di antara lengan-lengan kayu. Suara benturan kedua tangan si rambut panjang itu terdengar ringan dan beruntun ketika menabrak _mok yan jong_ , dipukulkan dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan seorang ahli.

Harry menelan ludah gugup. Mereka harus menguasai gerakan dasar seperti _itu_? Uh-oh.

Begitulah. Bergantian, mereka semua maju untuk mencoba melakukan pukulan pada _mok yan jong_ itu. Tentu saja, Harry tak heran dengan fakta bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang luput dari hardikan tajam si profesor. Kanda sampai harus mencontohkan dengan gerakan sangat lambat – kernyitan dalam di antara alisnya menunjukkan betapa ia tak senang dengan progres lambat mereka.

"Menyedihkan, kalian semua," cemooh Kanda ketika setengah kelas sudah maju ke depan. "Berapa kali harus kucontohkan untuk membuat kepala kosong kalian itu bisa mengingatnya?"

Tak ada yang berani memprotes kata-kata itu meskipun mereka semua sama dongkolnya dengan Harry. Harry sendiri memijit kedua lengannya yang nyeri setelah melakukan pukulan tadi.

"Tapi jangan harap ada yang lolos untuk percobaan pertama. Berikutnya!" dengking guru muda itu mendadak, membuat beberapa anak terlonjak kaget.

"Dia sadis," gumam Ron jengkel.

"Aku dengar itu, Mr Weasley!"

Ron langsung menunduk dengan telinga memerah.

"Ayahku... akan... dengar... ini," engah Malfoy sambil memukul _mok yan jong_ -nya.

"Terus begitu, Mr Malfoy. Kita lihat apakah kemarahanmu akan cukup memotivasimu. Tekuk sikumu dan pukul ke dalam!"

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Hermione yang memijat lengannya sambil mengernyit tak senang. Baru kali ini gadis itu dibentak guru karena melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Baru kali itu pula _mereka semua_ dimaki oleh guru yang sama.

Sayangnya – atau untuk sebagian besar anak adalah untungnya – pelajaran mendadak terhenti ketika golem yang sangat tidak asing muncul dan mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya di depan Profesor Kanda. Suara yang dikenali Harry sebagai suara Komui terdengar dari sana, membuat kernyitan dalam muncul di antara alis guru mereka itu.

"Apa lagi, Komui? Level 4 yang lain?" gerutu Kanda jengkel.

" _Tidak, tidak. Ini hal yang lain._ " Suara Komui terdengar buru-buru. _"Tapi aku perlu kau sambungkan aku ke Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak bisa datang sendiri ke sana, kerjaanku banyak sekali dan Fay mengawasiku."_

"Tentang apa ini?"

Harry tak heran melihat anak-anak yang lain tampaknya lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan Profesor Kanda daripada latihan mereka.

" _Nah..."_ Komui terdengar berdeham, _"dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa nilai kemampuan memanahmu? Ah, daripada memanah lebih tepatnya kyudo*..."_

"Aku petarung jarak dekat, Komui," gerutu Kanda.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau Tiedoll mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Tujuh."

" _Hm, tidak buruk, kalau begitu."_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Aku akan jelaskan lengkapnya nanti. Yang jelas, aku mohon jangan bunuh aku, Kanda."_

Mata guru muda mereka melebar. "Komui!" dengking Kanda berbahaya, mengagetkan beberapa murid. Namun detik berikutnya koneksi terputus. Mereka menelan ludah ngeri melihat ekspresi marah si rambut panjang. Apalagi ketika ia berbalik menatap mereka dengan tatapan menusuk. Untungnya – ya, Harry menganggap situasi mereka cukup beruntung – ia hanya berkata singkat dengan nada datar, "Pelajaran selesai. Kembali ke asrama kalian."

* * *

Kanda menatap wajah Supervisor Black Order yang diproyeksikan oleh golem-nya dengan jengkel. Sangat tidak seperti Keempat Kepala Asrama yang agak bingung – untuk Snape lebih ke arah terganggu – dan Kepala Sekolah yang tampak agak tertarik.

"Tentu saja dia boleh meninggalkan Hogwarts. Tapi, boleh aku ingin tahu kenapa kau perlu menarik Profesor Kanda dari Hogwarts untuk beberapa waktu?" tanya Dumbledore.

Ya. Komui ternyata meminta Kanda untuk menyambungkan golem-nya pada Kepala Sekolah dan Empat Kepala Asrama untuk meminta izin agar dirinya bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts. Alibi yang akan diberikan adalah 'cuti tugas' sebagai alasan absennya dia selama dua minggu.

"Itu benar. Kenapa harus aku?" geram Kanda. "Kirim orang lain saja!"

" _Aku tidak bisa kirim orang lain, Kanda,"_ kata Komui sabar. _"Maaf, tapi memang harus dia, Kepala Sekolah."_

"Memangnya misi macam apa?" tanya Kanda segera.

" _Penyamaran."_ Kanda mendengus. _"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini. Aku tak bisa pikirkan alternatif lain dan Vatikan ingin kau yang pergi karena ini berhubungan dengan salah satu klan penting pendukung organisasi."_

"Apa?"

" _Begini."_ Komui berdeham lagi. _"Ada klan khusus di Jepang, Klan Takahashi namanya. Mereka mendukung pemunahan akuma dan selama teror Earl di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu klan itulah yang melindungi penduduknya dari akuma."_

"Aku baru dengar soal itu," kata Kanda mengernyit.

" _Kau juga tidak mau tahu, kan?"_ Komui menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mereka melindungi Jepang?" tanya Kanda, mengabaikan balasan Komui.

" _Apalagi kalau bukan dengan Innocence."_ Mata Kanda menyipit, sementara para guru terdiam mendengarkan. _"Klan Takahashi menyimpan satu Innocence khusus, yang memilih sendiri pemegangnya, bahwa hanya keturunan utama klan itu yang bisa mengendalikannya. Vatikan tahu ini dan mengizinkan klan itu menyimpannya, meski si pemimpin klan ini berpotensi besar sebagai akomodator untuk Black Order. Sebagai gantinya, Klan Takahashi memberi dukungan penuh pada kita dengan berbagai cara. Masalahnya, pemimpin klan saat ini, Tuan Hiroyuki, memberitahu bahwa ada konflik internal di dalam klan. Garis keturunan cabang mencoba mengambil alih pengendalian Innocence itu. Dan parahnya, ada dugaan kuat bahwa keturunan cabang itu membelot dari Black Order."_

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kanda tak sabar.

" _Yang diincar memang Innocence-nya, dan sebagai langkah pertamanya, mereka bermaksud menyingkirkan pewaris pengendalinya."_

Profesor Sprout dan Profesor McGonagall terkesiap kaget.

" _Ya. Putra pertama Tuan Hiroyuki sedang diincar oleh para kelompok ini, yang entah siapa di baliknya, karena anggota keluarga klan ini ternyata lumayan banyak. Mereka mengirim pembunuh bayaran beberapa waktu lalu, tapi berhasil digagalkan pengawal pribadi Tuan Kazuhiro, putra Tuan Hiroyuki. Sayangnya si pengawal ini terluka parah, dan Tuan Hiroyuki meminta bantuan kita untuk masalah ini."_

"Aku masih tidak melihat hubungannya denganku," cetus Kanda tajam.

Komui menghela napas, _"Untuk lebih gampangnya, ini dia."_ Wajah Komui menghilang, digantikan sebuah potret seorang pria muda – yang membuat mata Kanda melebar – yang sangat mirip dengan exorcist berambut panjang itu. Ya. Sangat mirip. Terutama bentuk wajah dan rambut panjang yang dibuntut kuda. Yang membedakan adalah warna mata; pria di gambar itu memiliki iris berwarna hazel, kulit si pria yang satu tingkat lebih gelap dari Kanda, dan ada bintik hitam kecil di bawah ujung mata kiri si pria.

Kanda mengerjap cepat, menatap wajah Komui yang kembali muncul di proyektor. "Kau mau aku menggantikan tempatnya? Karena kami mirip, begitu?"

" _Begitulah rencananya."_

Empat Kepala Asrama bertukar pandang. Kepala Sekolah tersenyum tipis. Kanda memijit pelipisnya frustrasi.

" _Kanda, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi aku bersumpah ini juga bukan mauku, jadi tolong, tolong sekali, jangan tempatkan Mugen ke leherku..."_ Kelima staf pengajar Hogwarts itu dibuat takjub dengan ekspresi penuh permohonan dan gestur ketakutan Komui.

Kanda mengeluarkan geraman berbahaya.

" _Kita tak punya banyak waktu karena itu kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu!"_ kata Komui segera. _"Aku tahu kau bisa menyamar jadi Tuan Kazuhiro, hanya sedikit_ make-over _pasti beres."_

"Bahkan kalau aku terlihat seperti dia, kau tahu betul betapa berbedanya kami!" protes Kanda.

Komui menangguk putus asa, _"Aku tahu itu."_

"Dan bagaimana dengan anjing itu?" gerutu Kanda.

Para guru bertukar pandang, tahu apa yang di maksud kolega muda mereka. Ketika ia kembali ke Hogwarts untuk semester baru, Kanda membawa salah satu makhluk mistis yang masuk daftar sangat langka. Seekor Fenrir. Ia meminta izin Kepala Sekolah untuk membiarkan makhluk itu berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang, meyakinkannya dan para guru kalau anjing-serigala itu tak berbahaya. Meski wujud Fenrir itu intimidatif, tingkahnya justru kebalikannya. Ia terlihat tenang, cenderung jinak, dan sepertinya menunjukkan ketakziman pada Kanda, seakan dialah pemiliknya. Menurut Hagrid yang pernah bertemu sekali dengan jenis makhluk itu dulu sekali, Fenrir akan menunjukkan kesetiaan pada siapapun yang dipercayanya. Cukup mengejutkan karena si temperamental itulah orangnya.

" _Biarkan dia di Hogwarts untuk menjaganya. Aku yakin para penyihir akan memahami situasi ini."_

Kanda berdecak jengkel. "Kau kirim aku karena meski orang yang mengincarnya mendapatkanku dan mengira aku adalah dia, mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhku, kan?"

Seluruh ruangan langsung terdiam. Bahkan lukisan para Kepala Sekolah terdahulu di belakang meja Dumbledore tak ada yang berani bergerak.

" _Itu memang salah satu alasannya,"_ kata Komui akhirnya, nadanya lelah. _"Gerbang Bahtera untukmu akan terbuka sepuluh menit lagi. Kau akan terima_ briefing _-nya di Markas. Tuan Hiroyuki dan Tuan Kazuhiro sendiri yang akan memberitahukanmu segalanya. Tidak perlu persiapan apa-apa. Mereka yang akan persiapkan semua untukmu. Kau juga tidak akan pergi ke Jepang sendirian. Lavi akan mendampingimu, perannya sebagai penjagamu. Sampai nanti, Kanda. Dan Kepala Sekolah, terima kasih atas waktunya."_

Dan koneksi terputus.

"Aku akan membuat absennya dirimu sebagai 'cuti tugas' dan mempersiapkan pengganti sementara untuk dua minggu ke depan, Profesor Kanda," kata Dumbledore dengan suara tenang, memecah keheningan. "Jangan khawatir soal Fenrir-mu; Hagrid akan merawatnya."

Kolega muda mereka itu tak menjawab. Namun, kelima staf pengajar Hogwarts bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jreng-jreng-jreng!**

 **New chapter is coming~**

 **Thanks buat review yang mampir dan juga siapapun yang sudi nangkring di chart cerita abal auhor yang satu ini. Author memutuskan memberikan misi serasa liburan di part ini untuk 2-3 chapter ke depan buat tokoh utama fic ini. Ke Jepang, lho~ Mau? Ck! Author juga! Adegan action mungkin akan muncul, tapi di bagian akhir untuk dramatic effects *grin. Oh! Penasaran nama buat si Fenrir? Ditunggu aja ya~**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review~**

Chapter 15

Kanda tak mengira kembalinya ia ke Markas Black Order yang berikutnya bukan karena misi di Hogwarts-nya telah tuntas, melainkan hanya sebagai transit saja. Transit? Yep. Transit untuk misi barunya, yang kata Komui hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya.

Persetan dengan kalimat _hanya ia yang bisa melakukannya_. Ia tahu Komui menunjuknya karena alasan lain. Dan ia benar-benar membenci alasan itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa membenci Komui sepenuhnya. Ia tahu Komui juga keberatan mengirimnya, jika dilihat betapa cemasnya dia ketika melakukan panggilan terakhir, atau betapa gugupnya dia sekarang di hadapannya. Komui sama sekali tidak menatapnya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen entah apa yang dipegangnya sambil berusaha tak tampak dari balik tumpukan laporan yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Kanda mengetukkan jarinya ke sarung pedang Mugen yang dipangkunya dengan tak sabar; Komui membalik kertas laporannya dengan gemetar. Hanya ada ia dan si Supervisor di sana, menunggu dua bangsawan dari Keluarga Takahashi tiba di kantor si _sister complex_ itu.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit lagi penuh aura intimidatif, pintu ruangan terbuka. Reever membuka pintu, mempersilakan dua orang asing untuk masuk lebih dulu, disusul Lavi. Komui mendongak dari laporannya, tampak sangat lega, dan langsung mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di seberang Kanda, semnetara Lavi langsung mengenyakkan diri di samping si exorcist berambut panjang itu, menyeringai bahagia.

 _Lavi... apa kau tidak bisa membaca aura membunuh Kanda?_ pikir Komui putus asa. _Ah, masa bodohlah_.

Kanda sendiri mengabaikan si rambut merah yang sangat bersemangat itu. Diamatinya dua calon klien-nya. Kedua bangsawan Jepang itu sama seperti yang diperkirakannya. Berpakaian kimono bagus dan mewah, serta aura aristokrat yang jelas. Pria pertama, yang paling tua, memiliki wajah tegas dan berwibawa, namun mata hazel-nya hangat dan teduh. Tipe kebapakan. Dan yang lebih muda, tak salah lagi adalah anaknya; mata mereka sama. Dan melihatnya langsung membuat Kanda mengutuk dalam hati. Ia dan si bangsawan muda itu memang mirip.

"Whoa... aku tidak tahu kau ada kembarannya, Yuu!" bisik Lavi antusias, langsung bungkam ketika mendapat balasan berupa tatapan tajam legendaris partner misinya kali ini.

"Jadi," kata Komui memulai, "kita semua bertemu satu sama lain. Tuan Hiroyuki, Tuan Kazuhiro, ini dua exorcist yang akan menjalankan misinya. Yuu Kanda, yang akan menyamar sebagai Tuan Kazuhiro dan Lavi Bookman Jr. yang akan berperan sebagai pengawalnya."

Kazuhiro menatap 'kembarannya' dengan ramah, tersenyum sopan.

Kanda menahan keinginan untuk menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia harus berpura-pura jadi tuan muda ini? Yang sopan, beretika, dan jelas 'anak baik-baik'?!

Tapi pertemuan itu tak membuat Kanda menumpahkan segala kejengkelan dan kefrustrasiannya. Pilihan apa yang dia punya selain mematuhinya?

* * *

Musim dingin di Jepang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Inggris, begitu menurut Kanda. Yang berbeda hanyalah suasananya. Apalagi ketika ia berada Kediaman Keluarga Takahashi yang memberi kesan oriental. Ya, rumah mewah bergaya Jepang Zaman Feudal, lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi dan lampu batu di taman, ruang hangat berdinding kertas, berpintu geser, juga lantai kayu beralas tatami. Semua itu terasa familiar sekaligus asing baginya. Kenapa? Yah, bukankah cukup lucu, ia yang memiliki nama Jepang dan berparas seperti orang Jepang sama sekali tak pernah tinggal di bumi Matahari Terbit itu. Tak hanya itu, ia juga harus membiasakan diri dengan rutinitas barunya yang sangat berbeda, bahkan lebih ganjil daripada waktunya di Hogwarts. Terang saja, di sini, ia tidak bersikap atau bertindak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Heh. Bahkan saat ini, tidak ada yang namanya Yuu Kanda.

Ia telah diberi penjelasan tentang tugasnya. Ya. Saat ini dia adalah Kazuhiro, putra pertama Hiroyuki Takahashi. Calon Kepala Keluarga Takahashi ke-26. Itulah identitas barunya selama misi kali ini. Tak hanya nama, penampilannya pun telah diserupakan agar sama dengan yang asli. Bukan hanya sekedar memakai kimono indah seharga jutaan. Kulitnya berubah satu tingkat lebih gelap dengan bantuan _make up_ – proses _tanning_ tak ada gunanya karena selain lama, Segel Exorcist Kedua-nya akan mengembalikan keadaan fisiknya ke seperti semula. Ia pun memakai lensa kontak untuk menyembunyikan mata birunya. Mereka bahkan menambahkan _hair extension_ karena rambut Kazuhiro lebih panjang sepuluh senti darinya. Karena tingginya dan Kazuhiro sama meskipun si Tuan Muda itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya, tak ada masalah dengan ukuran fisik.

Yang cukup perlu menjadi perhatian adalah, mau dibuat bagaimanapun juga, Kanda dan Kazuhiro adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda malah. Kanda yang dingin dan cocok menjadi peran antagonis dan Kazuhiro yang ramah dan benar-benar anak budiman. Kanda yang ahli dengan katana dan Kazuhiro yang mahir dengan panahnya. Kanda yang jago menghajar orang dan Kazuhiro yang hobi membaca buku, terutama sejarah dan sastra. Kanda benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam berakting kali ini, meski ia nyaris membuat Lavi nyaris mati saking kaget dan gelinya melihat dia belajar tersenyum.

Dan yang lebih membuat frustrasi adalah bahwa selama misi ia tidak diizinkan menggunakan Mugen. Katana-pemunah-akuma itu boleh dibawa, tapi hanya mendapat peran sebagai dekorasi di kamarnya. Mugen, senjata pembantai akuma yang ditakuti bahkan oleh para Noah, hanya menjadi pajangan?!

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan di luar sini, Kazuhiro-sama?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya menoleh. Berdiri di belakangnya, seorang wanita muda yang begitu anggun dan cantik dalam furisode biru bermotif awan. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai, dipercantik dengan jepit bunga di sisi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, membawa teko teh lengkap dengan cangkir-cangkir kecil dan kudapannya.

"Mifune-san." Kanda memberi anggukan sekali. Ia menyapu pandang cepat ke sekitarnya. Hanya ada Lavi yang sedang bertengger nyaman – bersandar, maksudnya - sambil membaca buku di atas pohon ek di halaman. "Tidak ada orang lain, kau bisa menyapaku seperti biasa."

Wanita ini, Mifune Minamoto, sebenarnya tidak termasuk orang yang tahu tentang penyamarannya. Tunangan Kazuhiro itu dimaksudkan untuk dibiarkan 'tertipu'. Namun sayangnya di hari pertama ia bertemu, tepatnya di hari kelima kedatangannya di rumah itu, Mifune menyadari kalau ia bukan Kazuhiro. Merasa kalau ia bisa dipercaya, Kanda dan Lavi pun menjelaskan garis besar misi mereka padanya, sembari meyakinkan kalau tunangannya baik-baik saja di Markas Black Order. Sejak hari itu, Mifune menjadi sekutu mereka, membuktikan kesetiaannya pada Kazuhiro dengan membantu mereka selama ada di Kediaman Keluarga Takahashi. Dengan sabar ia mendampingi Kanda dan membantunya agar bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik sebagai Kazuhiro.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau Kazuhiro-sama sekarang." Ia mengangkat kecil nampan di tangannya. "Aku membawakanmu teh. Ini akan menghangatkanmu."

Kanda menghela napas. Dibiarkannya Mifune duduk di sampingnya dan menyiapkan teh. Aroma krisan yang menyegarkan menguar.

"Ah, Lavi-san ada di sana. Haruskah aku memanggilnya?"

"Dia akan turun sendiri nanti," kata Kanda datar.

Mifune tersenyum. "Jadi," katanya halus sambil memberikan cangkir teh pada Kanda, "ada perkembangan apa?"

"Kami punya dugaan, tapi buktinya masih belum cukup," kata Kanda. Ia menyesap tehnya. Untunglah ia dan Kazuhiro memiliki selera yang mirip. Teh krisan ini contohnya. Jika Kazuhiro menyukai makanan manis, dia akan benar-benar mengutuk misinya lebih dari misi sebagai guru Hogwarts.

Eh. Bicara soal Hogwarts, kira-kira siapa yang menggantikannya ya? Apakah-ah. Benar juga.

Kanda menyesap tehnya. Rasa hangat yang menyegarkan menepis udara dingin di sekitarnya.

Biar saja Dolores Umbridge menikmati waktunya menjadi guru pengganti. Toh Hogwarts tidak akan runtuh karena itu. Hanya saja, pikiran tentang si Fenrir cukup mengganggunya. Ia tahu Hagrid akan merawatnya dengan baik. Firenze juga berkata kalau ia akan memastikan anjing-serigala itu tak terlihat oleh anak-anak Hogwarts atau si Inkuisitor Agung.

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada itu, ia punya hal penting lain yang harus diselesaikannya. Dan waktu yang ia punya tidak lama, hanya lima hari sebelum kembali ke sekolah sihir itu. Ia harus secepatnya mengumpulkan bukti.

"Haish, kalian kencan tidak ajak-ajak!"

Suara protes Lavi membuat Kanda menatapnya tak senang. Si rambut merah itu mengganggu konsentrasinya menyusun rencana. Dan seenak jidat muncul dengan dugaan absurdnya.

"Teh krisan? Hm... baunya enak!"

Mifune tertawa kecil, "Duduklah, Lavi-san. Akan kusiapkan teh juga untukmu."

"Terima kasih Nona Mifune~"

Lavi langsung mendudukkan diri di dekat Kanda. "Kau tahu," katanya pelan, "aku rasa Tuan Hiroyuki juga merasa bahwa kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Dia akan memancing pelakunya ke dalam perangkap untuk memunculkan buktinya."

"Bagaimana dia akan melakukan itu?"

"Akan ada upacara minum teh dua hari lagi," kata Lavi serius. "Kurasa Tuan Hiroyuki punya rencana sendiri untuk memancingnya. Lagipula sudah beberapa kali mereka mengirim pembunuh bayaran untukmu, kan?"

Memang benar. Sudah sembilan hari ia di sini dan tiga kali orang tak dikenal berhasil memasuki rumah mewah itu dan mencoba menghabisinya. Harus diakui kemampuan masing-masing pembunuh bayaran itu lumayan. Tapi untuk veteran sekelas Lavi atau Kanda, itu bukan masalah sulit. Padahal Kanda sendiri tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Jelas, bukan? Akan mencurigakan jika ia lebih agresif, karena Kazuhiro yang asli tidak seahli dirinya. Pewaris Keluarga Takahashi itu tipe petarung jarak jauh, mengandalkan keterampilannya dalam kyudo.

Ketiga pembunuh bayaran itu berhasil ditundukkan. Yah, dua di antaranya berhasil kabur, dan satunya justru bunuh diri karena tak mau buka mulut. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Mereka juga pasti tidak akan diam saja," kata Kanda pelan.

"Dan kita juga tidak bisa membaca gerakan mereka," kata Lavi sambil mencomot kue mochi yang dibawa Mifune. "Ini berbeda dengan pertarungan langsung."

Kanda menggerutu jengkel. Satu lagi alasan ia membenci misinya kali itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pertempuran kedudukan dan politik kotor macam ini.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati," ujar Mifune cemas. "Aku dengar dari ayahku kalau beberapa Tetua Keluarga Takahashi memang culas. Dia akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan Tuan..."

"Nah, kita juga akan cara apapun untuk tangkap mereka," kata Lavi meyakinkan.

Mifune menunduk, menatap teh krisan di tangannya dengan cemas. Ia tahu ia bisa mempercayai mereka. Lavi yang selalu terlihat percaya diri membuatnya optimis dan Kanda yang tenang membuatnya bisa membuatnya berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kegelisahan selalu menghampirinya jika ia memikirkan tentang masalah ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang tak sesuai rencana dan mereka berdua yang menanggung akibatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini masalah internal keluarga, bukan?

Ditatapnya kedua exorcist muda yang bersamanya. Wajah cerah Lavi masih tak berubah. Si rambut merah itu bisa jadi seseorang yang agak kekanak-kanakan, namun ia cukup bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan Kanda... yah, dia memang mirip Tuan Kazuhiro, namun kepribadiannya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Jika bersama tunangannya itu, dia selalu merasa hangat dan terlindungi. Namun berada di dekat sang penyamar entah kenapa dan bagaimana, ia merasakan perbedaan kekuatan antara pria muda itu dan kekasihnya. Yuu Kanda membuatnya seakan melihat lubang hitam tak berdasar; dingin dan memaksa takluk pada kegelapannya.

Bisakah ia mempercayai seseorang seperti itu?

* * *

Acara minum teh sore keluarga Takahashi membuat Kanda setengah menyesali keputusannya untuk datang. Sejak awal saja ia sebenarnya sudah enggan. Betapa tidak? Ia harus bersiap selama satu jam hanya untuk memakai kimono mewah super ribet. Ia juga harus memastikan _make up_ -nya menyamarkan dirinya sempurna sebagai Kazuhiro. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, sekarang ia harus menjaga dirinya sekaligus memaksa otaknya mengingat semua etika dan peraturan agar bersikap seperti Kazuhiro asli. Di depan seluruh keluarga Takahashi, pula!

"Tetap tenang dan tegakkan punggungmu," bisik Mifune halus. Untunglah wanita itu ada di sampingnya, memandunya dengan sabar agar tetap terlihat seperti tunangannya. "Jangan angkat dagumu terlalu tinggi, itu membuatmu terlihat angkuh..."

"Ah! Ini yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu!"

Suara menggelegar seorang pria membuat Mifune segera berhenti bicara. Ia menggenggam tangan Kanda dengan gugup, melihat salah satu paman Kazuhiro, Tetsuya, berjalan mendekati mereka. Tubuhnya yang gempal tak kesulitan melewati para tau atau pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan acara; yah, siapa yang mau ditabrak orang sebesar itu?

"Sepertinya kau yang perlu lebih tenang," bisik Kanda, merasakan tangan Mifune yang agak gemetar digenggamannya. Ia meremas pelan tangan wanita itu. "Jangan cemas. Aku akan mencoba yang kau suruh."

Menarik napas pelan, dengan seluruh kemampuannya, Kanda mengulas senyum dan menyapa sang paman, "Selamat datang, Paman Tetsuya."

"Ya, ya, ya," kekeh Tetsuya. "Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari ini selain melihat keponakanku tersayang dan calon istrinya!"

Ha-ha. Betapa senangnya ia mengetahui Lavi tidak ada di sini. Karena perannya hanyalah sebagai pengawal, ia tak diperbolehkan berada di dalam acara, hanya bisa menunggu di luar Aula. Kalau dia ada di sini, entah bagaimana si pemilik Kozuchi Oguchi menahan diri dari tawanya melihat situasi yang dialami Kanda saat itu.

Untungnya ia tak perlu berlama-lama bercakap dengan paman Kazuhiro yang bertubuh tambun itu. Orang yang terlalu ceria seperti itu bukan favoritnya, meski ia tahu kalau Tetsuya itu orang baik. Upacara minum teh sore itu akhirnya dimulai. Kapanpun selama acara berlangsung, orang yang menginginkan Kazuhiro mati akan beraksi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa dugaannya terhadap 'orang itu' memang benar.

Mengawasi sang tersangka tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya. Hanya saja, 'orang itu' tampak sangat normal dan tenang untuk ukuran orang yang mengirim tiga pembunuh bayaran untuk kerabatnya sendiri.

Kanda mengangkat keramik berisi teh krisan, merasakan hangat menguar dari sana. Rencana macam apa yang disiapkan Tuan Hiroyuki? Rencana apa pula yang akan dilakukan si tersangka? Yang manapun ia harus –

Tunggu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Kazuhiro?" bisik Mifune, melihat Kanda yang seakan terpaku di tempat tepat di acara inti itu.

Kanda mengerling ke arah tunangan Kazuhiro yang tampak heran. Yah, ia hanya harus berakting senatural mungkin untuk saat ini. 'Orang itu' bermaksud menjebaknya, tapi Kanda tidak akan membiarkan dia memenangkan pertarungan ini. Tidak masalah jika ia harus mundur selangkah dulu, toh ia tahu, akhirnya nanti ia bisa melompat seratus langkah dari si pengecut itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kanda tenang. Ia menarik napas, sebelum meneguk teh krisan wangi itu.

Di seberangnya, 'seseorang' menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kazuhiro Takahashi sudah masuk ke dalam rencananya mentah-mentah. Tinggal tunggu waktu rencananya itu bekerja.

Kanda mulai merasakan lidahnya mati rasa dan kepalanya serasa dipukul gada. Rasa mual di perutnya nyaris tak tertahankan.

"Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" suara cemas Mifune seakan terdengar dari jauh. Ketika ia memandangnya pun wajahnya seakan terdistorsi.

"Aku..." bisik Kanda, merasa ia bisa muntah kapan saja dan tahu itu sama sekali tidak elit, "aku keluar sebentar."

"Aku akan temani –"

"Tidak. Tetaplah di sini."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kanda segera keluar dari Aula, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya atau bisik-bisik bingung para tamu. Peduli amat! Ia sedang mati-matian menjaga langkahnya tetap tegak! Meski begitu, ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang terasa kuat dari orang yang telah dicurigainya sejak lama sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sial! Ia tak bisa menangkapnya sekarang! Saat ini ia perlu bertahan dari siksaan sakit ini! Dan - keparat! Kanda berhasil berpegangan pada pilar kayu di dekat koridor menuju Aula yang kosong; aktivitas sore itu berpusat di Aula. Napasnya tercekat, sekarang terasa begitu menyakitkan hanya untuk menarik udara ke paru-parunya. Tak hanya itu, jantungnya terasa seakan nyaris meledak.

"Yuu?"

Sayup-sayup, didengarnya suara Lavi, disusul langkah cepatnya yang menghampirinya. Dirasakannya tangan si rambut merah yang mencegahnya merosot ke lantai.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa?!"

Kanda berusaha bicara, namun lidahnya kelu. Rasa panas tak tertahankan menjalar di tenggorokannya, memaksanya terbatuk hebat. Tubuhnya menggigil namun bisa dirasakan punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Suara Lavi panik tak jelas di telinganya yang berdenging, sementara karat di mulutnya termuntahkan dan memuakkannya.

Sialan. Lavi, sepertinya untuk sementara, kau harus tangani ini sendiri. Ia harus menyerah pada kegelapan untuk saat ini.

* * *

" _Aconite_."

Tuan Hiroyuki, Nona Mifune, Tuan Tetsuya, dan dua orang penyembuh keluarga Takahashi itu menatap Lavi dengan kaget. Mereka menatap 'Tuan Kazuhiro' mereka yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya, berwajah pucat luar biasa dan terlihat sangat sulit untuk bernapas, sebelum kembali menatap si rambut merah.

"Melihat gejalanya, aku yakin itu racun _aconite_ ," ulang Lavi suram.

"Aku sependapat," ujar salah satu penyembuh. "Lebih baik kita segera membawa Tuan Muda ke rumah sakit. Penawar racun yang kami berikan tidak cukup kuat."

"Kita tidak bisa kemana-mana. Takeda menutup jalan keluar dan masuk. Dia bilang pelakunya bisa saja memanfaatkan situasi untuk kabur."

Lavi mendengus. Mencegah pelaku kabur? Yang benar saja.

"Bukan itu tujuannya. Dia bermaksud menekan keluarga inti dan memastikan Tuan Kazuhiro tewas."

Ucapan Lavi membuat Mifune mengeluarkan pekik pelan dan Tuan Tetsuya terbelalak kaget.

"Tetsuya," ujar Tuan Hiroyuki serius, menatap 'putranya' dengan muram. Adik sepupunya itu masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Lavi, menatap dirinya dengan bingung, "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Tentu... tentu saja," sahut Tetsuya. "Tapi ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bilang Takeda menginginkan Kazu-kun mati?"

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita," kata Hiroyuki suram.

"Maksudmu tentang pembelotan anggota keluarga?" Tetsuya menatap kakak sepupunya dengan kaget. "Mereka benar-benar sampai sejauh ini? Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menangani ini sendirian, Hiro! Kau tahu Innocence-nya tak bisa dikendalikan orang lain kecuali garis keturunan utama!"

"Aku tahu itu." Hiroyuki mengerling ke arah Lavi yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari penyembuh akan kondisi 'Kazuhiro'. "Itulah sebabnya mereka ada di sini."

"Mereka?" Tetsuya menoleh ke si rambut merah.

"Apakah perlu memberitahunya?" tanya Lavi tanpa menoleh. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada si pesakitan.

"Kalau yang kau katakan benar bahwa Takeda bermaksud mengurung semua orang di sini, kita tak bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Kita perlu sekutu, sementara dia pasti sudah menyiapkan sekutunya sendiri untuk menyerang frontal. Dan aku bisa mempercayai Tetsuya."

Paman Kazuhiro itu menatap bingung, masih belum memahami penuh situasinya. Namun, setelah Lavi setuju untuk membeberkan rencana awal mereka, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Jadi untuk saat ini mereka harus bisa menghentikan Takeda, kakak sepupu mereka yang memimpin pemberontakan merebut Innocence keluarga Takahashi itu. Mereka bisa sedikit lega karena jelas ia belum mengetahui bahwa Kazuhiro tidak berada di mansion selama hampir dua minggu terakhir, yang tempatnya digantikan oleh Yuu Kanda.

"Dia berhasil menipuku," ujar Tetsuya, menatap keponakan palsunya. "Aku kaget karena Black Order bersedia membantu sampai sejauh ini... Dan temanmu sampai dalam bahaya seperti ini karena konflik keluarga kami..."

Lavi mengangkat bahunya, "Kami sudah diberitahu hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi. Yuu juga tahu risikonya, kalau ia akan menerima kemungkinan paling buruk dalam rencana ini." Si rambut merah berjengit melihat rekannya itu kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Kondisinya makin parah," ujar salah satu penyembuh cemas. "Kita harus segera dapatkan penawarnya, tapi aconite..."

Lavi segera menghampiri rekannya itu, menunduk untuk memeriksanya. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kanda tak lagi seakan terbakar, melainkan sedingin es. Seketika ketakutan langsung menjalari benaknya. "Yuu? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Jawaban dari rekannya itu hanyalah lenguhan sangat pelan. Mifune yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Kanda menggenggam tangannya dengan ekspresi terluka. Air mata panik mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Untuk saat ini kami akan tambahkan dosis penghilang rasa sakitnya," ujar salah satu penyembuh. "Tapi kami tak yakin ini akan membantu banyak..."

"Yuu? Aku tahu kau bisa menahan ini lebih lama... hanya sebentar..."

Lavi bisa melihat mata rekannya itu sedikit membuka. Warna hazel lensa kontak itu bahkan tampak berkabut. Saat ia berbisik, suaranya terdengar sepert tercekik. "Pa..nas..."

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Yuu..."

"Sakit... da...sar bego," engahnya, memuntahkan darah lagi. "Ke...napa kau ada...tiga? Dimana... ini?"

Racun itu sudah mulai mengacaukan tubuh dan pikirannya, pikir Lavi getir. Dan sakarang ia menghadapi Kanda yang mulai mengigau tak karuan. Pastilah rasa sakit yang dialaminya begitu hebat; baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Yuu Kanda terlihat... rapuh. Wajahnya kian memucat dan berkali-kali ia melenguh dan mengejang. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengutuk dan mengumpat, atau memanggil nama-nama asing yang tak dikenalinya. Mana ia tahu menghadapi orang yang biasanya gampang meledak marah tiba-tiba menjadi delusional bisa cukup membuat ketar-ketir?

"Apa kita tidak bisa lakukan sesuatu?" ujar Mifune cemas.

Lavi menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa keluar. Tapi aku tadi sudah hubungi Markas. Mereka akan mencoba secepatnya mengirim bantuan."

Hanya saja, karena Takeda juga jelas sedang bergerak, mereka tak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Salah langkah, tak hanya garis keturunan inti yang tamat, Innocence keluarga Takahashi juga bisa berpindah tangan.

Lavi menatap Kanda lagi dengan cemas. Sepertinya, tiap detik justru memperparah kondisinya. Sialan! Ia tahu betul penawar racun _aconite_ belum ditemukan. Meskipun begitu, ia yakin Bak Chang yang tadi dihubunginya punya sesuatu untuk menolong Kanda. Sampai bantuan tiba, kau harus bertahan, Yuu!

 **Yak! Cut!**

 **Oh my goodness! Yuu-chan diracun?! Apa yang akan terjadi pada _our beloved temperamental samurai_?**

 _ **See ya in next chapter~**_

 **P.S: Penasaran apa itu _aconite_? Go google it! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello dear readers~**_

 **Lebih dari seminggu sudah berlalu, maafkan author yang terlambat meluncurkan update! *bow. Author dapat** _ **new job**_ **, dan ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan, karena itu,** _ **update**_ **-annya harus ditunda. Meskipun begitu, author benar-benar berterima kasih pada yang sudah membaca dan tentu saja yang sudah me- _review_ fic ini. Thank you very much!**

 **Sekalian saja author membalas review-nya ya~**

 **Myuu: Duh, jangan sedih... Yuu-chan kan setrooongg, jadi dia akan oke nantinya. Jangan pinjam Mugen, nanti dia tambah ngambek lho~**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan: Reviewer yang rajin ini... Thanks review-nya. Pastinya udah buka primbon Google kan tentang racun yang menyakiti Kanda-sama?**

 **D07Agares: Trims buat review-nya. Yang jelas Yuu-chan kesakitan banget! Penasaran? Sayangnya adegannya tidak untuk ditiru di rumah atau di manapun, ya~**

 **Huang Migzhu: Thanks review-nya. Silakan melihat drama yang lain di chapter ini *wink.**

 **Hairo shirayuki: Wah, reviewer baru? Thanks ya udah mampir, Chapter barunya incoming~**

 **Mike recloud: Thanks buat review-nya. Yah, Memang benar, harus diakui dua fandom yang beriringan ini berat sebelah. Author mencoba menyeimbangkannya dengan menyampaikannya cerita bergantian dari dua POV berbeda; karakter dari DGM dan Harry Potter. Tapi, masih agak sulit memperhalus perpindahannya, sehingga 'njomplang'nya cukup terlihat. Selain itu, karakter utama yang diambil untuk fic ini dari fandom DGM, karakter asli pula. Karena itu, harap maklum mayoritas jalan cerita dikuasai salah satu fandom. *bow.**

 **Dan, untuk semuanya, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review, ya~**

Chapter 16

Rasa sakit bukanlah hal baru bagi Yuu Kanda. Sejak 'kelahirannya', ia telah terbiasa dengan itu. Merasakan luka, menerima lebam, nyeri di setiap sendi dan tulangnya. Semua itu telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Menjadi rutinitasnya. Ironisnya begitu sering, seperti bernapas, sehingga lebih mudah menjalaninya saja. Namun, kesakitan yang didapatnya kali ini sulit untuk diabaikan.

Ia tahu ada yang salah di tehnya, tentu saja. Namun ia harus meminumnya, mengunci targetnya dalam perangkap, meski ia tahu ada risiko yang harus diterimanya setelah menenggak teh beracun itu. Rasa sakit tak terperikan itulah yang harus dialaminya, melupakan alasan kenapa ia nekat menenggaknya. Hanya beberapa menit untuk racun itu bereaksi, sebelum sekarang dirasakannya seluruh organ dalamnya seakan terbakar. Siapa sangka kalau racun itu jauh lebih menyiksa daripada racun akuma?

Dan di tengah kesadarannya yang seakan terombang-ambing, ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah berenang di bidang pandangnya... Lavi yang cemas... Mifune yang menangis... Keprihatinan di wajah Tuan Hiroyuki dan kebingungan Tuan Tetsuya... Juga ekspresi tertekan dua orang asing... Semua itu digantikan kelebatan ingatan lalu yang tak pernah ingin diingatnya lagi. Wajah Profesor Edgar... Twi Chang... Alma...

Sialan!

Betapa ia benci menerima kesakitan baru itu! Kesakitan lama yang dikuburnya jauh-jauh kini perlahan kembali menggerogoti pikiran dan benaknya... Memuakkannya begitu hebat sampai rasanya mengumpat dengan tenggorokannya yang terbakar sama sekali tak memuaskannya...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, seluruh pandangannya menghitam. Dalam kegelapan yang membutakannya, sayangnya rasa sakit sama sekali tak meninggalkannya. Ia lelah merasakan itu semua... Bukankah ia sudah bersahabat begitu lama dengan luka dan kesakitan? Bukankah ia sudah bertahan begitu tegar dengan duka dan kebencian? Kenapa ia melangkah sampai sejauh ini untuk kehidupan yang tak berbelas kasih padanya? Jika ia menyerah, akankah ia mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya? Melupakan segalanya... Meninggalkan semuanya... Dan akhirnya, kebebasan...

" _Aku mencintaimu, Yuu..."_

Sesuatu dalam dirinya tergerak. Ia tahu suara itu... Ia sangat mengenalnya... Kepingan dari masa lalu... Dalam kegelapan, ia merasa bisa melihat siluet yang familiar; wanita bergaun klasik dengan senyuman lembut itu. Apakah ini hanya khayalannya saja? Sering kali hal semacam ini muncul dalam pikirannya bukan? Ilusi yang begitu menjebak... Namun, kenapa perasaan itu terasa begitu nyata?

Dan mendadak saja, kegelapan yang mengurungnya tersibak. Hitam yang menghilang mendadak itu untuk sejenak membuatnya silau. Ketika ia kembali bisa melihat, ganti putih yang berada di hadapannya. Ditatapnya sekelilingnya. Ya. Hanya putih. Putih yang membosankan.

Yang mengejutkan, seluruh rasa sakitnya sirna.

Tiba-tiba saja, apa yang menjadi pijakannya beriak, seakan ia berdiri di atas air. Kuntum-kuntum bunga teratai pun bermunculan. Dan di antara gerombolan bunga teratai itu, dua sosok yang paling ia rindukan berdiri di sana, seakan melayang.

"Alma..."

Kedua sosok itu tersenyum. Kanda mengerjap tak percaya. _Ini hanya ilusi..._

"Aku akan menunggumu, meski itu selamanya," senyum wanita berambut pirang itu; senyum yang paling dirindukannya. Di sampingnya Alma kecil mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya itu. " _Aku akan menunggumu_."

Kenapa harus menunggu? Dia ada di sini sekarang... ia tak perlu lagi menghabiskan waktu... Tapi, kenapa senyum mereka terasa begitu jauh?

"Hingga kelopak terakhir gugur, Yuu," bisik wanita itu. "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu... Sampai hari itu tiba," kedua sosok Alma seakan mengabur, "tetaplah hidup..."

Dan mendadak, pijakan di bawah kakinya menghilang. Ia terjatuh, ke dalam air yang pekat, menenggelamkannya. Rasa sakit itu kembali... Dicobanya menggapai apapun, namun tak ada apa-apa... Sekali lagi, ia buta... Ia terseret dalam arus yang membekapnya...

Yang ia tahu, ia harus menarik napas dan membuka matanya.

Warna-warna muncul dalam bidang pandangnya. Mulanya seperti distorsi, sampai cahaya yang masuk mendadak itu serasa membutakannya untuk beberapa detik. Ia melenguh pelan, merasakan sesak dan panas di dadanya setiap ia mencoba bernapas, nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, menahan keras keinginan untuk muntah yang sulit sekali dengan rasa karat yang memuakkan di mulutnya. Semua sensasi tak menyenangkan itu membuatnya berguling, meringkuk sambil menggeratakkan giginya.

Ada tangan-tangan yang menyentuh bahunya, sebelum didengarnya suara yang sepertinya tak asing.

"Yuu?"

Siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu?

"Yuu... bertahanlah... Kau bisa melakukannya..."

Sialan! Apa dia tidak tahu sakitnya bukan main?!

"Jangan gigit lidahmu!" bentak suara itu; Kanda refleks menurutinya, sekarang giginya bergemeletuk sementara ia gemetar hebat, seakan kedinginan padahal ia merasa terpanggang. "Ini, gigit ini..." Kanda yang masih sulit mengidentifikasi apa atau siapa yang disekitarnya merasakan sesuatu dijejalkan ke mulutnya; gulungan kain ternyata, untuk mencegahnya melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kita hanya membiarkannya begitu?" Ada suara wanita bicara dengan nada cemas.

"Aconite tidak ada penawarnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu..." ujar suara yang pertama didengar Kanda ketika membuka matanya itu, terdengar getir. Suara itu terdengar lebih dekat, berikut kehadirannya. "Sedikit lagi, Yuu... Aku tahu Segel-mu mulai bekerja. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi... Kau akan segera baik-baik saja."

Kenapa orang itu bicara soal segel? Segel apa?

Hentakan ganjil di dada kirinya membuatnya mengerang keras. Ada tangan lain yang menahannya untuk tidak mencakar dirinya sendiri saking kaget dan perihnya.

"Jangan! Biarkan Segel-nya bekerja! Jangan menahannya, Yuu." Sebuah wajah yang familiar muncul dalam ingatannya... Mata hijau... Rambut merah... Lavi!

"L-Lavi..." Suaranya tercekat, sama sekali tak terdengar seperti dirinya.

"Ya... Ya, ini aku," suara itu terdengar agak lega. "Biarkan Segel-nya bekerja," ulangnya. "Hanya... tarik napas pelan... jangan menahannya..."

"Sa-sakit..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Lavi, suaranya bergetar. "Tahanlah..."

"B-brengsek..." umpatnya gemetar. "S-sakit... panas... be-bego..."

"Ha-ha, kau akan segera oke, Yuu... Tuh, kau sudah bisa mengumpat sekeren itu," tawa Lavi gugup.

Masih sempatnya dia bercanda sementara ia tersiksa begini?!

Sementara itu, Lavi menatap rekannya itu dengan prihatin. Dua penyembuh keluarga Takahashi sudah menyerah, ia maklum akan hal itu. Yuu memerlukan dokter, namun dunia medis bahkan belum menemukan cara mengenyahkan total pengaruh dari salah satu racun paling mematikan di dunia itu. Sejauh ini mereka hanya memberi penghilang rasa sakit, yang jelas sama sekali tak berguna. Menunggu bantuan dari Markas tiba sepertinya tidak membuat reaksi racun mau bersabar, buktinya siksaan yang dialami Kanda masih berlanjut saja.

Satu-satunya harapan Lavi saat itu hanyalah pada Segel Exorcist Kedua yang dimiliki Kanda. Berharap kemampuan itu bisa menyelamatkan pemilik Mugen itu seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Namun, kenapa sampai detik itu Yuu masih kesakitan? Ia berkeringat sampai rambutnya yang tergerai basah, namun tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ia pun masih gemetar hebat. Ia juga masih meringkuk seperti bola menahan mual di pangkuan Nona Mifune yang furisode-nya ternoda darah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mifune cemas luar biasa.

"Air," ujar Lavi, menatap para penyembuh. Salah satu dari mereka dengan sigap memberikan segelas air hangat. Si rambut merah itu duduk di samping rekannya. "Ayo, Yuu, cobalah untk duduk..."

Meski Kanda melenguh jengkel, ia menurut. Dibantu Lavi, ia bisa bersandar ke dinding, dengan Nona Mifune yang menggosokkan tangannya ke punggung Yuu dalam gerakan halus, seakan menenangkannya.

"Minum ini..."

Kanda menggeleng pelan. "Kau... gila... A-aku tidak bisa... Kenapa me-masukkan apapun jika hanya untuk kumuntahkan..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau melukai tenggorokanmu," kata Lavi sabar. Suara serak Kanda sudah membuktikannya. Cairan asam lambung dan darah yang naik barangkali sudah memberi kesakitan tambahan untuknya. "Minumlah dan ini akan mengurangi sakitnya. Sedikit-sedikit saja..."

Dibantu Nona Mifune, Lavi membuat Kanda mau meneguk air hangat itu. Benar jika ia akan mengeluarkannya lagi, tapi ia tahu ini lebih baik daripada membiarkannya begitu saja. Perlahan, Kanda bisa bernapas lebih baik dan tidak terus-terusan tersedak.

"Harusnya tubuhmu mulai menyembuhkan diri..." ujar Lavi heran. Kenapa Segel Exorcist Kedua itu tidak bekerja? Apakah racunnya terlalu kuat?

"Me-memang," engah Kanda. "Tapi racunnya mengacaukan penyembuhannya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mana kutahu," gertak Kanda.

"Oke, oke... Maaf."

Selang beberapa menit, Lavi dan Mifune membantu Kanda untuk minum, mencegahnya dehidrasi. Ketika tengah malam tiba, Lavi harus membujuk rekannya itu untuk makan. Tentu saja bukan makanan berat. Hanya jus apel dan roti gandum lunak. Itu saja sulit, mengingat dia memang akan terus memuntahkannya lagi.

Untungnya, penderitaan yang harus disaksikannya itu tidak berlanjut sampai matahari meninggi. Lewat Gerbang Bahtera yang muncul rahasia di belakang paviliun dekat kamar Tuan Kazuhiro, Bak Chang datang bersama Noise Marie. Kepala Markas Black Order Cabang Asia itu memberinya serum entah apa. Katanya sih, itu bisa menstimulasi Segel Exorcist Kedua-nya agar bisa bekerja lebih cepat. Baru seteah menerima serum itu, Kanda akhirnya bisa tidur tanpa menendang siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Dia pastilah menyulitkan kalian," ujar Marie pelan. Matanya terarah pada rekan seperguruannya tanpa benar-benar melihat, ekspresinya muram. Ia, Lavi, dan Mifune menunggui Kanda, sementara Bak Chang berbicara dengan Tuan Hiroyuki dan Tuan Tetsuya di ruangan sebelah.

"Aku bisa mengerti itu," kata Mifune.

"Yang benar saja, Marie! Yuu-chan pernah memberiku yang lebih parah dari ini!"

Mifune seketika menatap Lavi dengan cemas. Menyadari ekspresi ngeri wanita itu, si rambut merah segera berkata, "Ingat waktu dia mengejarku keliling Markas gara-gara tidak sengaja menumpahkan soba-nya? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya cari tempat sembunyi agar dia tak mencincangku dengan Mugen! Itu baru namanya menyulitkan!"

Marie tersenyum tipis, tahu betul maksud Lavi. "Terima kasih sekali. Untung kalian bersamanya. Kurasa dia akan segera pulih meski denyut jantungnya masih lemah saat ini."

"Exorcist memang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa," ujar Mifune lega. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi pucat sudah mendapatkan warnanya kembali. Kondisi Kanda yang sebelumnya pastilah menakutkannya. "Seperti keajaiban dia bisa bertahan sampai seperti ini."

Lavi tersenyum gugup. Tidak perlu memberitahunya kalau Yuu sama sekali berbeda bahkan untuk standar exorcist, kan?

Untuk saat ini, masalah Kanda bisa dibilang beres. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja ia akan terbangun. Untuk saat ini, mereka harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan datannya gerakan pembelotan anggota keluarga Takahashi itu.

Benar saja. Ketika Bak Chang kembali, ia memberitahukan bahwa Takeda telah menyiapkan sekutunya untuk mengepung mansion, tepatnya sayap barat tempat mereka berada sekarang. Para tamu dijadikan sandera, terkurung di Aula.

"Tuan Hiroyuki sudah mengumpulkan para pengawal mansion untuk berjaga dan bersiap untuk melawan. Jelas ada kemungkinan mereka akan memastikan 'Tuan Kazuhiro' benar-benar tewas dan menuntaskan tujuan mereka."

"Tapi Yuu..."

"Aku tahu," kata Bak Chang serius. "Dia tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya untuk bertempur. Lebih baik dia tetap istirahat. Nona Mifune lebih baik tetap di sini dan mendampinginya. Aku juga akan berjaga di depan."

"Dan kami berdua yang tendang bokong orang-orang jahat?" seringai Lavi. "Kedengarannya oke. Mereka harus bayar mahal karena sudah menyakiti Yuu-chan."

 _Yang benar saja, Lavi..._

* * *

Meski dikatakan dengan nada santai dan terkesan main-main, Lavi benar-benar memaksudkannya. Dia akan memastikan siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan mereka pada sahabatnya akan menerima yang sepantasnya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak diizinkan membunuh; exorcist dilarang membunuh manusia kecuali terbukti berkhianat demi Pihak Noah. Jadi, Lavi hanya harus puas dengan melumpuhkan mereka. Seperti membuat para pengawal bayaran Takeda Takahashi teler karena dihantam Ozuchi Koguchi, misalnya.

Tentu saja ia tak melakukannya seorang diri. Ada Marie yang bersamanya, yang sama bersemangatnya menjadi superhero untuk Yuu Kanda. Pria bertubuh besar itu bahkan tak perlu menggunakan Innocence-nya. Lavi tahu betul kemampuan bela diri Marie tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka berdua sukses melumpuhkan serbuan angkatan pertama pengawal bayaran Takeda.

Tapi, garis bawahi kata angkatan pertama. Para pengawal bayaran angkatan kedua datang tak lama berselang. Mereka tak hanya berfokus di pintu masuk, tapi mengepung sayap barat mansion. Beberapa malah sudah menerobos masuk.

Sialan! Jangan sampai mereka menemukan Yuu!

Jeritan panik dari suara yang sangat dikenal Lavi itu membuatnya terhenti dari mengayunkan palu Innocence-nya. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya berdecih kesal.

"Nona Mifune..." ujar Marie pelan.

Ya. Tunangan Tuan Kazuhiro itu setengah diseret oleh salah satu pengawal bayaran yang berpakaian serba hitam. Melengkapi tindakan pengecut mereka, belati berkilat ditempelkannya di leher wanita itu.

"Haish! Apa kita tidak bisa main dengan adil?" celetuk Lavi, sementara benaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari cara menolong Nona Mifune. Selain itu, kenapa dia tidak bersama Yuu? Apa dia tadi keluar dari ruangan?

"Berhenti main-main! Beritahu dimana si bocah Kazuhiro itu!" gertak si penyandera. "Atau aku cari tahu sendiri dari perempuan ini!"

Lavi mengutuk dalam hati melihat Nona Mifune terisak ketakutan. Jelas perempuan itu tidak pernah berada dalam situasi yang merepotkan ini.

"Aku akan gunakan Noel Organon untuk menjeratnya..."

Sebelum rencana Marie itu selesai diucapkan, dapat didengarnya suara desing, disusul erangan ganjil si penyandera. Nona Mifune menjerit kecil, ketika si penyandera merosot jatuh dan menariknya.

"Eh?" Lavi mengerjap heran.

"Ada apa?" Marie bertanya, sambil menekan headphone-nya. "Kenapa dengan orang itu? Mendadak dia..."

Lavi menatap ke ujung koridor tempat si penyandera datang. Ia mengerjap tak percaya. Marie di sampingnya pun memasang ekspresi terkejut. Meski tak bisa melihat, Lavi tahu kalau rekannya yang bertubuh besar itu mengenali irama detak jantung rekannya sendiri. Ya. Yuu Kanda berdiri di sana. Mengenakan kimono hitam dengan lambang keluarga Takahashi yang membuatnya tampak berbeda, lebih berwibawa seperti bangsawan sunguhan. Meski begitu dia masih bisa mengenali tatapan penuh kemarahan yang hanya bisa dilakukan si rambut panjang itu. Ia jelas siap terjun ke tengah kekisruhan, melihat ia memakai pelindung baja yang biasanya menjadi rangkaian zirah tradisional, lengkap dengan sarung tangan kulitnya. Panah dan busur pun siap di tangan, sebelumnya baru digunakannya untuk menyerang si penyandera. Lihat saja, sebuah panah menancap tepat di punggung musuhnya, mengalahkannya dalam sekali serang.

Tak hanya Lavi, Marie, dan Mifune yang dibuat kaget karena kemunculan mendadaknya. Para pengawal bayaran itu juga tercengang di tempat.

"Kalian berisik sekali," gerutu si pewaris Takahashi palsu itu, mengernyit tak senang. "Kalau mau saling bunuh, bisa tidak kalian tidak ganggu tidurku?"

"Itu Kazuhiro!" seruan salah satu penyusup itu membuat rekan-rekannya yang sejenak membeku seakan tersadar dari trans mereka. Segera, mereka bergerak untuk menyerang target mereka. Tanpa menunggu, Lavi dan Marie kompak melesat ke arah Kanda dan Mifune yang masih _shock_.

"Senang melihatmu bangun, tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lavi, memukul mundur lima orang penyusup sekaligus dengan ujung Ozuchi Koguchi yang dipanjangkannya sementara yang ditanya menyibukkan diri menembakkan panahnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kanda datar. "Jadi akhirnya Takeda mendeklarasikan pembelotannya?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang ingin ini selesai segera," komentar Lavi. Sekilas diliriknya rekannya itu yang menangkis lemparan belati yang hampir mengenai Mifune. Kendati tertutupi _make up_ , Lavi bisa melihat kelelahan di wajahnya. Ada lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kata Lavi getir dalam benaknya, Yuu baru saja mengalahkan racun mematikan dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini," kata Marie menyuarakan pikiran Lavi, sambil memukul salah satu penyerang dengan tinjunya. "Dimana Bak Chang?"

"Dia seharusnya menjaga punggungku. Mungkin masih repot di belakang," sahut Kanda kalem. "Lagipula mereka sudah repot-repot kemari. Jangan buat mereka datang sia-sia. Dan aku juga harus segera balik ke sekolah itu."

Dasar! Dalam keadaan begini dia masih memikirkan hal lain?! Apa dia lupa kalau dia beberapa jam yang lalu dia hampir mati?!

"Di sini kau, Kazuhiro."

Akhirnya, sang pengkhianat datang juga. Dari pintu menuju sayap barat itu, ia tiba bersama sejumlah pengawal bayarannya yang berpenampilan lebih intimidatif dari yang sebelumnya. Kedatangan Takeda Takahashi itu membuat baku hantam terjeda. Kanda bisa melihat ketidaksukaan berbalut kesinisan terlihat di mata 'pamannya' itu.

"Kau membuatku terkejut masih bisa bertahan hidup, Keponakan," katanya licin.

"Kau masih belum tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih terkejut," gertak Kanda.

"Oh! Aku sangat penasaran," seringai Takeda. "Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk main-main. Jadi kenapa kau tidak beritahu saja di mana Innocence-nya? Setelah itu lakukan upacara penyerahan. Hanya itu cara agar kepemilikan bisa berpindah..."

"Jangan konyol," geram Kanda.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Salah satu penjaga bayarannya bergerak maju sambil menyeret sesuatu. Seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin berusia sebelas atau dua belas tahun, berpakaian kimono bagus, namun berwajah sangat ketakutan.

"Shinosuke!" teriak Mifune ketakutan.

"Ka-kakak..."

Kanda berdecih jengkel. Shinosuke, adik bungsu Mifune, hampir saja ia lupa siapa bocah itu. Kenapa dua anggota keluarga Minamoto itu gampang sekali dijadikan sandera?!

"Turunkan panahmu, Kazuhiro-kun," kata Takeda, menyeringai pada 'keponakannya' yang telah mengangkat senjata, membidik dirinya. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu kau pemanah andal, tapi dengan gemetaran begitu, aku takut kau melepaskan panahmu untuk orang yang salah..."

Gemetar?

Kanda mengerjap. Ia bisa merasakan semua pandangan terarah padanya. Ia pun menatap tangannya yang masih dalam posisi membidik, bergetar tanpa disadarinya. Apa-apaan ini?! Dia tidak punya alasan untuk gemetar, seperti takut atau dingin... Tremor-kah?

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" cemooh Takeda, begitu 'Kazuhiro' menurunkan panah dan busurnya. "Kalau begitu, berikan saja Innocence-nya. Aku tidak suka membuat anak kecil ini ketakutan..."

"Yuu... kurasa tremor-mu itu karena kau belum pulih..." bisik Lavi. Si rambut merah bisa menduganya; rekannya itu bisa saja bisa bergerak dan menghajar, tapi koordinasi tubuhnya masih belum pulih total. Apalagi – Lavi menyapu pandang pada 'korban' bidikan panah dan busur Kanda – para musuh yang menerima panah terkapar dengan panah yang menancap dengan posisi ganjil. Membidik tepat sasaran sudah cukup sulit untuk Kanda yang bukan ahlinya kyudo. Jika dia menggunakannya lagi dengan kondisi sekarang – tremor yang muncul - bisa bahaya.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Biarkan dia pergi," gertak Kanda.

"Kau bukan dalam posisi yang bisa menawar, _Kazuhiro-kun_."

Suara desing halus sekali lagi terdengar membelah udara. Yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat. Ada sebuah panah yang tiba-tiba saja menancap di lengan penjaga bayaran yang memegangi Shinosuke. Bocah itu dengan segera memanfaatkan penyanderanya yang melenguh kesakitan dengan memberinya kesakitan tambahan; gigitan keras di lengannya, memaksanya melepaskan sanderanya. Marie dengan cekatan menggunakan Noel Organon-nya untuk menarik Shinosuke menjauh dari pihak musuh, mengamankannya ke pelukan kakaknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kazu-"

Ucapan Takeda terhenti di tengah kalimatnya. Ditatapnya 'Kazuhiro' yang berdiri sepuluh meter di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat busurnya. Lalu siapa -?

Ia mengerjap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya kemudian. Di belakang kubu lawannya, ada dua sosok baru yang memasuki halaman depan tempat keributan berpusat itu. Seorang pria Cina dan - Kazuhiro?! Bagaimana bisa ada dua Kazuhiro?

Kazuhiro kedua yang baru saja tiba berdiri di sana, dengan busur terangkat dan posisi yang menegaskan bahwa dialah yang menembakkan panah tadi. Keserupaan tanpa cela dari dua sosok Kazuhiro itu tak ayal membuat Takeda bingung, sebelum wajahnya dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Jadi kau bersembunyi entah dimana sementara penirumu ada di sini?!" raungnya.

"Ini bagian dari rencana, _Paman_ ," kata Kazuhiro 'asli'. Bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya dibuat heran karena itulah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suaranya yang dingin. "Kau jadi tidak sabaran dan nekat memberiku racun, kan? Tapi dengan begini kau akan muncul dan membuktikan pengkhianatanmu." Kazuhiro menurunkan busurnya dan berjalan mendekati sekutunya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Kanda. Aku tidak bisa diam saja mendengar apa yang sudah kau terima karena aku."

" _Che_ ," Kanda berdecih jengkel. "Kau harusnya kembali kalau semua sudah selesai."

"Aku berubah pikiran," kata Kazuhiro tenang. "Kurasa aku juga harus membereskan masalah ini."

Kanda mendengus. "Terserah kau sajalah." Dijatuhkannya busur dan tempat anak panahnya, menatap Bak Chang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mugen ada bersamanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir bijaksana jika kau memakainya..." kata Bak memulai, nadanya gugup.

Kanda mengernyit tak senang, "Kau bisa deskripsikan aku sebagai banyak hal. Tapi kau tahu betul bijaksana bukan salah satunya."

Lavi menahan keinginan untuk meledak tawa, apalagi melihat ekspresi kalah Bak Chang yang begitu memelas. Jelas dia enggan membiarkan 'pasiennya' akan maju ke pertarungan, tapi ia juga tak mau ambil risiko dihajar jadi bubur. Jadi ia harus merelakan Mugen berpindah tangan.

Satu hal yang Lavi saksikan dengan takjub adalah, tremor Kanda berhenti begitu ia menggenggam Innocence dalam bentuk katana itu.

"Sekarang," kata Kanda dingin, "mari kita selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai sampai tuntas, _Paman_ Takeda."

"Aku bukan pamanmu, Penyamar Kotor!" seru Takeda angkuh.

"Yeah, memang," Kanda menarik Mugen dari wadahnya. "Jadi kurasa, aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi."

"Haish... Singa keluar dari kandanganya..." Lavi mengangkat Ozuchi Koguchi, bersiap.

"Mifune, Shinosuke," kata Kazuhiro pelan. "Maaf melibatkan kalian sampai seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti itu, Tuan Kazuhiro," ujar Mifune, suaranya agak bergetar sementara ia memeluk adiknya.

"Bak Chang, kau lindungi punggung kami," kata Kanda datar. "Juga jaga Nona Mifune dan bocah itu."

"Ya."

Takeda Takahashi menggeratakkan giginya, menatap lawan-lawannya yag jelas siap melakukan perlawanan. Dua exorcist, ah bukan. Ditambah si Kazuhiro palsu, maka ada tiga. Si orang Cina itu sepertinya bukan, tapi jika bersama orang-orang Black Order, dia bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Hah! Apapun itu, tak akan dibiarkannya orang-orang ini mengacaukan rencananya!

Kalau saja Takeda tahu siapa sebenarnya tiga exorcist yang menjadi lawannya. Mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang atau setidaknya memikirkan strategi yang lebih baik daripada serangan frontal.

Hingga pada akhirnya, dia harus mengakui kekalahannya. Semua pengawal bayarannya dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. Tak ada yang tak terkapar oleh jeratan benang-benang Innocence disusul hantaman tinju si besar, atau pukulan palu tanpa ampun si rambut merah. Yang paling mengerikan tentu saja si penyamar. Hampir tak ada yang mengetahui kalau si penyamar itu baru saja nyaris tewas karena racunnya; ia bisa bertarung dengan mengagumkan dengan tubuh masih dalam pemulihan. Serangannya dengan katana itu memang tak dimaksudkan untuk membunuh. Tapi, ketepatan dan kecepatannya sungguh tak terkalahkan. Si pria China itu juga menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang biasa. sihir anehnya membuat serangan sama sekali tak menyentuh dirinya dan teman-temannya, seakan ada tameng tak kasat mata menyelubungi mereka. Ditambah lagi Kazuhiro yang asli, yang menembakkan panahnya dengan ahli untuk para pemanah dan tiga _sniper_ bayaran yang ditempatkan di atap mansion. Seluruh pengawal bayarannya dikalahkan kurang dari satu jam. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hah! Kalau saja mereka lebih cepat, masalahnya tidak akan sepanjang ini," kata Lavi, ekspresinya puas sementara ia mengecilkan ukuran Oguchi Kozuchi ke bentuk mininya. "Ya kan, Yuu?"

Si rambut merah itu menoleh, tapi tak didapatinya rekannya yang sebelumnya berdiri di sana. Ia mencari-cari di antara kesibukan para pengawal resmi yang mengamankan para pengawal bayaran yang terkapar. Ia melewati Takeda yang dikawal dua pengawal pribadi Tuan Hiroyuki, mengabaikan tatapn sengit yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia yakin tadi ia melihat kibasan rambut panjang yang dibuntut kuda, tapi, kemana Yuu pergi?

"Dia sudah tidak di sini," kata Marie, ketika Lavi melewatinya di dekat koridor menuju ruangan Tuan Takahashi.

"Hah?" Lavi mengerjap kaget. "Dia kemana?"

"Dia pergi ke China bersama Bak Chang untuk mengecek kondisinya. Setelah itu dia akan kembali ke sekolah. Dia bilang ini hari terakhir misinya. Dia harus ada di sana sebelum malam."

"Kok tidak bilang ke aku dulu?" protes Lavi. Kenapa dia tega sekali tidak pamitan sama partnernya sendiri?!

Marie tersenyum simpul. "Dan kukira kau sudah kenal wataknya."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi dear readers~**_

 **Terima kasih masih setia menanti dan membaca fic author yang satu ini... Tentu saja untuk siapapun yang sudah mem-view, mem-favorite, nangkring di chart, dan tak kalah pentingnya, yang sudah me-review, author sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Author akan terus mencoba memberikan cerita yang terbaik meskipun hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi! #fighting!**

 **Chapter ini sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk di-publish sabtu lalu, tapi karena job baru author yang memerlukan _prepare_ sana-sini, ditambah author sempat ngedrop karena flu  & hipotensi, terlambat lagi sampai hari ini deh... *malah curhat. -_-'**

 **Sebagai gantinya... double update!**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to review~**

Chapter 17

Hogwarts ikut menjadi saksi datangnya musim semi tahun ini. Salju yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir mulai mencair, mengizinkan rumput kembali menghijau di tanah yang sebelumnya membeku. Pepohonan pun mulai kelihatan dedaunannya, dan segera, para bunga akan mekar bersamaan udara yang kian hangat. Cuaca yang sempurna, bukan?

Namun, Harry merasa Hogwarts semakin tidak menyenangkan saja. Beban PR dan tugas sekolah makin banyak, begitu juga rasa frustrasinya yang tidak bisa lagi bermain Quidditch. Pelajaran Occlumency dengan Snape juga tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Ia selalu menderita sakit kepala yang sangat mengganggu dan bekas luka di dahinya terus berdenyut menyakitkan seusai menerima pelajarannya.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga punya kecemasan lain karena adanya Dolores Umbridge yang menginpeksi para guru. Cukup mengganggu mendapati dia berada di belakang kelas di setiap pelajaran, apalagi ditambah dengan komentar-komentar tak menyenangkannya pada performa guru. Sejauh ini, Harry mengetahui ada tiga guru yang berada dalam 'zona berbahaya': Trelawney karena omong kosong ramalannya, Hagrid karena keturunan campurannya, dan Kanda karena keangkuhannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja untuk salah satu guru itu angkat kaki dari Hogwarts.

Harry menutup buku Sejarah Sihir, selesai mengerjakan esai tentang perang goblin untuk Profesor Binns. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada 'masa percobaan' yang diberikan Umbridge pada tiga guru itu. Ia tahu Trelawney bukan guru yang cakap, tapi menyedihkan jika dia harus didepak keluar dari sekolah hanya karena ocehan si Inkuisitor Agung itu. Hagrid? Yah... dia memang punya selera yang 'unik' terhadap makhluk-makhluk sihir, yang mana makhluk bertaring, bernapas api, atau berpotensi mencabik-cabikmu jika tersinggung adalah definisinya untuk makhluk imut, Harry jelas tak ingin Hagrid dipecat.

Kanda? Yah, guru yang satu itu... rumit. Harry harus mengakui, meski sifatnya yang dingin dan tidak ramah, dia cukup menguasai subyeknya. Mereka memang tak belajar menggunakan mantra – dan Harry juga tak melihatnya menggunakan tongkat sihir – tapi dia mengajari mereka hal lain. Kanda membuat mereka tahu bagaimana melatih fisik. Itu sesuatu yang sepertinya luput dari perhatian sekolah. Ia juga membuat mereka mengenali lebih banyak makhluk-makhluk kegelapan juga mengidentifikasi bermacam-macam kutukan.

Dan sudah hampir dua minggu guru muda mereka itu absen dari Hogwarts. Kepala Sekolah memang memberitahukan pada mereka semua kalau Profesor Kanda mengambil cuti karena memiliki 'tugas yang harus diselesaikannya'. Tak hanya Harry yang menduga bahwa cuti mendadaknya itu pastilah karena panggilan dari organisasi rahasianya.

Entah apa itu, Harry tak tahu. Yang diketahuinya adalah mereka tidak akan mendapat deraan fisik yang melelahkan dari pelajarannya. Sebagai gantinya, Dolores Umbridge menjadi guru sementara mereka. Dan sulit sekali bagi Harry menentukan siapa yang tidak disukainya; Severus Snape, Yuu Kanda, atau Dolores Umbridge.

Yang jelas, saat ini si Inkuisitor Agung menjadi guru pengganti untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sama sekali tak melewatkan kesempatannya. Setiap pelajarannya, ia akan mengkritik dan mencemooh Profesor Kanda, dari tentang usianya yang dianggap terlalu muda, latar belakang pendidikan dan pengalaman yang dipertanyakan, sampai sifatnya yang memang tidak dapat dikategorikan baik hati. Setelahnya, mereka akan mendapat sesi super membosankan tentang isi buku Slinkhard, hanya membaca, tanpa tongkat sihir atau aktivitas apapun.

Menyela pelajaran? Harry tentu saja melakukannya. Detensi dengan pena bulu terkutuk itu meninggalkan bekas luka yang ia yakini tidak akan hilang.

* * *

Meski sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan murid Hogwarts akan siapa yang akan ditendang keluar, tetap saja 'pengumuman pemecatan' terbuka yang dilakukan Umbridge mengejutkan mereka semua. Ya. Dengan teganya pegawai Kementerian itu menjatuhkan koper-koper Sybill Trelawney di Aula Depan. Di depan anak-anak yang – meski tak semuanya penggemar guru Ramalan itu – pula ia memecat dan mengusirnya. Tak dipedulikannya Trelawney yang menangis dan meratapi pemecatannya itu.

Harry melihat Profesor McGonagall dengan berani menghampiri Profesor Trelawney yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu, mengabaikan Umbridge yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kendati guru Transfigurasi itu tak begitu menyukai Profesor Trelawney dengan subyek paling absurd yang bisa ditemukannya, kentara jika tindakannya itu menegaskan bahwa ia lebih tidak menyukai Umbridge dan kediktatorannya, begitu anggapan Harry.

"Sudah, sudah, Sybill... Tenanglah... Bersit hidungmu dengan ini." Profesor McGonagall memberikan saputangan kotak-kotaknya sambil menepuk lembut bahu rekannya itu. "Ini tak akan seburuk yang kau kira... kau tidak harus meninggalkan Hogwarts..."

"Oh, begitukah menurutmu, Profesor McGonagall?" ujar Umbridge dengan nada berbahaya. "Kekuasaan macam apa yang kau punya untuk..."

"Kekuasaan itu milikku," sahut sebuah suara berat.

Profesor Dumbledore menaiki undakan depan dengan langkah tegas. Mata birunya berkilat sementara suaranya tetap tenang, membantah Umbridge untuk tidak mengusir Trelawney dari kastil meski Kementerian telah memecatnya.

"Milikmu, Profesor Dumbledore?" tanya Umbridge dengan tawa kecil tak menyenangkan. "Aku rasa kau tidak memahami situasinya. Di sini," Umbridge menarik sebuah gulungan perkamen dari balik jubahnya dan membacanya dengan angkuh, "aku punya surat pemecatan resmi yang ditandatangani olehku dan Menteri Sihir. Berdasarkan Dekrit Pendidikan Nomor Dua Puluh Tiga, Inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts memiliki kekuasaan untuk menginspeksi, memberi masa percobaan, dan memecat guru yang dianggap tidak memenuhi standar yang ditetapkan Kementerian Sihir." Umbridge menatap Dumbledore dengan penuh kemenangan. "Aku menganggap Profesor Trelawney tidak memenuhi syarat itu, jadi aku memecatnya."

Harry sangat heran bagaimana Dumbledore tetap tersenyum tenang, menatap Profesor Trelawney yang masih menangis dan tersedak di atas kopernya dengan simpatik. "Kau benar, tentu saja. Sebagai Inkuisitor Agung, kau memiliki hak untuk memecat guru-guruku. Tapi kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengusir mereka dari sekolah. Hak untuk itu, _sayangnya_ , ada di tanganku sebagai Kepala Sekolah, dan keinginankulah bahwa Profesor Trelawney tetap tinggal di Hogwarts."

Umbridge berdiri di tempatnya, menatap marah pada Dumbledore yang mempertahankan senyumnya. "Dan apa," bisiknya meski terdengar di Aula Depan yang hening, "yang akan kau lakukan untuknya setelah aku temukan guru Ramalan pengganti yang akan menempati Menara-nya?"

"Oh, itu bukan masalah," ujar Dumbledore ringan, "Aku sudah dapatkan guru baru untuk ramalan, dan dia memilih untuk menempati lantai dasar di sini."

Harry mengakui kalau ia cukup terkejut karena pengganti Trelawney adalah Firenze, si centaurus baik hati nan misterius dari Hutan Terlarang. Namun, ia, melihat ekspresi Umbridge, rasanya keterkejutannya tak ada apa-apanya. Mata Inkusitor Agung itu terbelalak pada tubuh manusia yang menyatu dengan wujud kuda berbulu putih di depannya.

Mulut Umbridge terbuka, siap meluncurkan bantahan. Tapi, sebelum satu patah pun keluar, suara debam pintu Aula yang terbuka membuat perhatian mereka semua sekali lagi teralih. Sosok yang menghilang selama dua minggu di Hogwarts itu berdiri di sana, tampak impresif dibingkai oleh pintu kayu ek yang terbuka dengan latar senja berkabut. Tak hanya itu, penampilan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu juga membuat banyak mata terkesima.

Profesor Kanda, bagi Harry, terlihat seperti karakter dari buku komik Jepang. Ya, seperti tokoh bangsawan kolosal dari Negeri Matahari Terbit yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu koleksi komik Dudley. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam ala samurai, berlambang burung bangau dalam lingkaran benang emas yang dibordir di bagian dadanya dan hakama ungu gelap. Sabuk emas pun menambah kesan megah dari pakaiannya yang ditenun halus. Di kedua bahunya terpasang sesuatu seperti bagian dari zirah tradisional Jepang, terbuat dari besi berornamen emas di sana-sini. Terlihat pula sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit dan besi dikenakan Kanda pada kedua tangannya. Sebuah katana yang familiar dibawanya pada tangan kirinya. Rambut panjang guru muda itu masih dibuntut kuda, namun bukan disatukan oleh ikat rambut merahnya yang biasa melainkan pita putih dari sutra yang kedua ujungnya terarah ke atas. Melengkapi tampilannya, Kanda mengenakan _tabi_ – seperti kaus kaki putih – dan _waraaji_ \- sandal jerami.

"Profesor Kanda. Kau sudah kembali," sambut Profesor Dumbledore ramah.

Guru muda itu hanya mengangguk sekali, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ambang pintu. Anak-anak yang menutupi jalan bergerak otomatis ke pinggir, memberinya jalan. Langkah kakinya angkuh tanpa suara, hanya desir halus hakama dan derit nyaris samar dari besi pada lempengan logam di bahunya yang terdengar. Ketika melewatinya, Harry baru menyadari warna iris Kanda hazel, bukan biru tua, dan tampak kelelahan di sana kendati wajahnya impasif.

"Kau kembali tepat waktu," ujar Profesor Dumbledore, mata birunya berkilat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry yakin Kepala Sekolah merujuk pada betapa pucatnya wajah guru muda itu. "Tentu saja. Dan aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku," katanya datar; Harry menyadari suaranya terdengar serak, seakan baru digunakan untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun sorot matanya yang setajam elang masih tak pudar, dengan cepat menyapu keadaan sekelilingnya. Harry yakin ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dari Trelawney yang masih sesenggukan, Firenze yang menatapnya tertarik, dan Umbridge yang tampak marah. "Kurasa aku –"

Kata-kata Kanda terpotong mendadak ketika golem hitam melayang di depan wajahnya, lagi-lagi suara Komui terdengar di sana, bernada cemas dan tergesa.

" _Kanda! Kau sudah sampai di Hogwarts?!"_

"Ya. Kenapa?"

" _Kenapa?! Kau harusnya kembali dulu ke Markas! Kau itu–"_

"Bak Chang sudah mengecekku di China. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri yang bilang misinya hanya dua minggu. Semua sudah selesai, berarti aku bisa kembali kan? Ah, aku akan kembalikan pakaian ini nanti, langsung ke Kediaman Klan Takahashi dan-"

" _Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau yang – eh? Tunggu dulu... sensor akuma-nya menyala..."_

Kanda melempar pandang waspada pada Dumbledore, yang langsung berwajah serius. "Sensor akuma? Di Hogwarts?"

" _Um.. ya..."_ Suara Komui terdengar khawatir. _"Kau tahu kami memasang sensor di sana sebelum kau pergi; untuk jaga-jaga jika ada serangan sedangkan kau tidak di sana. Cukup banyak, tapi kami tidak bisa mengidentifikasi jumlah tepatnya..."_

Kanda menggeram berbahaya. "Kenapa mereka tidak muncul saja di tempat lain?!"

" _Mana kutahu!"_ balas Komui segera. _"Kanda, aku tahu kau pasti lelah dengan misimu sebelumnya. Kau juga belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kami akan kirim bantuan dan –"_

"Tidak perlu." Kanda berbalik, mencengkeram Mugen di tangannya dengan erat. "Kutangani sendiri."

" _Kanda! Jangan konyol! Mereka terlalu banyak!"_

"Kebetulan sekali." Kanda menangkap golem itu dan berkata dingin, " _Mood_ -ku sedang sangat jelek kali ini." Dan sayap golem iu terkulai lemas, baru saja di-inaktif.

"Profesor Kanda," ujar Kepala Sekolah serius.

Dan Kanda langsung menatap Dumbledore, berkata dengan nada cepat, "Pastikan tidak ada anak-anak yang keluar dari kastil."

"Ada apa?" tanya Profesor McGonagall cemas, masih setengah memapah Profesor Trelawney yang terisak sambil menatap bingung sekitarnya.

Harry bisa melihat kilat ganjil di mata guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya itu.

"Hogwarts diserang."

"Diserang?" suara melengking Dolores Umbridge mengalahkan dengung panik dan kasak-kusuk gelisah para murid. "Diserang oleh apa tepatnya?"

Tapi Kanda mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya memfokuskan diri pada Kepala Sekolah, yang sekali lagi, wajah tuanya tampak serius. "Sihir pelindung Hogwarts mencegah mereka masuk kemari. Kurasa itu akan cukup untuk menahan mereka. Hanya saja, _mereka_ tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Pastikan tidak ada anak-anak yang keluar dari kastil."

"Kau bisa melawan mereka sendirian?" tanya Dumbledore lagi, nadanya terdengar ganjil.

Kanda mengangguk. "Mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan senjata biasa. Anda tahu itu. Dan ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Maaf, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tanya Umbridge dengan nada semanis madu.

Tatapan setajam belati itu akhirnya terarah pada sang Inkuisitor Agung. Tanpa kegentaran, justru keangkuhan. "Lebih baik kau menjauhkan dirimu dari urusan yang hanya akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi," suara setengah mencicit Ron membuat perhatian seluruh keramaian tertuju padanya, "bukannya kelas Ginny adalah Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib sore ini?"

Sebongkah es seakan membanjiri ulu hatinya mendadak dirasakan Harry. Ia menatap Ron yang terpaku di tempat dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Dan mendadak saja, dari kejauhan, terdengar lolongan nyaring yang meremangkan bulu roma.

"Terlalu berlebihan sebagai pesta selamat datang," gerutu Kanda dingin.

Harry menatap kembali ke arah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, yang sudah melesat cepat melewati kerumunan anak-anak.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Ginny POV**

Ginny menghela napas lega. Pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib akhirnya berakhir. Dan beberapa hal baik terjadi kali ini, membuatnya harus menyembunyikan seringai lebar. Tak ada Umbridge yang menginvasi kelas Hagrid kali ini. Senang rasanya tepian Hutan Terlarang bebas dari warna pink cerah yang mencolok itu. Hagrid pun tidak menunjukkan makhluk sihir yang aneh-aneh. Mereka hanya harus menggambar _bowtruckle_. Mudah, bukan?

Sayangnya, benar kata pepatah. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan satu hari sempurna tanpa satu cacat di sana.

Hanya saja, 'cacat' yang datang di penghujung hari itu sama sekali tak diinginkan, dibayangkan, atau akan diingat bungsu keluarga Weasley tanpa mimpi buruk.

Teman-teman kelas empat Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw-nya sedang bersiap untuk meninggalkan tepi Hutan, sementara Hagrid sedang bicara, memberi mereka PR membuat esai tentang bowtruckle untuk minggu depan. Dan kemudian, bunyi debam dan keresak keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Hagrid berhenti bicara, menatap asal suara yang membuat gerumbul semak bergetar dan pepohonan bergerak liar dengan ekspresi cemas. Teman-temannya pun buru-buru membereskan tas mereka dan menjauhi tepian, menatap asal suara yang terdengar semakin dekat saja. Rasanya seperti menunggu kedatangan predator, yang memiliki aura ganjil yang mencekam dan melumpuhkan.

Ginny bergidik, hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aura ganjil ini sangat mirip dengan hari-hari penuh teror di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ya... Buku harian Riddle... Kamar Rahasia... Basilik yang mengerikan...

"...tempat ini menjengkelkan! Kita tak bisa masuk lebih jauh! Level 1 payah itu sudah mencoba menembak dinding pelindungnya!"

"Tetap mencoba! Aku tahu ada Innocence di sini! Dan pemegangnya... aku tahu dia di sini..."

Suara-suara bernada kasar dan penuh kemarahan itu seakan menggetarkan bumi, bersama langkah berdebam dan aura pekat asing yang memunculkan ketakutan.

Dan kemudian, sosok-sosok ganjil muncul dari dalam hutan. Paling tidak ada setengah lusin dari mereka yang bertubuh besar, tingginya sampai tiga meter, menerobos Hutan sampai merobohkan beberapa pohon muda. Topeng-topeng aneh nan menyeramkan membuat para murid Hogwarts semakin merapat ke sosok besar Hagrid.

Wajah-wajah topeng putih itu terarah pada para murid Hogwarts yang terpojok seperti tikus. Ginny, yang berdiri terpaku di tempat bisa merasakan kerakusan mereka terarah padanya dan teman-temannya.

"Coba lihat apa ini... anak-anak di tepi hutan? Dan dengan bau yang lezat?" Salah satu dari monster itu membuat sisa kawanannya menatap para murid dengan ekspresi rakus.

"Kita pergi dari sini," kata Hagrid, mendorong murid-muridnya menjauhi Hutan. "Kalian! Ayo!"

Ginny mengerjap cepat. Baru disadarinya ia dan beberapa anak lain terlalu dekat dengan kawanan monster itu saking kagetnya.

"Ayo!" serunya, menyadarkan teman-temannya dari trans mereka. "Luna! Kita pergi!"

Ginny segera menarik Luna menjauh, sementara teman-temannya yang bersama Hagrid telah berada di batas dalam Hutan Terlarang dan sisanya bergegas lari menuju mereka. Ketakutan menjalarinya ketika didengarnya tawa mengejek para monster itu.

Tak hanya tawa mengerikan itu, didengarnya suara geram dan hawa jahat yang mendekatinya! Refleks, dicabutnya tongkat sihirnya sementara tangan yang lain mencengkram tangan Luna, mengarahkannya melewati bahunya tanpa menoleh, " _Stupefy!_ "

Terdengar ledakan keras ketika mantra itu mengenai si monster. Namun, jelas tak ada efek apapun yang diterimanya, mendengar tawa mencemooh menyusul setelahnya.

"Ayo, Ginny!" seru Hagid, berlari maju untuk menariknya dan Luna dari jangkauan si monster. Sayang, sebelum si Pengawas Binatang Liar Hogwarts mencapai mereka, tangan besar bercakar si monster mengayun lebih dulu.

"Ginny!"

 **All POV**

Si bungsu Weasley merasa tuli mendadak; baragkali karena ia menjerit begitu keras. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dan pegangannya pada Luna terlepas. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun sebuah cakar besar menekan tubuhnya tetap di tanah. Ketika matanya terbuka, dilihatnya wajah bertopeng putih buruk yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari hidungnya. Dari sudut matanya, sementara ia terengah ngeri, dilihatnya Luna yang terlempar sejauh dua meter sampai di depan Hagrid, yang segera mengangkatnya berdiri. Rambut pirang gadis Ravenclaw itu berantakan, membingkai wajah pucatnya yang ketakutan.

"Gadis kecil pemberani," dengus si monster mengejek, Ginny menahan keinginan untuk muntah ketika diciumnya bau busuk dari mulut si monster. "Tapi, aku bisa rasakan keputus asaanmu... Menangislah... Takutlah... Jiwamu akan lebih enak dengan semua itu..."

"Akh!" Ginny menjerit kecil ketika kuku si monster menggores pipinya. _Tidak... tidak..._ Air mata ketakutan tak disadarinya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya... _Aku tidak mau... tapi aku... aku_ takut _..._

"Lepaskan dia!" raung Hagrid, mengarahkan panahnya ke si monster dan menembakkannya. Namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Suara tawa mencemooh justru menggema, dikeluarkan kawanan si monster.

"Senjata makhluk fana sampah macam itu tak akan berguna!" ejek salah satu monster di sana.

"Sekarang, gadis kecil," si monster yang mendapatkan Ginny mengeratkan cengkramannya pada mangsanya itu, "kuharap kau tidak keberatan jadi makan ma-!"

Ginny gemetar hebat ditempatnya, sementara napasnya terasa semakin sesak, serasa mimpi baginya mendengar derap langkah dan geraman garang. Mendadak saja, sesuatu yang sangat cepat melesat di udara. Dan di bidang pandang yang mulai mengabur, dilihatnya sesuatu besar menabrakkan diri ke monster yang menahannya, membenamkan cakarnya menembus topeng putih mengerikan si monster yang langsung mengeluarkan raungan memekakkan telinga.

"Innocence! Itu _Innocence_!" teriak para monster itu.

Ginny bersusah payah memfokuskan pandangannya. Baru bisa dilihatnya, makhluk yang sulit didefinisikan apakah anjing atau serigala yang bahkan lebih besar dari Fang-lah yang menyerang si monster. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu dan hitam kebiruan, dengan sepasang mata merah yang menyala garang. Sebuah batu berwarna hijau terlihat di dahinya, seakan menjadi mata ketiga.

Ginny, masih gemetar tak terkendali, berusaha menarik oksigen lebih banyak ke paru-parunya, sebelum bersusah payah untuk duduk. Si anjing-serigala menggeram, berdiri di antara Ginny dan kawanan monster itu dengan protektif, memamerkan cakar-cakarnya dan deretan giginya mengancam.

"Bagaimana Innocence bisa ada di anjing bulukan itu?!" raung salah satu mmonster.

"Puffy?" Hagrid terengah tak percaya. "Kenapa kau kemari?!"

Si anjing-serigala mendengus pelan.

" _Puffy_?" Luna bertanya dengan suara melengking.

"Di-dia milik P-Profesor Kanda. Serigala langka dari Skandinavia, Fenrir."

"Bunuh anjing itu dan ambil Innocence-nya!"

Sebelum satupun monster bergerak lebih dekat, sosok lain mendadak saja sudah berdiri di samping si anjing-serigala yang sudah membungkuk siap terjang. Kehadirannya yang seketika menguarkan aura intimidasi dan hawa ganjil yang menakutkan, membuat para monster terhenti.

Dilihatnya oleh mereka pria muda berambut panjang dibuntut kuda jatuh di belakang punggung. Pakaian tradisional Jepang melekat di tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap memegang wadah katana kosong; pedang itu menancap di tengah dahi monster yang tadi menyerang Ginny.

Profesor Kanda. Dia sudah kembali.

"Kau!" jerit si monster yang tertusuk oleh katana sang guru muda; tak hanya Ginny yang dibuat kaget karena si monster masih _hidup_ menerima tusukan di tempat mematikan itu! "Kau si Exorcist Yuu Kanda!"

"Senang kau mengenalku," suara guru muda itu terdengar dingin. "Itu artinya kau siap untuk mati."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gila si monster terdengar membahana. Kendati rekan-rekan monsternya mundur selangkah karena terkejut, namun itu tak lama. Para monster itu tertawa bersamaan, tawa yang membangkitkan bulu roma. Tanpa keriangan. Penuh cemoohan. "Jadi Innocence di tempat ini adalah milikmu dan peliharaanmu itu? Kau yang menjaga tempat ini? Kau bodoh, Yuu Kanda! Kau naif! Kau kira kau bisa melindungi mereka dengan hidup menyedihkanmu i-"

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, guru muda itu melesat maju, membenamkan katana-nya semakin dalam, lalu membelah kepala si monster menjadi dua, sebelum melompat menjauh.

Ginny tercengang menatap punggung gurunya itu. Ia... bagaimana ia bisa menebas musuhnya tanpa keraguan, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi?

"Cerewet sekali kalian ini." Ginny menelan ludah ngeri mendengar betapa dinginnya kata-kata pria muda yang hanya bisa dilihat punggungnya itu. Dan kemudian, tanpa menoleh, ia berkata, masih dengan nada dinginnya, kepada Hagrid. "Bawa anak-anak itu pergi dari sini. Mereka tak bisa menembus sihir pelindung Hogwarts."

"Ta-tapi," seru Hagrid terbata, "kau bagaimana? Masa' kau hadapi mereka sendirian?!"

"Ini di luar kemampuan penyihir. Membantu justru akan mengganggu. Pergi saja."

"Kesombonganmu itu ternyata benar adanya." Kanda menatap sosok yang baru tiba. Monster yang dua kali lebih besar dan lebih mengerikan muncul dari dalam hutan bersama dua sosok berukuran sama.

"Level 3."

Seringai sadis tercetak di topeng putih buruk itu. "Masih bisa sombong, Exorcist?"

Kanda mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang katana-nya. Ginny memaksa kakinya bergerak; gurunya itu benar, ini di luar kemampuannya. Bukankah tadi mantra dari tongkatnya sama sekali tak berguna? Tapi – Ginny menatap tubuh monster yang telah terbelah dengan jijik sekaligus ngeri – kenapa katana yang seperti senjata _biasa_ berhasil menjatuhkan monster itu? Kenapa pula monster-monster itu bisa ada di sini? Dan _apa_ itu Innocence?

"Ah? Gadis kecil itu punya sesuatu yang aneh... Sihirkah? Menarik... Menarik..." Seringai mengerikan muncul di topeng ganjil itu.

"Pergi!" seru Kanda penuh urgensi.

Sosok besar Hagrid dengan mudah mengangkat Ginny yang terpaku di tempat. Ia berhasil membuat semua anak menjauhi Hutan, aman dalam perlindungan selubung sihir sekolah.

"Sayang sekali," salah satu monster besar itu melenguh pelan. "Memakan jiwa anak itu akan sangat memuaskan! Tapi setelah kami menghabisimu dan meremukkan pedang itu, kami akan dapatkan yang kami inginkan!"

Kanda mengangkat pedangnya. "Meremukkan Mugen? Silakan saja kau coba, brengsek."

Si anjing-serigala menggeram lagi, suaranya lebih dalam.

"Bagus kalau kau bersemangat," kata Kanda datar. "Ini akan jadi perburuan pertamamu. Habisi semuanya."

Fenrir itu menyalak keras.

Dan pertempuran dimulai.

* * *

Yang Harry tahu, ia hanya menuruti instingnya untuk bersama Ron yang panik luar biasa, menyelinap ke luar kastil bersama Hermione. Kepala Sekolah dan Empat Kepala Asrama sudah menuju ke halaman untuk memastikan semua anak tidak meninggalkan kastil.

Ketika tiba di tepi Hutan, tampak kerumunan panik anak kelas 4 Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw di sana. Sosok Hagrid yang menjulang tampak sibuk membawa mereka menjauhi tepi Hutan.

"Hagrid!" seru Profesor McGonagall cemas. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Namun, tatapan sang profesor teralihkan pada suara raungan, debam, dan umpatan kasar yang dihasilkan pertarungan di tepi Hutan Terlarang.

Harry dibuat ternganga pada pemandangan di depannya. Profesor Kanda, hanya dengan bersenjatakan sebuah katana yang bilahnya berkilat merah, melawan monster-monster mengerikan itu. Meskipun demikian, ia sama sekali tak tampak kewalahan. Justru para monster itu yang terlihat sangat marah dan terdesak. Gerakan sang profesor muda itu menujukkan pengalamannya dalam bertarung.

Dengan kecepatan yang Harry yakin tak dimiliki manusia normal, Kanda melesat ke sana kemari di antara para monster yang berbentuk seperti balon udara berwajah seram yang dipenuhi meriam dan menembakkan peluru dengan liar. Sungguh mengagumkan bagaimana guru muda itu berkelit gesit; tak satupun peluru mengenainya, justru monster-balon-udara-aneh itu yang terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping. Melawan monster-monster humanoid – bertubuh pria super kekar namun bertopeng seram - setinggi tiga meteran pun tak sulit dilakukan Kanda. Ia mampu membuat gerakan salto di udara sambil memenggal kepala dua monster sekaligus berikut tangan-tangan dan kaki-kaki mereka.

Tak hanya itu. Seekor serigala terbesar yang pernah Harry lihat bertempur bersamanya. Makhluk itu menggunakan cakar dan taringnya untuk mengoyak lawannya dengan buas.

" _Bloody hell_..." kata Ron, membuat para guru baru sadar kalau mereka bertiga menyelinap keluar.

"Mr Weasley!" seru Profesor McGonagall kaget. "Mr Potter! Miss Granger! Kalian harusnya tetap di Aula!"

"Kami hanya – Ginny!" Ron menatap adik perempuannya yang tengah dipapah Luna, langsung menghampirinya dengan ekspresi campuran ngeri dan cemas. "Kau kenapa? Ya, ampun! Kau luka!"

"Aku tidak apa, Ron," kata Ginny, kendati suara dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. "Profesor Kanda datang tepat pada waktunya..."

Bunyi debam keras membuat mereka menoleh. Kanda tampaknya baru saja terdorong mundur. Mereka bisa melihat ada bercak darah di sudut bibirnya. Pelat besi di lengan kirinya tercabik oleh bekas cakaran. Meski demikian, ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Kau lumayan kuat, Yuu Kanda, persis yang dikatakan Tuan Tykki Mikk!" seru salah satu monster setinggi enam meter yang berbentuk seperti gorila. "Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa dibunuh, kan?! Kali ini, akan kami pastikan kau benar-benar mati!"

Harry ternganga melihat monster-monster yang berukuran raksasa saling mendekatkan diri sebelum menyatu. Banyak anak yang menjerit ketakutan melihat bersatunya empat monster sekaligus itu yang tingginya melampaui pucuk-pucuk pepohonan Hutan. Tangan dan kaki makhluk besar itu panjang dan kokoh, hitam pekat warnanya. Kepala si raksasa tampaknya seakan terbuat dari kumpulan wajah empat monster itu, mengerikan sekaligus memualkan.

"Ah. Jadi si brengsek itu yang kirim mereka kemari," kata Kanda pelan. Mata tajamnya mendadak terarah pada para penyihir, membuatnya menggeram gusar. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini?! Kubilang kembali ke kastil!"

"Kami mencoba membantumu!" cicit Profesor Flitwick.

" _Che!_ Bantulah aku dengan angkat kaki dari sini!" Kanda menunjuk potongan-potongan tubuh monster yang telah dibantainya yang mulai mengeluarkan asap berbau tajam. "Asap dari bangkai mereka beracun! Kecuali mau mati konyol, kalian boleh tinggal!"

Hagrid segera mendorong anak-anak muridnya kembali ke kastil. Ron dan Luna membantu Ginny berjalan; kakinya terkilir dan sulit untuknya bergerak dengan shock yang melanda benaknya.

"Apa kau gila?" Harry menoleh ketika baru saja akan menyusul sahabatnya, mendengar suara panik Profesor McGonagall. "Kau mau melawan raksasa itu?!"

"Bukan pertama kalinya." Kanda menarik wadah katana-nya, memegangnya bersama dengan bilahnya yang berkilat berbahaya dengan posisi siap. "Mereka memang jadi semakin besar, tapi mereka punya satu titik lemah utama. _Nigentou_."

Harry tak tahu apa artinya kata terakhir itu. Namun, kenapa Kanda mengucapkannya menjadi jelas sepersekian detik kemudian. Katana berikut wadahnya seakan diselubungi energi asing berwarna putih kebiruan. Yang mengejutkan, wadah katana itu sekarang tampak seperti pedang juga.

"Pedang ganda?" gumam Snape pelan. Guru Ramuan itu menatap Kanda, lalu ke arah sosok raksasa yang membuat mereka semua dijatuhi bayangannya yang luar biasa besar. "Makhluk itu punya titik lemah?"

"Tubuh besar membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak cepat. Kepala Sekolah." Kanda berkata dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun, seakan mengerti maksud perkataan guru muda itu, Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Profesor Kanda dan Fenrir itu bisa tangani ini. Ayo kita kembali dan menunggu di kastil."

Hal yang terakhir dilihat Harry dari pertempuran guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu adalah bagaimana ia menggunakan monster-balon-meriam sebagai pijakan untuknya melesat ke atas. Siluet sang pemilik Mugen di bawah cahaya bulan terlihat seperti elang yang telah mengunci mangsanya. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Kanda melompat setinggi dan seanggun itu. Kemudian, melesat bak meteor, ia membelah sosok raksasa setinggi lima belas meter musuhnya itu dengan pedang gandanya.

Rasanya seperti melihat seorang samurai yang tengah menarikan tarian pedang mematikan di panggung berdarah. Dilakukan oleh pelakon sekelas master yang sangat ahli, tak terganggu oleh umpatan penuh kebencian dari monster lawannya ataupun darah yang terciprat kemana-mana. Wajahnya dingin, seakan tak peduli pada mereka yang dibantainya.

Dalam ketakjuban bercampur kengerian, sekarang Harry mengakui Profesor Kanda bukan guru biasa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya there, dear readers~**

 **Terima kasih sudah setia mengikuti fic ini, daaaann... new chapter is coming!**

 **Thanks a lot buat yang udah mem-view, mem-fav, muncul di draft, dan tentu saja, yang paling utama yang udah nge-review!**

 **akaisora hikari: puffy itu nama yang dikasih Hagrid... Terlalu unyu untuk selera Kanda yang tetep cool to the MAX meski kecipratan darah *grin**

 **D07Agares: yah, mas Kanda memang gantengnya kebangetan, makanya... yah, gitu deh :)**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan: trims buat review hebohnya *grin**

 **Huang Mingzhu: thanks buat reviewnya~ Love it! Umbridge bola lemak sialan?! Wuah! aku gak kepikiran jenis kata ganti ituuu! Nice! *evillaugh**

 **Femix842: trims reviewnya... Tapi sayang kalo Umbridge jadi makanan akuma, mending dijadikan bola mainan aja kali ya *gyahahahaha -PLAK. Sorry... Nanti akan author pikirkan enaknya si Umbridge dikasih pelajaran macam apa...**

 **Anyway, setelah membalas review chapter lalu, sekarang baca chapter barunya dulu aja! Dan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, ya~**

Chapter 19

Kanda menggerutu pelan sambil melepaskan Teknik Kedua-nya agar bisa menyarungkan Mugen pada tempatnya. Ia berdecih frustrasi; tangannya mengalami tremor lagi. Ia seharusnya memang tidak memaksa bertempur _lagi_ , melawan akuma pula. Tubuhnya masih belum pulih dan pengaruh serum dari Bak Chang sebelumnya sudah memudar. _Sialan_. Dia akan mengalami tidur yang tak menyenangkan malam ini.

Sudah selesai tugasnya kali ini. Asap dari bangkai akuma mulai menyebar di sekitarnya, juga membubung ke udara. Baunya yang tajam membuat exorcist itu segera beranjak dari sana. Tak perlulah ia merusak paru-parunya dan tubuhnya lebih jauh dengan bertahan di tempat itu.

Dengusan pelan di belakangnya membuat Kanda menoleh. Si Fenrir berjalan mendekatinya. Darah akuma yang terciprat ke mana-mana menodai bulu-bulunya. Keempat cakarnya pun berlumuran darah, begitu pula dengan moncongnya, membuat orang biasa akan mengira kalau anjing-serigala ini baru saja memangsa buruannya dengan rakusnya.

"Kau berantakan sekali," komentar Kanda, sementara si Fenrir mengglengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus. Anjing-serigala itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Kanda, mengizinkannya mengelus belakang telinganya. "Kau luka?"

Jawaban si Fenrir adalah dengusan lain, terdengar puas.

Kanda mengangkat senyum sedetiknya. Pertempuran pertama si anjing-serigala ini tidak buruk. Instingnya sebagai hewan pemburu tak luntur sama sekali. Aktivasi Innocence-nya tadi juga cukup impresif. Innocence yang tertanam di tubuhnya membuat kecepatan dan daya hancurnya jauh lebih hebat. Fisiknya tak berubah banyak, kecuali bahwa ketika ia bertarung melawan para akuma itu, keempat kakinya tampak seakan berselubung api biru kehijauan.

"Bagus. Kembalilah ke Hutan untuk saat ini. Berjagalah di sana. Aku akan temui kau lagi nanti."

Si Fenrir melenguh pelan. Ia bergerak menjauh. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah kibasan ekornya yang panjang sebelum makhluk itu berderap dalam larinya menembus kegelapan hutan.

Ketika Kanda tiba di Aula Depan, dilihatnya kumpulan anak-anak yang bertahan di Aula Besar, berwajah gelisah dan takut. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir akan masuk ke sana; mana mau dia disalahkan sebagai penyebab kepanikan massal dengan penampilannya yang seakan baru saja berkubang di kolam darah.

Tujuannya adalah sayap rumah sakit. Sayang, baru ia melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama, suara manis menyebalkan Dolores Umbridge menghentikannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos kali ini, Profesor."

Tanpa menoleh, Kanda berkata dingin, "Lakukan semaumu." Dan ia meninggalkan Umbridge yang diam ditempat, bisa merasakan tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan padanya.

* * *

Harry dan Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Ron dan si kembar Weasley, menunggui Ginny yang sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey. Kepala Sekolah dan Profesor McGonagall juga ada di sana. Tiga Kepala Asrama yang lain menyusul tak berapa lama kemudian, bersama Hagrid, mengobrol dengan suara rendah yang masih bisa didengar Harry di ujung lain ruangan.

"Anak-anak masih di Aula Besar sekarang," kata Profesor Sprout. "Mereka sepertinya bingung, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Mereka akan mendapat penjelasan nanti," kata Kepala Sekolah tenang. "Hanya tinggal memastikan kalau semuanya... aman dan terkendali, kita baru bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memberi tahukannya."

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. Ia tahu tak hanya ia sendiri yang memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan sekarang. Tentang monster-monster itu. Juga tentang Profesor Kanda.

"Tapi anak itu bertempur sendirian, apa menurutmu benar-benar tidak masalah?" tanya McGonagall.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri dia bisa mengatasinya," kata Snape datar. "Dan Fenrir itu juga bersamanya."

"Masih terlihat tak masuk akal bagiku," ujar Sprout gelisah. "Monsternya banyak sekali..."

Bunyi derit pintu bangsal rumah sakit membuat percakapan terhenti. Profesor Kanda memasuki ruangan, mengabaikan sepenuhnya semua mata yang terarah padanya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah impasif, langsung menuju Kepala Sekolah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Dumbledore serius, mata birunya bercahaya.

Kanda mengangguk. "Sisa bangkai akuma masih ada di sana. Kusarankan memasang mantra di sekitarnya agar tidak ada anak-anak atau siapapun yang dengan tolol mau mendekatinya."

"Kau bilang tadi asapnya beracun..." ujar Profesor McGonagall.

"Itulah sebabnya kubilang jangan mendekatinya. Menghirup asap beracun dari mereka dalam jumlah banyak bisa meremukkan paru-paru dalam beberapa menit saja."

"Tapi kau –"

Ucapan Profesor Sprout terhenti ketika Kanda mengedik tak sabar. "Tubuhku imun terhadap racun mereka. Bagaimana Miss Weasley?"

Pengalih pembicaraan mendadak itu membuat beberapa guru, kecuali Kepala Sekolah dan Snape bertukar pandang. Tepat saat itu tirai penutup tempat tidur paling ujung terbuka. Madam Pomfrey keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi lega, namun langsung menatap tajam Kanda. Pada bercak darah di sudut bibirnya, memar di pipinya, juga jejak aliran darah di pelipisnya. Pelat besi yang terkoyak pun tak luput dari perhatiannya, langsung didekatinya Kanda untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Kau babak belur begini! Kau juga terluka-?"

"Tidak. Pelat ini lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek keadaan di sini." Ia menatap Ginny yang jelas tak diizinkan meninggalkan tempat tidur, dikerumuni tiga kakak laki-lakinya dan si Potter dan si Granger.

"Dia tidak mendapat luka serius. Hanya beberapa lecet dan pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir. Tapi untuk amannya dia harus menginap di sini sampai aku yakin dia benar-benar sehat."

"Untung Puffy datang cepat," gelegar Hagrid. "Tadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?"

Kanda mengerling ke arah Dumbledore. Ditangkapnya kata-kata tanpa suara di sana. "Penjelasannya nanti saja. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus." Kanda berdecak jengkel. "Sepertinya masa rahasia sudah selesai."

"Eh? Apa?" Profesor Sprout mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Apa monster itu masih ada di sekitar kastil?" tanya Dumbledore sebelum ada yang bicara lagi.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dan sensornya juga tidak merespon. Tapi lebih baik pertahanan mantra di sekitar Hogwarts diperkuat."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hutan?" tanya Hagrid segera. "Kau tahu tak hanya hewan-hewan sihir yang ada di sana..."

"Sejauh ini, mereka hanya tertarik pada manusia," kata Kanda datar. Ia berbalik, jelas berniat pergi. Namun sebelum ia bergerak, ia menoleh ke Hagrid. "Kau memanggilnya _Puffy_?"

Hagrid mengerjap bingung, "Ah... ya... Kau tidak memberitahuku namanya. Jadi aku panggil dia begitu."

Kanda berdecak jengkel. Jangan sampai orang-orang Black Oreder pernah mendengar kalau si setengah raksasa menyebut Fenrir yang baru saja membantai akuma dengan beringas dengan nama Puffy! Rasanya ia bisa mendengar tawa berair mata geli Lavi dan melihat Allen yang berguling-guling di lantai saat itu juga. "Namanya _Yoru_." Dan ia bergerak ke pintu, sementara Hagrid mengerjap cepat, wajah berjenggotnya tampak bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Aku harus mengecekmu dulu!" cegah Madam Pomfrey.

"Tidak perlu."

"Profesor Kanda!"

"Apa lagi?" Ia menoleh, tampak tak sabar sekarang.

"Kau terluka!" Madam Pomfrey menatap si profesor muda dengan galak. "Suaramu juga aneh! Apa kau melukai tenggorokanmu? Dan kenapa dengan kulitmu?"

Harry melihat keganjilan di wajah profesor muda mereka. Warna kulitnya di sana tak rata. Aneh sekali. Jelas wajahnya memang lebih pucat dari biasanya, namun ada bercak gelap di beberapa tempat.

"Hanya _make-up_. Dan aku bisa tangani lukaku sendiri. Lagipula apa kau tahu bau darah akuma lebih parah daripada bangkai ikan? Dan kimono sial kemahalan ini benar-benar mengganggu."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Kanda meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Luar biasa sekali anak itu," komentar Profesor Sprout, tercengang. "Dan kenapa juga dia pakai _make up_?"

* * *

Ketika pagi tiba, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali ke rumah sakit setelah sarapan di Aula Besar. Fred dan George juga ikut, begitu pula Luna. Tujuannya, tentu saja mengunjungi Ginny. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Mr dan Mrs Weasley ada di sana, bersama Lupin dan Tonks.

"Mum! Dad!" seru Ron kaget. "Kalian datang?"

"Tentu saja," kata Mrs Weasley ringan. Namun, ketika mereka semua mendekatinya, kecemasan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur sambil membelai rambut panjang Ginny yang bersandar padanya. "Aku benar-benar kaget waktu mendapat kabar dari Kepala Sekolah! Beruntung sekali kau tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Mum, kau sudah bilang, aku beruntung karena serigala itu dan Profesor Kanda datang cepat."

"Yah, Kanda dan anjing barunya itu bisa jadi sangat cepat kalau menemukan buruannya."

Harry menoleh. Ia, Hermione, dan anak-anak Weasley baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain di sana. Ia mengenali gadis berwajah oriental yang berpapasan ketika perjalanan ke St. Mungo libur Natal lalu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis seperti yang diingat Harry, meski pakaiannya jelas berbeda. Seragam hitam dan merah itu sama dengan yang dikenakan Lavi dulu, meski berbeda desain. Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengenakan rok mini alih-alih celana – ia yakin anak laki-laki Hogwarts bakal sangat senang melihat ini - dan kaus kaki putih sampai lima senti di atas lututnya, juga sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah. Sesuatu seperti gelang kaki yang sewarna dengan sepatunya melingkari kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Bersama gadis itu adalah seorang remaja laki-laki, mungkin seusia Fred dan George, meski tak setinggi mereka. Rambutnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan wajah remajanya. Harry yakin tak hanya ia yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa si rambut putih memiliki bekas luka yang memanjang di bagian kiri wajahnya itu. Mata abu-abu si rambut putih tampak tenang, tersenyum pada mereka semua. Ia juga mengenakan seragam hitam-merah yang sama, ditambah sarung tangan putih yang dikenakannya.

Dan ternyata si rambut putihlah yang tadi berbicara. Nadanya terdengar ramah, "Dia tidak akan melewatkan satupun jika ia sudah melihatnya."

"Eh? Kalian..."

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?" kata si gadis Cina ringan, tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Kau ketemu mereka, Lenalee?" si rambut putih tampak heran.

"Iya! Waktu jalan sama Kanda sebelum Natal itu, lho." Lenalee menatap Hermione dan Luna. "Kecuali mereka berdua. Hai, aku Lenalee Lee, salam kenal."

"Dan aku Allen Walker," si rambut putih mengangguk sopan. Sesuatu yang mirip Snitch seukuran bola tangan tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung bertengger di atas rambut putih Allen, yang terkekeh kecil. "Ini Timcanpy. Jika kalian bawa makanan dan menghilang begitu saja ketika dia berkeliaran, barangkali Tim ini yang memakannya- ADUH!"

Timcanpy menjauhi Allen dengan mengepakkan sayap keemasannya setelah menggigit telinga si rambut putih. "Jangan nakal, Tim!" Tapi setelahnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Itu... Snitch?"

Masih dengan sisa tawanya, Allen menatap Harry, "Snitch? Apa itu?"

Harry mengerjap di balik kacamatanya. Mirip, tapi jelas bukan Snitch.

"Ini golem-ku," kata Allen ringan. "Master memberikannya padaku. Agak bandel, tapi dia teman yang menyenangkan."

"Itu berbeda dengan punya Profesor Kanda..." celetuk Hermione.

Betapa herannya Harry melihat seringai usil muncul di wajah pucat itu. "Ah. Tentu saja. Golem _Profesor_ Kanda dibuat oleh Divisi Sains di Markas, kalau Tim ini dibuat sendiri oleh Master-ku. Agak heran juga, si tukang judi dan mabuk itu ternyata pintar sekali..."

"Allen! jangan bicara begitu tentang Master Cross!"

"Yeah, karena dia itu sebenarnya orang yang baik hati, begitu?" Allen mencibir jengkel.

Lenalee menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Dan jangan bicara tentang Kanda seperti itu."

"Dan Kanda sebenarnya malaikat yang dikirim dari langit?" Allen menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar; Ron mendengus. "Semua orang tahu dia itu Titisan Raja Neraka..."

"Senang kau masih berpikir _baik_ tentangku, Moyashi."

Mereka semua menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Dilihat oleh Harry kalau Profesor Kanda baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ia tak lagi mengenakan kimono mewahnya, melainkan kimono sederhana berwarna putih dengan bordiran benang merah di ujung bagian lengannya dan hakama biru tua. Ia juga memakai _tabi_ dan _waraaji_. Tanpa Mugen, kesan intimidatifnya berkurang. Rambutnya dibuntut kuda seperti biasa dengan pita merahnya. Dan ekspresi wajahnya yang pucat terlihat datar, kendati mata biru gelapnya terarah pada si rambut putih penuh kejengkelan.

Allen melotot galak pada si rambut panjang yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah impasif. Namun, sebelum ia melontarkan balasan, tak terduga oleh mereka, Lenalee berlari dan langsung menarik leher Kanda, memeluknya erat-erat.

Harry mengerling Ron, tapi mendapatinya ternganga bersama si kembar dan Tonks sementara sisanya memasang wajah terkejut. Hanya Allen yang terdiam, menghela napas pelan.

"Lena-?"

"Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati!" Harry agak kaget mendengar suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. "Lavi memberitahuku semuanya! Kenapa kau tetap meminum tehnya padahal kau tahu ada racun di sana?!"

Harry menatap guru muda itu dengan kaget. Hermione malah terbelalak, menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah pekikannya. Dilihat Harry Kanda memegang bahu Lenalee dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ia jelas mengabaikan airmata ketakutan rekannya itu. Betapa herannya Harry mendengar jawaban tenang guru muda mereka itu, "Karena aku memang harus melakukannya."

Lenalee menatap Kanda tak percaya. "Jadi kau memang tahu tehnya diracuni?!"

Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Aroma tehnya berbeda dari biasanya dan-"

"Tapi kau tetap meminumnya!"

Kanda menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang aku harus melakukannya." Ia menggeleng ketika tampaknya Lenalee akan membantahnya. "Kalau aku tidak meminum teh beracun itu, mereka akan cari cara lain yang lebih ekstrem untuk membunuhku. Lagipula mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau aku bukan Kazuhiro, tidak sebelum kami tahu siapa yang membelot. Itu umpan yang berisiko, tapi hasilnya sebanding."

"Yang benar?" Allen mengangkat alis.

"Mereka benar-benar ingin melihat Kazuhiro mati, sama sekali tak bersusah payah menutupi hawa membunuhnya." Kanda menatap Lenalee dengan kalem. "Kau tahu kenapa kakak tersayangmu mengirimku untuk menyamar sebagai pewaris sial itu, lebih dari sekedar aku yang mirip dengannya."

"Aku tak berpikir itu sepadan," kata Lenalee dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau terus menerus melukai dirimu sendiri demi misi?

Harry tak bisa membaca ekspresi apapun di wajah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah wajah terkejut penyihir yang lain, wajah cemas Lenalee, dan Allen yang sama tak tertebaknya.

"Karena itulah tugas kita," kata Kanda datar. "Kita akan terus menerima luka, lagi dan lagi. Itulah bagaimana Black Order bekerja."

Hening menyusul perkataan Kanda. Harry tak habis pikir, organisasi macam apa sebenarnya tempat guru sangar itu berada?!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang itu padaku semalam?" kata Madam Pomfrey kesal, memecah kesunyian yang canggung.

"Anda tahu tak ada penawar untuk _aconite_ ," sahut Kanda datar. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa..."

Lenalee, anehnya justru mendorong Kanda untuk duduk di tempat tidur terdekat. "Kau masih belum pulih. Lavi bilang kau memaksa bertarung meski kau baru bangun setelah nyaris mati, dan kau juga menangani akuma semalam sendirian, kan."

"Lena-"

"Bak Chang juga memberitahukan padaku kondisimu." Kanda tahu kalau Kepala Black Order Cabang Asia itu _dipaksa_ memberitahu. "Dia membuatkan serum baru untuk memulihkanmu." Lenalee menarik sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil dengan apa yang terlihat seperti alat injeksi Muggle. "Meskipun kau memakainya, reaksinya tetap perlu waktu. Sekarang diamlah di situ dan jangan protes."

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang, sebelum menatap Kanda yang benar-benar diam dan membiarkan Lenalee mendorong lengan kimononya sambil meminta alkohol pada Madam Pomfrey. Allen yang berdiri menontonnya menyeringai kecil.

"Berhenti memasang tampang mengejek itu, Moyashi," gerutu Kanda.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Hanya bersikap seperti seharusnya. Dan namaku 'Allen'!"

"Kau kira aku ini bodoh, Moyashi?"

"Ya! Mengucapkan namaku saja kau tidak bisa! Pastilah isi otakmu langsung meluncur keluar lewat rambutmu yang kepanjangan itu, kan?!"

Hermione terkesiap mendengar itu, sementara Mrs Weasley menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kaget dan si kembar ternganga konyol.

"Ho! Bicaramu semakin pintar saja, Moyashi!"

" _ALLEN!_ "

"Sekali moyashi ya moyashi, _Moyashi_."

"Argh! Kau idiot brengsek!"

"Diamlah, babi rakus!"

Tonks tampak jelas menahan tawanya, sementara Ron bergabung dengan Fred dan George, ternganga di tempat mereka. Jelas saja. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat guru mereka itu adu argumen begitu panas sambil melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Lebih parah daripada dengan Lavi dulu. Bahkan Harry hampir yakinu melihat kilatan listrik di antara keduanya yang saling melotot satu sama lain.

"Diam dulu, Kanda!" seru Lenalee kesal. "Kau bergerak terus! Aku tidak bisa temukan nadimu!"

Kanda menatap Lenalee, mengerjap cepat, dan secara tak terduga memegang tangan gadis itu dan langsung mengarahkannya untuk menancapkan jarum ke kulitnya! "Di sini."

Tak hanya Lenalee yang dibuat terkesiap kaget.

"Kukira aku yang dapat tremor, tapi kau juga? Masih marah?" tanya Kanda datar, menyuntikkan sendiri cairan berwarna kebiruan di dalam alat injeksi itu. Lenalee memasang wajah kesal dan Madam Pomfrey langsung menegur guru muda itu.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, aku bisa menahannya."

"Kau bukan _superman_ ," gumam Lenalee, masih terlihat jengkel.

"Yeah, dia si idiot BaKanda," timpal Allen sengit.

Kanda menatap galak Allen, sebelum melunak ketika matanya terarah pada si gadis Cina. "Memang tidak. Aku tidak sebaik itu." Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu berdiri, "Sekarang tinggal membiarkan semua organ dalamku memperbaki diri mereka sendiri."

"Kau mungkin akan dapat efek samping; dosisnya dinaikkan soalnya. Mual dan muntah lagi..."

"Aku sudah terima yang lebih parah," kata Kanda kalem. Mata tajamnya terarah pada para penyihir yang masih tertegun. Ia harus menahan keinginan untuk meluncurkan umpatan terkasarnya. "Jadi, kau sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

Menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Ginny menjawab tergagap, "Y-ya. Aku b-boleh keluar nanti siang."

Kanda mengangguk sekali, sebelum menatap Allen tak senang. "Kenapa orang ini ikut kau?"

Allen membelalak galak padanya.

"Kami memang datang untuk mengecekmu, juga untuk melihat keadaan Hogwarts. Siapa tahu akuma datang lagi dan kemampuan Allen punya daya jangkau yang luas."

"Kemana anjing penjagamu? Tidak mengekorimu lagi kali ini?"

"Berhentilah menyebut Link 'anjing penjaga'! Dan dia bukan 'anjing penjagaku'!" amuk Allen.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Lenalee. "Link sedang ada urusan dengan Vatikan. Dia ke sana tadi malam dan belum kembali. Jadi karena itu Allen pergi tanpa dia." Lenalee menatap Kanda galak. "Daripada itu, aku diberitahu kalau kau tidak boleh bertarung dulu."

Kanda mengerjap. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Racun itu hampir menghentikan jantungmu. Hevlaska juga menitip pesan agar kau tidak menggunakan Mugen. Persentasimu turun sampai 35%..."

Kanda menatap Lenalee dengan mata melebar, sebelum mengumpat keras, membuat Lenalee langsung menegurnya. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Whoa... Kau ambil risiko besar, BaKanda." Allen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sok. "Kalau kau nekat, kau bisa mati, lho."

Ganti Allen yang menerima tatapan memperingatkan dari Lenalee. Si rambut putih buru-buru berkata. "Menurut sajalah. Kalau kau protes, Komui akan kirim Komurin-Entah-Keberapanya untuk menahanmu segera."

"Sekarang kita ke tugas kita saja dulu. Aku ingin temui Kepala Sekolah. Bisa kau antar aku?" pinta Lenalee.

"Kau akan dapatkan apapun yang kau mau, kan?" Kanda mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Sekalian kalau begitu, bisa potongkan rambutku?"

Tak hanya Allen dan Lenalee yang langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Serius kau mau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Lenalee sangat heran.

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur lagi, kan?" Mata biru Kanda menyipit jengkel pada si rambut putih. "Mana mungkin kau memotongnya? Rambutmu itu kebanggaan, harga diri, dan modal jadi cowok cantik –"

"Rasanya ingin sekali lidahmu dulu yang dipotong," gerutu Kanda. "Kazuhiro lebih tua dariku, makanya rambutnya lebih panjang dan aku harus pakai _hair extension_. Aku tidak bisa singkirkan sendiri."

"Ah, begitu," senyum Lenalee. "Baiklah, akan kuurus itu. Yakin tidak mau dibuat pendek?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Lenalee langsung memukul lengan Kanda dan mendorongnya keluar. "Ikut, Allen?" tanya Lenalee.

Allen menggeleng. "Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik untuk jauh dari BaKanda."

"Nikmati waktumu sebelum aku menghajarmu nanti," gerutu Kanda, dibalas dengan aksi kekanakan si rambut putih yang menjulurkan lidahnya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello dear readers~**

 **New chapter is coming!**

 **Sebelum kita menuju baris-baris chapter ke dua puluh ini, izinkan author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah mem-view, mem-fav, menghadirkan diri di chart, dan tentu saja buat yag udah me-review di bawah ini:**

 **Honey Sho: Umbridge memang karakter yang pengen banget dikerjain habis-habisan, dan author sedang memikirkan cara yang paling cocok untuk kodok satu ini... Semoga teror yang akan datang untuk dia akan sepadan dan memuaskan nantinya *evil_laugh. Lenalee dan Kanda? Ga ada apa-apa sih... Cuma karena mereka kenal dari kecil dan tahu rasanya dimanfaatkan dan menderita gegara Black Order, jadi mereka saling memahami. Yah, Lena itu kayak adik kecil buat Mas Kanda gitu~**

 **akaisora hikari: thanks for review... Hm... Hogwarts harus keluarkan peraturan baru: sediakan sumbat telinga ketika Profesor Kanda dan Exorcist Allen Walker berada di tempat yang sama dalam jarak maksimal sepuluh meter untuk menyaring kata-kata yang dilarang KPI. XDXDXD Kangen sama Allen, ya? Kalau begitu 3-4 chapter ke depan si Moyashi muncul terus deh *grin**

 **myuu: thanks buat reviewnya *bow Mau tau gimana Umbridge-Kanda-Allen di satu ruangan? Ada di chaptr ini nih~**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu Chan: trims review-nya... Yah, Mas Kanda kan suka, aeh, salah, cintaaaaa banget sama rambut panjangnya itu. Modal buat jadi samurai super swag gitu lho~**

 **Femix842: terima kasih review-nya! Yeah, Lenalee dan Allen akan menginap di Hogwarts, alasannya? Nnati juga tahu sendiri *grin.**

 **MeganeD-chan: thanks buat review-nya... Ternyata banyak yang kangen Allen, ya? Kanda aja kangen... Tuh langsung semangat ngajak berantem XDXDXD. Kanda sih ga masalah dekat dengan hewan manapun, asal gak ganggu dan merepotkan doi gitu... Allen? Tersesat? Selama dia bersama Lenalee atau Timcanpy, aman lah... Tapi kalau ga ada mereka, baru deh. *grin**

 **Okay! Balas review udah, sekarang saatnya membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ya~**

Chapter 20

Sepeninggal Kanda dan Lenalee, Hermione memberanikan diri mendekati Allen dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kanda bersikap sembrono di tugasnya kemarin." Allen menatap para penyihir. "Dia tidak beritahu apa-apa?"

"Pengumuman yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah pada semuanya adalah kalau Profesor Kanda absen selama dua minggu karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya," kata Madam Pomfrey tak senang. "Dan ketika dia kembali dia sudah mengurusi serangan itu sendirian dan tidak mau tinggal di sini!"

Allen memasang wajah penuh pemahaman. "Ah, Kanda memang begitu orangnya. Perlu lebih dari sekedar perintah untuk membuatnya tinggal di rumah sakit; amukan Kepala Perawat, permohonan Lenalee, dan perintah Master Tiedoll."

Para penyihir menatap Allen, yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa kecil sopan. Namun, Madam Pomfrey sama sekali tak melewatkan protesnya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk membiarkannya seperti itu. Dan kau bilang tadi dia diracun? Dengan _wolfsbane_ *?"

"Bukankah tak ada penawar racun dari _wolfsbane_?" ujar Lupin, mengernyit cemas. "Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup?

Allen berjengit kecil. "Yah, mereka juga tidak percaya... Bagaimana bisa orang yang meminum racun sekuat itu bisa bertahan. Nah, aku tak yakin aku boleh memberitahukan ini... tapi daripada nanti kalian salah paham... Begini, Kanda itu punya kondisi khusus."

Patron rumah sakit Hogwarts itu mengernyit pada si rambut putih. Harry bertukar pandang pada kedua sahabatnya, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar entah apa yang akan dikatakan Allen.

"Dia itu..." Allen menghembuskan napas pelan, "dia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan diri yang sangat cepat."

Para penyihir menatap Allen tak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Yeah, seperti yang tadi kubilang."

"Tidak ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu," sanggah Madam Pomfrey sambil mengernyit.

"Yeah, kecuali Kanda." Allen mengangkat bahu. "Dia... bergabung dengan organisasi di usia yang sangat muda. Mereka mempersiapkannya menjadi petarung paling tangguh. Dan salah satu yang diberikan organisasi selain kemampuan bertarung adalah kondisi khusus itu. Dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan medis. Begitulah."

Para penyihir dibuat sangat terkesima. Sampai akhirnya si kembar yang terpesona berkata, "Hebat!"

Fred dan George seketika menerima tatapan galak dari ibunya.

"Tapi tadi, gadis itu memberikan sesuatu..."

"Ah, racun yang diterimanya kemarin itu sangat kuat dan merusak hampir semua organ dalamnya." Ron memasang ekspresi jijik sedangkan Mrs Weasley tampak prihatin. "Bahkan sistem sarafnya sedikit terganggu sampai dia mengalami tremor. Anda tahu, gemetar tanpa sebab. Perlu waktu lama untuk kemampuan istimewanya itu benar-benar bekerja total. Serum itu membantu tubuhnya untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Sebenarnya tidak disarankan. Tapi laporan yang kami terima, Kanda itu..."

Mendadak saja Timcanpy si golem emas terbang tepat ke depan wajah Allen sambil mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan suara yang kedengarannya seperti 'ga, ga, ga'!

"Eh? Tim? Ada apa?"

Mulut Timcanpy membuka, memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcing sebelum cahaya putih keperakan muncul di sana, dan wajah Lavi.

" _ALLEN!"_

Teriakan mendadak si rambut merah membuat Allen terlonjak kaget.

"L-Lavi?"

" _Kau dan Lena-Lady ada di Hogwarts?"_ tanyanya segera, wajahnya tampak tak sabar.

"O-oh... Yeah..."

" _Kalian tidak menungguku!"_ protesnya.

"Nah, kami..."

Lavi mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu, _"Bagaimana Yuu? Dia baik saja? Dia masih hidup?"_

Harry mengerjap heran. Mrs Weasley tampak lebih cemas dari sebelumnya sekarang.

Allen mengangguk. "Dia sudah bisa mengancamku. Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja."

Lavi memasang ekspresi sangat lega. _"Bagus sekali! Si bodoh itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Untung sekali kau tidak di sana! Atau lebih baik kau di sana dan kasih dia pukulan atau apa!"_

"Kau sudah bilang itu sebelumnya..."

" _Apa aku sudah bilang bagaimana dia nyaris mati? Muntah darah sepanjang malam?"_ Hermione terkesiap kaget dan Ron tampak mual. _"Dan mengigau macam-macam?"_

"Kau sudah beritahu! Dia bukan orang yang perlu dikhawatirkan berlebihan, Lavi."

Lavi menghela napas. _"Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya menuju kematian dengan cara begitu. Di depan mataku, lagi! Tidak sedangkan aku berhutang nyawa padanya."_

"Kau masih pikirkan soal itu? Si Bego itu barangkali sudah melupakannya..."

" _Orang yang berhutang tidak akan lupa, Allen. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku sudah mati di kurungan itu karena mereka senang sekali menghajarku. Dan kalau bukan karena Yuu, meski aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sana, mungkin aku lumpuh seumur hidup."_

Allen mengabaikan para penyihir di belakangnya yang ia yakin mendengarkan percakapannya dengan ekspresi sangat kaget. Dasar Lavi! Harusnya dia lebih hati-hati! "Si BaKanda itu tidak akan suka jika kau mengungkit soal itu..."

" _Yeah. Dia tak mau sisi baiknya diketahui semua orang! Ha! Benar, kan?! Aku tahu jauh, jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya yang gelap itu sebenarnya dia itu orang baik dan –"_

"Dia masih orang brengsek, menurutku," sela Allen cepat, membuat Lavi di seberang sana terkekeh.

" _Yah, aku tak akan membantah itu. Untung dia cakep, ya?"_

Allen mengeluarkan suara seperti orang muntah, membuat Lavi tertawa lagi.

" _Lalu kemana si cowok cantik itu?"_

"Menemui Kepala Sekolah dengan Lenalee. Ada apa?"

" _Aku akan hubungi kau lagi nanti, kalau begitu, kalau kalian sudah sama-sama. Bilang ke Yuu-chan kalau dia membawa cincinnya."_

"Cincin apa?" Allen mengerjap heran.

" _Cincin pertunangan."_

Fred yang sedang meminum dari botol jus labu di samping ranjang Ginny langsung tersedak dan terbatuk saking kagetnya.

"Sejak kapan Kanda punya tunangan?! Dia bahkan tak punya waktu selain terjun ke medan tempur! Lagipula cewek gila mana yang mau sama dia?"

Anehnya, Lavi justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia langsung memutus komunikasi, meninggalkan Allen yang terbengong di tempatnya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Tonks pada Allen yang langsung membuat gerakan ganjil antara menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Kanda dan Lenalee yang sudah berbicara kepada Kepala Sekolah sepakat untuk tak menjelaskan perkara kemunculan para monster itu pada para murid lebih dulu. Sebagai alternatifnya, para exorcist itu akan menjelaskannya pada para staf Hogwarts. Mereka pun sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan para staf di ruang guru. Ruang berpanel itu mestinya cukup luas untuk mengakomodasi semua staf, termasuk para exorcist, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Lupin, dan Tonks.

Tak luput dari penglihatan Kanda bagaimana Umbridge melempar tatapan benci pada Remus Lupin. Apa sebabnya, ia masih belum tahu. Dan untuk saat itu, ia akan berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Jadi," suara kekanak-kanakan Umbridge membuka sesi penjelasan di ruang guru yang senyap, "apa yang ingin kalian katakan?"

"Semuanya," ujar Lenalee tenang, "tentang organisasi apa Black Order itu dan untuk apa kami bekerja."

Dibantu Allen, Lenalee menjelaskan kepada para staff Hogwarts tentang Black Order. Bahwa organisasi lawas itu dibentuk untuk menanungi para petarung terpilih untuk memunahkan _Dark Matter_ yang diciptakan anggota Keluarga Noah lewat para akuma ciptaan mereka. Termasuk bahwa para exorcist-lah satu-satunya yang sepadan menjadi lawannya, bersenjatakan Innocence.

"Innocence bisa mengambil bentuk yang diinginkannya, juga sesuai dengan apa yang cocok bagi pemegangnya," kata Lenalee.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan Innocence itu hidup..." ujar Profesor Sinistra.

"Dalam beberapa hal, _ya_ , memang begitu. Innocence-lah yang memilih pemegangnya, bukan sebaliknya. Sejauh ini hanya ada sekitar seratus lima puluhan Innocence yang telah ditemukan. Dan saat ini, hanya ada tiga belas exorcist."

"Hanya... tiga belas?" cicit Profesor Flitwick nyaring.

"Innocence sangat... ah, pemilih," ujar Allen. "Tidak semua orang bisa mengendalikannya. Jika sembarang orang," Allen mengangkat bahu, "Innocence-nya akan menolak dan memberi reaksi ofensif."

"Maksudnya, jika sembarang orang yang mengendalikannya orang itu akan..."

"Mati." Suara Kanda yang tanpa perasaan itu membuat para guru bergidik. Ia sendiri terlihat tak peduli, meskipun dua rekannya memberi tatapan memperingatkan.

"Innocence memang tak tertebak, tapi di tangan yang tepat dia akan menjadi senjata yang paling ampuh memunahkan akuma dan Noah." Lenalee tersenyum menenangkan. "Ada tiga tipe Innocence yang dikenal di Black Order. Tipe Parasit, yang mana Innocence-nya menyatu dengan tubuh penggunannya; ini tipe yang sangat jarang. Tipe Alat, yang mana Innocence mengambil bentuk fisik untuk digunakan pemegangnya; tipe ini lebih umum di antara exorcist. Dan yang terakhir, namanya Tipe Kristal. Itu tipe yang paling baru dan paling langka yang teridentifiksi di antara para exorcist, terjadi ketika Tipe Alat berevolusi..."

"Innocence bisa berevolusi?" sela Lupin ingin tahu.

Lenalee tampak agak gugup. "Ah, ya. Itu proses yang sangat jarang terjadi... Hanya hipotesis yang bisa disusun Kak Komui tentang fenomena itu. Dia bilang Tipe Alat berevolusi setelah dia mengalami kerusakan parah dan pemegangnya juga berada dalam kondisi kritis. Setelah sama-sama berhasil bertahan, Innocene-nya akan berkembang dan melakukan 'kontrak darah' dengan exorcist-nya."

Kanda bisa melihat wajah kodok Umbridge berkeriut jijik, sementara yang lain terkesima.

"Kontrak darah?" tanya Kepala Sekolah, terdengar tertarik dengan mata birunya yang berkilat di balik kacamata bulan separonya.

Lenalee mengangguk. "Innocence yang berevolusi ini akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, seakan mereka menyatu dengan pemegangnya. Dia akan bertransformasi ulang, menjadi bentuk baru, dengan tambahan darah exorcist yang dipilihnya."

"Apakah ada exorcist di Black Order yang memiliki Tipe Kristal ini?" tanya Profesor McGonagall ingin tahu.

"Hanya aku dan Kanda," kata Lenalee pelan. "Allen itu Tipe Parasit."

Para guru penasaran bentuk apa yang diambil Innocence yang dimiliki kedua exorcist yang baru menginjakkan kaki ke Hogwarts. Juga alasan bagaimana Innocence Kanda dan Lenalee bisa berevolusi. Keadaan macam apa yang sampai membuat keduanya mengalami kondisi kritis?

"Bagaimana dengan Fenrir itu?" tanya Hagrid.

"Tidak semua exorcist manusia," kata Kanda. "Hewan juga bisa menerimanya, jika memang ditakdirkan begitu. Sebelum ini, salah satu Jenderal Black Order juga memiliki kera khusus yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Innocence."

"Jadi," suara manis Umbridge yang paling berbahaya terdengar di ruangan sunyi senyap yang menyusul setelah penjelasan dari ketiga exorcist itu, "kalian bermaksud mengatakan kalau sebenarnya kalian berasal dari organisasi yang memerangi monster yang kalian sebut akuma?"

"Benar," sahut Lenalee.

"Dan akuma itulah yang menyerang Hogwarts semalam?" tanya Umbridge lagi, dijawab dengan anggukan kompak Allen dan Lenalee. "Lalu organisasi kalian menyembunyikan bahaya yang dibawa monster itu, termasuk dari Dunia Sihir? Menurut kalian, bagaimana Kementerian bisa menerima sesuatu di luar akal sehat seperti itu?"

Lenalee dan Allen bertukar pandang, sementara Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya bosan.

"Maaf, Miss Umbridge, tapi ada alasan kenapa Black Order bergerak dalam bayangan..." ujar Allen sopan, yang dengan cepat dipotong oleh sang Inkuisitor Agung.

"Yang membuatku merasa bahwa alasan itu membuat kalian pantas dicurigai." Senyum kodoknya yang mengerikan membuat Allen tampak agak terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan organisasi kalian, tapi yang jelas, dengan kemunculan mereka, itu hanya akan mengganggu kestabilan masyarakat sihir yang telah susah payah dibangun selama ini."

"A-apa?" Allen mengerjap bingung, lalu menatap Kanda yang menyipit tajam, sebelum menatap kembali ke Umbridge. "Saya rasa saya tidak begitu paham maksud anda..."

"Tentu saja," senyum Umbridge. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memahami tentang dunia. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku akan menerima penjelasan kalian dan melaporkan ini pada Pak Menteri."

Setelahnya, Umbridge meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yang barusan tadi itu... apa?" Allen tampak sangat tercengang.

"Dolores Umbridge menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai pendukung Fudge dengan sangat baik," ujar Lupin suram.

"Bukan, bukan itu." Allen menggeleng tak percaya. "Tak pernah kukira akan kutemui orang yang lebih parah dari Master Cross, dan itu bukan Master Cross!"

Para penyihir bertukar pandang bingung. Apalagi dilihat mereka Kanda memijit pelipisnya jengkel dan Lenalee yang menahan tawa. Si rambut putih menatap Kanda dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Apa?" tanya guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu tak ramah.

"Aku lihat dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka. Atau tanda-tanda bekas trauma."

"Maksudmu apa, Nak?" tanya Profesor Flitwick, sementara Kanda menggeratakkan giginya jengkel.

"Aku cukup mengenalmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan – YANG BENAR SAJA!" Beberapa guru sampai terlonjak kaget. "Kau membuat Miranda menangis ketakutan gara-gara dia lupa kode verifikasi Bahtera dan kau membentaknya! Kau juga membuat Timothy tidak berani mendekatimu dalam jarak paling dekat tiga meter! Kau mengejar Lavi sambil mengancamnya dengan Mugen gara-gara dia iseng mengepang rambutmu! Kau juga menghajar lima puluh Finder dalam sesi latihan jadi bubur! Bagaimana perempuan itu lolos dari amukanmu?!"

Kanda hanya mengerjap, sementara para guru bertukar pandang takjub dan anggota Orde yang ada di sana menatap sang Exorcist berambut panjang dengan sangat heran. Allen jelas mendeskripsikan rekannya itu sebagai pribadi yang kasar, brutal, dan sangar.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kanda?!" tanya Allen sambil menunjuk Kanda tepat di depan hidungnya dengan dramatis, membuat Lenalee tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, Moyashi?" dengus Kanda.

"Kau lebih idiot dari aku!"

"Sudahlah Kanda," lerai Lenalee sebelum rekannya itu membalas dengan makian yang lebih pedas. "Lagipula Allen ada benarnya... Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil, dan aku tahu betul orang macam apa yang bisa kau toleransi, dan itu bukan, eh, seseorang seperti Miss Umbridge. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kanda mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan kalian berdua ini?"

Allen bertukar pandang dengan Lenalee. "Bukannya waktu dia ke Mesir kemarin itu dia melawan Level 4? Barangkali kepalanya terbentur atau apa sampai otaknya geser... Atau racun yang kemarin itu mengubah susunan sarafnya atau apa?"

Ada urat samar yang berkedut di bawah mata kiri Kanda, sementara Tonks terkikik pelan di balik tangannya bersama Profesor Sprout dan Kepala Sekolah tersenyum geli.

"Oh tidak! Mungkin saja itu terjadi!" Lenalee menatap Kanda dengan cemas. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hubungi Markas! Komui! Ah, tidak! Bak Chang! Atau kita langsung ke China sa-"

"DIAM!" raung Kanda, seketika membuat ruangan langsung hening. Namun, tak diduga, Allen meledak tawa, keras sekali sampai ia terbungkuk-bungkuk. Lenalee yang melihat itu mengulas senyum. "Jangan kira aku tidak ingin mencincangnya jadi serpihan! Sayang sekali aku tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa untuk perempuan sialan itu."

"Whoa... kau mematuhi perintah sekarang?" cemooh Allen, membuatnya menerima tatapan jengkel rekan jangkungnya itu. "Tapi ternyata sebenarnya dia masih lebih galak dari bulldog!" kekeh Allen. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kau menahan diri, ini _benar-benar_ tidak seperti kau!"

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar, Moyashi!"

"Namaku Allen!"

"Kalau aku tidak salah," sela Profesor Dumbledore, mata birunya berkilat jenaka, "'moyashi' adalah bahasa Jepang untuk taoge, kan?"

Lenalee menangguk. "Dulu Allen anggota termuda kami, dan waktu itu dia belum setinggi ini. Kanda memanggilnya begitu karena sepertinya dia senang membuat Allen kesal. Tapi sekarang, yah... tetap saja, Kanda lebih tinggi darinya..."

"Dianya saja yang tiang listrik!" protes Allen.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali mematahkan hidungmu itu," geram Kanda.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Lagipula kau tinggal di sini lumayan lama, kan? Siapa tahu kemampuanmu itu melempem!"

Kanda memiringkan kepalanya dan tatapannya menyipit berbahaya, "Kenapa tidak melihatnya sendiri, Moyashi?"

"Kalau begitu," kata Kepala Sekolah, menyela dengan ramah, sementara mereka semua berjalan ke luar ruangan "bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke Aula Besar? Sekarang sudah waktu makan siang. Kalian bisa bergabung bersama kami."

Mata abu-abu Allen Walker langsung melebar penuh binar, sementara Kanda berdecih jengkel, dan Lenalee tersenyum manis.

"Dasar babi," ujar Kanda ketus.

"Orang yang makan soba tiga kali sehari tidak berhak komentar!"

"Oh, astaga," desah Lenalee pelan.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Tonks tertarik.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir. Sepertinya mereka juga bermaksud untuk duel lagi," jawab Lenalee, dilihatnya Allen kembali menantang Kanda. Gadis itu menghela napas. Dengan keberanian yang layak dikagumi, gadis itu bergerak maju, dan dengan tak terduga, ia menarik telinga kedua rekannya itu!

"ADUH!"

"GYAH!"

"Kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali," omel Lenalee, sukses memaksa keduanya sampai terbungkuk karena jewerannya. "Aku tidak datang kesini hanya untuk melihat kalian akhirnya bisa mencoba mencekik leher satu sama lain, tahu!"

"Lena! Lepas!" geram Kanda jengkel.

"Au! Au! Lenalee! Hampir putus, nih!" protes Allen.

"Kalian akan bersikap baik?" tanya Lenalee manis.

"Tapi Kanda yang-ARGH!" Allen berteriak keras; Lenalee menjewernya lebih keras. "Iya! Iya! Akan kucoba!"

"Kanda?"

Si rambut panjang hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas. Namun sepertinya, itu cukup untuk si gadis Cina, yang kemudian melepaskan mereka, tersenyum manis.

"Cewek itu hebat sekali," komentar Tonks, sangat pelan.

"Oh, iya, Kanda," kata Lenalee ketika mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar. "Kakak dan Lavi cerita padaku tentang misimu ke Ukraina lalu... Tentang serigala..."

"Fenrir," sela Kanda.

"Ah, ya, itu," Lenalee mengangguk. "Di mana dia?"

Para guru yang berjalan di belakang mereka bertukar pandang. Mereka sudah sedari semalam penasaran tentang anjing-serigala besar yang bertempur bersama guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu. Sebagai pendidik, mereka tentu saja sudah 'berkonsultasi' dengan buku-buku. Tapi tak banyak yang didapatnya kecuali bahwa itu spesies Fenrir, ras serigala sihir yang sangat langka. Hanya segelintir yang tahu kalau makhluk itu dibawa Profesor Kanda ke sekolah, berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang sejak awal semester tanpa diketahui para siswa bahkan sebagian besar guru.

"Di Hutan."

"Aku ingin sekali melihatnya," kata Lenalee, mengerling ke sosok jangkung di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, ada tatapan sedih di mata violet itu. "Untunglah kau menyelamatkannya dari tempat itu."

"Aku hanya benci melihatnya dirantai seperti itu," gumam Kanda. "Aku tak bisa menunggunya mematahkan semua kakinya hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari neraka itu."

Allen melempar tatapan cepat ke arah rekannya. "Pantas Komui bilang begitu."

"Bilang apa?" gerutu Kanda.

"Serigala itu mengingatkanmu pada dirimu sendiri," kata Allen mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku baru bisa tahu kalau aku lihat dia. Boleh kan?"

"Kau akan melihatnya, nanti kusuruh dia menggigitmu."

"Oi!"

"Sudah, sudah." Lenalee langsung menengahi. "Lalu kau beri nama apa?"

Kanda langsung berhenti, mengerling ke si gadis Cina yang tampak sangat antusias.

"Kau belum kasih nama? Dia kan sudah lama mengikutimu!" seru Allen mengejek.

"Yang benar, Kanda?" senyum Lenalee geli. "Ayolah, masa kau belum memberinya nama?"

"Yoru," gerutunya pelan.

"Oh?" Lenalee mengerjap, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum. " _Yoru_? Itu nama yang bagus. Ya 'kan, Allen?"

Sebaliknya, Allen memasang ekspresi gusar sangat terhina sementara rekannya yang jangkung itu kembali berjalan menuju ke Aula. "Kau _bisa_ kasih nama anjing tapi tetap saja sebut aku _moyashi_ dan Lavi kau panggil _baka usagi_!"

"Itu bagaimana aku mendefinisikan kebodohan kalian."

Allen melotot galak ke arah punggung Kanda yang menjauh. Tak hanya satu atau dua guru harus sangat mengagumi keberanian Allen Walker yang mengucapkan umpatan yang sedemikian berwarna yang ia yakin tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengucapkannya, di depan maupun di belakang sang obyek. Mrs Weasley menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tercabik antara geli dan putus asa.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Lenalee agak malu, sementara Allen berjalan lebih dulu sambil memeluk Timcanpy, memainkan ekornya. "Inilah yang akan terjadi setiap kali mereka ada di tempat yang sama."

"Kukira mereka teman..." ujar Lupin.

"Aku... juga tidak yakin hubungan mereka sesederhana itu. Mereka rival sekaligus teman. Mereka saling benci, tapi juga saling memahami."

"Itu bukan... jenis pertemanan yang umum," komentar Profesor Sprout. "

Lenalee mengangkat bahu. "Sulit untuk mendefinisikan mereka."

 **Don't forget to review~**

 **P.S: wolfsbane itu nama lain dari aconite, juga dikenal dengan monkshood.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the time, new chapter is coming~**

 **Sebelum kita semua mulai membaca, nih, thanks a lot buat yang sudah mampir di fic ini... Author balas review dulu, ya~**

 **Yuki HitsuChibi-chan: terima kasih sudah review.. Yang namanya perang mulut Kanda dan Allen emang ga ada matinya!**

 **Qiqi: thanks for your review~ Seneng deh, kalo ada yang terhibur dengan cerita author *blush! Kalau episode anime-nya sih author ga terlalu ngikutin, soalnya yang manga lebih seru dan lebih detail. Belum ada waktu juga untuk nonton dan download anime DGM, kerjaan dunia nyata cukup menyita waktu *sweatdrop. Chara asli? Author pakai itu karena bagi yang baca akan lebih familiar daripada membuat OC ciptaan sendiri. Dan, author cenderung suka memakai _side character_ , alias karakter pendukung di fandom asli. Kenapa? Karena author pengen mengeksplor karakter itu, tidak seperti karakter utama yang jelas udah dibahas habis-habisan di karya aslinya :) Tapi, tentu saja, setiap author punya pendangan dan ide sendiri...**

 **akaisora hikari: Duel maut? Bukan duet maut? XDXDXD Yah, mereka kan emang sweeeeett banget kalo udah berantem. Seisi kebun binatang disebutin! Iya, cincin tunangannya itu punya kembarannya. Jadi jangan cemas *wink. Lagian hatinya Mas Kanda cuma buat satu cewek doang, kan~ Allen digigit? Paling dia gegulingan di rumput sama si Fenrir...**

 **mike redcloud: thanks buat reviewnya~ Fic yang satu lagi? Hehehe... Author memutuskan untuk merampungkan fic yang terlanjur ngebut lebih dulu ini sebelum mengerjakan yang _itu_. Habis, Hogwarts: Battle of Two Worlds perlu riset lagi ternyata *bow.**

 **myuu: teims review-nya Nih, chapter baru udah dataaanggg~**

 **Femix842: Umbridge kapan keluar Hogwarts? Nanti kalau Kanda sukses bikin dia pingsan berdiri~ *grin**

 **Nah, balas review udah, sekarang... HAPPY READING~**

Chapter 21

Para penyihir dibuat terkesima oleh tingkah yang bisa dibilang 'unik' dari salah satu rekan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka. Bukan si gadis berwajah oriental itu, bukan. Melainkan si rambut putih. Allen Walker.

Waktu makan siang adalah salah satu waktu ketika seluruh warga sekolah berkumpul dalam ruangan yang sama. Jadi, mereka semua bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Allen, yang bersama Lenalee memilih duduk di meja Gryffindor dengan Lupin, Tonks, juga Mr dan Mrs Weasley, mengisi piringnya dengan gunungan makanan dan melahapnya dengan begitu cepat, tanpa meninggalkan tatakrama bak bangsawan kelas atas. Sangat berbeda dengan Timcanpy si golem emas pun turut 'membantu' Allen menyantap semua makan siangnya dengan menelan makanan dalam jangkauannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang makan sebanyak dan secepat itu," komentar Hermione, antara takjub dan jijik.

"Allen punya sistem metabolisme yang cepat, karena Innocence-nya Tipe Parasit. Itu membuatnya memerlukan makan lebih banyak dari orang biasa," jelas Lenalee.

Sementara itu, di meja guru, para penyihir yang lebih dewasa pun tampak takjub akan selera makan Allen yang luar biasa. Jelas, tak ada yang tampak lebih jijik dan benci daripada Umbridge.

"Dia memang benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun," komentar Umbridge dengan nadanya yang paling manis sekaligus paling menjengkelkan.

"Lucunya, Moyashi bahkan lebih Inggris daripada orang Inggris kebanyakan," kata Kanda datar sambil menyesap tehnya, membuatnya menerima tatapan ingin tahu dari para guru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Profesor Sprout. "Anak itu... dia orang Inggris? Asli? Tapi aksennya..."

"Dia sering bepergian sejak dia masih kecil, begitu yang kudengar," sahut Kanda datar. "Dan Master-nya, seperti Master-ku, juga membawanya berpindah dari negara satu ke negara lain. Jelas itu menghilangkan aksen Inggris-nya." Kanda melempar tatapan sekilas ke Umbridge. "Tapi sikapnya yang seperti bangsawan Inggris kolot itu tidak berubah, benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Beberapa guru tersenyum mendengarnya. Dari interaksi sebelumnya, jelas keduanya _memang_ tidak memiliki jenis hubungan persahabatan yang umum.

Namun saat itu Kanda mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimono-nya. Ternyata _earpiece_ merahnya yang biasa. Kolega muda mereka itu memasangnya ke cuping telinganya, menjawab panggilan yang diterimanya. "Lena?"

Beberapa guru melempar tatapan ke meja Gryffindor, begitu pula Kanda. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Kanda.

"Kenapa repot-repot? Jarak kita hanya sepuluh meter..."

 _"Lebih gampang begini. Hanya mau memberitahumu, Lavi mengontak lewat Timcanpy,"_ kata suara gadis Cina itu ringan.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia keluar."

 _"Ya ampun, dia hanya mau tanya keadaanmu saja. Kau pergi tidak bilang dia, kan? Dan Tuan Kazuhiro juga menanyakanmu. Ah! Lavi juga tanya tentang cincin..."_

"Cincin?"

 _"Ya. Cincin pertunangan, katanya."_ Beberapa guru dalam jarak dengar langsung mendongak, menatap guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu dengan tertarik. _"Kok bisa? Kau tunangan tidak bilang-bilang?"_

Kanda mendengus sambil menggerutu sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'dasar Baka Usagi,' dan memijat pelipisnya. "Lena, mana aku punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Cincinnya bukan punyaku; itu milik si Tuan Muda Takahashi itu. Mereka tidak sempat membuat duplikatnya dan akan mencurigakan jika aku tidak memakai itu, apalagi jika dekat dengan Nona Mifune. Jadi dia pinjamkan padaku dan aku lupa belum mengembalikannya."

Terdengar tawa kecil, _"Ah, seperti itu. Kukira apa..."_

"Dia masih menghubungi?" tanya Kanda. Lenalee menjawab pelan, tak bisa didengar para guru dari _earpiece_ mungil itu. "Baik. Aku akan ke sana sebelum dia menggosip yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

Dan Kanda beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuruni undakan dan langsung menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Kukira tadi sungguhan..." kekeh Profesor Sprout geli. Tapi, ditangkapnya piring kolega mudanya yang ditinggalkannya. Kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda digunakan. Ia tidak mengambil makan siangnya.

* * *

Ketika Kanda tiba di tujuannya, dilihatnya Timcanpy masih aktif, membuka mulutnya, dan memproyeksikan wajah si rambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya lengkap dengan seringai jahilnya yang biasa. Lavi juga tampak menunjukkan beberapa gambar _dirinya_ , tak salah lagi saat misinya di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu, dalam balutan kimono mewah bersama wanita cantik – Nona Mifune.

Kanda mengernyit jengkel, apalagi dilihatnya tak hanya Allen dan Lenalee yang melihat gambar-bambar itu, tapi juga beberapa penyihir sejauh jangkauan layar proyeksi Timpcanpy.

Bookman Junior sialan.

"Senang, Baka Usagi?"

Beberapa anak yang tak menyadari kehadirannya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bernada jengkelnya. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, si Bookman Junior itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan ketidaksenangannya, justru, ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _Yuu-chan!"_

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" bentak Kanda otomatis, sementara Lenalee tertawa kecil dan Allen masih cuek, asyik memangsa kambing guling.

Seringai Lavi semakin lebar saja. _"Kau kelihatannya oke! Serumnya bekerja baik, kalau begitu?"_

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," sahut Kanda datar.

" _Kau ini bikin geger saja,"_ celoteh Lavi. _"Aku tidak pernah lihat kau seperti itu, tahu! Kukira pelatihanmu itu membuatmu kebal dengan berbagai jenis racun!"_

Kanda menyapu pandang cepat; dilihatnya ekspresi kaget para penyihir. "Hampir semua. Beberapa tetap bisa membunuhku. Kenapa? Kecewa aku tidak mati?"

Dilihatnya Lavi yang memasang tampang melongo. _"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Yuu-chan~ Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar peliharaanmu itu?"_

"Dia bisa membunuh akuma tanpa ragu di percobaan pertama," kata Kanda datar, tak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget sekaligus ngeri para siswa Hogwarts yang mendengarnya. Lenalee hanya menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Wah, bagus sekali! Oh, iya! Lihat ini!"_ Lavi menunjukkan foto-foto berisi potret dirinya. Ia tak tahu kapan si rambut merah itu mengambil semua gambar itu, meski ia ingat betul kapan ia mengenakan kimono seperti itu. _"Aku ambil banyak pemandangan bagus selama misi kemarin."_

"Kau sepertinya memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik sebagai 'pengawal'ku, ya kan?" Kanda menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, tersembunyi lengan kimono-nya yang lebar.

Harry bertukar pandang gugup dengan kedua sahabatnya, bisa merasakan kejengkelan yang menguar di sekitar guru muda mereka itu, yang jelas tidak dirasakan Lavi. Jelas ia tak senang mendapati rekannya itu berhasil mendapatkan cukup banyak gambar dirinya, terutama dengan wanita Jepang jelita itu. Jujur saja, Harry nyaris tak mengenali gurunya dalam foto-foto tak bergerak itu. Meski rambut hitam panjang dan bentuk wajahnya sama, ada sesuatu yang mengaburkan identitasnya sebagai Yuu Kanda. Mungkin karena di foto-foto itu warna kulitnya satu tingkat lebih gelap, atau warna matanya berubah hazel dan tidak sedingin biasaya. Atau juga karena kesan intimidatifnya berganti menjadi lebih ke arah berwibawa, dengan pakaian mewah khas aristokrat Negeri Sakura itu.

" _Haish! Kau tahu betapa membosankannya di sana, hanya mengawasi berhari-hari karena mereka tidak mau terlihat seakan semua kekacauan itu ulah mereka! Lagipula, sejak kapan kau perlu pengawal? Daripada aku bengong, lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu yang produktif."_

"Dengan mengambil fotoku?"

" _Yep. Aku sedang mencoba berbagi hal nyata dari kemampuan ingatan fotografik-ku."_ Lavi meneliti foto-foto di tangannya. _"Siapa yang tahu kalau hasilnya keren begini? Ah, kau cocok jadi model, Yuu-chan~ Dan aktingmu juga lumayan! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dengan aktingmu di depan Nona Mifune! Kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku akan mengira kau itu Tuan Kazuhiro! Sayang dia sudah ada yang punya. Salah satu tipeku sih..."_

Harry melihat Lenalee menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli sementara Kanda berdecih jengkel.

"Kalau hanya bicara seperti itu lebih baik kau pergi saja sa-"

" _Bukannya akan lebih dramatis jika kau berhasil dapatkan Nona itu?"_ kekeh Lavi usil, mengabaikan beberapa pekik kaget anak-anak dalam jarak dengar. _"Itu akan jadi –"_

"Aku tak punya rencana membuat skandal, Baka Usagi," potong Kanda dingin. "Pergi sana."

" _Aish, kau harus ambil risiko sesekali! Nanti kau tidak punya pacar, lho~"_

"Aku tidak seperti kelinci bodoh yang senang dengan hal seperti itu." Kanda menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak sering jatuh cinta. Tapi saat itu terjadi, itu akan bertahan selamanya."

Hening langsung menyusul perkataan exorcist berambut panjang itu. Harry mengerling ke arah Ron, yang lagi-lagi kompak dengan kakak kembarnya, ternganga lebar sekali.

Sampai akhirnya secara bersamaan, Allen tersedak potongan daging ham dan ada suara gelas pecah, disusul suara tubuh jatuh – tapi bukan berasal dari tempat itu. Kelihatannya, suara itu datang dari tempat Lavi berada, yang detik itu mengeluarkan jeritan horor, bersama beberapa orang di belakang si rambut merah di sana.

" _Gyaaahhh! Reever! Yuu mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis! Kosongkan aktivitas malam ini juga! Kita harus membuat Pengakuan Dosa! Besok akan kiamat!"_

Dan mendadak saja, koneksi terputus. Timcanpy menutup mulutnya, sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya dengan santai dan bertengger nyaman di puncak kepala Allen yang sedang tercengang menatap rekannya itu.

"Akhirnya diam juga," gerutu Kanda.

Anehnya, Lenalee memukul lengan rekan berambut panjangnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau buat mereka kaget lagi! Dan pasti Johnny yang pingsan tadi!"

"Dia bisa pingsan kapan saja dia mau, kau tahu dia sakit," kata Kanda cuek.

Lenalee memukul Kanda lagi, membuatnya menatap Lenalee tak senang, "Apa?" Matanya pun menangkap Allen yang tercengang di tempatnya, membuatnya mengernyit galak, " _Apa?_ "

Allen mengerjap cepat dan kemudian memandang kaserol daging di depannya, "Ah, ini enak sekali." Si rambut putih kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Oh iya, bukannya Master-mu pulang hari ini?" Lenalee menatap Kanda lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Pak Tua itu kembali? Dia kan –" Kanda tampak seakan teringat sesuatu, membuatnya menggerutu pelan. "Mereka lebih baik tutup mulut soal kemarin!"

"Kau kira mereka akan diam?" celetuk Allen. "Master-mu itu akan selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada murid-murid berharganya. Apalagi kau itu 'anak laki-laki kesayangannya'."

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu itu, Moyashi."

"Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak kau suka, BaKanda."

"Tapi itu benar, kan?" Lenalee tersenyum kecil, sebelum Kanda melemparkan 'serangan balasan'. "Dia akan selalu temukan cara untuk mengetahui semuanya."

"Dia benar-benar mengganggu! Aku hampir dua puluh tiga tapi dia masih saja menganggapku bocah! _Dan_ aku bukan anaknya!"

"Sama sekali tak mengubah apapun," kata Lenalee dan Allen bersamaan.

Kanda berdecih jengkel lagi. Ia baru saja bermaksud berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika Lenalee terkesiap kaget menatapnya. Tak perlu untuk bertanya untuk tahu apa yang mengejutkan gadis itu; dirasakannya sengatan panas di hidungnya. Lenalee langsung memberikan sapu tangannya, yang diterima Kanda untuk menyeka darah dari hidungnya, mengabaikan tatapan kaget para penyihir. Kali ini ia benar-benar berdiri. Namun, Lenalee menyambar tangannya.

"Aku tinggalkan golemku." Kanda menyodorkan golem hitam miliknya. "Dia akan tunjukkan jalan ke manapun di Hogwarts."

"Tanganmu panas," ujar Lenalee, menatap tangan Kanda, yang dalam gerakan cepat melepaskan pegangan gadis itu. "Kau demam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kanda pun meninggalkan Aula. Lenalee mengawasinya sampai punggungnya menghilang dari pintu ek ganda itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak biasanya dia mimisan sampai begitu," ujar Lenalee pelan, kembali duduk.

"Bak-san sudah menjelaskannya tentang ini, kan? Kanda itu anomali; hal yang umum tidak terjadi padanya. Dia beruntung bisa bertahan dari a _conite_ , tapi tetap saja. Pastilah dosisnya cukup kuat sampai membuatnya begitu."

Meskipun demikian, Allen tahu kalau bukan hanya karena racun yang membuat rekannya itu masih mendapat efeknya setelah beberapa hari. Kanda harusnya tetap beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri, bukannya nekat terjun ke pertempuran ketika tubuhnya masih menerima kerusakan dari racun tanaman _wolfsbane_ itu. Lihat sekarang. Efek racun yang 'ditunda' itu terjadi; demam tinggi sampai pembuluh darah di saluran napas atasnya pecah. Hebat juga dia masih bisa berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin dia baik saja?" tanya Mrs Weasley prihatin. "Tidakkah lebih baik jika dia ke Madam Pomfrey?"

Lenalee dan Allen bertukar pandang. Si gadis China itu justru tersenyum suram.

"Bahkan jika kami mengkhawatirkannya, dia tidak akan mau menerimanya." Lenalee menghela napas. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu istirahat lebih, kurasa." Lenalee mengerling ke arah rekan rambut putihnya. "Allen, kau tidak berpikir Kanda serius soal yang tadi, kan?"

"Yang jelas bukan soal Master-nya, kan?" Allen berkata sambil menghabiskan porsi terakhir pudingnya. "Yah, kapan terakhir kali kau mendengarnya bercanda?"

Lenalee mengangkat bahu, "Dia tidak pernah bercanda."

Allen mengangguk-angguk. Lenalee langsung menoleh ke arah rekannya itu, tampak antusias.

"Jadi apa kau pikir Kanda itu... kau tahu? Seseorang yang disembunyikan dari kita semua?"

Beberapa mata, terutama para gadis, langsung menajamkan telinga. Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang setengah putus asa.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri padanya, kalau begitu?" senyum Allen.

Lenalee memasang wajah cemberut lagi, "Memangnya dia akan cerita? Lagipula hidupnya selalu tentang misi, Mugen, misi lagi. Terus begitu."

Allen tampak berpikir, menggigit pudingnya perlahan, "Iya juga... Lagipula, menceritakan ulang tentang itu hanya akan membuka luka lama. Huh, dan dia mengejutkanku dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba."

"Eh?" Lenalee mengerjap kaget. "Jadi memang ada?"

"Kurasa aku tidak berhak mengatakan apa-apa, Lenalee..."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini akan sangat menarik bukan? Maksudku, Kanda itu..."

"Kanda sudah menyerah."

Lenalee langsung terdiam. Beberapa penyihir yang mengikuti percakapan itu pun ikut menyimak, sementara kedua exorcist itu tampaknya abai pada sekitarnya.

"A-apa? Menyerah? Kenapa?"

Allen tersenyum suram, "Karena dia tahu itu sesuatu yang mustahil dimilikinya."

"Kalau dia mau membuka hatinya dan –"

"Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, Lenalee. _Itu akan bertahan selamanya_." Allen menggeleng pelan. "Dia sudah menutup hatinya, kurasa. Lagipula cerita mereka terlalu banyak menyimpan luka dan tragedi."

"Kau tahu banyak hal tentang Kanda... Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku..."

Allen berjengit kecil di tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak sengaja tahu... Memasuki pikirannya dan semua ingatannya waktu diserang Wisely." Allen menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri. "Sulit dipercaya... Kalau aku dia, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah waras dengan semua penderitaan itu."

"Allen..."

Lenalee tampaknya ingin bertanya, tapi urung dilakukannya. Bagi Harry, gadis itu tampaknya memahami sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari apa yang sudah dikatakan Allen. Harry sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud perkataan si rambut putih, selain permukaannya saja. Bahwa guru muda mereka itu memiliki 'hubungan istimewa' dengan seorang wanita, tapi tampaknya hubungan itu sudah berakhir dan Kanda masih menyimpan orang itu dalam benaknya.

Ternyata dibalik sifat dinginnya dia tetaplah manusia biasa.

Harry menatap sekelilingnya, sementara dua exorcist itu sama-sama terdiam sekarang. Ia hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi beberapa gadis, termasuk Lavender dan Parvati, yang seakan menerima cairan ledakan bisul Mimbulus Mimbletonia tepat di muka mereka. Benar, kan? Mereka hanya bisa sebatas mengagumi si dingin nan kejam Yuu Kanda saja.

* * *

Mr dan Mrs Weasley sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts bersama Lupin dan Tonks setelah Ginny diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mrs Weasley, berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Profesor Kanda yang sudah menyelamatkan putri satu-satunya itu sampai Harry cemas guru temperamen itu akan menghentikan paksa aliran ucapan terima kasih itu dengan kasar. Untungnya si gadis Cina bernama Lenalee itu ada di sana dan jelas kehadirannya membuat Kanda tidak mengucapkan apapun yang 'berbahaya' dan tidak sopan. Kecuali berkali-kali kedutan muncul di ujung matanya, ia menerima ucapan terima kasih keluarga Weasley itu.

"Kau harus datang ke rumah kami untuk makan siang bersama di musim panas nanti jika kau ada waktu, Profesor," undang Mrs Weasley baik hati.

"Jika aku masih hidup sampai waktu it-" Lenalee buru-buru menempelkan tangannya di depan mulut Kanda sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memberi senyum minta maaf pada ibu Ron.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan, bukankah begitu?" ujar Lenalee ramah, semantara Mr dan Mrs Weasley bertukar pandang heran.

"Tidak bisakah kau katakan sesuatu yang lebih sopan?" dengus Allen setelah para penyihir itu meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Kanda mendengus. "Kau bisa jamin aku masih hidup beberapa bulan lagi? Dengan semua misi gila itu?"

Ganti Allen yang mendengus. "Hanya karena kau begitu pesimis pada hidup, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya, Bego."

"Aku masih ingin mematahkan hidungmu, Moyashi."

Sebagai balasannya, Allen menjulurkan lidahnya, sambil menarik kelopak bawah matanya.

Melihat interaksi keduanya membuat Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang takjub. Mereka bisa berada di tempat yang sama dan jarak yang dekat, namun setiap kali itu terjadi, aura permusuhan akan terasa. Yah, mereka jelas akrab, namun bukan berarti tidak ada potensi saling mencekik satu sama lain.

Ternyata, baik Lenalee maupun Allen tinggal di Hogwarts lebih lama dari yang diduga Harry. Karena keduanya memilih duduk di meja Gryffindor, Hermione – tentu saja – memberanikan diri bertanya pada mereka. Alasan yang mengejutkan diberikan Lenalee, kalau mereka ada di sana untuk mendampingi Kanda sementara waktu selama satu minggu sebelum kembali ke Markas mereka. Cukup mengherankan, karena guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu selama ini tidak terlihat seperti membutuhkan bantuan serius.

Selama kehadiran keduanya, sedikit banyak Harry bisa membaca lebih banyak karakter guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu. Selama ini memang memperlihatkan betapa ia adalah pribadi yang angkuh, dingin, tak bersahabat, dan bertemperamen tinggi. Namun, ia jelas mengecualikan sifat sangarnya terhadap Lenalee Lee. Sangat berbeda jika berdekatan dengan Allen, Profesor Kanda terlihat _biasa_ jika dengan Lenalee. Senormal interaksi Harry dengan Hermione, malah. Ia bahkan menuruti apa yang diminta gadis Cina itu, termasuk tidak melontarkan serangan verbal balasan setiap bertengkar dengan si rambut putih.

Tak heran banyak gadis yang iri dengan kedekatan Kanda dan Lenalee.

Yah, mengesampingkan soal itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang dihadapi Harry sekarang. Dengan kembalinya Kanda ke Hogwarts, ke kelas, dan ke subyek yang diajarkannya, itu berarti dimulainya kembali rutinitas tak menyenangkan di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kanda memberi mereka deraan melelahkan lagi, tatapan mencemooh dan angkuhnya, juga tentu saja, cercaan super pedasnya.

Sebulan lalu, setelah mempelajari memukul _mok yan jong_ , ditambah dua minggu absennya, mereka berpindah ke menggunakan toya sebagai alat bantu pertahanan diri. Hardikan profesor muda itu masih tak berkurang ketika mengajari mereka. Ia acuh saja ketika beberapa anak tak sengaja menghantamkan toya ke wajah mereka sendiri alih-alih ke tubuh lawan. Sungguh membuat iri bagaimana profesor itu tampaknya mudah saja memutar tongkatnya sebelum tanpa segan menunjukkan betapa jauhnya kemampuan mereka dengan dia.

Kanda jelas tidak peduli cercaan Umbridge yang mengkritik 'rencana pelajaran yang tak disetujui Kementerian' tempo dulu. Ia bahkan tak terpengaruh ancaman Umbridge tentang hukum sihir. Harry pribadi harus mengakui kekeraskepalaan, sekaligus takjub pada kecuekan dan keberanian – atau kenekatan? - guru muda itu. Ia jadi penasaran sendiri, akankah Umbridge berhasil memecat Kanda, atau si rambut panjang itu bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ajaran?

"Wah, wah, wah. Kanda, yang benar saja."

Semua mata menoleh. Dilihat oleh mereka Allen Walker berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ujung bibirnya terangkat dalam seringai mengejek. Bersamanya, Timcanpy si golem emas bertengger nyaman di atas kepalanya.

"Kau harusnya lebih menunjukkan perasaan dan bukannya jadi tokoh antagonis di sini."

Para murid langsung menatap guru muda mereka yang matanya menyipit jengkel pada rekannya itu.

"Aku tak ingat minta pendapatmu, Moyashi."

Mata abu-abu yang tadinya terarah pada mereka langsung tertuju pada Kanda, tampak sangat kesal. "Namaku Allen!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Kanda mengacuhkan rekannya yang melotot galak padanya itu, justru mengarahkan ujung toya yang dipegangnya ke Allen dengan sikap menantang. "Karena kau sudah di sini, kenapa kau tidak buktikan saja betapa antagonisnya aku?"

Allen mengerjap. "Memang tidak apa-apa? Kau kan –"

"Aku hanya tidak boleh memegang Mugen dan itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Kanda melemparkan salah satu toya yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Allen. Kanda mengambil toya yang lain sambil mengedikkan kepalanya. Harry melihat Allen memahami isyarat itu dan masuk ke ruangan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Sekarang," Kanda berjalan ke tengah ruangan yang disediakan sebagai area _sparring_ mereka sebelumnya, diikuti Allen yang melempar senyum ramah pada seluruh ruangan, "kalian akan melihat sendiri contoh menggunakan ini. Empat pukulan ke lawan, berarti menang." Kanda menatap Allen dingin. "Jangan menahannya, Moyashi."

Allen mencibir. "Menahan diri jika menghadapimu berarti cari mati."

Kanda memutar tongkatnya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan gerakan sedikit berbeda, Allen juga bersiap. Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang; sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Namun ternyata, itu lebih dari sekedar menarik.

 **Bonus: Omake**

Remus Lupin, Yuu Kanda, dan Yoru 

Remus Lupin tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di dalam Aula Besar. Bukan karena anak-anak yang tidak lagi menerimanya setelah tahu siapa dirinya; justru mereka masih mau menyapanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan salah satu orang terpercaya Cornelius Fudge. Yeah, apalagi orang itulah yang dulu menentangnya untuk bisa bekerja di Hogwarts. Orang yang sama yang mendukung penuh sistem sihir bebas keturunan campuran. Bahkan meskipun ia berdarah murni, ia tahu Dolores Umbridge tak akan mengakuinya yang bisa menjadi serigala tiap malam purnama.

Memutuskan untuk sedikit bernostalgia, Lupin berjalan-jalan melintasi halaman sekolah. Mungkin layak memberi kunjungan kecil ke Hagrid yang juga tadi tidak ada di Aula.

Meski baru dua tahun lalu terakhir kali ia ada di Hogwarts, sekolah ini ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Rerumputannya masih saja tinggi dan tepi Hutan tampak sama mencekamnya, meski sebenarnya tidak seberbahaya namanya. Namun, ketika ia semakin dekat dengan pondok Hagrid, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seakan ia diawasi.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap sekelilingnya. Tepian Hutan itu sepi. Tak ada siapapun yang terlihat di sana. Tapi ia tak meragukan inderanya. Menjadi manusia serigala memberi keuntungan untuk seluruh panca inderanya, ditambah insting hewannya.

Dan kemudian, suara derak membuat ia menoleh. Dari pepohonan muda di tepi Hutan Terlarang, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts muncul, bersama seekor serigala paling besar yang pernah dilihat Lupin. Tubuhnya hampir sebesar beruang, berdiri gagah dengan empat kakinya yang kokoh. Bulunya yang abu-abu dan biru kehitaman itu tampak lebat. Ekornya yang lebih panjang dari serigala umumnya mengibas anggun di belakangnya. Kedua matanya semerah rubi, ditambah sesuatu seperti batu giok berwarna hijau yang seakan ditanam di dahinya. Serigala itu mengeluarkan dengusan pelan.

"Kukira siapa yang datang," kata si guru muda itu datar, meletakkan tangannya di belakang telinga si Fenrir.

Lupin mengerjap cepat. Ia tidak tahu kalau exorcist jangkung itu ada di sini. Hawa keberadaannya nyaris kabur. Lagipula, bukannya tadi ia meninggalkan Aula karena mendadak mimisan? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Lupin, bergerak mendekati pria muda itu. Kanda mengerlingnya sekilas.

Lenalee hanya senang khawatir berlebihan," katanya datar.

Lupin menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum. Dari melihatnya saja, ia sudah bisa menebak karakter seperti apa Yuu Kanda itu, selain informasi yang diterimanya dari Kepala Sekolah. Anak muda yang angkuh, sangat percaya diri akan kekuatannya, dan juga temperamental. Tipe orang yang tidak akan mengakui kelemahan di depan orang lain.

"Jadi," Lupin memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung keadaan si guru muda itu, "itu Fenrir."

Kanda mengeluarkan gerutuan pelan, sementara si serigala besar menatapnya lurus. Sungguh mengherankan tatapan matanya jauh lebih mengintimidasi daripada posturnya. Ia ingin tau bagaimana makhluk liar nan langka itu seperti anjing jinak di depan Yuu Kanda.

"Seharusnya ini tidak mengejutkanmu," kata Kanda datar, "melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Jangan tersinggung," tambahnya masih tanpa irama.

Untuk sejenak, Lupin tertegun.

"Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengetahuinya," kata Kanda lagi, sementara si Fenrir yang diberinama Yoru itu mendengus pelan, mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah Lupin. "Dan aku juga tanyakan ke Kepala Sekolah untuk memastikannya."

Lupin mengulas senyum suram. "Yeah. Kau benar. Tapi, ini benar-benar pertama kali aku melihat makhluk ini."

"Yoru mengenali bau yang mirip dengan jenisnya," kata Kanda pelan.

"Tentu saja." Lupin tersenyum suram.

"Apa melihatnya membuatmu ingat akan sesuatu?" tanya Kanda tak berirama.

Manusia serigala itu mengerjap cepat. Tak disangkanya kalau Yuu Kanda cukup jeli melihat hal-hal tertentu. Ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum muram. "Sedikit. Bukan sesuatu yang... menyenangkan."

"Mereka tidak menggambarkan transformasi manusia serigala sebagai sesuatu yang _menyenangkan_ ," gumam Kanda.

Lupin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan tentang bagaimana aku berubah, lebih seperti... siapa yang mengubahku."

Mata biru gelap itu terarah padanya.

"Namanya Fenrir Greyback."

Kanda mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengeluarkan dengusan pelan. "Karena nama."

Lupin hanya menggangkat bahu. Mungkin bagi pria muda itu nama hanyalah nama. Tapi baginya, nama _itu_ adalah mimpi buruknya. "Tidak hanya aku yang memikirkan hal lain karena nama itu. Dia adalah teror bagi para korbannya dan juga sebagian besar penyihir. Monster, begitu mereka menyebutnya."

"Monster..." Kanda menggaruk belakang telinga Yoru dengan gerakan pelan. "Mereka bisa berwujud apa saja, dari makhluk penyebar teror ataupun makhluk buas. Banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa kita semua memiliki potensi menjadi salah satunya."

Lupin menatap Kanda dengan tercengang. _Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkannya?_

"Kau takut pada namanya. Kau takut pada sosoknya. Apa itu yang benar-benar yang kau takutkan?"

 _Tidak. Bukan._ Yang justru paling ditakutkannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang bisa saja melukai yang tak bersalah ketika dia berubah.

Tampaknya Kanda mengetahui jawabannya dari ekspresi wajah yang diperlhatkannya. "Aku juga hidup dengan cara itu; ditakuti karena apa yang bisa kulakukan. Dan aku tahu ada benarnya juga."

"Kau bukan monster," kata Lupin segera. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini disebut seperti itu, tak peduli bagaimana dulu Dumbledore mendeskripsikannya sebagai pemuda yang kuat dan ahli di medan tempur. Dia jelas mengangkat senjata demi kemanusiaan. Orang seperti itu sama sekali tak pantas disebut sebagai monster. Tak peduli betapa dingin sekaligus temperamentalnya Yuu Kanda.

Dan mengherankan melihat lawan bicaranya itu kembali mengeluarkan dengusan pelan lagi, penuh ironi. "Kau tidak tahu aku." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Master-ku pernah mengatakannya padaku, kalau dalam diri kita, ada sisi yang membuat kita bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kita tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, atau menyingkirkannya." Kanda menatap si manusia serigala. "Kita hanya bisa mengendalikannya. Dan dia benar."

Lupin menatap penerusnya sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts itu dengan takjub. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Kanda mengangkat bahu. Sementara itu, si Fenrir bergerak mendekati Lupin sembari menatapnya dengan mata rubinya, seakan menilainya. "Yang aku tahu, jika aku membiarkan sisi itu menguasaiku, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia. Dan aku," Kanda menghela napas, "tak akan punya alasan untuk hidup."

Yoru sang Fenrir menyundul halus sisi kepala Lupin. Dengusan teratur napasnya bisa didengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak melihat serigala yang bahkan lebih besar dari transformasinya itu bukan sebagai cerminan makhluk buas yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Yoru hanyalah seekor serigala. Serigala mistis yang langka. Dan Yuu Kanda bukanlah petarung atau seorang guru. Dia hanyalah pria muda yang tahu bagaimana membawa hidupnya. Sesederhana itu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello dear readers~**

 **Kembali lagi di fic ini~ Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum ke cerita, author mengucapkan DIRGAHAYU RI KE-72! Ternyata negara tercinta sudah menuju ke seabad merdeka! Semoga semakin jaya dan lebih baik lagi untuk kita semua!**

 **Nah, author mengucapkan terima kasih juga pada readers yang sudah mengikuti fic yang satu ini sampai sejauh ini. View, favorite, dan review yang kalian lakukan benar-benar menjadi penyemangat author untuk menulis! *bow.**

 **Dan untuk yang review minggu lalu:**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan: thanks for review-nya... Yah, Mas Kanda sebenarnya bukan tipe orang romantis, tapi dasar ngomongnya aja yang terlalu jujur, ga pake perasaan tapi sukses bikin yang denger baper XDXD**

 **Qiqi: Trims review-nya~ Yah, typo itu memang sulit dihindari, tapi semoga tidak mengganggu jalannya cerita, ya! Dan karena judulnya 'Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts' tentu saja itu berarti spot akan tertuju pada Kanda, dan bagaimana karakter lain menilai Kanda. Jadi, berat sebelah untuk dua fandom yang digabungkan ini mungkin akan terjadi. Apalagi author belum ahli menuliskan fnfic crossover yang adil ^_^v Dan Harry selain dengan Ginny? Author ga punya opsi lain. Karena, menurut author, Harry cocoknya sama cewek dengan karakter yang strong dan kepribadian tegas. Cho Chang mah lewat! Hermione mungkin, tapi dia cocoknya sama Ron, mengimbangi kecerobohan & ketidakpercayaan diri si Weasley itu soalnya.**

 **akaisora hikari: thanks a lot buat review-nya~ Semoga gak kebawa baper sampai sekarang ya~ *grin**

 **myuu: Penasaran sama little battle Allen vs Kanda? Nih dia! Tap mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan ya *bow**

 **Oke! Sekarang, selamat membaca~**

Chapter 22

Begitu duel dimulai, Kanda mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu. Untuk sepersekian detik, Harry nyaris yakin pukulan tongkat kayu itu mengenai Allen. Namun si rambut putih dengan cepat menangkisnya. Tak berhenti untuk mengomentari, Kanda langsung memberi serangan lain dengan cepat. Si rambut putih harus bergerak gesit untuk menangkis atau menghindari pukulan-pukulan agresif itu.

Harry menelan ludah gugup. Tak heran ketika Kanda mengajari mereka tadi ia tampak begitu jengkel. Dengan kemampuan seluar biasa itu – apalagi ketika ia memegang pedang sungguhan untuk melawan monster-monster beberapa hari lalu – progres mereka yang lamban pastilah membuatnya frustrasi. Dengan menunjukkan duel melawan Allen, tak hanya memberi tahu mereka bagaimana melakukan _nya_ dengan benar, tapi juga melepaskan semua kegusarannya. Rekannya itu jelas bisa mengimbangi –

Beberapa anak terkesiap kaget, membuat penilaian Harry tersela. Kanda baru saja berhasil memukul lengan kanan Allen.

"1-0."

Allen menggeram rendah. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat kayu di tangannya, si rambut putih menerjang maju. Ia membalas dengan pukulan dan hantaman yang tak kalah agresifnya. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, yang sama terkesimanya dengan seluruh kelas. Allen memang bisa mengimbanginya. Namun, sikap tenang dan cenderung angkuh guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka itu membuat Harry yakin kalau ia satu tingkat lebih ahli daripada Allen. Ia mendapatkan pukulan keduanya untuk si rambut putih dua puluh detik kemudian. Allen membalas ketertinggalannya di menit kesekian. Namun, Kanda dengan cepat membalik keadaan. Ia tak hanya menggunakan tongkat kayunya. Tanpa segan, ia menendang Allen – yang tentu saja juga dibalas dengan berapi-api oleh si rambut putih - atau memukulnya atau memitingnya atau membantingnya.

Ketanparaguan itu membuat seluruh kelas hening dalam ketakjuban, kengerian, dan ketidakpercayaan ketika duel berakhir. Pemenangnya? Tentu saja Kanda dengan 4-2. Berakhir telak dengan Allen yang terbanting ke lantai ketika mencoba menyerang dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ugh. Tidak kukira ternyata refleksmu masih saja lebih cepat." Allen terengah sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya, memegangi leher belakangnya.

"Kau masih saja melakukan gerakan yang tidak penting, Bego."

Kanda mendengus, mengabaikan tatapan gusar si rambut putih, menghadapi murid-muridnya yang masih tercengang. Dasar bocah.

"Seperti itulah seharusnya kalian melakukannya," kata Kanda datar.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa _melakukannya_ ," komentar Allen. Dalam hati, Harry setuju dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta kalian melakukannya sama persis seperti itu," kata Kanda dingin, mengabaikan Allen. "Atau dengan aktivitas yang kusuruh kalian lakukan sebelum ini. Kenapa aku menunjukkan pada kalian, mengajari kalian semua itu, bahkan dengan duel melawan si Moyashi itu bukan untuk memberi target pencapaian. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian diajari untuk menjadi penyihir."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajari kami dengan semua hal konyol ini?!" potong Malfoy jengkel.

Harry melihat Allen yang berdiri di belakang guru mereka itu mengerjap cepat, sebelum melempar tatapan waspada ke arah rekannya.

" _Kenapa_?" Harry menangkap nada ganjil dalam suaranya. Apa itu, Harry tak bisa memastikan. Entah kemarahan ataukah yang lainnya. "Karena, aku menunjukkan bahwa kalian ternyata hanya anak-anak bebal tidak disiplin yang mudah menyerah."

Harry yakin tak hanya dia yang merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan tajam itu. Kemarahan perlahan menjalari benak Harry, membuat telinganya berdenging. Tidakkah dia tahu betapa mereka semua bekerja keras menuruti perintahnya? Mereka semua merelakan setiap inci otot mereka seakan menjerit, tulang-tulang seakan ditarik, bahkan nyaris muntah karena semua latihan fisik itu!

"Kalian mengeluh, memprotes, menganggap semua latihan yang kuberikan hanyalah penderitaan dan penyiksaan. Tidak berguna dan melelahkan. Semua pelajaran fisik hanya berakhir dengan kutukan dan umpatan kalian untukku, dari kalian yang bahkan tidak mau menembus batasan kalian sendiri. Kalian berada di sekolah ini memang untuk membuat kalian melatih sihir kalian. Tapi tanpa tongkat dan mantra, kalian ini apa? Kalian hanya _manusia_ biasa."

Entah kenapa, kemarahan yang sebelumnya menggelegak tiba-tiba saja memudar. Harry menatap Profesor Kanda dengan tercengang. _Menembus batasan?_

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang diminta Kepala Sekolah padaku. Selain pengetahuan tentang Ilmu Hitam, kalian juga dipersiapkan menghadapinya dengan fisik kalian. Sekali lagi, aku tak mengharapkan kalian memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku. Kalian," ia berhenti sejenak, "bukan aku."

Allen diam di belakangnya, matanya menyipit.

"Jangan harap aku akan berhenti hanya karena kalian merasa kalau ini tidak adil, seperti aku yang tak mengharapkan kalian bisa mencapai tingkatanku. Hanya," mata birunya yang dingin dan tajam menyapu seluruh murid yang terdiam di tempat, "ingat yang kukatakan di awal kelasku; aku menoleransi kesalahan, bukan ketololan."

Harry menelan ludah, sekali lagi, dengan gugup. Bel pergantian jam mendadak berbunyi membuat beberapa anak terlonjak kaget.

"Pelajaran selesai. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Kalian boleh pergi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka semua bergegas membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan keluar dari ruangan. Harry, bersama Ron dan Hermione yang keluar paling belakang bisa mendengar Allen tengah bicara dengan nada pelan pada rekannya itu.

"...tak berpikir kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu kau hanya mengikuti perintah, tapi..."

"Mereka lemah," balas guru mereka itu dingin. "Memanjakan mereka bukan gayaku."

"Kau bilang sendiri tadi, mereka bukan kau."

"Itulah sebabnya." Kanda menarik toya dari tangan Allen sambil mengernyit. "Aku mencoba untuk membuat mereka tidak senaif aku yang dulu. Mereka perlu dorongan."

* * *

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan, tapi si Kanda itu benar-benar sadis tak berperasaan," kata Ron gusar, menusuk kentang rebusnya dengan jengkel.

"Memang cara yang dipakainya untuk mengajari kita itu kasar..." kata Hermione.

"Dia senang menyombongkan diri kalau dia lebih kuat dari kita semua," dengus Ron.

"Latihan yang diberikan ke kita memang berat, sih..." ujar Neville gugup.

Sementara hampir semua temannya mengkritik dan mengeluh habis-habisan tentang cercaan yang kesekian dari Profesor Kanda, Harry masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu sebelumnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga cukup sakit hati karena kata-kata pedasnya. Namun, bagian 'menembus batasan' itu juga ada benarnya. Profesor Kanda tidak salah bahwa sebagian dari mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam berlatih. Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya ada di kelasnya untuk menuntaskan jadwal yang mereka terima saja.

"Jadi benar dugaanku."

Mendengar suara Allen yang mendadak itu mengejutkan mereka sampai Ron menjatuhkan garpunya. Si rambut putih baru saja datang, bersama Lenalee, jelas untuk makan malam di meja Gryffindor seperti biasa. Harry menatap keduanya dengan cemas; pastilah mereka mendengar sesi gosip anak-anak kelas lima tentang rekan mereka sekaligus guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Namun, baik Allen maupun Lenalee tampak kalem saja, si rambut putih justru seakan menahan tawa.

"Kanda benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya dibenci, ya?"

"Allen," tegur Lenalee, meski gadis itu tersenyum geli.

Anak-anak Gryffindor tentu saja dibuat terkejut dengan reaksi santai keduanya.

"Eh..." Hermione tampak akan memberi alasan, namun Allen mengibaskan tangannya geli.

"Tenang saja, kalian bukan satu-satunya yang dibuat jengkel olehnya. Si BaKanda itu memang orangnya menyebalkan." Allen mulai mengisi piringnya dengan porsi makannya yang ajaib. "Maksudnya sih dia mau memberi saran, tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan lidahnya, makanya jadinya begitu."

"Lebih tepatnya," senyum Lenalee ramah, "Kanda tidak begitu pandai mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan. Dia terlalu jujur, tapi, yah, tidak ada sentimentalitas sama sekali di sana."

Singkatnya, dia tidak bisa mengolah perasaan dan perkataan dengan seimbang, pikir Harry jengkel. Dasar guru merepotkan.

"Jika kalian bisa melihat dibaliknya, Kanda punya maksud baik, kok," ujar Lenalee lagi.

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, lalu mengerling ke wajah teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka semua masih sakit hati dengan semua lontaran kalimat pedasnya. Harry juga masih tidak tahu apa maksud baik guru galak itu, kecuali menikmati tiap waktu kesulitan mereka di kelasnya yang mirip lahan penyiksaan itu.

Anehnya, Lenalee justru tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku mengenal Kanda sejak kecil, dan asal tahu saja, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecuali dia makin tinggi dan makin tampan."

Allen memelototi Lenalee dengan pipi menggembung, membuatnya tampak seperti ikan buntal. Ini membuat si gadis Cina tertawa kecil. Lenalee menatap anak-anak Gryffindor yang tercengang padanya. Harry sendiri punya pemikiran lain. Jadi Lenalee memang mengenal Profesor Kanda dari kecil, dan _tahan_ saja berada di dekatnya?!

"Jadi lidah bajak lautnya itu sudah ada sejak dulu dan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk dikontrolnya?" cibir Allen anggun dengan mulut penuh.

"Dia bahkan lebih temperamen waktu kecil," kikik Lenalee. "Dia menolak pemeriksaan medis dan mencak-mencak tak karuan, sampai membuatnya dihukum Kepala Perawat untuk membantu di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Dia berkelahi hebat berkali-kali dengan Finder sampai dia dihukum kurung seminggu penuh di ruang bawah tanah dan masih menolak meminta maaf. Coba kau ada di sana waktu dia mengamuk di kafetaria. Jerry marah besar karena dapurnya porak-poranda dan Kanda disuruh kerja sambilan di sana selama tiga bulan." Lenalee tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu, tak melihat anak-anak Gryffindor yang semakin tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Siapa sangka guru sangar dulu mereka ternyata tukang bikin onar?

"Wah," Hermione mengerjap tak percaya, "aku tidak menyangka..."

"Dia memang kasar, dingin, arogan..."

"Dan brengsek," imbuh Allen, membuat Lenalee memukul lengannya sebagai teguran, yang hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Tapi dia," Lenalee terhenti sejenak, tersenyum ganjil; campuran antara kagum, sedih, dan... putus asa? Itu aneh. "teman luar biasa yang bisa dipercaya."

Gerakan Harry mengambil sepotong ayam panggang terhenti.

"Dia memang bukan manusia paling baik hati, dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia benci keramaian, memandang rendah orang lain, egois tak berperasaan. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia akan selalu menjadi ujung pedang sekaligus tameng kami. Dia melindungi kami tanpa ragu, tanpa takut, meski dia akan selalu bilang dia tidak melakukan itu untuk kami. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan dia... yah." Lenalee memainkan sendok perak di tangannya. "Ada banyak masalah yang tak bisa kukatakan pada Kak Komui, dia sudah cukup terbebani dengan masalah organisasi. Dan Kanda selalu ada di sana. Dia mau mendengar tanpa menghakimi. Aku selalu iri padanya... kalau saja aku bisa seberani dia, sekuat dia, atau bisa tetap berdiri tegak meski dunia terus menerus tak berbelas kasih. Tapi dia justru memarahiku." Lenalee tersenyum suram. "Dia bilang _jangan berani berpikir untuk jadi seperti aku_."

Harry menatap teman-temannya. Kata-kata Profesor mereka di kelas tadi bisa jadi mirip.

"Dia bisa melihat kemampuan setiap orang, yang bahkan orang itu tidak tahu dan justru menyerah pada diri mereka. Dia orang yang sudah berusaha keras untuk bertahan dan berjuang dengan pekerjaan kami yang seperti ini. Sepertinya melihat orang yang, yah, malah berbalik dari apa yang mereka usahakan membuat dia marah. Dia benci melihat kelemahan. Melihat orang meletakkan segalanya karena merasa mereka tidak punya pilihan. Itu seperti penghinaan baginya."

Lenalee menatap anak-anak Hogwarts yang tercengang dengan senyum pengertian.

"Dia punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat orang lain tergerak. Kalian hanya harus _melihatnya_."

Lenalee meninggalkan percakapan itu dan mulai mengisi piringnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, lalu menatap wajah teman-temannya yang bingung. Harry sendiri masih diliputi ketidakpercayaan. Profesor Kanda si keras hati itu, berpikir sejauh itu tentang memahami orang lain?

Sepertinya akan ada diskusi kecil nanti di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Untuk saat itu, makan malam berlanjut lagi. Denting pisau dan garpu berikut obrolan ringan kembali terdengar. Allen dan Lenalee pun menikmati makan mereka sambil mengobrol rendah, sesekali Hermione ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Tidak bermaksud tidak sopan," ujar Hermione ingin tahu, "tapi kalian akan berapa lama di sini? Kulihat Profesor Kanda sudah cukup sehat."

"Dia memang kelihatan oke, tapi dia ahlinya menyembunyikan kesakitan," gerutu Allen.

"Maksudnya?" Hermione tampak sangat terkejut. Harry dan Ron pun mendongak dari piring mereka.

"Untuk sekarang, secara fisik dia memang sudah sembuh, tapi ada harga lain yang harus dibayarnya karena meminum racun yang kemarin itu."

"A-apa itu?" tanya Hermione takut-takut.

"Yah... begini, ada ikatan khusus antara seorang exorcist dan Innocence-nya," kata Lenalee pelan, terdengar hati-hati. "Seperti penyihir dan tongkat sihirnya, tapi ini lebih kuat, karena Innocence tidak akan bisa dikendalikan oleh orang lain yang tidak dipilihnya. Dan jika, dalam suatu waktu, si pemegang dalam kondisi lemah misalnya karena sekarat, sinkronisasi antara si exorcist dan Innocence akan menurun, sebelum tidak akan bekerja dengan baik seperti sebelumnya. Itu yang saat ini terjadi pada Kanda."

"Jadi, saat ini Profesor Kanda..."

"Yep, dia dilarang menggunakan Mugen sampai sinkronsisasinya kembali ke normal," kata Allen kalem. "Karena itu kami di sini untuk mengganti perannya menjaga Hogwarts dari monster yang kemarin kalau mereka datang lagi."

"Tapi kenapa dia dilarang memegang Mugen?" tanya Hermione heran. Harry setuju dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa hanya karena 'ikatan' yang melemah dia tidak diizinkan memegang senjatanya sendiri, apalagi untuk bertarung?

"Dia sangat membanggakan Mugen," dengus Allen. "Mugen itu benar-benar menjadi bagian darinya. Dia selalu memegangnya, siap menariknya kapanpun kalau ada apa-apa. Tapi keadanya sekarang, kalau dia memaksa menggunakan Mugen dengan sinkronisasi di bawah 50%," kata Allen muram, "itu bisa menempatkan dirinya dan orang di sekitarnya dalam bahaya."

Mereka yang mendengar keterangan Allen itu terbelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa" tanya Ron ngeri.

Allen mengangkat bahunya suram. "Tidak ada yang tahu persis apa yang bisa dilakukan Innocence. Dia bisa membuat pemegang yang tidak siap menerima kekuatannya menjadi gila. Yang aku tahu, seburuk-buruknya Kanda, dia tidak akan mau menempatkan orang lain dalam bahaya karena dirinya. Jadi, sampai dia benar-benar pulih, kami akan ada di sini. Si Fenrir itu memang ada di sini dan bisa membantunya. Tapi riskan jika membiarkan hewan tak terlatih melakukannya sendirian."

"Tapi apa itu sinkronisasi?" tanya Neville penasaran.

"Ah, itu persentase kualitas antara Innocence dan pemegangnya. Jika di atas 60%, berarti orang itu berpotensi menjadi akomodator, seperti kami ini." Allen menatap Lenalee ingin tahu. "Aku jadi penasaran... Nilai sinkronisasi BaKanda itu berapa ya?"

"Entahlah... dia tidak pernah memberitahu berapa tepatnya. Kakak dan Hevlaska juga tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi kurasa lumayan tinggi, apalagi Mugen itu Tipe Kristal sekarang, kan?"

"Yeah, artinya makin sulit dikalahkan dan dia makin sombong saja."

Lenalee hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jadi dia memang tidak bisa dikalahkan?" celetuk Ron kecewa. "Apa dia tidak punya kelemahan atau apa, begitu?"

Allen menghentikan gerakannya yang bermaksud memangsa roti isi ukuran jumbo yang sudah di tangannya, menatap Ron seakan ia baru mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, "Kalau aku tahu aku akan gunakan itu, jadi dia tidak akan menendang bokongku setiap duel. Haish! Rasanya menyebalkan sekali aku tak bisa temukan kelemahan atau celah apapun darinya!"

"Benar tidak ada? Misal dia takut kecoa atau hantu..."

Allen tertawa mendengar dugaan Dean. "Kecoa? Dia akan menginjaknya sampai hancur! Hantu? Tidak tahu julukannya Raja Neraka? Bahkan anjing serigala itu saja menurut padanya! Dia benar-benar tidak takut pada apapun dan bisa melakukan hampir semua hal! Dia menguasai banyak jenis beladiri selain teknik berpedangnya, karena itu gerakannya sulit dibaca!"

"Menguasai... banyak jenis bela diri?" ulang Harry.

Allen mengangguk. Dengan jarinya, Allen muai menghitung, "Kungfu, karate, wing chun, dan taekwondo. Aku diberitahu Lavi kalau waktu dia dua belas tahun dan dikirim ke Brazil selama beberapa bulan, dia belajar capoeiera. Dan beberapa bulan sebelum dia ke Hogwarts, dia ada misi panjang ke Thailand. Tahu-tahu setelah pulang dan duel denganku, dia sudah bisa lakukan Muay Thai. Ck, dia berbakat sekali belajar menghajar orang. Banyak yang bilang karena dia cepat panas, dia akan mudah terhasut dan membahayakan dirinya di pertempuran. Tapi ternyata, dia justru lebih agresif dan berbahaya kalau mood-nya jelek.

"Kanda juga tahu betul kemampuannya dan bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dia unggul dalam hal kecepatan, mengkombinasikannya dengan beladiri campurannya itu hanya membuatnya tambah berbahaya. Dan dengan Mugen, tak ada akuma yang lolos dari tebasannya. Dia petarung alami." Allen menutup penjelasannya. "Cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah melampaui kekuatannya. Dan itu, sama sekali bukan hal gampang."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, kembali menekuni sosis panggangnya. Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka yang sekarang benar-benar _sesuatu_. Masih muda, tampan, ahli bertarung, dan tahu betul bagaimana mengubah amarahnya menjadi kekuatan! Oh, juga lidah yang sama tajamnya dengan katana kesayangannya itu!

OWL tahun ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Jadi... dia memang bisa melakukan segalanya?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

Lenalee mengangguk. "Tidak hanya seni bertarung sebetulnya. Dia mendapatkan guru yang luar biasa. Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari beliau. Seni dan bahasa. Kanda juga tertarik dengan dunia tumbuhan. Dia tahu jenis-jenis tanaman, entah tanaman hias, tanaman obat, sampai racun. Satu-satunya yang kurang darinya hanyalah-"

"-belajar mengendalikan lidahnya," sambar Allen segera.

Lenalee hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu membuat ekspresi berpikir serius, sebelum mengatakan hal yang membuat mereka terkejut, "Dia juga tidak bisa berenang."

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. Harry yakin, bahkan Neville yang ceroboh saja bisa bertahan di dalam air. Tapi, Profesor Kanda?

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa berenang?" Allen mengangkat sebelah alis.

Lenalee mengangkat bahu. "Dia selalu menghindar tiap kali kutanya. Lavi juga bilang dia tak pernah datang ke kamar mandi umum. Lebih suka mandi di _shower_ daripada _bath tube_..."

"Dia jatuh ke jurang, langsung ke sungai bawah tanah berarus deras di bawahnya waktu dia mencoba melarikan diri di China," kata Allen kalem, sambil menggigt potongan besar paha kambing, abai pada mata Lenalee yang melebar kaget atau ekspresi yang sama anak-anak Hogwarts yang mendengarnya. "Dan ada anggota CROW menembaknya dengan panah sihir, membuatnya tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri karena luka jatuhnya dan hampir mati tenggelam karenanya. Kurasa itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa berenang. Trauma, mungkin."

Jatuh ke jurang? Hampir tenggelam? Siapa yang sangka guru dingin itu pernah mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu?

"Jadi banyak hal lain yang dia tidak beritahukan padaku," kata Lenalee kecewa.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia tidak beritahu apa-apa," Allen mendorong piring makannya yang telah licin. "Masa lalunya adalah hal yang paling ingin dihapusnya."

"Paling tidak dia punya satu hal yang membahagiakan di masa lalu, kan?"

Allen tersenyum suram. "Bahkan jika dia memilikinya, kebahagiaan itu sudah pergi bersama orang itu."

* * *

Pelajaran yang makin sulit berikut beban PR yang menggunung benar-benar membuat siapapun senewen. Harry merasa kalau sekolah sihirnya tahun ini benar-benar parah, ditambah bahwa ia dilarang bermain Quidditch lagi oleh Umbridge. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi pelariannya adalah latihan DA.

Sungguh memuaskan melihat teman-temannya semakin ahli menggunakan mantra-mantra pertahanan yang dilarang keras oleh si Inkuisitor Agung. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Dolores Umbridge jika ia dan semua teman-temannya mendapat 'Outstanding' – Luar Biasa – dalam Ujian OWL untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Ia mengawasi teman-temannya yang berlatih Mantra Patronus di Kamar Kebutuhan yang luas itu. Tentu saja ia sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa mungkin mereka akan berlatih dengan Boggart yang menyamar sebagai Dementor sebagai latihan yang lebih serius. Beberapa dari mereka memprotes, tentu. Harry maklum saja. Tak semua di ruangan itu sukses memunculkan Patronus mereka. Neville dan Lavender masih berusaha keras dengan kabut perak di ujung tongkat sihirnya dan Seamus yang datang pertama kali untuk latihan DA juga belum berhasil memadatkan bentuk Patronusnya.

Ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan tertutup lagi, Harry menoleh. Ia nyaris luput menyadari Dobby si peri rumah yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan mata melebar ketakutan dan gemetar sampai ke topi wol-tumpuk-delapannya.

"Dobby? Ada apa?"

Seluruh ruangan terdiam. Seluruh anak DA berhenti mencoba mantra yang mereka pelajari dan Patronus yang sudah ada memudar, membuat ruangan menjadi lebih redup. Mereka semua mengawasi si peri rumah yang meremas-remas tangannya ketakutan.

"Harry Potter, sir..." kata Dobby gemetar, "Dobby datang untuk memberi peringatan... Peri-rumah dilarang untuk memberi tahu apa-apa, dan Master Kanda memanggil Dobby... Dobby akan menghukum Dobby lagi..."

"Profesor Kanda?" tanya Hermione kaget. "Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

Dobby menggeleng kuat sampai topi bertumpuknya nyaris jatuh. "Master Kanda itu dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah jahat pada Dobby dan peri rumah lain... Dia selalu melarang Dobby menghukum diri meski Dobby memang pantas mendapatkannya... Oh! Master Kanda sudah bilang untuk menjauhi urusan dengan _dia_. Master akan marah pada Dobby, tapi Dobby harus menemui Harry Potter lebih dulu!"

" _Ada apa?_ " tanya Harry agak tak sabar.

"Harry Potter, dia... dia..."

Dobby mengambil gerakan meninju hidungnya sendiri, berhasil dihentikan Harry yang langsung menyambar tangannya.

"Siapa 'dia', Dobby?"

Tapi Harry tahu jawabannya bahkan sebelum Dobby yang putus asa mengucapkan nama tanpa suara itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang paling mungkin membuat Dobby ketakutan seperti itu di Hogwarts saat ini. Ditatapnya teman-temannya yang mematung di tempat.

"APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU?! DIA SEDANG KEMARI! PERGI!"

Semua anak langsung berlari ke pintu, berebutan keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan. Ia berharap setengah putus asa mereka semua akan bergerak lebih cepat dari Umbridge untuk langsung ke Asrama masing-masin, atau paling tidak bersembunyi di perpustakaan atau Kandang Burung Hantu atau toilet...

"Ayo, Harry!" pekik Hermione di antara teman-temannya.

Sebelum melesat ke pintu, Harry menyambar Dobby yang mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri lagi, memiting lengannya agar si peri rumah tidak menabrakkan diri ke dinding batu lagi.

"Dobby, - ini perintah - kembalilah ke dapur dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika dia bertanya padamu, berbohonglah! Atau," Harry menelan ludah. Tapi ia merasa ini juga salah satu pilihan terbaik yang dipunyainya untuk melindungi si peri rumah, "pergilah ke Profesor Kanda. Jika seperti yang kau katakan, dia tidak akan biarkan Umbridge mengganggumu!"

"Terima kasih, Harry Potter, sir!"

Si peri rumah bergegas pergi. Harry menyadari semua teman-temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan koridor. Oke, kemana dia akan pergi –

Sayangnya, pelariannya tidak semulus yang dia perkirakan.

 **Yakk, cut!**

 **Mohon maaf karena author terlambat meng-update cerita *bow. Dan chapter ini juga tidak bisa dibilang sebaik yang author harapkan. Mungkin ada reader yang berhasil mengungkap _hole_ dalam chapter ini? Silakan mampir di kolom review, ya~ See ya next week~**


	23. Chapter 23

_**New chapter is coming~**_

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _dear readers_ yang sudah setia bersama _Fiercely Lotus in Hogwarts_! _It means a lot for author_! Tentu saja, terutama buat reviewer berikut:**

 **Yuki Chibihitsu-chan: Trims sudah selalu review setiap chapter baru up *bow. Adu teriak yang kurang? Yah, Kanda mencoba profesional di sini, soalnya dia dalam cerita dia udah diperingatkan Komui plus Dumbledore untuk nggak terlalu kasar kayak biasanya. Yah, kalau Kanda jadi normal - senormal di Markas, maksudnya - bahkan Basilisk aja ga bakal berani dekati dia *evilsmirk. Konflik dipercepat? On the way~**

 **Huang Mingzhu: thanks buat review-nya~ Ayo kita rencanakan membuat Umbridge menderita!**

 **Honey Sho: Kalau berdasarkan DGM wiki, dikatakan kalau Kanda ga bisa berenang. Author asumsikan dia ogah renang apalagi belajar karena trauma jatuh ke jurang waktu kabur dengan Alma di Cina. Lagian, karena dia 'manusia buatan' yang menghabiskan tahun-tahun awal di dalam tangki, mungkin aja ada waktu dia ingat rasanya 'tenggelam'. Melihat banyaknya respon yang menginginkan Umbridge dibuat menderita, sepertinya author harus memikirkan ulang ide membuatnya lebih greget... Trims buat review hebohnya XD**

 **akaisora hikari: jangan baper to the max, karena author mungkin akan memberi sensasi baper lain *grin. Tentu saja maksud omongan Kanda memang begitu... T_T**

 **Anyway, langsung aja ke chapter baru... Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, ya~**

Chapter 23

Rasanya, 'penyergapan' oleh Regu Inkuisitorial pimpinan Dolores Umbridge yang terjadi semalam seperti mimpi saja. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu persis tentang bagaimana Laskar Dumbledore berakhir setelah Umbridge berhasil membongkar latihan mereka. Termasuk bagaimana sang Kepala Sekolah dengan dramatis melarikan diri dari Menteri Sihir, Inkusitor Agung, dua Auror terlatih, dan juga Asisten Junior yang bermaksud membawanya ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan melegalkan kelompok murid yang dilarang Dekrit Pendidikan. Menggantikan tempat Dumbledore yang kosong, Cornelius Fudge si Menteri Sihir menunjuk Asisten Seniornya sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

Meskipun sekarang Umbridge yang menduduki jabatan Kepala Sekolah, bukan berarti hari-hari Hogwarts berakhir sepenuhnya. Ujian yang semakin dekat saja membuat para guru-guru sepertinya berkonspirasi untuk menambah beban belajar seluruh siswa Hogwarts tanpa terkecuali. Dari PR yang menggunung sampai materi pelajaran yang makin sulit saja. Sungguh membuat iri melihat dua tamu Hogwarts, yakni Allen Walker dan Lenalee Lee berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar Hogwarts, tampak ceria dibanding suramnya suasana kastil.

Ya. Keduanya memang tampak bebas beban. Tak terlihat sama sekali kalau mereka sebenarnya sedang berjaga. Bahkan Harry pernah melihat Allen dengan gembira berlarian dan berguling-guling di halaman kastil di tepi Hutan Terlarang, bersama si Fenrir. Sungguh aneh bagaimana Allen dan Lenalee begitu berbeda dengan rekan mereka yang menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts tahun ini. Yuu Kanda benar-benar representasi dari veteran perang yang selalu waspada; agak mirip Moody, tapi dengan fisik lebih menawan dan temperamen yang lima kali lebih parah. Dan lebih aneh lagi, atau lebih tepat jika disebut _agak_ meresahkan, karena ia semakin cepat naik darah ketika berhadapan dengan Allen, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya, jika diingat dan dilihat, situasinya cukup menghibur. Sungguh pemandangan langka menyaksikan guru muda mereka yang biasanya dingin menjadi agak kekanakan, saling melempar serangan verbal tak lulus sensor dengan rekannya yang biasanya begitu sopan bak keturunan ningrat. Kanda juga begitu abai, tak peduli beberapa guru senior menegurnya karena 'penggunaan kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas'.

Contohnya, seperti suatu pagi yang cerah itu. Ketika Harry dan teman-temannya turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar, dilihat oleh mereka Profesor Kanda sedang melempar ejekan pada Allen lagi; beberapa lukisan di sepanjang dinding menonton dengan ingin tahu, meski lukisan seorang wanita buru-buru menutup telinga anaknya yang bertampang bingung.

"... lain kali kalau mau bangunkan orang lihat-lihat dulu, brengsek! Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menendangku jatuh?!"

"Tidurmu berisik, _baka moyashi_! Menyesal aku izinkan kau tidur di ruanganku! Harusnya kutendang kau keluar dari semalam!"

"Aku ketiduran, bego! Dan aku juga tidur di sofa sialanmu itu karena kau pelit sekali!"

"Mending mati daripada berbagi tempat denganmu, babi!"

"Argh! Cowok cantik sialan! Kugunduli kepalamu itu!" amuk Allen sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Kau yang kubuat botak duluan, Moyashi!"

" _ALLEN!_ " koreksi si rambut putih dengan suara melengking. Dengan kesal, ia bermaksud menendang Kanda, namun targetnya terlalu gesit. Rambut panjang Kanda berayun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kenapa? Kakimu terlalu pendek, Moyashi?" ejek Kanda, membuat rekannya itu bertambah gusar. Allen kembali mencoba menerjang Kanda. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya membuat beberapa anak yang menonton terpekik ngeri. Exorcist berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba saja tanpa ragu melompat dari selusur tangga ke tangga lain di bawahnya. Harry dan yang lainnya bergegas mendekati selusur tangga. Tak seperti yang dibayangkan, Profesor Kanda ternyata berhasil mendarat mulus di bawah sana, memberi tatapan mengejek pada si rambut putih.

"Kembali kesini, BaKanda! Dasar kau-!"

Kata-kata Allen terhenti mendadak. Tangga tempatnya berada bergerak ke sudut lain koridor. Si rambut putih tampak kaget, berpegangan pada selusur dengan bingung.

Tangga ketiga dari lantai tujuh memang waktunya bergeser pagi itu.

Tapi Allen tampaknya tak ingin melompat seperti Kanda. Mereka bisa mendengar rentetan umpatan, terlalu cepat untuk diidentifikasi, namun nada marahnya tak terbantahkan. Ia berlari ke ujung koridor di ujung tangga.

"Eh? Bukannya itu koridor ke sayap timur kastil?" celetuk Parvati.

* * *

Harry tak heran melihat Allen belum juga muncul di Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Lenalee yang baru tiba tentu saja mencari rekan berambut putihnya itu. Hermione pun memberitahu kalau setelah cekcok dengan Kanda, Allen yang ditinggal di tengah tangga yang kemudian bergerak, mungkin ada di sayap barat sekarang.

"Oh tidak!" Lenalee tampak cemas mendengar itu.

"Dia akan oke. Kau tinggal jemput dia saja ke sayap barat..." ujar Ron.

"Allen mungkin tidak ada di sayap barat!" seru Lenalee panik. "Allen itu buta arah! Dia gampang tersesat! Eh, Kanda!"

Profesor Kanda yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bermaksud keluar dari Aula Besar itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Allen hilang!"

Kanda hanya mengerjap.

"Dia tidak bawa Timcanpy!" Lenalee mengacungkan si golem emas yang bergelung di pelukan gadis itu. "Dia pasti tersesat entah dimana! Dan dia belum sarapan juga!"

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga dia kembali," kata Kanda cuek. Sebagai balasannya, Lenalee menatap galak rekannya itu. "Aku ada kelas pagi ini. Nanti saja cari Baka Moyashi itu. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena lewatkan sarapan. Malah bagus, kan. Perut babinya itu nanti bisa jadi radar..."

"Kanda!"

Tapi Kanda hanya mendengus pelan, menjauh dari Lenalee. Gadis Cina itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Selalu saja begitu. Kali ini apa yang mereka pertengkarkan?"

"Er... itu... Kalau tidak salah, Profesor Kanda membangunkan Allen dengan eh, agak kasar," kata Hermione, teringat adu teriak di tangga tadi.

"Oh?" Lenalee mengerjap. "Astaga! Jadi Allen benar-benar ketiduran di kamar Kanda? Pantas saja... Kanda tidak suka berbagi kamar. Mungkin dia menahan diri tidak mengusir Allen dari semalam... Sampai dia baru ingat kebiasaan bangun tidur Allen yang agak aneh itu."

"Apa?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Lenalee tertawa kecil. "Setiap pagi, Allen selalu mengigau tentang deretan jumlah hutang Master-nya. Banyak sekali, sampai siapapun yang mendengar akan cukup terganggu. Pasti itu mengganggu meditasi pagi Kanda. Kurasa sebaiknya aku cari Allen. Kalau tersesat dia akan sampai ke tempat yang tidak terduga..."

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Harry.

Lenalee mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian kan ada kelas. Tidak apa-apa. Akan kucari dia sendiri. Sampai nanti."

Untungnya, ketika makan siang, Lenalee sudah berhasil menemukan Allen. Si rambut putih tampak berwajah sangat kesal. Ketika Harry duduk di seberangnya, ia bisa mendengar makian luar biasa yang ditujukan untuk guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka yang belum muncul di Aula Besar.

"Kau benar-benar tersesat, Allen?" tanya George sambil tertawa.

"Kau hampir di sini seminggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat sejauh itu?" tambah Fred kocak.

"Dia sampai di mana?" tanya Ron ingin tahu.

"Departemen Ramuan, dekat kelas si Snape," kekeh Lee Jordan

Harry mengerjap tak percaya. Bukannya dia harusnya tiba di sayap timur? Bagaimana dia bisa ke ruang bawah tanah? Sepertinya buta arah si rambut putih itu benar-benar parah.

"Ini salah BaKanda! Juga kau, Tim!" Allen menatap galak si golem emas yang melayang ringan di depannya. "Harusnya kau jadi petunjuk arahku! Kalau kau menjauh dariku lagi, aku tidak akan berikan makananku padamu!"

Timcanpy mengepakkan sayapnya lemah dan langsung mendarat di depan piring Allen. Golem emas itu tampak seperti anjing kecil yang merasa bersalah. Si rambut putih mendengus jengkel. Ketika ia menoleh, ekspresi gusarnya bertambah satu tingkat. Mengikuti arah pandangnya, dilihat oleh Harry Profesor Kanda mendekati meja Gryffindor, lebih tepatnya ke arah dua rekannya, dengan langkah cepat dan bahu kaku.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, BaKanda! Kau –" kata-kata Allen terhenti mendadak. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, tak mengerti. Namun, ketika melihat lebih jelas, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah rupawan khas Jepang itu.

"Kanda? Ada apa?" tanya Lenalee heran, berdiri dari duduknya.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Kanda hanya menatap kedua rekannya, sebelum menghela napas pelan, "Markas baru saja mengontakku. Renny Epstain," katanya datar, "sudah meninggal."

Harry yakin tak ada di antara mereka mengenali nama itu, kecuali Lenalee dan Allen, jika melihat reaksi mereka. Allen tampak sangat kaget, sementara Lenalee menutup mulutnya, menahan pekik terkejutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana...?" bisik Lenalee dengan suara tercekat.

"Dibunuh," kata Kanda, masih sama datarnya, tak terpengaruh ekpresi ngeri anak-anak yang mendengarnya, sebelum matanya terarah ke Allen, "oleh Sheryl Camelot."

Mata abu-abu Allen melebar ngeri.

"Oh, Tuhan," bisik Lenalee tak percaya.

Mengabaikan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya, Kanda mengambil Timcanpy yang masih tergeletak di meja dan menyerahkannya ke Allen yang masih terpaku. "Kalian harus kembali ke Markas sekarang. Situasinya pasti kacau..."

"T-tapi, kau..." ujar Lenalee bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian lebih diperlukan di Markas."

"Kanda..."

"Pahami situasinya, Lena!" kata Kanda agak keras, membuat beberapa anak terlonjak kaget. "Tykki Mikk mengirim akuma kemari karena dia tahu aku disini, mencoba membunuhku! Tapi dia _tahu_ , exorcist tidak akan mudah dikalahkan! Mereka mengganti strategi - habisi petinggi sebelum memusnahkan bawahannya. Mereka sudah membunuh beberapa Kepala Cabang, dan sekarang Renny. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka bahkan menghabisi Llverrier, tapi," Kanda menatap lurus ke gadis itu, "akan merepotkan kalau mereka membunuh Komui. Kau harus kembali ke sampingnya. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian."

Lenalee mengangguk gemetar. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dalam beberapa hari sinkronisasiku akan kembali ke titik normal, tentu saja aku akan baik saja."

"Aku mengerti," Allen angkat bicara. Kekesalan yang tadinya tergurat di wajahnya sudah menghilang. Ekspresinya serius sekarang. "Kami pergi dulu, kalau begitu. Ayo, Lenalee."

Namun, gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap Kanda dengan gelisah.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Nona Renny..."

"Lena," kata Kanda tegas, mata birunya menyipit tajam, menghentikan gadis itu. Tampaknya, ada kata-kata yang langsung mereka mengerti tanpa harus diucapkan. Lenalee memasang ekspresi antara sedih sekaligus pemahaman. Dilihat oleh Harry kalau Allen tak melontarkan kalimat pedas untuk Kanda. Ia memberi anggukan sekali, dibalas rekan jangkungnya itu tanpa kata. Sungguh mencengangkan kalau dua orang yang selalu berpotensi mencekik leher satu sama lain itu bisa berkomunikasi layaknya telepati.

"Jaga dirimu, kalau begitu, Kanda. Sampai ketemu lagi," kata Lenalee dengan ekspresi suram. Ia menyentuh lengan Kanda sebelum bersama dengan Allen meninggalkan Aula Besar, meninggalkan Hogwarts. Baru disadari oleh Harry kalau profesor muda itu sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat sampai seluruh buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kepergian mendadak Allen dan Lenalee menjadi topik bisik-bisik yang menyebar di koridor selama sisa hari itu, bahkan sampai makan malam di Aula Besar. Tak ada yang tak penasaran pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 'organisasi rahasia' sang profesor, termasuk kematian seseorang yang sepertinya dikenali dengan baik olehnya dan juga kedua rekannya itu. Tak hanya sekali atau dua kali pandangan ingin tahu dilayangkan ke guru muda itu, yang wajahnya masih saja impasif. Bahkan beberapa guru pun menatapnya, antara prihatin dan penasaran. Umbridge sendiri juga mengirim tatapan yang mirip kodok lapar, sampai tiba-tiba, golem hitamnya itu muncul dan mengepakkan sayap seperti kelelawarnya di depan Kanda.

Kanda, melihat si golem yang mengedip panik langsung memasang wajah masam. Sapaan Komui yang terdengar lebih resmi dari biasanya bisa di dengar para guru yang dekat dalam jangkauan speaker si golem.

"Kau tidak akan mencoba mengirimku ke tempat lain, kan?" sambar Kanda tak senang.

" _Tidak, kali ini hal lain,_ " kata Komui segera, terdengar agak ragu. " _Ini tentang Renny..._ "

"Kukira kalian sudah lakukan pemakaman..."

" _Sudah, tapi ini soal..._ " Komui terhenti sejenak, " _wasiat terakhirnya._ "

Para guru menatap Kanda ingin tahu; Umbridge bahkan terang-terangan mendongak dari piring emasnya.

"Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

" _Kanda,_ " kata Komui serius, " _dalam surat wasiat dan agenda pribadinya, dia menuliskan keinginannya untuk mengembalikan semua milikmu._ "

"'Semua milikku'?" ulang Kanda, disusul dengusan sinis, membuat Profesor McGonagall yang duduk di dampingnya memberi tatapan mencela. " _Black Order_ sudah mengambil dan menghancurkan semuanya." Tatapan di mata biru itu dipenuhi kemarahan sekarang. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

" _Renny tahu sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk itu, Kanda. Tapi ternyata, selama ini dia mencoba menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan satu hal yang penting darimu._ "

"Apa itu?"

" _Ingatanmu yang hilang._ "

Semua guru dalam jarak dengar tadi langsung menatap kolega termuda mereka yang membeku di tempat. Beberapa, seperti Profesor Sprout ternganga saking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Komui. Namun, Kanda kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Diletakkannya piala berisi jus labu yang dipegangnya dengan bunyi 'duk' pelan.

" _Jika kau setuju, kami akan segera mempersiapkan prosedurnya. Kau bisa kembali ke Markas hari Minggu ini untuk operasinya._ "

"Berapa kemungkinan berhasilnya?" tanya Kanda datar, mengabaikan ekspresi shock para guru. Ia tak peduli, untuk saat ini, tentang anggapan mereka. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menunda percakapan ini. Toh, ia tidak akan membahas apapun dengan guru-guru Hogwarts nantinya. Ini urusannya dengan Komui dan wasiat si perempuan Epstain itu.

" _Ini jenis pembedahan yang cukup rumit,_ " kata Komui hati-hati. " _Medis umum tidak mengenalnya, tapi kau... yah, kau anomali. Melihat deskripsinya, persentase keberhasilannya,_ " terdengar helaan napas Komui, " _enam puluh persen._ "

"Siapa yang akan lakukan?"

" _Bak Chang. Dan kami akan siapkan beberapa dokter bedah syaraf juga._ "

Kanda mengernyit. "Dia tahu soal ini?"

" _Aku pikir lebih baik tanyakan pendapatmu lebih dulu. Bagamana pun juga..._ "

"Lupakan saja, kalau begitu," potong Kanda tegas.

" _Eh?_ "

"Bak Chang tidak akan mau mengoperasiku."

" _A-apa?_ " gagap Komui. " _Ke-kenapa begitu? Dia bisa..._ "

"Aku tidak bicara soal kemampuannya. Aku tahu betul apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan pisau bedah. Tapi dia juga yang paling tahu tentang aku." Kanda menggeratakkan giginya. "Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku lakukan operasi seperti itu. Bak Chang juga sudah bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan titelnya sebagai 'ilmuan' padaku."

" _Apa maksudmu?_ "

"Tanya saja sama orang itu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau," kata Kanda ketus.

" _Kanda, tidakkah kau ingin mengingat kembali-?_ "

"Dan kau pikir apa yang akan dikatakan Llverier tentang ini?" nada suara Kanda meninggi, menghentikan bujukan si Supervisor. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku mengingat kembali semuanya. Dia tidak mau aku berdiri di depannya dan menjadi saksi atas semua keserakahannya."

Komui terdiam di seberang sana, sementara para guru dibuat tercengang dengan penolakan Kanda itu, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kolega termuda mereka ternyata mengalami amnesia.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah aku ingat semuanya."

" _Apa maksudnya itu?_ "

Ada senyum dingin yang bisa dilihat siapapun yang duduk di dekat Kanda, membuat bulu roma berdiri. "Ingatan itu hanya akan membuatku mengetahui apa yang sudah dirampas dariku Komui. Apa yang kau pikir _akan_ kulakukan pada orang-orang seperti Llverier setelahnya, hah? Apa kau yang akan membereskan mayat mereka nantinya?"

"Profesor!" pekik sang guru Transfigurasi itu kaget.

" _Kanda..._ "

"Karena itu, lebih baik lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau menyesali apa-apa, Bego, meski menghabisi orang itu sepertinya akan cukup memuaskan."

" _Kanda!_ " tegur Komui.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang ingin dia mati," kata Kanda kalem.

" _Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?_ " tanya Komui akhirnya. " _Renny hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya..._ "

Kanda menghela napas. "Dia sedang membayarnya sekarang di alam baka. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu."

" _Kau punya hak penuh untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali. Sebagai Supervisor, aku bisa menjamin itu..._ "

"Cukup, Komui!" bentak Kanda, membuat Profesor McGonagall sampai menatapnya prihatin. "Aku tidak punya rencana hidup selamanya, demi masa lalu atau masa depan. Jadi," Kanda mengepalkan tangannya, "kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan ruang operasi. Aku juga tidak mau ada yang mengacaukan otakku lagi. Semua tentangku di masa lalu, lebih baik aku tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi."

Komui terdiam sejenak. " _Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Kami akan batalkan persiapannya._ "

"Bagus sekali," geram Kanda.

" _Yah, kami akan menghancurkan semua bukti tentang wasiat Renny, termasuk prosedur operasinya. Kau tahu, metode ini hanya bisa dilakukan padamu karena, eh, kemampuan khususmu."_

"Lalu?"

" _Ada pesan terakhir yang ingin disampaikan Renny padamu –"_

"Kenapa orang yang kukenal sepertinya menyampaikan permintaan maaf padaku sebelum mereka mati?" dengus Kanda.

" _Kau yang paling tahu alasannya Kanda. Aku hanya pembawa pesan di sini. Akan kubacakan untukmu sebelum kami menghancurkan semua pesan dan risetnya. Renny tidak ingin riset yang sudah ditemukannya ini diketahui Llverier. Dia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan lagi._ "

Kanda memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membacakan surat wasiat lewat golem dan di dengar sebagian besar guru bukan ide yang cukup bagus. Tapi jika Komui sampai nekat melakukannya sekarang, hanya ada satu yang masuk akal baginya. Komui ingin _segera_ melenyapkan surat wasiat itu sebelum diketahui _seseorang_ yang akan memanfaatkan penelitian terakhir Renny Epstain untuk tujuan tertentu. "Baik. Terserahlah. Buat jadi cepat."

Komui berdeham kecil. "' _Untuk Yuu Kanda_ ," kata Komui pelan, " _aku tidak bisa mengharapkan dirimu memaafkan semua dosa dan kesalahan yang kuperbuat bersama dengan seluruh keluargaku terhadapmu dan Alma. Kau punya alasan besar untuk marah, kecewa, dan mendendam pada kami._ _Bagaimanapun juga, kami menghancurkan masa lalu dan masa depanmu. Kami dengan egoisnya membenarkan tindakan kami untuk menjadikanmu petarung terhebat kami, tanpa pernah mempertimbangkan perasaanmu dan Alma. Kau jelas tak akan menerima permohonan maaf kami, tapi, aku ingin tetap mengatakannya, betapa aku sangat menyesali semua itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu menderita dan tersiksa ketika kau masih kecil, dan melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dengan dendam dan kebencian tanpa melakukan apapun._

 _Dan aku dengan naifnya justru membuatmu semakin kecewa dengan menyetujui riset mengerikan itu. Pada akhirnya, kau juga yang harus menanggung kesalahan kami lagi. Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika kukira kau tak selamat karena insiden itu, aku sungguh senang dan bersyukur melihatmu masih hidup. Tapi, bukan aku tak mendukung pilihanmu, hanya saja, setelah semua hal yang terjadi, akan lebih baik jika kau tak kembali ke Order lagi. Hari itu kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk benar-benar mendapatkan kebebasanmu. Namun, kau memilih kembali dan memegang Mugen lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yuu Kanda, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak layak sama sekali menerimanya. Pilihanmu hari itu membuatku semakin menyadari betapa kami telah membuatmu menjalani takdir menyedihkan ini._

 _Aku sungguh berharap belum terlambat bagiku untuk menyampaikan riset terakhirku untuk membantumu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menerimanya atau tidak, ingatan masa lalumu, yang dengan kejinya kami hapuskan darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu dari sana, sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kalaupun kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan terus berdoa agar kelak kau bisa menemukan kedamaian dalam hatimu. Jika memaafkan kami mustahil bagimu, aku sungguh berharap kau bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Kesalahan itu bukan darimu, kamilah yang sudah membebankan semua padamu. Ya, kami yang sudah memaksamu berjalan di jalan yang keras, melelahkan dan terus menerus memberimu rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Dan kau sudah melaluinya dengan sangat baik. Kurasa Master Zhu Mei Chang benar, kau jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang pernah kami perkirakan. Hatimu jauh lebih tangguh dari yang pernah kami pikirkan. Dan untuk itu, aku sungguh bersyukur, karena kau sudah membuktikan betapa salahnya penilaianku tentangmu."_

Komui terhenti sejenak, sementara para guru di sekitar Kanda menatap golem itu dan pemiliknya dengan tercengang. Mereka tak habis pikir, kehidupan macam apakah yang dijalani exorcist Jepang itu hingga membuat seseorang menyesalinya sedemikian hebat? _"Sekali lagi, aku tahu tak mungkin bagiku menebus semua kesalahanku dan keluargaku, bahkan aku tidak merasa aku layak mengatakannya langsung di depanmu. Aku sungguh memohon pengampunan dan maaf darimu, Yuu Kanda. Jika mustahil melihatmu tersenyum seperti suatu waktu di masa lalu, bisakah kau mencoba untuk berhenti mengutuk dirimu sendiri? Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mendengar dari Master Zhu Mei Chang, tentang seorang anak yang melihat bunga ilusi bahkan ketika ia membuka matanya."_

Kanda mengernyit dalam.

" _Itu bukanlah ilusi. Yuu Kanda, teratai itu nyata._ Kaulah _teratai itu. Karena itu, jangan layu sebelum kau benar-benar tak bisa melangkah lagi. Dan tetaplah menantang langit. Renny Epstein.'_ "

Dan Komui berdeham lagi. " _Itu saja, Kanda. Kurasa, kau memahami sepenuhya apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi. Semoga sukses dengan misimu._ " Lalu koneksi terputus.

Kanda menghela napas pelan, sementara golem hitamnya melayang ke belakangnya, mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya tanpa suara. Beberapa guru bertukar pandang, menyapu pandang ke guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang untuk pertama kalinya tampak agak tertekan.

"Profesor Kanda?" tanya Profesor Sprout hati-hati, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kanda mengerjap cepat, menoleh dan mendapati hampir semua guru memandangnya prihatin. Itu jenis tatapan yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Ia tidak serapuh itu!

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dingin.

"Apa benar kau... kehilangan ingatanmu?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi itu bukan urusanmu," sahutnya datar.

"Itu akan jadi urusan Hogwarts, sayangnya," suara manis Dolores Umbridge seketika memunculkan kembali ekspresi jengkel Kanda. "Jadi oganisasimu ini mungkin mengirim orang yang tahu cara bertarung, tapi sayangnya, ada _cacatnya_."

"Dolores!" seru McGonagall segera, bibirnya langsung menipis dalam marahnya. Namun, sebelum siapapun berkata-kata, Kanda sudah berdiri begitu cepat, nyaris menjungkirkan kursinya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar, dengan golem hitam yang terbang ringan mengikutinya.

 **Dururururuduuun~**

 **Things are just getting more serious here! Don't forget to review~**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello dear readers~**_

 ** _It's been a while,_ isn'it? Maafkan author yang tak meng-update fic ini sampai lebih dari 2 minggu *bow. Belakangan ini kehidupan nyata author cukup merepotkan dan menyita perhatian... Bahkan author sempat nge-drop (malahcurhat -_-') Karena itulah sepertinya untuk saat ini author tak bisa menjanjikan untuk update seminggu sekali seperti dulu. Tapi tenang, author tidak akan meninggalkan fic ini sampai ketemu 'the end'! Author hanya sedang berjuang menyenggangkan waktu untuk menulis di antara kewajiban lain yang harus diselesaikan. **

**Anyway, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang dengan setia menanti dan mengikuti fic ini. Mohon maaf karena author belum bisa membalas review lalu, tapi jangan lupa tetap mampir di kotak review dan tinggalkan jejak nyata kalian, ya~ Kehadiran kalian di sana adalah semangat author untuk tetap menulis! :)**

 **Happy reading~**

Chapter 24

Setelah kabar mengejutkan yang berujung kepulangan kedua rekannya, Harry memperhatikan kalau sikap Profesor Kanda sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja, galak dan intimidatifnya masih ada. Hanya saja, kediamannya jauh lebih suram dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidaktenangannya. Bahunya tampak kaku dan berkali-kali ia menatap kosong ke titik di hadapannya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Harry yang mendapati tingkah tidak umum guru sangar itu. Tak sekali Harry melihat beberapa guru seperti Profesor Sprout, Profesor Sinistra, bahkan sampai Profesor McGonagall menegurnya saat sarapan pagi itu karena sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Sepertinya orang yang namanya Renny itu dikenal baik oleh Profesor Kanda," komentar Hermione, menatap kembali teman-temannya setelah menilai sang obyek pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkanku, kematian seseorang ternyata cukup mempengaruhinya. Kukira orang itu sama sekali tak punya hati," kata Ron terkesima, tak sadar kalau beberapa temannya menatapnya heran. "Lho? Benar kan?"

Hermione menghela napas setengah geli setengah putus asa. Harry tak bisa menyalahkannya. Kabar kematian bukanlah hal baik, sudah sepantasnya berduka dan memberi penghormatan. Tapi, jika berhubungan dengan Yuu Kanda, rasanya situasinya menjadi agak ganjil. Ron juga ada benarnya. Siapa sangka kabar mengejutkan yang didapatkan guru galak itu bisa mempengaruhinya? Profesor Kanda memang tak terlihat berduka, namun gerak-geriknya cukup menunjukkan betapa kematian seseorang yang dikenalnya itu menyita perhatiannya.

"Aku tak akan heran jika dia agak kacau karena itu." Suara Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus membuat Harry menoleh. Si hantu Menara Gryffindor itu melayang di ruang kosong di sebelah Ginny, menatap ke arah meja guru dengan prihatin. "Apalagi karena si Renny yang dibicarakan ini mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui anak itu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Ron tak mengerti.

"Aku dengar para guru membicarakannya semalam di kantor," kata Nick serius, "Profesor muda itu kehilangan ingatannya. Dan perempuan yang meninggal itu tahu siapa dia di masa lalu, tapi tidak memberitahukannya padanya. Hingga sebelum dia tewas kemarin itu, dia meninggalkan pesan kalau dia memiliki cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan itu. Tapi anak muda itu menolaknya."

Nick mengalihkan pandangannya dari obyek yang dibicarakannya, menatap anak-anak Gryffindor yang terbelalak kaget padanya. Itu reaksi yang sudah diduganya.

"P-Profesor Kanda," ujar Ginny tak percaya, "hilang ingatan?"

"Yeah. Tapi jika melihat organisasi mana tempat dia berada, itu bisa kumengerti. Kudengar juga exorcist muda itu bergabung dengan organisasi itu waktu dia masih kecil."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, tentang organisasi itu?" tanya Ron terkesima.

"Black Order sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu, Mr Weasley," kata Nick angkuh. "Bahkan organisasi itu sudah ad sebelum Hogwarts berdiri. Sudah enam ratus tahun, mungkin."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Hermione terengah.

"Kalian tak pernah tanya. Lagipula untuk apa? Dan tak banyak juga yang bisa diberitahu. Black Order selalu bergerak di bawah bayangan. Dan sepertinya mereka masih saja kesulitan mendapatkan exorcist. Jika mereka mendapatkannya, mereka akan disumpah setia pada organisasi. Jika masih ada keluarga, interaksi dengan mereka akan dibatasi. Bahkan jika mereka tewas dalam pertempuran pun pihak keluarga tidak akan diberitahu. Mengambil anak hilang-ingatan dan menjadikannya petarung? Aku sama sekali tidak heran. Cara mereka masih kejam, ternyata."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry kaget. Sekarang hantu Menara Gryffindor itu mendapat perhatian mereka yang ada dalam jarak dengarnya. Nick merendahkan suaranya, seakan tak ingin didengar oleh yang lain kecuali mereka. Harry sendiri sangat tidak menyangka akan mendengar informasi seperti itu.

"Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi exorcist, kau tahu."

"Yeah, Allen dulu pernah bilang begitu," sela Ron.

Nick mengangguk hati-hati. "Benar. Kemampuan mengendalikan Innocence hanya bisa dimiliki segelintir orang. Tak kusangka Black Order masih memakai cara tak terhormat; mengambil kesempatan dari anak seperti itu, tanpa keluarga, tanpa identitas, menjadikannya exorcist untuk melawan akuma-akuma mengerikan itu. Mereka juga tidak akan rugi banyak, kan?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal seperti itu?" tanya Fred tak percaya. Harry menelan ludah ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin ada organisasi sekejam itu? Harry mengerling ke teman-temannya. Tak heran dilihatnya ekspresi _shock_ Ron, kagetnya Neville, prihatin dari Lavender dan Parvati, ketidakpercayaan Dean dan Seamus, kejijikan Hermione, atau si kembar yang tampak agak mual.

"Black Order yang aku tahu itu dulu organisasi yang cukup keras," kata Nick, ekspresinya suram. "Mereka memang bertahan dan terus ada untuk memunahkan para akuma atas nama kemanusiaan. Tapi dalam keputusasaan mereka karena sulitnya mendapatkan exorcist, mereka melakukan apa saja untuk mencari dan memilikinya, lalu melatihnya habis-habisan agar bisa menjadi ujung pedang mereka. Dan aku bisa melihat sisa ambisi itu di bocah itu." Nick mengerling sekilas ke meja guru. "Yuu Kanda jelas dijadikan alat tempur untuk Black Order. Alat tempur yang sempurna. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanya George takjub, sementara Harry terpaku di tempat, mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nick. Dijadikan alat tempur? Bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan hal semengerikan itu? Pada anak hilang ingatan, seperti yang dikatakan Nick tadi? Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Itukah masa lalu gelap profesor muda mereka? Bahkan Harry tak berani menatapnya sekarang.

"Kami, para hantu, bisa merasakan hal supranatural macam itu," kata Nick angkuh. "Aku beberapa kali bertemu exorcist. Mereka biasanya membiarkan kami yang memilih menghindari kematian, dan selalu mengingatkan agar tidak berpihak ke Sisi Hitam. Innocence para exorcist juga bisa menyentuh kami, kalian tahu, dan bisa membuat kami 'menyeberang'; banyak hantu Hogwarts yang cemas karena kedatangannya kemari. Tapi sepertinya Dumbledore sudah memberitahunya tentang keberadaan hantu Hogwarts; dia diam saja setiap melihat kami. Innocence yang dimiliki Yuu Kanda, itu senjata yang sempurna untuknya. Dan di antara para exorcist yang pernah kulihat, Yuu Kanda bisa jadi yang terkuat di antara mereka. Dan bocah berambut putih yang kemarin juga. Gadis itu juga kuat, tapi auranya tidak sekuat mereka berdua."

"Tentang hilang ingatannya itu..." ujar Ginny ragu.

"Ah, ya. Kudengar si Renny ini menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, kurasa dia bermaksud memberitahukan identitas aslinya atau semacam itu. Lewat operasi, entahlah. Tapi Profesor Kanda tidak mau. Mereka bilang dia memilih tidak mengingatnya, karena hal buruk akan terjadi jika dia melakukannya."

"Hal buruk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku hanya bisa menduga, jika Profesor Kanda mengingat masa lalunya, dia juga akan ingat bagaimana Black Order memperlakukannya dulu, melatihnya menjadi petarung sejak kecil. Itu sama sekali tak terdengar bagus bagiku. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada organisasi? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan dilakukan organisasi padanya? Black Order hanya memiliki satu pintu. Kau masuk, dan tidak akan bisa keluar. Itulah takdir para Paderi Hitam. Mereka melayani Black Order sampai mati."

Sarapan pagi itu terasa memualkan jika diteruskan.

"Profesor Kanda sepertinya menyadari posisinya. Jika organisasi tidak menginginkannya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya dan bermaksud menyingkirkannya, aku tidak berpendapat teman-temannya akan diam saja. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana rekan-rekannya itu. Si rambut merah, bocah berambut putih, dan gadis Cina itu. Bahkan Supervisor mereka. Yuu Kanda memang tidak berkepribadian baik, tapi teman-temannya peduli padanya. Dia tahu jika Order melakukan sesuatu padanya, mereka tidak akan terima. Pemberontakan di dalam organisasi bukan jenis hal yang menarik untuk disaksikan. Profesor itu mungkin keras, tapi jelas dia itu pemuda dengan kehormatan dan harga diri tinggi. Dia tak akan menyeret orang lain, apalagi rekannya sendiri kedalam masalahnya, dan memilih membuang masa lalunya. Itu keputusan berat yang sangat berani. Makanya dia cukup terbebani dengan itu."

Sisi meja Gryffindor yang mendengar penuturan Nick itu hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka akan mendengar begitu banyak hal dari guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka, sekaligus memunculkan banyak pertanyaan baru di benak mereka. Namun, Harry merasa ia tak akan bisa menyalahkan sikap dan tindakan profesor termuda mereka itu. Kerasnya hidup Profesor Kanda-lah yang membentuknya menjadi sosok yang sekarang.

Mungkin mereka tak sepenuhnya tahu seperti apa masa lalunya, atau apa benar penilaian Nick. Namun, Harry bisa memahami kenapa dulu Lavi berkata ' _Dia kehilangan segalanya karena Black Order, tapi dia tak bisa bebas... Heh, masalahku terdengar konyol daripada masalah dia..._ ' Atau bagaimana Allen yang meskipun tidak akur jelas menaruh respek pada Kanda. Atau kata-kata Lenalee ketika mereka mengutuk guru mereka itu setelah pelajarannya yang melelahkan, kejengkelan Profesor Kanda karena _'Melihat orang meletakkan segalanya karena merasa mereka tidak punya pilihan. Itu seperti penghinaan baginya.'_ Ya, Profesor Kanda yang tidak memiliki apapun atau siapapun, terlebih mereka sudah mendengar kalau ia dan 'kekasih misteriusnya' dipisahkan oleh organisasi tempatnya mengabdi, namun masih bisa bertahan dengan tegarnya. Bandingkan dengan mereka yang mendapat kesulitan dengan latihan fisik atau beban PR menjelang ujian.

Bahkan, Harry berpikir miris, dibanding dengan dirinya yang yatim piatu dan konflik dengan Voldemort, ia merasa tak ada apa-apanya dengan Profesor Kanda. Paman dan Bibinya memang bukan keluarga terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Namun, mereka hanya menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dan yang paling menyulitkan dari mereka hanyalah hukuman tanpa makan malam dan makian tak menyenangkan.

Betapa menyedihkannya mereka.

* * *

Kanda menghela napas lelah. Setelah kabar kematian Renny, ditambah surat wasiat yang dibacakan Komui, rasanya semalam ia jadi sulit tidur. Kilasan masa lalu yang mati-matian dikuburnya dalam di dasar memorinya justru kembali muncul. Semua itu membuatnya merasa seakan ada Lavi kecil di dalam tengkoraknya, menghantamkan palunya di sana dengan membabi buta. Pikirannya lelah, namun dasar perutnya penuh oleh rasa mual.

Sialan. Hanya karena surat wasiat itu dia jadi kacau begini! Bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk tak lagi mengungkitnya? Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah untuk tak lagi hidup demi kenangan menyakitkan itu? Apa yang dia lakukan, bergalau dan berduka seperti orang lemah?!

"Profesor Kanda?" suara hati-hati yang familiar itu membuatnya menoleh. Ia mengerjap cepat, menangkap ekspresi prihatin sekaligus penasaran guru Herbologi di sampingnya. Mata Profesor Sprout untuk sedetik bergerak ke tangannya, membuat Kanda baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sepertinya, karena pikirannya sibuk pada hal lain, ia tak menyadari kalau tangannya bergerak sebagai reaksi tekanan benaknya. Piala perak yang dipegangnya agak melesak dalam genggamannya. Segera ia meletakkan piala penyok itu ke meja.

"Sepertinya kau punya genggaman tangan yang kuat," kata Snape datar.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor Sprout. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau agak pucat hari ini..."

"Aku baik saja," kata Kanda segera, datar. "Aku hanya," Kanda memejamkan mata sedetik, menarik napas pelan, "perlu sedikit waktu."

Kanda mendorong piring sarapannya yang bahkan isinya tidak disentuhnya. "Aku punya kelas pagi ini. Sampai nanti."

Guru muda itu pun meninggalkan Aula Besar, tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan penasaran.

"Dia cukup bagus menyembunyikan pikirannya," komentar Profesor Sinistra. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mengganggunya sampai tangannya bergerak seperti itu."

"Kalau saja kita bisa membantu anak itu," kata Profesor Flitwick pelan. "Tapi bahkan dia menolak atasannya sendiri..."

* * *

Tapi hari itu berlalu seperti biasanya. Karena tidak ada jam pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari itu, Harry tidak bisa mengamati guru muda mereka itu lebih jauh. Lagipula, pelajaran yang lain membuatnya cukup sibuk.

Yang tak terduga adalah, ketika Filch mencegatnya ketika akan kembali ke Aula untuk makan siang dan mengatakan Umbridge ingin bicara dengannya.

"Potter sudah di sini, Kepala Sekolah," kata Filch sembari membuka pintu yang ditempeli plakat dengan tulisan emas 'Kepala Sekolah'. Harry harus menyembunyikan seringai puasnya melihat plakat itu. Jadi benar kabar kalau Umbridge tidak bisa masuk ke kantor lawas Dumbledore yang mengunci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, tetap saja, sungguh menjengkelkan ia harus masuk ke kantor itu lagi, juga karena Umbridge ada di dalam ruangan bernuansa pink cerah itu. Wajah kodoknya yang tersenyum lebar itu patut dicurigai.

"Terima kasih, Argus," katanya manis.

Si penjaga sekolah membungkuk serendah yang dimungkinkan rematiknya, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Ma'am."

Dan ia pun mundur keluar dari ruangan.

"Duduk," kata Umbridge pada Harry, menunjuk ke kursi kosong di depan mejanya. Harry menurutinya, sementara penyihir di depannya kembali menuliskan sesuatu di perkamennya. Mau tak mau, perhatian Harry teralih ke lukisan kucing jelek yang berlarian di keramik hias di belakang kepala Umbridge.

"Nah, sekarang," kata Umbridge akhirnya, meletakkan pena bulunya dan menatap Harry dengan intens, "kau mau minum apa?

Harry mengerjap tak percaya. Apa tadi ia salah dengar?

* * *

Ketenaran Harry Potter terhadap penyihir hitam Lord Voldemort tak semata membuat semua penyihir menyukainya. Argus Filch adalah salah satunya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan reputasi anak itu apalagi dengan desas-desus bahwa ialah yang akan mengalahkan penyihir paling kejam abad ini. Yah, bagi seorang penjaga sekolah yang sudah mengabdi berdekade-dekade, polemik dunia sihir dengan segala tetek bengeknya bukan hal penting bagi pemikirannya yang sederhana. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah anak-anak yang berhenti meledakkan bom kotoran di koridor, berlagak menggunakan sihir sepanjang waktu, atau mengotori tiap jengkal jerih payahnya yang menjaga kastil kuno itu tetap layak huni.

Dan Harry Potter, sayangnya, bukan jenis siswa-patuh-peraturan yang diharapkannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus menelan kecurigaan kalau bocah itu menyelinap di luar jam malam. Entah berapa kali pula bocah itu lolos dari detensi karena mengacau wewenang penjagaannya. Apalagi karena bocah itulah seluruh sekolah jadi tahu bahwa dia adalah Squib! Dan kali ini, dengan kepala sekolah yang baru yang jelas tak akan menoleransi untuk tingkah tak pantas anak-anak itu, ia tak keberatan harus menaiki tangga demi menempelkan dekrit itu di seluruh dinding Hogwarts sekalipun. Anak-anak bebal itu akan tahu rasa!

Dengan hati ringan, si penjaga sekolah Hogwarts itu menuruni tangga terakhir menuju koridor dekat Aula Depan. Sudah hampir waktunya mengawasi anak-anak untuk tidak bertingkah menjelang jam makan siang. Namun, di undakan depan, ada pemandangan tak lazim yang ditemuinya.

Seorang pria muda jangkung berambut merah yang tak familiar baginya. Tapi, lambang salib berbintang itu agak tak asing baginya.

Ck. Tamu untuk si profesor galak itu ternyata.

* * *

Kanda membiarkan anak-anak kelas empat Ravenclaw berjalan di depannya tanpa menyadari keberadaanya. Tak hanya mereka, sebetulnya. Karena ini pergantian jam pelajaran menuju makan siang, tentu saja lautan anak-anak yang menuju Aula Besar memenuhi koridor.

"Profesor Kanda," suara serak Filch itu membuat Kanda menoleh. Si pengurus sekolah itu terbungkuk mendekatinya, sementara Mrs Norris si kucing mengikutinya sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Ia nyaris luput dari penglihatannya oleh ramainya sekitarnya. "Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kanda mengernyit, "Siapa?"

" _Yuu-chan!_ "

Kernyitan di antara alis guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu bertambah dalam begitu mendengar nama depannya dipanggil dengan nada ceria. Rekan berambut merah Profesor Kanda yang pernah datang tempo dulu itu berjalan santai, menerobos luapan anak-anak yang juga terkejut akan kedatangannya dengan mudah.

Kanda mengedikkan kepala ke arah Filch, "Kuurus dia."

Si penjaga sekolah mengangguk kaku sekali, sebelum bergerak menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gerutu Kanda.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh mengunjungi teman sendiri? Lagipula kau juga kemarin pergi tidak bilang-bilang! Boleh dong, aku datang tanpa pengumuman~"

Sungguh menakjubkan gaya si rambut merah yang dengan santainya bicara pada rekannya yang berwajah masam itu.

"Kau datang sebagai Lavi atau sebagai Bookman?" Pertanyaan tak terduga itu tak hanya mengejutkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya _itu_? Lavi saja tampak agak terkejut, sebelum ujung bibirnya terangkat dalam senyum tipis.

"Tak perlu sedingin itu. Setelah hal yang terjadi kemarin," Lavi menujukkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya. Ada sebuah botol kaca berisi sesuatu berwarna kuning keemasan di sana, "kurasa kau perlu teman minum."

"Aku tidak minum dalam tugas, apalagi siang begini," balas Kanda datar.

Lavi tampak agak kecewa, "Kau kaku sekali. Karena dulu kau pernah bilang minuman di sini bukan seleramu, aku sampai minta Komui untuk memberikan satu dari penyimpanan. Dan jangan kira aku tidak ingat semua jadwalmu. Hari ini kau bebas setelah jam makan siang."

Tepat saat itu, bel yang menandai akhir pelajaran hari itu berbunyi. Senyum Lavi bertambah lebar. "Kau _bebas_!"

Kanda tampak berdecak jengkel. "Dua gelas."

"Kau boleh habiskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau sampai mabuk, Bego," gerutu Kanda sambil mengernyit. Melihat kejengkelan rekannya itu, Lavi mengerjap cepat dan menyeringai. "Yah... Aku datang bukan karena itu. Kau perlu seseorang untuk diajak bicara." Senyum Lavi berubah agak suram. "Dan duel."

Kanda mengedikkan kepalanya. "Ruang kelasku."

Lavi segera bergerak ke arah Kanda yang memimpin jalan, berbalik menjauhi lautan anak-anak yang menuju Aula Besar. Kedua sosok jangkung itu tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Kanda pun membiarkan Lavi mengoceh dan berkomentar sesukanya. Mungkin Lavi benar, ia perlu seseorang untuk diajak _bicara_ , meskipun jelas ia tak akan sudi mengakui itu.

* * *

Harry berpura-pura meminum tehnya. Masih ditanam dalam benaknya untuk menuruti contoh Mad-Eye Moody yang tak menerima minuman dari orang yang jelas adalah musuhnya. Ia juga tak akan membiarkan Umbridge mendapat informasi apapun tentang siapapun, seperti Dumbledore dan Sirius.

"Baiklah, Potter," kata Umbridge akhirnya. "Aku akan terima jawabanmu untuk saat ini. Tapi ingatlah, Kementerian berdiri di belakangku. Semua akses komuikasi dari dan ke sekolah ada di bawah pengawasanku." Umbridge mengernyit jengkel, "Kecuali golem _Profesor_ Kanda. Tapi, Departemen Pengatur Jaringan Floo juga mengawasi semua perapian di Hogwarts – kecuali kantorku, tentu. Dan Regu Inkuisitorial-ku juga membuka dan membaca semua pos burung hantu yang masuk dan keluar kastil. Aku pastikan Mr Filch mengawasi semua jalan rahasia menuju dan keluar kastil. Jika aku temukan sedikit saja bukti kalau ..."

BOOM!

Mata kodok Umbridge melebar kaget, bergerak ke arah pintu. "Apa itu?"

Ledakan kedua terdengar, disusul suara jeritan dan derap langkah yang ramai.

Umbridge buru-buru menyambar tongkat sihirnya dan berlari keluar. "Kembali ke makan siangmu, Potter!"

Harry mengosongkan cangkirnya ke vas terdekat sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak beberapa detik setelah Umbridge yang lebih dulu berlari ke lantai satu setelah terdengar ledakan yang mengguncang dinding kastil itu. Sayup-sayup, Harry bisa mendengar suara derap lari dan teriakan.

Begitu Harry tiba di sana, kekacauan tengah terjadi. Ada seseorang, yang Harry tahu betul siapa, meledakkan sekotak besar kembang api sihiran. Naga-naga hijau dan keemasan terbang naik-turun di sepanjang koridor, meluncurkan bunga-bunga api dan ledakan ketika mereka lewat. Roda-roda berwarna pink cerah dengan diameter lima kaku berputar liar ke berbagai arah. Roket-roket dengan ekor perak meluncur di dinding. Tak hanya itu, beberapa kembang api memutuskan untuk menuliskan sendiri kata-kata umpatan luar biasa di udara. Yang menakjubkan, kembang api itu tak satupun yang memudar. Justru, mereka akan membelah diri dan meledak lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya.

Harry menyeringai lebar di antara anak-anak yang terkagum-kagum sambil berteriak riuh rendah. Bahkan tempang beberapa guru menyiratkan keimpresifan mereka.

"Wah, ada pesta apa nih?" terdengar sebuah suara.

"Seseorang memutuskan untuk merayakan datangnya Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang baru," sahut Profesor Sprout, terkekeh kecil ketika ada kembang api yang membentuk isyarat tangan tak sopan. "Oh, mereka harusnya sedikit lebih memperhatikan apa yang mereka mantrai."

"Ini baru namanya kembang api," kata suara itu lagi, terdengar sangat senang. Harry, merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya menoleh. Dilihatnya Lavi Bookman, yang menyeringai riang sementara mata hijau tunggalnya berbinar menatapi naga yang meluncur sambil menyemburkan bunga-bunga api emas dan merah. "Lihat, Yuu! Kita tak pernah lihat yang seperti ini, kan? Whoa! Apa itu babi?!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil," gerutu Kanda, yang ternyata berdiri agak di belakang. Kehadirannya agak mengejutkan beberapa guru. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Idiot!"

"Bukankah kau... Lavi?" Profesor McGonagall menatap si rambut merah dengan heran.

Lavi membungkuk dramatis, sebelum ia berjengit sambil memegangi rusuknya, namun mempertahankan seringainya, "Satu-satunya."

"Kapan kau datang kemari?"

"Belum lama."

"Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Profesor Sprout heran.

Harry dan beberapa penyihir teralih perhatiannya dari kembang api yang menggelinding ramai di latar belakang untuk mengamati Lavi. Rekan profesor Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu menanggalkan seragamnya atasannya, dibawa di tangannya. Ia memakai kaus hijau gelap berlengan panjang yang terlihat kusut dan basah oleh keringat. Namun perhatian semuanya akan tertuju pada beberapa lebam di wajahnya yang agak lelah; di bawah _eyepatch_ mata kanannya, di pipi kirinya, dan di dagunya. Bahkan ujung bibirnya berdarah.

Lavi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yah, _Yuu-chan_ menghajar lebih ganas dari biasanya..."

Ganti semua mata terarah pada si guru muda. Profesor Kanda ternyata juga menanggalkan jubahnya. Ia juga mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam, juga sepatu _combat boot_ favoritnya, memperlihatkan garis-garis hitam ganjil di lengan atasnya yang berotot. Ia tampak sama lelahnya, meski tanpa luka sama sekali. Bahkan rambut panjangnya untuk kali ini diikat rendah dan berantakan, tak selurus biasanya.

"'Menghajar'?" ulang Profesor Flitwick dengan suara mencicit.

Lavi mengangguk. "Karena itulah aku datang kemari."

"Apa?" Beberapa suara kaget langsung menyusul pernyataan Lavi. Harry sendiri menggeleng tak percaya. Lavi _sengaja_ datang untuk dihajar?

Lavi langsung tertawa meski suaranya nyaris tak terdengar di antara letupan kembang api. Namun si rambut merah segera menghantikannya, mendesis rendah sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya. "Yuu perlu seseorang untuk diajak bicara, jadi aku datang. Tapi, yah, kami tak pernah bicara normal dengan _minuman_ di depan kami. Laki-laki itu bicara dengan tinju, ya, kan, Yuu? Tapi kau _bad mood_ parah ya? Kurasa rusukku retak lagi... Yang terakhir tadi -"

Kanda dengan sengaja menyenggol sisi kanan Lavi dengan sikunya, membuat si rambut merah mendengking keras. "Yuu! Brengsek kau! Sengaja, ya?!"

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, dasar cerewet," gerutu Kanda. "Kalau tidak mau dihajar, ya jangan datang."

"Begini caramu menghargai sobatmu yang dengan sukarela jadi _sandsack_ tinjumu?" seru Lavi dramatis. "Aku bahkan bawakan tequila favoritmu! Itu harganya puluhan juta dollar!"

"Aku tidak minta itu. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah berhenti minum."

Lavi menatap rekannya itu tak percaya.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Sialan," ancam Kanda sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajam mematikannya ke si rambut merah yang berjengit.

"Terserah kau sajalah," geram Lavi jengkel. "Ngomong-ngomong, pinjam bajumu ya? Aku mau berangkat ke Australia, nih. Masa pakai baju sobek dan kotor untuk ketemu Kepala Cabang?" Lavi menunjukkan sobekan panjang di sisi kanan kausnya itu.

"Kan ditutupi seragammu," komentar Kanda datar.

"Seperti biasa, kau sama sekali tidak peka," dengus Lavi. "Tanggung jawab, dong. Kan kau juga yang sangar kalau lagi duel."

Kanda berdecih jengkel. Ia melemparkan golem hitamnya ke udara sebelum berbalik, "Ambil ini dan tunggu di rumah sakit."

"Eh? _Ngapain_ ke sana?"

Kanda sama sekali tak berbalik, tapi suaranya datar dan dingin, "Jadi harusnya kupatahkan semua tulang rusukmu?"

Lavi langsung berdiri tegak dan memberi salam salut, "Oke, Bos!"

Mendengus jengkel, Kanda meninggalkan koridor yang masih ditingkahi ledakan dan hujan bunga api. Lavi tak lagi menatap punggung rekannya yang menjauh, melainkan ke arah roda api yang menggelinding melewati jendela yang terbuka.

"Apa kau benar-benar datang hanya untuk dihajarnya?" tanya Profesor McGonagall dengan alis bertaut.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Lavi kalem. "Aku tahu betul dia seperti apa. Dan kematian Renny kemarin itu cukup mempengaruhinya, entah sedikit atau banyak. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang akan cerita apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi, jika dia mengayunkan pedangnya," Lavi mengangkat senyum ganjil, "aku bisa merasakan semuanya; kemarahannya, dukanya, dendamnya. Dia bicara dengan cara seperti itu. Dan itu sebabnya aku datang."

Seekor naga berwarna merah emas berhasil melewati kepala anak-anak, melesat menuju lantai bawah.

"Apa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk kembang apinya? Harus diakui, ini mahakarya, tapi..."

"Yah," Profesor McGonagall menegakkan tubuhnya, "seperti yang kau katakan tadi, ini _mahakarya_."

Lavi mengangkat alisnya.

"Biarkan Hogwarts menikmatinya."

Tepat saat itu, salah satu kembang api naga meledak keras, pecah menjadi puluhan kelelawar warna-warni yang meletup-letup riang.


	25. Chapter 25

**Helloooo dear readers~**

 **Terlambat update lagi T_T *bow. Belakangan author disibukkan dengan aktivitas pekerjaan dan - _sigh_ \- lagi-lagi author gagal jaga kesehatan. Ck, ck,ck... _Never know I can turn to be this weak_ ;(**

 ** _Anyway, thanks a lot_ buat yang sudah mampir ke fic ini, dan tentu saja yang sudah me-review. _Ya all da best!_**

 **Yuki ChbiHitsu-chan: thanks karena sudah me-review pertama di chapter lalu. Author sudah mengusahakan penderitaan Umbridge di chapter ini dan sedang merencanakan penderitaan yang lain di chapter berikutnya *wink.**

 **myuu: trims review-nya :)**

 **guest: who whatever you are, thanks a lot for your review. Glad u love it like I fell in love to Kanda :) If there's any suggestion for me, I would really appreciate it!**

 **Cooliceprincess: trima kasih review-nya..**

 **And, happy reading~**

Chapter 25

Kembang api sihiran spektakuler itu masih terus berlanjut, tak terhenti meski petang sudah tiba. Meskipun mereka menyebabkan keramaian, apalagi petasannya, kelihatannya tak satupun guru keberatan dengan itu. Bahkan Profesor McGonagall dengan sengaja menyuruh Lavender Brown untuk memanggilkan Umbridge agar dapat segera menyingkirkan beberapa naga nyasar di kelas Transfigurasi sore itu. Jadilah Umbridge menghabiskan sore pertamanya sebagai Kepala Sekolah untuk menjawab panggilan para guru yang sepertinya tidak bisa menyingkirkan kembang api itu tanpa bantuannya. Ketika bel terakhir hari itu berbunyi dan Harry beserta teman-temannya menuju ke Menara Gryffindor, ia melihat, dengan kepuasan besar, bagaimana Umbridge yang acak-acakan, berkeringat, dan bernoda angus keluar dari kelas Profesor Flitwick.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kepala Sekolah!" kata Profesor Flitwick dengan suara mencicitnya yang nyaring. "Aku bisa saja menyingkirkannya sendiri, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku berhak melakukannya." Dan dengan wajah cerah, guru Mantra itu menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah jengkel Umbridge.

"Nah, dia kena batunya," celetuk sebuah suara.

Harry menoleh. Dilihatnya Lavi yang bersandar di pilar dekat jendela tinggi di koridor itu, mata hijaunya menatap Umbridge yang menjauh dengan ekspresi geli. Disadari Harry kalau Lavi sudah tak sekusam sebelumnya. Memar di wajahnya sudah memudar dan ia juga terlihat lebih bersih. Kausnya pun baru, terlihat di balik mantel seragamnya yang hanya disampirkan di kedua bahunya.

"Lavi!" cetus Ron keras.

"Yo," cengir si rambut merah.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Harry.

Lavi mengangguk, "Aku memutuskan untuk menerima undangan makan malam para guru. Makanan di sini lumayan enak. Sayang, kalau kata Yuu-chan, tidak ada soba di sini."

"Kemana dia? Kukira kau dengan Profesor..." ujar Seamus.

"Kami tadi dari Menara Astronomi," senyum Lavi cerah, "melihat matahari terbenam juga kembang apinya dan minum lagi sedikit, seperti masa lalu. Yuu turun duluan. Katanya ada laporan yang mau dititipkan padaku."

"Er... Profesor Kanda tidak apa-apa dengan kembang apinya? Setahuku dia tidak suka keramaian..." celetuk Hermione.

Lavi mengangguk. "Memang iya. Apalagi biasanya jam segini dia meditasi sore. Tapi aku tidak dengar dia mengeluh. Lagipula, Yuu suka kembang api."

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, sebelum menatap Lavi lagi. Itu bukan hal yang ia duga akan diterimanya sebagai jawaban. "Hah?"

Lavi manggut-manggut, tersenyum mengingat kenangan lama, "Begitu yang pernah diceritakan Jenderal Tiedoll dulu. Beliau bilang kalau pertama kali bergabung di Order Cabang Asia, Yuu tidak pernah keluar benteng. Dunia luar asing baginya. Ketika Jenderal membawanya berkeliling dan melihat pesta kembang api, Yuu sampai bengong di tempat. Katanya sih, itu pertama kali dia melihat Yuu tersenyum. Wuah~ Aku tak pernah membayangkan Yuu bisa seperti bocah polos. Yang aku tahu sejak dulu muka cantiknya itu sudah dirancang 'selalu galak'."

Lavi terkekeh ketika salah satu kelelawar kembang api meledak dan meletupkan buncahan bunga-bunga api keemasan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang meledakkan kembang apinya? Itu keren sekali!"

"Yah, itu kerjaan kakak kembarku," kata Ron pelan.

"Ho... Kalau saja Markas punya kembang api macam ini. Tapi kami hanya punya kembang api biasa... Dan Kepala Sekolah baru kalian kelihatannya kerepotan sekali." Ada nada berpuas diri dalam suara Lavi.

"Aku yakin itulah tujuannya..." ujar Ron geli.

"Perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Aku benar-benar terkejut dia masih hidup sampai detik ini, dengan temperamen Yuu yang luar biasa itu. Gara-gara dia, Yuu dapat kesulitan; Order berkali-kali dapat surat protes dari Kementerian kalian..."

"Yang benar?" celetuk Hermione cepat, sementara Harry mengedip tak percaya.

Lavi manggut-manggut. "Yep. Dan mereka juga ingin agar Yoru dipindahkan. Alasannya, dia hewan liar campuran yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya."

"Pasti Umbridge yang bilang begitu," celetuk Harry. "Kudengar dia tidak toleran pada makhluk campuran apapun."

"Aku tahu itu, dia membuatnya jadi jelas." Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Terang saja Yuu menolaknya. Saat ini hanya dia yang bisa mengontrol Fenrir itu. Untunglah Yuu tidak akan lama di sini. Terkurung di kastil seperti ini bukan favoritnya. Dan Yoru sendiri juga sepertinya mulai bosan. Tak banyak yang bisa diburu di sekitar Hutan. Yuu bilang dia harus segera membawanya ke tempat lain sebelum populasi rusa hutan di sekitar sini habis dan dia mulai menyerang unicorn."

"Apa Fenrir bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Neville gugup, mengerling Hermione.

"Yah, Fenrir itu makhluk langka, jadi aku tidak tahu..." ujar Hermione.

"Yuu memang tak akan biarkan itu terjadi. Kan tadi sudah kubilang saat ini hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan Yoru," kekeh Lavi.

"Dia tidak kembali tahun depan?" tanya Parvati segera, tak menyembunyikan nada kecewanya.

Anehnya, Lavi langsung menyeringai, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Pasti menyedihkan, kehilangan muka cantiknya di meja guru, eh?" Wajah Parvati dan Lavender langsung merona merah. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia ada di sini hanya sebagai tali penghubung antara Black Order dan Dunia Sihir. 'Jembatan'-nya sudah terbentuk, dan tugasnya akan segera selesai. Order membutuhkan kemampuannya untuk hal lain."

Lavi mengerling ke arah jendela. Tampak langit mulai menggelap di luar sana, meski kembang api masih belum berniat untuk memudar, tampaknya.

"Aku rasa aku akan turun sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Dan sosok jangkungnya dengan ringan menuruni tangga sampai menghilang dari pandangan.

Harry dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan Lavi lebih cepat dari dugaan. Ia dan Profesor Kanda sedang berbicara serius di koridor menuju Aula Besar. Keduanya tampak abai pada sekitarnya, tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"... tak ada yang tersisa. Mereka memusnahkan semuanya."

"Seperti yang diduga untuk level mereka," sahut Kanda dalam nada rendah, ekspresinya keras.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa lagi padamu, Yuu. Kalau aku tidak kemari lebih dulu, barangkali aku juga..."

"Aku tidak lakukan apa-apa. Kau sendiri yang putuskan kemari," potong Kanda cepat.

Lavi menghela napas. "Ada hal lain yang lebih dari yang kau tahu..." Lavi menggeleng pelan. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Komui tidak mengizinkanku kemana-mana untuk sementara."

"Mereka mungkin memburumu."

"Yeah, kau tahu apa yang aku punya. Misi solo bukan ide bagus. Mereka akan kirim partner untukku sebelum memberiku misi baru..."

Kedua exorcist itu menghilang ketika berbelok masuk ke Aula Besar.

"Ada apa, ya?" celetuk Neville bingung.

Bukan hanya Neville yang penasaran. Yah, bagi Harry, secara keseluruhan, aktivitas Profesor Kanda dan rekan-rekannya itu selalu membuat penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Gerak-gerik mereka saja sudah dipenuhi aura misterius, bahkan orang seceria Lavi.

Dan sepertinya, kali ini, entah apa masalahnya, mereka akan tetap tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ketika tiba di Aula, tampak kedua exorcist itu berbicara serius, hanya berdua, dengan guru-guru yang bahkan tidak memandang keduanya.

* * *

Kanda hanya memainkan garpunya, sementara pikirannya sibuk bekerja. Lavi tadi baru memberitahunya, dalam perjalanan menuju ke Aula Besar, bahwa si rambut merah itu mendapat kabar dari Markas Utama kalau Markas Cabang Australia telah jatuh. Millenium Earl mengirim sejumlah besar akuma yang dipimpin Tokusa, salah satu Exorcist Ketiga yang telah mereka manipulasi, dan meluluh lantakkannya. Tak ada yang tersisa di Markas terbesar di belahan bumi selatan itu, termasuk seluruh penghuninya.

Penyerangan total ini membuktikan bahwa kubu musuh sudah siap untuk mendeklarasikan perang besar mereka. Dan ini bukan pertanda baik sama sekali. Ya. Situasi bagi seluruh exorcist dan juga Black Order akan sangat pelik. Dan ia, masih memiliki tanggung jawab misi di Hogwarts.

"Komui bilang kau ada misi lain di sini," kata Lavi pelan, dalam bahasa Mandarin untuk mencegah percakapan mereka dicuri dengar. Ini cukup efektif, karena para guru tampaknya tidak terlalu curiga pada mereka, mengira kedua exorcist itu hanya mengobrol biasa. Lagipula mereka sedang sibuk mengobrol sendiri tentang kembang api sihir yang masih meletup tak henti yang membuat Kepala Sekolah baru absen di makan malam kali itu.

"Oh. Selain membaca pergerakan konflik penyihir itu? Yeah. Hogwarts menyembunyikan salah satu Innocence di sini."

"Bagaimana Komui bisa tahu?" tanya Lavi heran. Ia memang mengetahui 'misi tambahan' Kanda pasca penyerangan akuma ke Hogwarts lalu itu.

"Komui selalu punya caranya, kan? Para akuma itu juga biasanya tidak akan terlalu tertarik pada Innocence yang sudah memiliki pemegang sahnya sampai mereka menemukan kita. Antara mereka mengetahui tentang Yoru, atau ada Innocence yang lain di kastil ini, itu alasan mereka datang."

"Dan kau mempertimbangkan tentang kemungkinan lain itu? Wah, ini agak tak terduga, Yuu," komentar Lavi, terkesan.

"Ini memang sekolah sihir, tapi ada beberapa hal yang bahkan sulit untuk dijelaskan secara sihir di tempat ini."

"Seperti apa?"

"Selubung sihir Hogwarts. Proteksinya sangat kuat yang bahkan tidak bisa ditembus para akuma. Dan kau tahu betul kemampuan akuma hanya bisa ditundukkan oleh Innocence. Penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah, kalau proteksi sihir itu adalah pekerjaan Innocence. Hanya saja, aku belum mengetahui di mana Innocence itu. Aku juga tak bisa bertanya pada sembarang orang. Dumbledore mungkin tahu, tapi aku tak bisa tanyakan dia begitu saja."

"Atau apakah kau bisa mengambilnya," tambah Lavi mengangguk setuju. "Kalau Innocence itu melindungi Hogwarts selama berabad-abad, kurasa itu menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik, kan?"

Kanda diam sejenak. Benar. Komui memang menyuruhnya untuk mencari keberadaan Innocence yang mungkin saja ada di Hogwarts. Tapi, apakah nanti ia bisa mengambilnya? Bagaimanapun juga, Innocence itu sudah berperan menjaga Hogwarts sampai selama ini. Mekanismenya jelas berbeda dengan Innocence milik keluarga Takahashi tempo dulu, yang memilih pemegangnya berdasarkan garis keturunan. Innocence tanpa pemilik akan sangat rawan untuk ditinggalkan tanpa perlindungan seperti dari Hevlaska.

"Kalau soal itu, aku akan pikirkan solusinya setelah temukan Innocence-nya."

Lavi mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu. Terserah kau saja. Bagaimanapun juga kau lebih memahami tempat ini. Tapi," mata Lavi menyapu ke seluruh Aula, mewakili keheranannya, "kastil seluas ini, bagaimana mencarinya."

Kanda berdecak jengkel. "Kuurus nanti."

"Sungguh? Yuu, kastil ini suuuupeeer luas!"

"Dan?"

"Kau pelacak yang baik, harus kuakui itu, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, diamlah."

Lavi langsung menutup rahangnya. Merengut jengkel, ia meneruskan makan malamnya yang nyaris terlupakan. Tepat saat itu, salah satu kembang api naga meluncur masuk ke Aula Besar. Naga itu meledakkan diri, yang bunga-bunga keemasannya bertahan di langit-langit sihiran, lebih terang daripada lilin-lilin sihiran yang melayang.

"Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan kembang api itu," kata Lavi cerah, tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Kanda mendengus pelan. Profesor Sprout, yang mendengar celetukan Lavi menoleh dengan senyum geli.

"Benar sekali. Aku tak pernah membayangkan Mantra Warna Api dan Jampi-Jampi Peledak akan semenarik ini. Mereka bahkan bisa menggunakan Mantra Anti-Duplikasi dengan sangat baik."

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemui otak jenius di balik ini. Kau tahu si kembar Weasley ini, Yuu?"

Kanda mengernyit. "Tentu saja. Memangnya mau apa kau?"

"Memberi selamat! Atau siapa tahu aku bisa dapatkan kembang api seperti ini! Kalau kunyalakan di Markas, semuanya pasti akan senang!"

"Mau kau beli dengan apa? Ginjalmu?" dengus Kanda.

"Kan ada kau," sahut Lavi santai.

"Kenapa aku harus membelikanmu sesuatu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?"

Ganti Lavi yang cemberut. "Kau juga kan suka kembang api!"

"Aku sedang melihatnya sekarang."

"Yang benar saja, Yuu!"

Kanda mengacungkan pisau makannya tepat di depan hidung Lavi. "Katakan namaku seperti itu lagi, kau kehilangan matamu yang satunya."

Lavi berjengit kesal. "Pelit!" cibirnya.

"Umurmu berapa? Lima tahun?"

Sejumlah guru Hogwarts dibuat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi dua exorcist muda itu. Seperti yang lalu, mereka melihat 'warna asli' Yuu Kanda. Ya, selama di Hogwarts, semua orang akan menerima betapa tak ramah dan dinginnya guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Namun, bersama dengan mereka yang bertarung bersamanya jelas membuatnya tak menyembunyikan wataknya sama sekali. Tentu saja ia masih sama tak ramah dan dinginnya, ditambah temperamen yang mudah meledak dan selera humornya yang agak sadis. Agak kekanak-kanakan, memang. Tapi, itu terlihat wajar saja olehnya, malah bagi para guru itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri dari kolega paling muda mereka itu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa berkumpul dan melihat sesuatu seperti ini," kata Lavi ringan, mata hijau tunggalnya terarah pada hujan api merah-emas-perak di langit-langit sihiran. Sejumlah guru menatap si rambut merah dengan agak heran. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang menunjukkan keganjilan. Seakan nostalgia pada sesuatu yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Bahkan Kanda saja memberinya kerlingan cepat, sembari menurunkan piala jus labunya. "Kau tahu, hal indah seperti ini kemewahan untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Siapa yang tahu kalau kita mati besok."

Kanda mengerjap sambil menghembuskan napas, samar. "Kita sudah bicarakan ini. Jangan membuatku menyesal tidak mematahkan lebih banyak tulang rusukmu, atau tulang yang mana saja."

Lavi memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Kukira akhirnya kita bisa ngobrol normal..."

"Pernah dengar bagaimana Umbridge mengataiku tak normal?"

"Tak ada orang normal di Order. Lihat saja Bos kita, Komui."

Kanda memilih menghabiskan jus labunya sebelum meletakkan pialanya, tanda ia mengakhiri makan malamnya. "Kau masih belum terlambat untuk memutuskan jalan yang kau pilih. Apapun itu, jangan sampai kehilangan dirimu, atau nisanmu akan tanpa nama."

Dan Kanda berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi filosofis begitu?" celetuk Lavi tiba-tiba.

Langkah guru termuda Hogwarts itu terhenti mendadak. Ketika ia bicara, suaranya berdesis berbahaya. "Dan sejak kapan kau seputus asa _itu_? Dan kali ini kau juga tidak cerewet tentang perempuan yang kau temui."

Lavi menelengkan kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya, dengan ajaib, seringai cerianya kembali ke wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat tertekan. "Apa kita bicara soal _itu_ sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tutup saja mulutmu itu."

Lavi beranjak juga. "Aw, Yuu. Yang benar saja! Kita masih muda! Wajar kan, kita bicarakan ini? Kau juga masih saja bertahan dengan cerita tragismu itu! Cari gadis lain kenapa? Dengan tampang seperti itu, kau bisa dapatkan sejuta perempuan mana saja..."

Lavi merendengi langkah Kanda yang sekarang tampak jengkel bukan kepalang. Sampai mereka menghilang dari Aula pun para guru bisa mendengar suara si rambut merah yang sibuk mendeskripsikan perempuan cantik yang ditemuinya sewaktu misi ke Korea Selatan.

"Kadang aku lupa kalau dia itu exorcist dan juga masih dua puluh tahunan," ujar Profesor Sprout.

"Dan sepertinya punya permasalahan orang yang usianya lebih dari seratus tahun," imbuh Profesor Flitwick.

* * *

Ketika Harry dan teman-temannya masuk ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam keesokan harinya, mereka menemukan Lavi ada di dalam kelas. Ini agak mengherankan, karena si rambut merah itu tak terlihat ketika sarapan ataupun makan siang, membuat Harry mengira kalau ia sudah kembali ke organisasinya. Lavi menoleh ketika mereka masuk, tersenyum cerah sebagai sambutannya.

"Kita ketemu lagi!"

"Profesor belum ke sini?" tanya Parvati ingin tahu.

Lavi menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia keluar..."

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Ron penasaran. "Kami tidak melihatmu sepagian ini..."

Lavi menyeringai. "Jalan-jalan ke Hutan. Tempat bagus. Cocok sekali untuk tempat latihan Yuu. Aku lihat banyak pohon bekas sayatan. Tapi centaurus yang ada di sana sepertinya tidak senang dengan itu. Mereka bilang 'manusia keras kepala itu tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang alam'," Lavi menirukan suara berat mengancam obyek yang diceritakannya dengan ekspresi dramatis. "Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka sepertinya sangat hati-hati karena ada Yoru bersama cowok cantik itu! Ah, anjing pintar!"

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. Mana ada yang mengira kalau Yoru si Fenrir langka nan legendaris berperan sebagai anjing penjaga Profesor galak itu.

"Lalu, apa benar Yuu-chan kami menjadi tokoh antagonis seperti yang diceritakan Allen?"

Mata hijau tunggal itu menatap raut wajah anak-anak kelas lima di depannya. Mereka tampak ragu, namun bisa dilihatnya kekesalan dan kejengkelan di sana. Tak ayal, ini membuat Lavi menyeringai. Tentu saja. Yuu adalah _Yuu_.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Yuu-chan itu berada di level yang berbeda dengan kalian. Dianya saja yang terlalu hebat, makanya dia agak tidak sabaran. Tapi kalau dari apa yang dikatakan Allen, kalian melakukan semuanya dengan cukup bagus."

"Yang benar?" tanya Seamus sangsi.

Lavi mengangguk. "Kami yang pernah jadi partner duelnya tahu betul seperti apa standarnya."

"Apa dia memang sehebat itu?" tanya Neville gugup.

Lavi mengangguk. "Dia ahli pedang terbaik kami dan sangat unggul dalam kecepatan. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya ramping, tapi kekuatan fisiknya selalu membuatku heran."

Pintu yang menjeblak terbuka membuat beberapa anak terlonjak kaget. Profesor Kanda baru saja memasuki ruangan. Seperti biasa, kehadirannya langsung menebarkan aura intimidatifnya, membuat semua anak seketika terdiam. Namun, Lavi tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan itu.

"Yuu-chan!"

BLETAK!

Sebatang kapur sukses menabrak dahi Lavi. Kelihatannya memang sepele, namun kuatnya daya hantamnya membuat Lavi jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Harry bisa mendengar Ron menelan ludah dengan bunyi deguk dramatis.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menyebut nama depanku, Sialan."

Lavi bergerak duduk dari jatuhnya, meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang tertutupi bandana. "Tega sekali kau lakukan trik lama itu!"

"Minggir sana."

"Aku bosan, tahu!" Lavi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, merengut. Mirip anak kecil yang meminta permen meski ia sedang sakit gigi.

"Kalau begitu kutendang kau keluar..."

"Masa kau mau aku main sama Yoru? Dia anjing pintar, tapi mana bisa diajak ngobrol!"

"Kau boleh tinggal, tapi bersikap seperti Bookman."

Lavi mengerjap. "Oke."

Harry tak mengerti apa artinya itu. Hanya saja, Lavi segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur ke bagian belakang kelas. Ekspresi bersahabatnya menghilang, digantikan keseriusan yang begitu mendadak perubahannya sampai terasa agak menakutkan. Mata hijau tunggalnya tak lagi berbinar antusias, namun dingin tanpa emosi.

"Sekarang, kita tidak aktivitas fisik sekarang. Buka buku kalian halaman dua ratus empat puluh. Kita belajar mengidentifikasi Kutukan Ilusi."

Begitulah. Pelajaran hari itu sama seperti biasanya. Meskipun tanpa melakukan gerakan rumit dengan semua otot dan tulang mereka, berikut dengan cemooh tajamnya, Profesor Kanda memastikan mereka memahami kutukan yang satu itu seperti halnya kutukan lain. Ia memang tak menggunakan tongkat sihir, namun pengetahuannya tentang kutukan itu, termasuk cara merapalnya dan mengidentifikasi benda yang dikenai mantra itu cukup mengesankan. Ia menunjukkan mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk mengetahui adanya Mantra Ilusi yang digunakan pada obyek tertentu dan menyuruh mereka mempraktekkannya langsung pada beberapa benda yang disiapkannya di depan kelas.

Di akhir pelajaran, ia memberikan PR, seperti biasa. Esai tentang Kutukan Ilusi sepanjang enam puluh senti perkamen. Sementara mereka semua membereskan alat tulis mereka sebelum keluar kelas, Lavi bergerak dari tempatnya di pojok belakang kelas, nyaris terlupakan karena ia sukses membuat dirinya tak terdengar sama sekali. Si rambut merah mendekati rekannya yang sedang menyiingkirkan obyek pelajaran hari itu dari meja guru. Harry, yang tertinggal di belakang antrian sementara teman-temannya yang lain bergerak ke pintu keluar, bisa mendengar potongan percakapan di belakangnya.

"... agak terkecoh dengan namanya. Akan cukup merepotkan jika menyembunyikan sesuatu yang _berbahaya_."

"Aku sudah melihat ilusi yang lebih berbahaya dari itu."

"Yeah, Mugen memang membuat siapapun bisa melihat ilusi _itu_. Tapi kukira enam ilusi dari enam tekniknya itu hanya berbahaya untuk akuma. Dan aku juga tak pernah melihat kau menggunakan Teknik Kelima dan Keenamnya."

Harry sengaja melambatkan langkah. Hermione dan Ron pun turut bergeser ke antrian paling belakang untuk mencuri dengar percakapan bernada rendah itu.

Teknik ilusi? Katana Innocence itu bisa melakukan hal semacam itu?

"Si _Sis-Com_ itu melarangku menggunakannya setelah insiden empat tahun lalu," dengus Kanda. "karena menggunakan keduanya menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi hidup. Bahkan, Master sudah melarangnya ketika aku mencoba Teknik Keenam untuk pertama kalinya waktu aku lima belas tahun." Kanda menghela napas. "Dia tahu aku mencoba mengakhiri semuanya dengan itu."

"Yuu!" Lavi terdengar sangat kaget, seperti halnya Golden Trio yang terhenti mendadak di ambang pintu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Keputusasaanku terlalu memuakkan," Harry melihat lewat ujung matanya, sebelum segera angkat kaki daripada ketahuan mencuri-dengar sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat pribadi, guru muda itu menatap keluar jendela berornamen di belakang mejanya. Mata biru itu dingin dan kosong. "Tapi bahkan saat itu, kematian tak sudi menerimaku. Tak mempedulikanku yang bahkan tak bisa bernapas selama ada di Order."

 **Yakk,, Cut!**

 **Please review~**

 **Omake: Yuu Kanda & Lavi Bookman Jr.'s Sparring**

Meski ini kali kedua ia datang ke Hogwarts, Lavi baru kali ini masuk ke ruang kelas Kanda yang merangkap ruang latihannya itu. Suasana oriental yang sangat familiar langsung terasa di sana, karena Kanda jelas meminta Dumbledore mengatur dekorasinya semirip dengan ruang latihan favoritnya di Order. Meja-meja kayu sudah ditata di bagian belakang kelas, begitu pula bantal-bantalnya, menyisakan area kosong di tengah ruangan yang luas.

Dilihat olehnya kalau Kanda melepaskan jubahnya dan langsung bergerak ke kotak penyimpanan pedang kayu di ujung ruangan. Dari bahunya yang kaku dan diamnya yang suram, tak perlu dikatakan untuknya mengerti kalau pikiran rekannya itu sedang berkecamuk.

Lavi menanggalkan mantel seragam exorcist-nya dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja di belakang kelas, berikut botol tequila-nya. Ia memang datang untuk hal ini. Yuu bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan apa yang dirasakannya secara gamblang. Menyedihkan jika mengawasinya dari jauh menanggung semua frustrasinya itu sendirian.

"Jangan menahannya, Yuu," Lavi menerima pedang kayu yang dilemparkan si rambut panjang padanya.

Kanda sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan, memasang posisi siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Aku tak berniat sama sekali."

Dan Kanda melesat maju.

Untung saja Lavi hapal akan kebiasaan rekannya itu yang tak pernah pakai pembukaan kalau mau menyerang; frontal dan tanpa ragu. Otomatis, ia langsung memakai posisi bertahan untuk menangkisnya. Dan kemudian, Kanda menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Tak hanya ayunan pedang kayunya, tinju dan tendangannya juga harus diwaspadai Lavi. Tentu saja ia sudah mengantisipasi ini. Semua pukulan Kanda, semua serangannya. Termasuk semua emosinya.

Ya, ia bisa merasakannya. Apa yang sulit diungkapkan rekannya itu; perasaannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan langsung 'sisi gelap' Yuu Kanda. Kebenciannya. Dendamnya. Kemarahannya. Keputusasaannya. Lavi sendiri dibuat terkejut dengan itu. Bahwa Kanda menyimpan lebih banyak hal tak terungkapkan di balik sikapnya yang dingin namun temperamental itu.

Jadi benar dugaannya, bahwa kehebatannya di medan tempur adalah cara Kanda mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Semakin buas ia, semakin besar beban itu.

Lavi melompat mundur begitu menerima hantaman ke sekian dari pedang kayu Kanda. Berkali-kali ia dibuat menghindar atau bertahan, hampir semua serangan baliknya dipatahkan. Sebaliknya, berkali-kali si rambut panjang menyarangkan hantaman senjatanya itu padanya.

Duel mereka berlanjut, seakan keduanya lupa waktu. Pada matahari yang telah bergerak ke sebelah barat, menyemburatkan cahayanya yang keemasan melalui jendela-jendela bundar berornamen. Kanda akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya, menatap Lavi yang jatuh terduduk di lantai, terengah-engah nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Lebam dan bulir-bulir keringat menjadi bukti _sparring_ kali itu. Dan seperti biasa, luka yang diterima Lavii jauh lebih banyak daripada lawannya.

"Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak menahan diri," seringai Lavi, meski terlihat seperti sedang sakit gigi. Ia berjengit memegangi rusuk kanan bawahnya. Sepertinya Yuu-chan sukses membuatnya retak. "Apa _itu_ benar-benar mengganggumu?"

Kanda menghela napas. "Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Lavi manggut-manggut. Ia mengerling botol berisi cairan keemasan di atas meja. "Bisa kita minum sekarang?"

Kanda mendengus. Dasar Baka Usagi. Babak belur dan compang-camping karena saking agresifnya ia tadi menyerang si rambut merah, tapi merengek seperti bayi untuk beberapa teguk tequila.

Tapi, ia sendiri juga sedang tidak ingin menolak itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak minum begini," komentar Lavi, setelah beberapa waktu keheningan di antara mereka. Ya. Kesempatan untuk rehat sejenak dari latihan atau bahkan minum bersama itu semakin langka saja. Misi yang diberikan tanpa henti membuat mereka nyaris tak bertemu cukup lama untuk berduel atau yang lainnya. "Atau bicara."

"Aku tidak _bicara_."

Lavi mendengus. "Jelas. Kau lebih suka mengkritik." Lavi menghela napas. "Tapi paling tidak, kau mendengarkan."

Hening lagi.

"Kau tahu, Kakek berencana meninggalkan Order dan menyeretku pergi bersamanya."

Kanda sekarang menatap Lavi. "Lalu kenapa? Kau memang satu-satunya yang bisa meninggalkan Order tanpa ada tuntutan dari Central..."

"Aku tahu, karena itulah." Lavi duduk tegak sekarang, menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, dan posturnya tampak lelah. "Aku tak mau meninggalkan Order."

Kanda mengernyit dalam menatap rekannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau membuat identitas baru lagi." Lavi terhenti sejenak, suaranya terdengar berat. "Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa hati."

"Kau..."

"Kita ini sama saja, Yuu," potong Lavi datar. "Kita sama-sama membunuh perasaan kita sendiri. Kau, karena mereka menginginkanmu menjadi petarung paling hebat, dan aku, karena aku seorang Bookman. Kita ini menyedihkan, kau tahu itu."

Kanda menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ekspresinya keras. "Sudah kuduga kau datang bukan hanya untuk satu alasan." Kanda menenggak satu tegukan tequila lagi. "Kalau begitu, berhentilah hidup dengan cara seperti itu."

Leher Lavi langsung bergerak ke arah rekannya itu.

"Atau kau akan menyesal selamanya."

Lavi mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum meraih botol tequila dan mengetukkan jarinya di sana. "Apa menurutmu aku punya pilihan?"

"Bicara tentang pilihan, apa kau mau duel lagi?" Ada nada jengkel dalam suara Kanda.

Bahu Lavi langsung merosot turun. "Aku hanya iri denganmu yang bisa seberani itu."

"Jangan konyol. Apa yang bisa kau irikan dariku?" Kanda merebut botol dari tangan Lavi. "Aku yang tak punya masa lalu atau masa depan. Aku yang hanya hidup untuk masa kini, menjadi exorcist yang seperti pedang bermata dua; dengan kehormatan dan juga malapetaka. Kau tahu betul soal itu. Untuk seseorang yang sudah mengunci takdir dengan akhir paling menyedihkan, kita memang tak punya banyak pilihan. Kita akan terus mengorbankan apa yang kita miliki."

"Mereka membuatmu mengorbankan Alma..."

Kanda menghela napas, penuh ironi. "Tidak." Ada senyum tipis yang ganjil di wajah tampannya, membuatnya untuk sedetik terlihat mengerikan. "Aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, kita membunuh perasaan kita sendiri. Tapi paling tidak untukmu, kau hidup sebagai manusia. Aku? Aku _hanya_ hidup sebagai senjata mereka. Setelah sekian lama, aku ternyata hanya memupuk kebencian itu sendirian, sementara kau tahu bagaimana Order menggunakanku dan terus begitu sampai detik ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu lagi. Akan ada banyak hal yang aku sesali nantinya."

"Karena itu kau menolak operasinya?" celetuk Lavi, ekspresinya terlihat seakan ia memecahkan teka-teki paling sulit. "Kukira, melihat bagaimana kau lebih agresif ketika duel tadi, kau frustrasi karena terkurung di sini dan ruang operasi hanya mengingatkanmu pada traumamu-"

Lavi langsung berhenti bicara menerima tatapan tajam Kanda. Ia bergumam pelan tak jelas. Ia memilih diam, menatap leret cahaya matahari sore yang muncul di lantai.

Yuu Kanda yang dikenalnya memang seperti ini, dan ia tak menyesal datang meski sepertinya ia membuat paling tidak dua tulang rusuknya retak. Ia sendiri memang datang untuk memastikan si exorcist berambut panjang itu tidak menanggung duka itu sendirian. Meskipun Renny Epstain bertanggung jawab akan masa lalu kelamnya, kematiannya tetap akan meninggalkan luka tersendiri bagi Kanda. Dan Lavi sendiri, yang bimbang akan pilihan antara tinggal di Order atau meninggalkannya, bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Kanda tak memberi penyelesaian secara frontal, namun ia menunjukkan bahwa dalam keterpurukan pun, kita masih bisa menentukan pilihan. Jika membiarkan orang lain yang memutuskan, pada akhirnya kau akan membuat hatimu sendiri dipenuhi dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

BOOM!

Ledakan mendadak yang menggetarkan dinding itu mengagekan Lavi sampai ia menyemburkan tequila yang baru diminumnya. Terbatuk-batuk, ia menatap ke arah pintu, sementara bisa didengar oleh mereka teriakan dan derap lari di koridor.

"Apa itu?" engah Lavi. "Serangan?"

Kanda mengerjap. "Bukan. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi aku punya _perasaan_ ini akan jadi awal yang... menarik."

"Apa?" Lavi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia memandang pintu. "Aku jadi penasaran. Lihat, yuk."

Kanda menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya melihat keingin tahuan bak anak kecil di mata hijau tunggal itu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello dear readers~**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan parah ini. Pekerjaan dunia nyata sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan author dengan cerobohnya juga mematahkan pergelangan kaki sendiri T_T. Jadilah author ini harus mengundur waktu update. Hmm, sepertinya reviewer-nya makin menipis aja ya? Ayo, dear readers, review dan buat author berbahagiia dan semangat menulis~**

 **Buat Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan, thanks buat review-nya ya... :)**

 _ **Nah, everyone, happy reading~**_

Chapter 26

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terpikirkan oleh Harry sore itu. Pertama, tentang ingatan Snape yang dilihatnya dari Pensieve ketika ia ditinggalkan di kantornya karena latihan Occlumency sore itu dibatalkan. Ingatan itu memang milik Snape, namun ia jadi bisa melihat dari sudut pandangnya tentang penilaiannya terhadap James Potter. Harry mau tak mau mengakui bahwa mendiang ayahnya itu memang orang yang arogan. Selama lima tahun ia mengetahui cerita tentang kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana kenangan akan ayahnya menjadi sumber inspirasi, sekarang merasa malu sendiri. Dan karena ia telah memasuki Pensieve tanpa izin, Snape mendepaknya keluar dari ruangan dan menolak mengajari Occlumency lagi.

Jika ia bermaksud mengistirahatkan otaknya dari masalah iu, akan ada hal kedua yang masuk ke pikirannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang hal yang tak sengaja dicuri dengar di kelas terakhir Profesor Kanda. Masih teringat bagaimana hampanya suara gurunya itu ketika mengatakan _"Keputusasaanku terlalu memuakkan."_ Atau bagaimana mata biru itu tampak dingin dan kosong ketika mengatakan _"Tapi bahkan saat itu, kematian tak sudi menerimaku. Tak mempedulikanku yang bahkan tak bisa bernapas selama ada di Order."_ Bagaimana mungkin di usia belia ia bisa berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup? Seberapa besarkah rasa putus asanya sampai ia bahkan menyerah untuk itu? Sebegitu mengerikannyakah perlakuan Order padanya?

Harry menghela napas. Di sinilah ia, tak bisa tidur dengan kepala penuh, memikirkan ia yang lima belas tahun merisaukan masa lalu ayahnya. Ya, tentang ayahnya di usia yang sama dahulu bersikap seperti tukang _bully_ kelas kakap pada Severus Snape. Juga tentang guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya, yang kira-kira di usia yang sama di masa lalu, berpikir untuk bunuh diri dan membuatnya tampak seperti kecelakaan latihan.

Bagaimana semua itu berakhir?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada yang melihat Lavi di Hogwarts lagi. Dari apa yang dikatakan Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, si rambut merah itu sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts di pagi buta.

Dan, pagi itu pun berjalan seperti biasa. Yang berbeda adalah bahwa hari ini anak-anak kelas lima mendapat konsultasi karir. Harry nyaris lupa kalau jadwalnya adalah sore harinya, gara-gara masih hatinya dipenuhi kegalauan dan ia sedikit jengkel dengan Hermione. Untung saja Ron mengingatkannya, membuatnya segera berlari ke kantor Profesor McGonagall secepat yang dia bisa.

"Maaf, Profesor," katanya terengah sambil menutup pintu, "saya lupa."

"Tak masalah, Potter," sahutnya cepat, namun ada seseorang yang mendengus pelan di sudut ruangan. Harry pun refleks menonton berkeliling. Dolores Umbridge duduk di sana, dengan _clipboard_ di pangkuannya, pita norak di lehernya, dan senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya.

"Duduk, Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall kaku. Tangannya agak gemetar ketika ia membereskan tumpukan pamflet di mejanya. Harry pun duduk membelakangi Umbridge, mencoba mengabaikan suara pena bulunya yang berkeresak ketika ia menulis, dan menjawab pertanyaan Profesor McGonagall mengenai pekerjaan masa depan yang diminatinya.

"Yah, saya rasa, saya ingin menjadi Auror," gumam Harry.

"Kau akan perlu nilai tinggi untuk itu," kata Profesor McGonagall, menarik pamflet gelap di antara tumpukan di mejanya dan membukanya. "Mereka mensyaratkan minimal lima NEWTs dan tidak ada yang di bawah Exceeds Expectation – Di Luar Dugaan. Kau juga akan dapat ujian kepribadian dan kelayakan di Kantor Auror. Ini akan jadi jalan yang sulit, Potter, mereka hanya mencari yang terbaik. Sebenarnya, malah tak ada yang diterima tiga tahun terakhir."

Saat itu, Umbridge mengeluarkan suara deham sangat kecil, seakan dia mencoba bisa berdeham sekecil apa. Tentu saja, Profesor McGonagall mengabaikannya, bicara lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tentunya tahu mata pelajaran apa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Ya," sahut Harry. "Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, saya rasa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga menyarankan Transfigurasi, karena Auror sering melakukan transfigurasi dan membaliknya dalam pekerjaan mereka. Harus kukatakan padamu, Potter, kalau aku tidak menerima murid di kelas NEWT-ku kecuali mereka mencapai _Exceed Expectation_ – Di Luar Dugaan. Dan kau sejauh ini hanya mencapai _Acceptable_ – Cukup. Kau harus belajar lebih keras untuk ini. Juga, kau akan perlu Mantra, dan Ramuan," tambahnya dengan senyum sekilas. "Ramuan dan Penawar Racun adalah mata pelajaran penting untuk Auror. Dan aku harus memberitahumu kalau Profesor Snape menolak murid yang tidak mendapat _Outstanding_ – Istimewa - di kelasnya, jadi –"

Umbridge mengeluarkan suara batuk manisnya lagi.

"Apa kau mau permen batuk, Dolores?"

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin tahu apa aku bisa menyelamu, Minerva..."

"Boleh tidak boleh toh kau akan tetap melakukannya," gerutu Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah Potter memiliki temperamen yang cukup untuk menjadi Auror."

"Begitu?" sahut McGonagall sambil lalu. "Nah, Potter, jika kau serius dengan karir ini, kusarankan kau untuk berusaha lebih keras di Transfigurasi dan Ramuan. Kulihat Profesor Flitwick menilaimu antara _Acceptable_ dan _Exceed Expectation_ dua tahun terakhir, prestasimu cukup memuaskan di sana. Untuk Pertahanan terhadap Imu Hitam, nilaimu cenderung tinggi. Profesor Lupin juga memberikan nilai yang cukup memuaskan untuk ini. Bahkan Profesor Kanda juga – yakin kau tidak mau permen batuk Dolores?!"

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau menerima lembar penilaianku tentang Potter tentang prestasinya di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku yakin aku meninggalkan catatan."

"Apa ini?" gerutu McGonagall jijik, pada perkamen merah jambu yang muncul di antara berkas Harry. Ia hanya membacanya sekilas dengan alis bertaut, sebelum menyingkirkannya dan menatap Harry seakan tidak ada selaan. "Jadi, Profesor Kanda tampaknya sepakat kalau kau memiliki bakat penguasan pertahanan sihir. Dan aku tak melihat ada masalah dengan pencapaianmu, jadi, untuk karir Auror..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti tentang catatanku, Minerva?" tanya Umbridge dengan suara manis, melupakan batuknya.

"Tentu aku paham," ujar Profesor McGonagall di antara giginya.

"Kalaau begitu, aku yang tak mengerti kenapa kau memberi Mr. Potter harapan palsu kalau –"

"Harapan palsu?" ulang Profesor McGonagall, masih tidak menatap Umbridge. "Dia mencapai nilai tinggi di semua tes Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam –"

"Maaf menyanggahmu, Minerva, tapi menurut catatanku, dia mendapat nilai yang sangat rendah di kelasnya."

"Harusnya aku mengatakan maksudku lebik jelas," kata Profesor McGonagall, akhirnya menatap langsung ke si Inkuisitor Agung. "Dia mendapat nilai yang tinggi di semua ujian Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang diberikan oleh guru yang cakap."

Senyum Umbridge seketika menghilang. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, menulis di atas clipboard-nya dengan sangat cepat. Profesor McGonagall sendiri kembali menatap Harry, tatapannya membara.

"Ada pertanyaan, Potter?"

"Ya, sahut Harry. "Jenis tes seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kementerian?"

"Nah, kau akan memperagakan kemampuanmu di bawah tekanan dan lainnya," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Ketekunan dan dedikasi, karena pelatihan Auror memerlukan tambahan tiga tahun, ditambah dengan kemampuan di Pertahanan. Itu artinya, kau akan menerima pelajaran tambahan bahkan setelah kau lulus, kecuali kau sudah menyiapkan –"

"Kurasa kau harus tahu," kata Umbridge dengan suara dingin, kalau Menteri Sihir akan memeriksa catatan mereka yang melamar sebagai Auror. Catatan kriminal mereka."

"- menyiapkan diri untuk ujian tambahan setelah Hogwarts, kau harus mencoba untuk mencari –"

"Yang artinya kesempatan anak ini menjadi Auror sama besarnya dengan kembalinya Dumbledore ke sekolah ini."

"Kesempatan yang besar, kalau begitu," sahut Profesor McGonagall.

"Potter punya catatan kriminal."

"Dia sudah dibersihkan dari segala tuduhan."

Harry menelan ludah gugup. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau sesi konsultasi karirnya akan berakhir dengan argumen antara Kepala Asrama-nya dan Inkuisitor Agung. Profesor McGonagall dengan panas memberi dukungan penuh padanya, bahkan bersedia memberikan latihan tambahan.

"Potter, konsultasi karirmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh keluar."

Harry dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan, tidak berani menatap Umbridge. Dia masih bisa mendengar adu teriaknya dengan Profesor McGonagall di koridor.

Kemarahan Umbridge jelas masih tersisa ketika ia muncul di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia berkali-kali melempar tatapan sengit pada Harry dan juga penuh kemarahan pada ProfesOr Kanda, yang dengan terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Masih teringat di benak Harry kalau gurunya itu menilainya 'memiliki bakat di pertahanan sihir' dan sepertinya itu yang membuat Umbridge semakin tak menyukainya.

"Kau sebaiknya pikirkan lagi rencanamu, Harry," kata Hermione, ketika bel pelajaran terakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Ia masih tak setuju akan rencana Harry yang berniat menerobos masuk ke kantor Umbridge untuk memakai jaringan Floo-nya agar bisa berbicara dengan Sirius di Grimmauld Place.

"Dumbledore mengorbankan dirinya agar kau bisa tetap sekolah, Harry!" seru Hermione memperingatkan.

Harry sendiri juga diliputi setitik keraguan. Namun, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pisau serba-guna hadiah Sirius di Natal lalu, juga Jubah Gaib ayahnya... Belum lagi pengalih perhatian yang sudah disiapkan Fred dan George... Entah apapun itu, ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya. Kesempatan ini mungkin tak akan datang dua kali, bukan?

"Harry, tolong!"

Jantungnya berdegup keras ketika ia keluar kelas. Begitu tiba di koridor, didengarnya teriakan dan jeritan di lantai atas, tanda pengalih-perhatian sudah dimulai. Umbridge keluar dai kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam secepat yang bisa dilakukan kaki-kaki pendeknya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Harry, jangan-!"

Namun, Harry tak mendengar suara penuh putus asa itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat melawan arus anak-anak yang penasaran menuju lantai atas. Hanya ini kesempatannya untuk mencari pembenaran di masa lalu ayahnya.

* * *

Sungguh menjengkelkan mendapati si Umbridge itu memunculkan diri di belakang kelasnya lagi. Kanda mengira perempuan itu akan berhenti menggerecoki kelasnya meski hanya dengan kehadirannya saja. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan tahan dengan muka kodoknya itu. Apalagi sepertinya kali ini _mood_ si Inkuisitor Agung sedang tidak baik. Berkali-kali dirasakannya kemarahan dan kebencian yang diarahkan padanya. Kanda, yang sudah kenyang dengan jenis tatapan itu, tentu saja dengan mudah mengabaikannya.

Yang sulit, adalah menahan diri untuk tidak menendang perempuan itu dari ruangan. Atau mengumpankannya pada akuma. Kelihatannya itu akan _cukup_ menyenangkan.

Pelajaran sore itu berlangsung seperti biasa. Untungnya, karena suasana hati yang tidak baik, Umbridge tidak melontarkan komentar menyebalkannya lagi. Dan, baru dua menit setelah bel berbunyi, suara ledakan dan jeritan di beberapa lantai di atas mereka membuat perempuan itu berlari keluar kelas menerobos anak-anak. Kaki-kaki pendeknya membuat Kanda bertanya-tanya, seberapa cepat Umbridge bisa mencapai tempat kejadian.

Membereskan esai anak-anak yang juga mulai berlarian menuju ke lantai atas, Kanda menghela napas bosan. Sepertinya ada hal 'menarik' kedua setelah insiden kembang api itu.

Ini sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tapi, ia ingin tahu seberapa besar dampak insiden ini bagi kedamaian dunianya. Soalnya, kembang api kemarin cukup ramai, bertahan memeriahkan kastil tiga hari tiga malam.

Setelah menutup pintu kelasnya, ia berjalan menuju keramaian di lantai atas. Keramaian terlihat di sana, persis ketika pemecatan Profesor Trelawney. Para siswa dan guru ada di sana, berdiri agak menepi, dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya berlumuran lumpur. Peeves si hantu usil melayang di udara, tampak senang dan si kembar Weasley yang bertampang seperti orang yang tersudut.

"Jadi!" seru Umbridge penuh kemenangan. "Jadi menurut kalian cukup lucu untuk mengubah koridor menjadi kolam rawa, begitu?"

"Cukup lucu, yeah," kata Fred, menatapnya tanpa takut.

Bocah ini punya nyali, komentar Kanda dalam hati, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tepat saat itu, Filch muncul di belakang Umbridge. Dengan wajah sumringah di antara keriputnya, ia memberikan beberapa lembar formulir pada si Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya dapatkan formulirnya, Kepala Sekolah," katanya serak saking antusiasnya. "Saya sudah dapatkan dan cambuknya sudah siap. Oh, saya bisa segera melakukannya..."

"Bagus sekali, Argus," katanya. "Kalian berdua." Ia menatap Fred dan George dengan dengki, "kalian akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pembuat onar di sekolahku."

"Tahu tidak," ujar Fred sambil lalu, "kami rasa tidak seperti itu." Ia menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya. "George, kurasa kita sudah cukup menerima pendidikan sihir."

"Yeah, aku juga berpikir begitu," sahut George ringan.

"Waktunya menguji kemampuan kita di dunia nyata, begitu?" tannya Fred.

"Tepat sekali."

Sebelum Umbridge sempat mengatakan apapun, keduanya mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka dan berseru ," _Accio_ sapu!"

Ada suara tabrakan keras di kejauhan. Dari sudut matanya, Kanda bisa melihat dua buah sapu sihir yang melesat ke arah pemiliknya. Salah satunya dengan rantai dan kaitan berat yang berayun berbahaya.

Kanda menyapu pandang, dilihatnya pedang baja di tangan salah satu baju zirah. Ditariknya pedang itu, membuat si patung berderik memprotes. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia melompat, memotong rantai itu, yang jatuh berdentang ke lantai.

Semua mata langsung teralih padanya, yang mengangkat pedang besi itu ke bahunya.

"Profesor!" seru si guru Herbologi.

"Aku tidak suka rantainya. Itu dekorasi tak perlu," sahut Kanda kalem.

"Trims, Profesor," cengir George, melompat ke sapunya, sementara saudara kembarnya menaiki sapu yang lain.

"Sekarang kalian bebas," ujar Kanda, mengangkat seringai sedetiknya.

Si kembar menjejak lantai dan melayang di udara, lalu menatap Umbridge yang wajahnya tampak seperti kodok yang kehilangan mangsa. "Dan kami tak akan melihatmu."

"Yeah, jangan repot-repot mengontak kami," sambung George.

Fred berputar di sapunya , menatap penonton yang terdiam. "Kalau ada yang mau membeli Rawa Portabel seperti yang sudah dicontohkan, datanglah ke Diagon Alley nomor sembilan puluh tiga – Sihir Sakti Weasley," ujarnya lantang. "Toko baru kami!"

"Diskon spesial untuk murid Hogwarts yang bersumpah memakainya untuk mengenyahkan kelelawar tua ini," tambah George, menunjuk ke Umbridge.

"Hentikan dia!" jerit Umbridge. Filch langsung maju, namun, Kanda dengan sengaja mengulurkan kakinya, membuat si Penjaga Sekolah terjerembab. Ketika ia bangun, ia menatap sekitarnya dengan marah, namun tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya tersandung. Si kembar sendiri melayang lebih tinggi, untuk sejajar dengan si Hantu Jahil.

"Sengsarakan dia untuk kami, Peeves."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal si Hantu Jahil, Peeve mengangkat topi loncengnya dan memberi bungkukan bada Fred dan George. Si kembar berputar di udara, di antara ledakan tepuk tangan anak-anak dan melesat menuju matahari sore yang indah.

"Beraninya kau!" Umbridge mengacungkan jari-jari pendeknya dengan wajah berkeriut marah pada Kanda, sementara beberapa guru menggelengkan kepala antara putus asa dan geli. Kolega muda mereka sepertinya tak habis ide membuat Kepala Sekolah baru Hogwarts naik darah. "Kau harusnya hentikan mereka!"

"Sekolah sudah gagal memberi mereka perasaan bahwa ini adalah tempat untuk mereka tinggal. Akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka menemukan hidup mereka sendiri," kata Kanda tenang. Dan mendadak, ia mengacungkan pedang baja yang berat itu, tepat ke arah Umbridge; beberapa anak terkesiap kaget. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan rantai, juga hukuman cambuk. Seingatku ini sekolah, bukan penjara budak."

Kanda berbalik, mengembalikan pedang baja itu ke tangan si baju zirah yang berderik senang. Ia berjalan menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang masih terpana dan Umbridge yang sepertinya gatal meluncurkan kutukan.

* * *

Pasca aksi pelarian dramatis Fred dan George, sepertinya kekacauan akhirnya terjadi di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Tak ada lagi kedamaian dan kenyamanan. Keduanya sudah membuat diri mereka layak masuk Sejarah Hogwarts, dan memastikan sebagian besar penghuni sekolah meneruskan jejak pembuat onar mereka.

Si kembar sama sekali tidak meninggalkan petunjuk bagaimana melenyapkan rawa di koridor lantai lima di sayap timur. Umbridge dan Filch sudah mencoba berbagai cara, dan kesemuanya gagal total. Jadilah Filch hanya membatasi area berawa dan mengarahkan anak-anak untuk melewati jalan lain alih-ali di sepanjang koridor. Harry yakin guru-guru seperti McGonagall dan Flitwick bisa melenyapkannya dalam hitungan detik. Namun, sama dengan kasus Kembang Api Sihir Weasley, mereka lebih suka melihat Umbridge berusaha keras.

Ya. Bekerja keras. Karena yang harus ditangani Umbridge tak berakhir sampai di situ. Kekacauan merajalela di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Bom Kotoran diledakkan di mana-mana. Begitu juga dengan Peluru Bau. Sudah menjadi trend untuk anak-anak merapal Mantra Gelembung Kepala jika lewat di koridor untuk memastikan mereka mendapat oksigen yang bersih dan cukup.

Belum lagi Niffler yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke kantor Inkuisitor Agung itu. Si hewan sihir pecinta benda-benda berkilau itu dengan penuh sukacita mengacak-acak ruangannya, membuat Umbridge menjerit-jerit ketika si Niffler mencoba menarik cincin-cincinnya dari jari-jarinya yang buntek.

Di samping kekacauan yang diciptakan anak-anak, jangan lupakan rajanya keonaran Hogwarts, Peeves si Hantu Jahil. Ia menganggap serius ucapan perpisahan Fred, berusaha sebaik mungkin menyengsarakan Umbridge. Si hantu tertawa gila-gilaan di mana-mana, membalik meja-meja, melempar-lempar kapur, menjatuhkan patung-patung dan pot-pot bunga, menjatuhkan gulungan perkamen ke perapian, bahkan dua kali menyembunyikan Mrs Norris ke dalam baju zirah, membuat si kucing mengeong-ngeong keras sampai ia dibebaskan pemiliknya yang murka. Peeves juga dengan gembira melempar obor seakan dia melakukan pertunjukan _juggling_ , membuka semua keran di toilet lantai dua sampai menyebabkan banjir di koridor, juga menjatuhkan sekotak besar tarantula di meja Hufflepuff yang malang ketika sarapan. Di waktu senggangnya, ia akan melayang santai di belakang Umbridge sambil makan permen karet raspberry dan meniupnya keras-keras setiap kali Umbridge bicara.

Tak ada staf guru yang bersedia membantu Umbridge kecuali Filch. Bahkan, seminggu setelah kepergian Fred dan George, Harry pernah melihat Profesor McGonagall berjalan melewati Peeves, yang berusaha melepaskan baut kandelar kristal, menggumamkan 'Putar ke arah sebaliknya.'

Selain itu, anak-anak mengagumi tindakan Profesor Kanda yang 'membantu' lolosnya si kembar Weasley. Berdasarkan pendapat teman-temannya, yang dilakukan guru yang mendapat predikat tersangar itu sangat keren. Ia jelas sama sekali tidak mempedulikan semua peringatan dan ancaman Umbridge dengan Kementerian di belakangnya. Ia juga menjadi salah satu guru yang sangat ditakuti Peeves, yang selalu menghindarinya dan tak pernah mengacau di kelasnya. Jelas si Hantu Jahil tahu kemampuan sang profesor sebagai exorcist yang bisa melenyapkannya dari muka bumi. Bahkan Harry pernah melihat Peeves yang sedang asyik meneror anak-anak kelas satu Gryffindor dengan melemparkan kacang bulukan langsung berhenti membeku begitu Profesor Kanda lewat. Anak-anak memanfaatkan punggung guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu untuk berlindung dari Peeves, yang dengan penuh hormat mengangkat topi loncengnya sebelum berbalik arah, melayang pergi untuk mencari anak-anak lain yang bisa diganggu atau malah mengunjungi Umbridge lagi.

* * *

Pertandingan final Quidditch tahun ajaran ini berlangsung pada akhir pekan terakhir bulan Mei. Kendati Harry tak mengharapkan banyak hal dari performa Ron di pertandingan kali ini, ia masih berharap Gryffindor bisa menang. Hermione juga berpendapat sama dengannya, namun harapannya lebih besar karena menurut pendapatnya Ron menemukan kepercayaan dirinya tanpa adanya kakak kembarnya yang lebih suka menggodanya daripada menyemangatinya.

Sayangnya Harry dan Hermione tidak bisa melihat pertandingan itu selain gol pertama Roger Davies, kapten tim Ravenclaw. Rubeus Hagrid tiba-tiba saja datang ke bangku penonton dan mengajak mereka ke Hutan Terlarang.

Harry dan Hermione bertatapan, agak keberatan dengan ide itu, kerena artinya mereka tidak menonton pertandingan dan mendukung Ron. Namun melihat betapa kacaunya kelihatannya Hagrid membuat mereka tak tega. Hanya saja, mereka agak heran karena Hagrid membawa busur dan panahnya. Menurutnya, keadaan Hutan tak aman lagi setelah Firenze pergi. Tepatnya, para kawanan Centaurus yang merasa dikhianati gampang marah pada pendatang.

Mana mereka tahu kalau ternyata Hagrid memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka dari mana luka-lukanya itu berasal; ternyata misinya menarik kaum raksasa ke pihak yang melawan Lord Voldemort tidak berakhir tangan kosong. Hagrid menemukan adik-beda-ayahnya yang diberinama Grawp, si raksasa setinggi lima meter. Mana mereka tahu pula kalau maksud Hagrid memberitahu keduanya tentang adik tirinya itu adalah untuk menjadi teman baru Grawp jika ia terpaksa pergi karena ia dipecat oleh Umbridge.

Setelahnya, mereka pun keluar dari Hutan. Masih tak habis pikir bagi Harry tentang bagaimana caranya mengurusi dan menemani si raksasa setinggi lima meter, atau mengajarinya bahasa Inggris.

"Kau tahu kau tak lagi diterima di sini, Hagrid." Terdengar sebuah suara.

Dilihat oleh mereka bertiga, sesosok centaurus dengan tubuh kuda kecoklatan dan berambut hitam. Nada suaranya yang dingin tak ramah sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Halo, Magorian," sapa Hagrid waspada.

Semak di belakang Magorian berkerasak, dan lima centaurus lain juga muncul dari sana. Salah satunya adalah Bane, si pemimpin kawanan Centaurus yang pernah ditemui Harry di kali pertama ia bertemu Firenze.

"Bukankah kita sudah setuju kalau tak ada lagi manusia yang diizinkan masuk ke Hutan ini?" kata Bane sinis.

"Sekarang aku manusia, begitu?" balas Hagrid sengit, "hanya karena cegah kalian lakukan pembunuhan?"

Harry menatap Hagrid dan kawanan centaurus yang adu argumen itu dengan waswas. Jadi, di balik kedatangan Firenze ke Hogwarts ada konflik mencekam yang ditinggalkannya di Hutan.

Bunyi derak keras itu otomatis membuat para centaurus mengangkat busurnya. Hagrid juga, namun langsung menurunkannya begitu tahu siapa, atau lebih tepatnya apa, yang muncul. Fenrir berbulu abu-abu dan hitam kebiruan itu melangkah di antara kegelapan pepohonan. Mata merahnya menyala sama terangnya dengan batu hijau di dahinya.

"Puffy?"

"Kukira namanya Yoru," bisik Hermione lemah.

Betapa herannya Harry melihat para centaurus yang mundur perlahan. Mereka juga seketika menurunkan busurnya, meski belum menghilangkan kewaspadaan mereka pada si Fenrir yang bergerak mendekat, mengancam pada mereka namun protektif pada ketiga penghuni Hogwarts itu.

"Hewan itu tidak diterima di sini juga," kata Bane dingin.

"Aku mau tahu kalau kau bisa usir dia," balas Hagrid galak. Yoru mmenggeram mengancam, memamerkan giginya.

"Dia ada di sini hanya karena laki-laki itu juga ada di sini," kata Bane tak senang. "Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Exorcist itu memudar. Bintangnya meredup..."

"Omong kosong," gerutu Hagrid. Ia mendorong Harry dan Hermione menuju jalan setapak. Yoru mengikuti mereka bak anjing penjaga. Para centaurus itu hanya mengawasi mereka dari jauh, sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke dalam Hutan.

"Hagrid, apa menurutmu yang dikatakan Bane itu benar?" tanya Harry, sementara mereka melewati tunggul pohon besar.

"Soal apa?" gerutu Hagrid.

"Soal Profesor Kanda," gumam Harry. Ia teringat peringatan Firenze tentang usaha sia-sia Hagrid. Dan Bane, sebagai centaurus yang memang diberkahi kemampuan meramal yang kemungkinan lebih bisa dipercaya daripada Profesor Trelawney, punya peluang mendekati benar lebih besar. Dan kata 'memudar' dan 'meredup' kedengarannya tidak bagus.

"Entahlah. Mereka memang suka bicara seperti itu," kata Hagrid sambil lalu. "Lagipula Profesor Kanda kelihatan sehat-sehat saja, kan? Mereka bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu. Mereka hanya tidak sabar menunggunya membawa Puffy keluar dari sini."

"Mereka tidak suka dia?" tanya Hermione, mengerling waswas pada si Fenrir yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Fenrir itu makhluk sihir yang memiliki aura lebih kuat daripada makhluk manapun yang ada di Hutan ini saat ini. Hampir sama kuatnya dengan phoenix. Para centaurus itu tidak suka jika ada yang lebih berkuasa dari mereka. Dan makhluk yang lebih kuat itu justru tunduk pada manusia. Makanya mereka tidak senang dengan itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

 **~Please review~**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello dear readers~ Long time no see~**_

 **Maafkan author yang tidak meng-update cerita selama beberapa bulan yang panjang. Author mencoba menyelakan diri untuk menulis. Hanya saja, dengan pekerjaan dunia nyata yang cukup menyita perhatian, jadinya semangat menulis menurun dan folder ini teronggok di pojokan yang penuh debu dan keputus-asaan! Author udah ga bisa lagi bertahan untuk begadang demi nulis kalau ga mau tepar tak berdaya. Jadi, meski dengan progres super lambat, author akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sampai akhir!**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang begitu sabar menanti. semoga tulisan abal author ini masih ada di hati~**

 **Buat myuu yang tanya kenapa bintang-nya Yuu Kanda meredup, nanti akan tahu di beberapa chap ke depan ^_^**

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : terima kasih udah sabar menunggu~ Ini dia chapter barunya.. hehehehe**

 **Cooliceprinces : thanks for ur review~ Kenapa Kanda jarang interaksi langsung dengan Golden Trio? Karena dia g nganggap siapapun cukup dekat dengan dia, kecuali rekan Exorcist tersayang-nya :D Tapi mungkin nanti akan author jadikan masukan untuk membuat scene interaksi mereka di cerita...**

 **Rumie : thanks for triple review, ini dia chapter barunya~**

 **And now, everyone, happy reading~**

Chapter 27

Tim Gryffidor yang secara tak terduga berhasil bertahan di laga Quidditch tahun itu membuat Ron sangat bersemangat dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menceritakan pertandingan terakhir.

Namun, Harry dan Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa keduanya sama sekali tidak menonton pertandingan setelah gol pertama Roger Davies. Kentara kecewa, Ron tetap mendengarkan alasan kedua sahabatnya itu, kaget sekaligus tak percaya kalau Hagrid-lah yang menarik Harry dan Hermione dari lapangan.

"Jadi," kata Ron, berdeham dengan ekspresi jengkel sekaligus geli, "Hagrid ingin kita mengajari adik tiri raksasanya bahasa Inggris dan bermain dengannya? Ini resmi, Hagrid kehilangan akal sehatnya."

"Jangan bicara begitu," tegur Hermione.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu tadi?" gerutu Ron. "Nah, balik lagi ke tadi, yang jelas, kita isa berharap kita tak perlu berurusan dengan si Grawp ini. Ini hampir akhir semester, Hagrid belum dipecat, jadi kita bisa bebas darinya. Lagipula, kayak kita kurang kerjaan saja. PR semakin banyak dan kita hampir ujian!"

* * *

Pagi cerah di awal Juni itu dipenuhi percakapan anak-anak yang menikmati sarapan di Aula Besar. Dan, seperti biasa pos burung hantu muncul di tengah acara, membawakan surat atau paket kepada murid-murid Hogwarts. Namun, dilihat oleh Harry seekor elang tampan yang dulu itu datang kembali, membawa sebuah bungkusan. Elang itu meluncur mulus ke arah meja guru, menjatuhkan bungkusannya di depan Profesor Kanda yang heran. Tentu saja. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya guru galak itu menerima paket.

Bahkan sejumlah guru menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Wah, kau dapat pos? Tumben sekali?" ujar Profesor Flitwick.

Kanda mengernyit. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Siapa yang repot-repot mengirimkan paket untuknya? Satu-satunya yang mungkin hanya gurunya yang norak itu. Tapi Tiedoll sedang misi rahasia yang membuatnya tak akan berhubungan dengan dunia luar untuk sementara waktu, jadi jelas bukan dia.

Kanda mencari alamat pengirim dibungkus paket itu. Namun yang ada di sana adalah namanya dan nama pengirim yang ternyata dari Markas Besar. Masih mencurigakan baginya. "Lebih baik bukan kobra hitam lagi," gumamnya pelan

Kanda pun membuka bungkusnya dengan cepat, sementara si elang memakan daging asap dari piring Profesor Sinistra.

"Kobra hitam?" tanya Profesor Flitwick kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa dapat kobra hitam?"

"Karena yang mengirimkannya sepertinya berpendapat akan cukup menghibur melihatku mati," kata Kanda datar. Ternyata, yang ada di dalamnya adalah sebuah golem emas.

"Timcanpy?" Kanda mengerjap heran. Eh, bukan. Timcanpy punya tanduk...

Golem emas itu membuka sayapnya, lalu melayang di depan exorcist yang mengernyitkan dahinya itu. Mata biru Kanda melebar begitu si golem membuka mulutnya, memunculkan barisan kata berwarna-warni;'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KANDA!'

Profesor Sprout tersedak jus labunya. "Kau ulang tahun?!" tanyanya terbatuk.

Kanda menggeratakkan giginya. Ia mengambil kotak paketnya dan memeriksa isinya. Ada beberapa kotak lain yang lebih kecil dan juga beberapa surat.

"Norak sekali," gerutu Kanda, mengambil _earpiece_ di sakunya dan langsung mengontak Markas-nya, sementara Profesor Sprout tersenyum-senyum, bersama Profesor Sinistra dan Profesor McGonagall. Si golem emas tak mau menutup tulisan itu, terbang berputar dengan gembira, membuat si elang menatapnya jengkel.

"Oi, Komui. Apa maksudnya ini?"

" _Oh? Shen Li sudah sampai? Suka hadiahmu?_ " terdengar suara riang si Supervisor Black Order.

"Komui, aku –"

" _Yeah, yeah,_ " potong Komui segera, " _kau tidak suka rayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku tahu._ Semua _juga tahu itu. Tapi, kurasa sudah lewat waktunya untuk kau berdamai dengan masa lalu._ "

Kanda mengerjap, sementara para guru memandangnya heran.

" _Kau selalu benci jika kami buatkan pesta untukmu. Kau juga selalu membakar habis hadiahmu. Jenderal Tiedoll sampai kehabisan ide untuk membuatmu senang di hari ini selama bertahun-tahun._ "

"Kalian keras kepala."

" _Kau lebih kepala batu,_ " cetus Komui santai. " _Hadiah kami mungkin akan berakhir sama. Tapi kau tahu kami akan mengulanginya lagi tahun depan. Dan golemnya akan tereduksi, dia tidak kami program bisa bertahan lama di area sihir. Dan aku hanya ingin katakan, paling tidak, sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, aku benar-benar berharap bisa melihatmu berhenti menganggap keberadaanmu di dunia sebagai bencana. Kami_ senang _kau ada. Lavi bilang akan adakan pesta, tapi Bookman memarahinya karena mencoba menyelundupkan brendi. Lagipula mana bisa pesta kalau bintang utamanya tidak ada, kan? Lena-chan titip salam. Bukan berarti aku setuju kalau adikku tersayang bisa dengan cowok macam kau, ingat itu!_ " tambah Komui serius.

" _Oh iya, ada surat penting di dalam kotak. Itu salah satu wasiat Renny padamu. Aku sudah periksa isinya. Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dia hanya ingin mewariskan semua kekayaannya, tanpa kecuali, padamu._ "

Semua mata langsung terarah pada Kanda, yang mengerjap bingung, "Apa?"

" _Yeah. Aku juga kaget, tahu. Keluarga Epstain kan kaya raya. Kau jadi miliarder dalam sekejap –_ "

"Kenapa dia berikan itu padaku?" tanya Kanda jengkel. "Aku tidak butuh –"

" _Aku tidak bisa merinci jumlah uang di brankasnya – wow, ini cukup untuk membangun lima apartemen mewah - belum termasuk rumah mewahnya di California, dan tiga villa di Edinburg, Hawai, dan Selandia Baru.._."

"Komui, aku sama sekali tidak butuh itu semua," kata Kanda jengkel. "Untuk apa perempuan itu memberikannya padaku? Kompensasi untuk masa lalu? Sudah kubilang dia sudah membayarnya dengan nyawanya. Harus kukatakan aku cukup puas -"

" _Kadang aku berpikir kau ini psikopat."_

"Aku berpikir hal yang sama," ujar Profesor Sprout, berbisik pada Profesor Sinistra.

" _Yah, mungkin itu tujuannya, sih_ " kata Komui. " _Yang jelas kau harus tanda tangan surat-suratnya dulu. Dan menurutku lakukan saja, sebelum ada yang mengetahui soal ini dan mencoba memanfaatkannya. Kau tahu Renny pewaris tunggal keluarganya. Sepupunya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan dan dia juga tidak pernah menikah. Jika itu semua sudah atas namamu, terserah padamu mau kau apakan. Yang terpenting kita harus amankan dulu semuanya._ "

"Merepotkan."

" _Kalau kau bingung, kau bisa tanyakan pada Jenderal Tiedoll._ "

"Kau tahu dia tidak bisa dihubungi."

" _Eh... benar juga._ " Komui terhenti sejenak. " _Kami kehilangan kontak tiga bulan terakhir. Bagaimana dia bisa menghilangkan jejak begitu ya? Apa dia ketularan Cross Marian?_ "

"Che."

" _Terakhir dia mengontak kami di Sudan, tapi dia belum menghubungi lagi. Tidak ada kabar artinya kabar bagus, kan? Untuk soal warisan itu..._ "

"Kau bilang nanti terserah padaku mau diapakan, kan?"

" _Yeah. Tapi jangan dibakar seperti Krory membakar kastilnya sendiri. Yang jelas tanda tangan saja dulu. Kalau kau pulang nanti kita bisa bahas soal ini. Kita juga perlu diskusikan dengan pengacara dan lain-lain._ "

"Yeah, yeah, terserah sajalah."

" _Ingat, Kanda, jangan dibakar dulu suratnya –_ "

"IYA!"

" _Oke, sampai ketemu lagi kalau begitu. Selamat ulang tahun, Kanda_."

Dan sambungan terputus.

Kanda mendengus tak percaya. Golem emas di depannya berputar, lalu melayang di depannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan suara letupan kecil, tereduksi menjadi asap warna-warni dan berkelip cantik.

Para guru menatap kolega muda mereka dengan ingin tahu sekarang. Penasaran, apakah ia akan membuang hadiah ulang tahunnya, termasuk hadiah warisan jutaan poundsterling itu, atau kenapa ia membenci ulang tahunnya.

"Profesor?" tanya si guru Herbologi pelan. "Kenapa kau –"

"Itu pribadi," sela Kanda datar, menutup kotak hadiahnya. Ia hampir berharap itu tadi ular berbisa saja, atau tarantula sebesar piring.

Kanda memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima masa lalu sepenuhnya. Namun, Komui ada benarnya. Bukankah di hari ia kembali adalah penerimaan akan dirinya sendiri seutuhnya, sebagai Yuu Kanda? "Mereka benar-benar tidak menyerah, eh?" gumamnya.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus menyerah," ujar McGonagall tenang, membuat Kanda menoleh ke arahnya. "Entah apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, kurasa teman-temanmu tak berpikiran sama."

Kanda mengerjap.

"Setiap anak lahir dengan takdirnya sendiri."

"Takdirku ada di kegelapan."

"Tapi jalan yang ditempuh itu ditentukan olehmu sendiri," tambah McGonagall.

"Sayangnya," Kanda menatap kotaknya, "mereka yang menentukan jalan itu untukku. Selama ini, aku hanya menjadi boneka, bukan," ada seringai ganjil yang muncul selama sepersekian detik di wajah tampan itu, "tapi mesin pembunuh untuk mereka."

"Barbar," ujar Umbridge dengan suara manisnya yang paling berbahaya. Tak ayal lagi kalau ia menguping. "Jadi organisasi itu hanya memunculkan orang kasar dan _barbar_."

"Hati-hati lidahmu," kata Profesor McGonagall. Ia sudah mendengar dari Dumbledore kalau guru muda itu menjadi exorcist sejak kecil, lebih tepatnya dipaksakan menjadi exorcist karena kemampuannya yang bisa mengendalikan Innocence. Tak adil menghakimi seorang anak yang 'dibentuk' menjadi dia yang sekarang sementara ada sebab lain di sana.

"Tidak juga," kata Kanda datar, berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap sengit Umbridge seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berselubung sarung tangan kulit naga, mengizinkan si elang bertengger di sana sementara tangan yang lain membawa kotak hadiahnya. "Hanya aku orang _barbar_ yang ada di sana. Jangan memasukkan yang lainnya dalam kategori itu."

Enak saja. Membayangkan orang seperti Lena atau Johnny dikatai barbar?

"Apa?"

"Aku satu-satunya yang tersisa dari pelatihan 'kecil' mereka. Mereka tak mau ambil risiko memiliki orang sepertiku lebih banyak. Kau tahu, jika bukan karena pedang itu, dan juga perang ini, mereka juga akan menghabisiku. Orang sepertiku terlalu berbahaya, Inkuisitor."

"Kau-!"

"Untungnya aku tak berminat menghabisimu. Kau terlalu menyebalkan. Nanti juga mati sendiri."

Dan Kanda melengos pergi.

"Beraninya dia!"

"Anak itu memang tak punya takut, ya," celetuk Profesor Sprout.

"Dan rasanya dia semakin misterius saja," ujar Profesor Flitwick.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall tegas, "anak itu punya masa kecil yang keras dan berat. Dia melalui semuanya, dalam cara yang tidak kita ketahui. Dan," guru Transfigurasi itu menatap tajam Umbridge yang mengacuhkannya, "sangat tidak adil menghakiminya terlalu keras."

* * *

Minggu-minggu akhir tahun ajaran Hogwarts kali ini akhirnya tiba. Atmosfer ujian yang menegangkan kentara terasa di antara anak-anak kelas lima dan tujuh. Mereka yang sudah berkutat dengan buku-buku dan catatan lama, sembari sesekali mempraktekkan mantra sekarang harus memperlihatkan hasil kerja keras mereka. Kanda memperhatikan betapa bingung dan gugupnya ketika para pengawas ujian tiba di Hogwarts.

Orang-orang yang tampaknya sangat uzur itu tiba di Hogwarts ketika malam tiba. Kanda mau tak mau berdiri di antara para guru untuk menyambut mereka. Profesor Marchbanks, penyihir wanita renta bertubuh kecil itu sedang berbicara dengan Umbridge. Agaknya dia sedikit tuli, melihat bagaimana Umbridge berbicara keras dengannya yang hanya berjarak dua puluh senti.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Sudah kulakukan berkali-kali," kata Profesor Marchbanks tak sabar. "Aku belum dengar kabar soal Dumbledore," katanya seraya menatap berkeliling, seakan pak tua itu akan muncul begitu saja dari lemari sapu. "Tidak tahu dimana dia, kurasa?"

"Tidak sama sekali," kata Umbridge gusar, melempar tatapan tak senang pada Potter dan Granger yang kebetulan ada di dekat tangga, menunggui Weasley mengikat tali sepatunya; tipuan lama untuk mencari kesempatan menguping. _Dasar bocah_. "Tapi Kementerian akan segera melacaknya."

"Aku ragukan itu," sahut Profesor Marchbanks. "Tidak jika ia tidak ingin ditemukan. Aku mengujinya sendiri dahulu, ketika ujian OWL dan NEWTs-nya. Hal-hal luar biasa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tongkatnya..."

Jadi Pak Tua itu agak seperti Cross Marian. Eksentrik dan tak tertebak, serta memiliki keahlian berupa aksi menghilang yang bahkan tak bisa dilacak oleh siapapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, inikah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang dibicarakan itu?" Profesor Marchbanks mengernyitkan dahinya agar bisa melihat Kanda lebih jelas. "Kau lebih muda dan lebih tampan dari yang dibicarakan. Dia akan memecahkan semua rekor Lockhart di _Weekly Magazine_."

Kanda mengerjap; agak tak menduga komentar dari penyihir uzur yang bahkan lebih tua dari Dumbledore. Apa pula _Weekly Magazine_ itu?

"Itu majalah sihir," ujar McGonagall pelan, yang dilihat Kanda sedang berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. "Dan Lockhart itu dulu model terpopuler di sana, dan sempat menempati posisimu tiga tahun lalu."

Kanda benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menggeratakkan giginya. Disamakan dengan laki-laki pesolek macam model narsis seperti itu? Enak saja!

"Tapi aku terkesan dengan hasil pembelajaranmu. Untung sekali anak-anak itu belajar dari exorcist sepertimu, Anak Muda," kata Profesor Marchbanks.

"Mari saya antar anda sekalian ke kantor guru," kata Umbridge manis, tanda ia sedang sangat jengkel, "Tentunya anda ingin teh hangat setelah perjalanan jauh?"

 **(Skip scene - Ujian berlangsung)**

Ujian Praktek Astronomi dan Pemecatan Dramatis Rubeus Hagrid

Harry mengarahkan teleskopnya ke halaman di bawah sana. Dilihatnya dua sosok baru muncul dari undakan Aula Depan. Ia mengenali sosok tergesa Profesor McGonagall dan tegapnya Profesor Kanda yang berjalan agak dibelakangnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak Profesor McGonagall. "Atas dasar apa kalian mengusirnya dengan cara seperti –"

Salah satu dari penyihir pengawal Umbridge meluncurkan sebuah mantra ke arah guru Transfigurasi itu. Beberapa anak menjerit kaget; namun Mantra Bius itu luput karena dengan cepat Profesor Kanda menarik Profesor McGonagall menghindar.

"Gargoyle gundul!" teriak Profesor Tofty saking kagetnya, ikut lupa akan ujian. Namun Harry memfokuskan lensa teropongnya pada Profesor Kanda, yang dengan gesit melesat maju, menghajar empat pengawal Umbridge yang mencoba memantrainya hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ia bergerak lincah sebelum ada dari mereka mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, memukul, menendang, dan menjatuhkan keempat targetnya dalam hitungan detik. Umbridge dan Dawlish tampak mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, gemetar.

"Astaga," seru Profesor Tofty tak percaya.

Mereka tak bisa mendengar percakapan di bawah sana, namun dilihat Harry baik Umbridge dan Dawlish menurunkan tongkatnya. Kanda pun bergerak membelakangi mereka, menghampiri Hagrid yang tengah mendekap Fang si anjing yang tak bergerak akibat hantaman Mantra Bius.

"Oh, tidak!" jerit Hermione; Harry mencengkeram teleskopnya begitu erat dengan tangannya yang berkeringat. Tak terduga, Umbridge mengangkat tongkatnya dan meluncurkan kutukan dengan cahaya keunguan yang sukses menghantam punggung guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka!

"PENGECUT!" raungan Hagrid sekali lagi terdengar, mengacungkan payung merah jambunya dengan murka. "PENGECUT BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU -"

Sesuatu yang besar mendadak muncul dari kegelapan hutan. Harry mengenali kilat abu-abu dan kebiruan itu, juga sesuatu yang berwarna hijau yang berkilau. _Yoru!_

Geraman si Fenrir terdengar jelas di halaman yang kosong. Serigala besar itu langsung berdiri di antara Umbridge dan tubuh tuannya yang terkapar dengan protektif, memamerkan taringnya, memaksa Umbridge dan Dawlish mundur.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka semua ketika melihat Profesor Kanda perlahan bangkit, agak tertatih ketika berdiri. Yoru bergerak mundur, membiarkannya berpegangan pada tubuhnya yang besar bak beruang.

Tampaknya ada percakapan di sana, yang tak bisa didengar siapapun di Menara Astronomi. Yang bisa dilihat Harry hnyalah Hagrid yang kemudian pergi sembari memanggul Fang yang masih pingsan, Profesor McGonagall yang menyihir tandu-tandu sihiran untuk empat 'korban' Profesor Kanda, dan si guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang kemudian mengikuti sang guru Transfigurasi kembali ke kastil didampingi Yoru, meninggalkan Umbridge dan Dawlish di halaman kastil yang sunyi.

Pemecatan Hagrid yang berakhir dramatis itu menjadi topik perbincangan panas yang bahkan bertahan sampai pagi. Harry tentu saja mencemaskan Hagrid yang sekarang entah dimana, sekaligus geram pada Umbridge yang melakukan pemecatan dengan cara tak manusiawi. Ia juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Profesor Kanda sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut Hermione, mantra dengan berkas cahaya keunguan itu bisa dikategorikan mantra berbahaya. Tak heran mereka tak melihatnya ketika sarapan.

"Apa dia ada di rumah sakit ya?" tanya Lavender ingin tahu.

"Anak-anak Hufflepuff memberitahuku kalau dia tidak ada di sana. Hanya orang-orang Kementerian yang babak belur yag ada di rumah sakit," kata Parvati serius.

"Umbridge benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Hermione sangat gusar. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap ke meja guru. Harry sendiri mengerling ke sana. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah masam para guru, tak sekalipun menatap Umbridge yang tampak agak berpuas diri. Beberapa pengawas ujian yang telah renta pun beberapa kali melempar tatapan tak senang yang sama sekali dihiraukannya.

Profesor Kanda tak ada di Aula Besar pagi itu.

Ketika Harry keluar dari Aula Besar untuk mengambil buku-bukunya di Menara Gryffindor, dilihatnya Profesor McGonagall sedang berdiri di balik pintu menuju ruangan di pojok koridor, berbicara dengan sosok kecil yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Harry yang penasaran buru-buru bersembunyi di balik baju zirah, karena ia mengenali suara melengking Dobby si peri rumah.

"... Tuan Kanda tidak menginginkan apa-apa, dia menyuruh Dobby untuk tidak membawakannya apa-apa."

"Apa dia terluka?" terdengar suara cemas Profesor McGonagall.

"Oh ya, Tuan sepertinya terluka," sahut Dobby lesu. "Tapi Tuan masih tidak mau makan dan dia tidak mau Dobby membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia tidur dengan Fenrir itu di sampingnya."

"Bisa kau bawa aku ke ruangannya, Dobby?"

Harry mendengar suara kelepak ringan, tanda si peri rumah menggeleng keras. "Tuan meminta Dobby untuk tidak membawa siapapun ke sana. Dia tidak mau ada yang datang."

"Dobby, dia perlu bantuan..."

"Tuan tidak memerintahkan Dobby, Tuan _meminta_ Dobby seperti itu. Dobby akan mengabulkan permintaan Tuan Kanda."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang McGonagall. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mengawasinya, apapun itu?"

"Tentu saja, Profesor, _Madam_ ," kata Dobby segera. "Profesor Dumbledore menunjuk Dobby untuk melayani Profesor Kanda. Dobby akan melaksanakannya dengan baik."

"Bagus sekali. Kau tidak harus ada di dapur atau membersihkan kastil. Pastikan Profesor Kanda dalam penjagaanmu."

"Baik, Madam."

"Kau boleh pergi, Dobby. Terima kasih."

Terdengar lecutan seperti cemeti, tanda si peri rumah itu sudah pergi.

Jadi, Harry berkata dalam hati, sementara dilihatnya Profesor McGonagall kembali masuk ke Aula Besar, mantra semalam berpengaruh pada Profesor Kanda. Cukup mengejutkan karena ia bisa bangkit hanya beberapa saat setelah diserang. Namun, efek dari mantra itu jelas melukainya. Kenapa ia tidak pergi saja ke Madam Pomfrey dan mendapat bantuan dari Matron rumah sakit itu?

* * *

Ketika Kanda membuka matanya, ia harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, lalu menatap sekitarnya. Rambut-rambut halus berwarna abu-abu yang berpadu dengan hitam kebiruan itu terasa hangat di sekitarnya, sementara seleret cahaya matahari sore menerobos masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Kanda beringsut duduk, menyadari entah berapa lama ia meringkuk bersama Yoru di lantai beralas karpet di kamarnya. Si Fenrir yang menyadari sang tuan sudah terbangun mengeluarkan suara dengkuran pelan.

Kanda menggaruk belakang telinganya, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, mendapati perapian telah menyala dengan api kecil, menguarkan udara hangat yang menenangkan. Lilin-lilin juga sudah dinyalakan, membuat kamarnya yang gelap menjadi lebih terang. Dan di atas meja, ada baki berisi makanan yang sepertinya sudah ada di sana sejak pagi.

"Dobby."

Suara decit lantai pelan menunjukkan kehadiran si peri rumah. Kanda memang sudah memintanya untuk tidak membuat suara yang terlalu keras seperti lecutan cemeti itu setiap kali muncul di hadapannya. Yah, mengingat refleksnya yang terlalu berlebihan, bisa kacau kalau ia salah mengenali kedatangan Dobby sebagai sebuah serangan.

"Tuan memanggil?" tanya Dobby dengan mata hijaunya yang sebesar bola tenis itu dengan penuh harap.

"Singkirkan itu," ujar Kanda sembari menunjuk makanan dingin di atas meja.

"Apa Tuan mau makan sesuatu? Dobby akan segera membawakan apapun yang Tuan mau."

"Aku akan turun ke Aula," kata Kanda sambil berdiri. "Tapi, yeah, aku ingin makan sesuatu."

"Dobby akan segera menyiapkannya."

Kanda mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan untuk makan malam. Si peri rumah dengan gembira menyanggupinya, berjanji begitu ia tiba di Aula Besar, pesanannya akan segera disajikan.

"Apa Tuan memerlukan hal lain?" tanya Dobby lagi, menatap Kanda yang menggulung rambut panjangnya di depan cermin. "Rumah sakit?"

Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak. Tapi bawa Yoru ke Hutan tanpa ketahuan siapapun, kalau kau bisa."

Si Fenrir mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kanda dengan mata merahnya yang sekarang tampak bingung. Exorcist itu pun bergerak mendekatinya, mengusap kepala si serigala besar itu. "Kalau anak-anak itu melihatmu, akan ada masalah lagi. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti."

Yoru mendengus pelan, sebelum bangkit sambil menyundulkan kepalanya ke tangan Kanda. Serigala itu lalu berjalan mendekati Dobby yang menuggunya di depan pintu, siap ber-Apparate keluar. Kanda tak menunggu keduanya menghilang, langsung berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Rasa sakit yang melanda sejak semalam sudah hilang, membuatnya berkeringat karena demam. Mandi air hangat kedengarannya akan sedikit membuatnya lebih baik.

Kanda muncul di Aula Besar sedikit lebih awal. Tak banyak anak-anak yang sudah ada di sana untuk makan malam, mungkin sedang bersenang-senang karena ujian sudah berakhir. Meskipun demikian, para guru memenuhi kursi di meja guru, berikut para pengawas ujian. Dan semuanya tampak agak kaget melihat kemunculan kolega termuda mereka itu.

"Profesor? Kau..." Profesor Sinistra menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, mencoba menemukan hal yang tidak biasa di sana. Tapi, exorcist itu masih membuat rambut panjangnya dibuntut kuda seperti biasa dengan pita merahnya. Wajahnya juga tak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Kalaupun ada yang tidak biasa, itu adalah karena ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua dengan hakama hitam. Yah, itu juga hal yang wajar karena guru muda itu sepertinya senang memakai pakaian sesuka hatinya; tak jarang mereka menemukannya tanpa jubah seperti guru yang lain. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kanda mengerjap. "Ya."

Dan ia langsung duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Secara mengejutkan, piring-piring emas menghilang, digantikan semangkuk nasi pulen yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat, piring keramik kecil berisi tempura, katsu, dan ikan, juga mangkuk lain berisi sup, dan beberapa makanan asing lain, lengkap dengan sumpitnya.

"Tumben sekali," celetuk Profesor Sprout.

Kanda mengangkat bahu, "Lagi ingin saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Profesor McGonagall, matanya menyipit cemas meski nadanya netral. Selama hampir setahun mengenal pemuda ini, ia cukup mengenal wataknya sebagai si keras kepala yang jago menyembunyikan kesakitan. "Mantra semalam –"

"Aku baik," katanya datar. "Anda sudah tahu kemampuanku, kan?"

Para guru yang mendengar itu langsung bertukar pandang. Kanda mengabaikannya, mengambil sumpitnya sambil berbisik pelan, 'Itadakimasu' sebelum mulai makan.

"Kau benar-benar di luar dugaan," komentar Profesor Sprout, menggelengkan kepalanya. Kanda sendiri hanya diam dan lebih memilih melahap makan malamnya.

"Ini hanya membuktikan kalau dia memang monster."

Gerakan Kanda mengambil sepotong katsu terhenti. Beberapa guru, terutama Profesor McGonagall langsung menatapnya cemas, sebelum melempar pandangan memperingatkan pada Kepala Sekolah mereka itu. Wajah kodok Umbridge terang-terangan menunjukkan kebenciannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak –" ujar guru Transfigurasi di antara gigi-giginya. Namun, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kanda memotong dengan dingin.

"Jangan membuatku kehilangan selera makanku."

Profesor Sprout yang duduk di sampingnya mengerjap bingung. Itukah jawabannya untuk penghinaan Umbridge?

"Kau –" Umbridge menatapnya dengki.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini, jadi," Kanda menoleh dan menatap sang Inkuisitor Agung dengan tatapan yang bahkan bisa membuat Millenium Earl lari terbirit-birit, "lebih baik tutup mulutmu."

Jika Umbridge gentar, ia jelas tak menunjukkannya namun, sang Inkuisitor Agung melengos, tak lagi menatap Yuu Kanda yang melanjutkan sarapannya.

 **Yakk, cut!**

 **To be continued...**

 **P.S : Review, please~**


End file.
